From You to You
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: Tidak ada keluarga yang sempurna. Kita bertengkar, kita berdebat, bahkan sampai berhenti berbicara satu sama lain. Tapi pada akhirnya, keluarga adalah keluarga. Selalu ada cinta disana. [Sibling!GoMxAkashi/Kuroko Tetsuya] UP Q16: Before the Storm
1. Q0: Prolog

Apakah kalian percaya kalau Dunia Paralel itu ada? Dunia dimana 'dirimu yang lain' hidup dan menjalani kehidupan yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang kau jalani di dunia tempatmu tinggal saat ini?

Akashi Tetsuya tidak percaya, sebelum ia memutuskan bunuh diri kemudian bertemu dengan 'dirinya yang lain', Kuroko Tetsuya- yang memintanya untuk mewujudkan keinginannya lantaran waktunya di dunianya telah habis.

.

* * *

.

 **From You to You**

Kuroko no Basuke (C) Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

From You to you (C) Nameless Pierrot

.

.

 _Prologue_

.

* * *

.

Ironis. Hidup yang Tuhan berikan padanya indah dan kejam di waktu yang bersamaan. Setidaknya, hanya satu kata itu yang bisa ia definisikan dari hidupnya ini.

Namanya Akashi Tetsuya, mahasiswa Jurusan Sastra Jepang tingkat pertama yang sedang menuntut ilmu di Universitas Tokyo.

Dilihat dari luar, mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir kalau hidupnya 'sempurna'. Yah.. itu hanya pandangan orang, tidak untuknya.

Akashi Tetsuya, sembilan belas tahun, putra bungsu dari enam bersaudara. Anak kandung dari pasangan Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Yuzuki, pemilik perusahaan besar yang kini usahanya sudah sukses dan diakui sampai taraf Internasional. Keluarganya super kaya. Mempunyai lima kakak laki-laki yang tampan juga sukses. Sempurna.

Yang pertama, Akashi Seijuurou. Dua puluh sembilan tahun. Pernah memenangkan pertandingan shogi tingkat nasional saat remaja dulu. Sekarang, menjadi CEO Akashi corp, menggantikan ayahnya (karna suatu alasan).

Kedua, Akashi Shintarou. Sarjana muda jenius yang mendapat gelar dokter di usianya yang ke-dua puluh tahun. Sekarang, ia berusia dua puluh delapan tahun dan sudah memiliki rumah sakit sendiri yang cabangnya tersebar di beberapa distrik di Jepang.

Ketiga, Akashi Ryouta. Model terkenal yang memiliki wajah rupawan dan bercita-cita menjadi pilot. Beruntungnya, impiannya tercapai di usianya yang ke dua puluh tujuh tahun sekarang ini.

Ke-empat, Akashi Atsushi. Berusia dua puluh enam tahun dengan tinggi badan yang tidak normal. Sangat suka dan pintar memasak. Mempunyai toko _pettisire_ yang terkenal karna rasanya. Cabangnya sudah tersebar seantero Jepang.

Terakhir, Akashi Daiki. Usia dua puluh tiga tahun. Sangat jenius di bidang olahraga terutama Basket. Sekarang menjadi pelatih _pro_ Tim Basket Jepang.

Lihat? Dibandingkan kelima kakaknya, Tetsuya bukanlah apa-apa. Fisiknya lemah, keberadaannya sulit dideteksi, perawakannya mungil dan manis, prestasi di bidang akademik cukup memuaskan tapi tidak untuk olahraga (mengingat fisiknya yang lemah).

Di universitasnya, ia banyak ditaksir para gadis (tentu untuk yang me- _notice_ keberadaannya) karna perawakannya yang lucu dan imut juga sopan. Momoi Satsuki salah satunya, gadis cantik dengan payudara berukuran F-cup ini sangat tergila-gila pada Tetsuya. Ketika ditanya apa alasannya, ia akan menjawab dengan malu-malu. "Karna Tetsu-kun baik, sopan pada perempuan, manis. Dan yang terpenting, karna dia telah memberiku stik es krim!"

Mungkin sekilas kehidupannya terlihat sempurna dan menyenangkan. Memang benar sih, Tetsuya juga mengakuinya. Tapi itu _dulu_ , dulu sekali sebelum kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Kehidupan Tetsuya sangatlah menyenangkan, dikelilingi oleh kelima kakaknya yang sangat perhatian dan overprotektif padanya, juga kedua orangtuanya yang sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan mereka—khusunya dirinya.

Setidaknya, itu sebelum kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya terjadi saat usianya delapan tahun.

Kematian kedua orangtuanya membuat kehidupan seorang Akashi Tetsuya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Dimulai dari kakak sulungnya, Seijuurou, yang dipaksa meneruskan perusahaan Akashi _Corp_ diusia 17 tahun lantaran CEO Utama, Ayahnya, meninggal tiba-tiba. Tentu ini menjadi tekanan batin tersendiri bagi Seijuurou, mengingat usianya yang masih muda, masa remajanya terampas begitu saja. Pun begitu dengan keempat kakaknya yang lain. Perlahan sikap mereka mulai berubah dingin dan tidak peduli, hingga tanpa sadar tumbuh jarak diantara mereka.

Tetsuya kecil mulai hidup dalam kesepian saat usianya sembilan tahun.

-Sampai hari ini— sepuluh tahun kemudian, usianya kini sembilan belas tahun, kehidupannya semakin membuatnya tersiksa dan tertekan.

Karena alasan ini juga, Tetsuya berada di sini, di pinggir atap universitas Tokyo. Ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit. Diperhatikannya langit cerah berwarna biru muda yang memiliki warna sama dengan warna matanya. Bedanya, matanya ini tak secerah langit diatas sana. Terlalu redup.

Angin bertiup pelan, membelai helai biru muda perlahan. Tetsuya memejamkan matanya, "Setidaknya, ini hari yang cerah untuk mengakhiri semuanya."

Tubuhnya mulai condong kebelakang—

" _Gomen ne_ , _Nii-san tachi_. _Sayonara_."

Hingga akhirnya tubuh mungilnya terjun membelah udara.

Akashi Tetsuya, memutuskan bunuh diri di usianya yang ke-sembilan belas tahun karena depresi dan kesepian.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Sakit._

Tidak bisa bergerak, kaku. Kepalanya juga berdenyut. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi lidahnya tidak mengizinkan, rasanya kelu. Jadi mulut itu hanya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Perlahan air mata mulai jatuh dari sudut matanya, menuruni pipinya.

 _Sakit sekali.._.

Samar, telinganya mendengar derap langkah banyak orang yang menghampirinya.

 _ **"Tetsuya!" "Tetsu!" "Tetsuyacchi!" "Tetsu-chin!"**_

Lima suara berbeda terdengar. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya. Rasanya, kepalanya bersandar pada sesuatu yang empuk kini, tidak kasar dan keras seperti sebelumnya.

 _Merah_. penglihatannya buram seperti dihalangi oleh sesuatu yang berwarna merah. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa, seperti orang buta.

 _ **"Panggil ambulan cepat!"**_

 _Ah, itu suara Midorima-kun, kenapa dia terlihat panik? Dan siapa yang sakit? Kenapa dia butuh ambulan?_

 _ **"Tetsuyacchi, bertahanlah...!"**_

 _Kise-kun... jangan menangis.._.

 _ **"OI, TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? BERANINYA MENABRAK ADIKKU! KAU TARUH MATAMU DI MANA, HAH?!"**_

 _Aomine-kun, jangan berbicara kasar pada orang seenaknya.._.

 _ **"AKAN KUHANCURKAN KAU...!"**_

 _Murasakibara-kun, berhenti berbicara seperti itu. Kau bisa menakutinya._

 _ **"TETSUYA, TETAP DI SINI! DIMANA AMBULANNYA?! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?!"**_

 _Akashi-kun... aku disini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana._

Sirine ambulan tiba-tiba berbunyi kencang sekali.

Kemudian kenyataan memukulnya. _Hei Kami-sama... rencanamu tidak lucu, sungguh._

 _Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan, aku harus mengembalikan kakak-kakakku seperti semula, walaupun mereka bukan kakak kandungku, tapi aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluargaku sendiri._

Menyadari rasa sakit yang selama ini membelenggu tubuhnya menghilang, panik tiba-tiba datang menyerang.

 _TIDAK!_

Visinya semakin menggelap.

 _JANGAN SEKARANG!_

Dan entah mengapa, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan terangkat-membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, sebentar lagi.

 _O-ONEGAI.._

"A-a..aku m-m-mas..sih i-i-ing..in h..hi..dup.."

 **"KUROKO TETSUYA!"**

Kemudian,

 _BLANK_

 _._

* * *

.

Putih.

Kenapa tempat ini begitu dipenuhi warna putih?

Apakah ini surga?

Ah... Salah. Surga tidak mungkin sekosong dan sehampa ini. Sewaktu kecil Ibunya pernah menceritakan padanya kalau surga adalah tempat yang indah.

Jadi ini apa? Apakah sekarang nyawanya terombang-ambing? Tidak diterima Tuhan karena Ia memutuskan hidupnya tanpa seizin-Nya?

Kemudian, sepasang iris _aquamarine_ melebar.

Akashi Tetsuya terpaku— melihat sosok refleksi dirinya sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Persis dirinya. Tidak ada yang terbuang, hanya bedanya mungkin ia terlihat lebih muda dan pendek. Seperti dirinya waktu ia berumur empat belas tahun.

Tetsuya mundur perlahan.

Sosok tersebut menyapanya, "Halo." senyum menghiasi wajah polos itu.

Kemudiam di detik berikutnya, Tetsuya terjungkal ke belakang. Sosok tersebut maju kehadapan Tetsuya, mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantunya berdiri.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu.."

.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE END~**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Ini idenya udah lama, tapi ceritanya masih remang-remang, belum tau kedepannya mau gimana x'D

maaf kalau kalau tulisannya berantakan, atau typos, atau ceritanya membingungkan. Baru prologue, chapter 1 dalam tahap pengetikan :')


	2. Q1: We aren't so different

Untuk penyebutan karakter:

Akashi Tetsuya : Tetsuya

Kuroko Tetsuya : Kuroko

.

.

* * *

.

.

Duduk saling berlawanan—bersandar satu sama lain adalah dua orang pemuda dengan wajah yang _sama_.

Di sisi kiri, Akashi Tetsuya meluruskan kakinya sementara wajahnya menatap langit-langit yang kosong. Sementara di sisi kanan, Kuroko Tetsuya—duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Hei, bagaimana aku memanggilmu? Bukankah pada dasarnya kita ini 'sama'?" Akashi Tetsuya memulai pembicaraan. 'Sama' disini maksudnya dalam artian mereka adalah orang yang sama, hanya dunia mereka saja yang berbeda.

"Panggil saja aku Kuroko, kemudian aku akan memanggilmu Tetsuya. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

Hening menyelimuti. Keduanya merasa tak nyaman akan suasana ini. Canggung. Masih tak terbiasa.

Pada akhirnya, yang lebih tua diantara mereka mengambil inisiatif.

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa kita berada di sini?" Tetsuya bertanya kembali.

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. Sungguh, ia memang tidak tau. Setahunya, setelah mati kita akan dikirim menuju surga atau neraka? Kenapa dia masih di sini?

Kuroko menghela napas, Tetsuya memerhatikan. "Ini hanya perkiraanku saja sih,"

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, 'bagaimana kau mati?'"

Pertanyaan yang sedikit menyinggung.

"Bunuh diri," jawabnya singkat.

" _Tch_. Bodoh. Hanya orang tolol dan putus asa yang melakukan hal itu."

"Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa. Memang aku bodoh dan putus asa."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan 'kembarannya' yang duduk disampingnya ini. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu, sementara di luar sana masih banyak yang ingin hidup. _Seperti dirinya._

"Kalau aku, mati tertabrak mobil," kata Kuroko pelan. Tetsuya menyadari ada nada kesedihan yang tersirat di dalamnya. Buru-buru Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kemudian biar aku jelaskan hipotesisku. Aku dan kau-kita mati diwaktu yang sama. Perbedaannya kau—Akashi Tetsuya, memutuskan bunuh diri dan mati, singkatnya kau belum saatnya mati tapi kau malah bunuh diri. Kau seharusnya kembali ke tubuhmu dan duniamu, tapi mungkin keadaan tubuhmu tidak memungkinkan. Tahu kan yang aku maksud?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

Lompat dari gedung lantai sepuluh... Tetsuya bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya.

Kuroko melanjutkan, "Lalu, aku—Kuroko Tetsuya, mati tertabrak mobil. Tubuhku masih utuh, mungkin hanya mendapat luka dalam yang serius. Tapi aku mati, mungkin karena waktuku di duniaku telah berakhir. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana lagi. Ada sesuatu yang belum aku selesaikan. Satu urusan yang benar-benar **harus** aku selesaikan. Mungkin itu yang membuatku tertahan di sini. Hal yang sama berlaku padamu, kau tertahan disini karena kau tidak memiliki tubuh untuk kembali."

"Makanya..." Kuroko menatap Tetsuya disampingnya. Manik biru muda mereka bertemu,

"Maukah kau menggunakan tubuhku dan menyelesaikan urusanku di dunia itu? Aku tahu ini ide gila. Tapi setidaknya... setidaknya, mungkin bila urusanku selesai. Kita berdua bisa kembali ke tempat kita yang seharusnya."

Tetsuya menunduk, wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni panjangnya, "Itu... gila." ia bergumam pelan.

"Tapi aku akan mencobanya. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya kan? Jika kita tidak melakukan apa-apa, kita mungkin akan terjebak di sini selamanya. Dan aku bunuh diri tidak untuk tinggal di dunia yang hampa seperti ini."

Manik biru muda Kuroko berkilau, terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kemudian bibirnya kembali menunjukan senyum lemah, "Terima kasih."

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kenapa kau memutuskan bunuh diri, padahal diluar sana masih banyak yang ingin hidup."— _Termasuk aku._

"Kenapa... ya? Aku... hanya merasa kesepian dan tertinggal, mungkin?"

"Kau tahu? Jika itu yang kau rasakan, berarti hidup kita hampir sama, bedanya kau menyerah dan aku tidak." Kuroko berbicara sambil tersenyum getir, "Mau dengar ceritaku?"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **From You to You**

 _We are not so different_

Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

From you to you barulah milik saya, desu

.

* * *

.

.

Sewaktu bayi, Kuroko Tetsuya dibuang oleh orangtuanya.

Entah karena keberadaannya tidak dibutuhkan. Entah karena orangtuanya membuangnya karena menyusahkan. Atau bahkan apa karena orangtuanya tidak sudi merawatnya sebab ia anak haram?

Kuroko bahkan tidak tahu wajah mereka. Orangtuanya meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa meninggalkan setitik identitas mereka.

Sore itu, ada wanita yang kebetulan melewati taman. Ia baru saja pulang dari pasar sehabis berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Panggil saja ia Miyuki, umurnya sekitar tiga puluh tahun. Miyuki adalah pemilik panti asuhan di sekitar sana.

Saat melewati taman, Miyuki mendengar suara tangisan bayi, buru-buru ia mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Kemudian, saat ia memeriksa semak- semak, di sana ia menemukannya.

Di bawah tiang lampu taman yang bersinar redup, dihalangi oleh bayang-bayang pohon sekitar taman, Miyuki dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Bayi mungil bersurai biru muda yang sedang menangis di dalam kardus kecil.

Miyuki buru-buru memeluk bayi yang ia temukan. Kira-kira baru berumur beberapa hari. Ia menangis, bayi itu menangis karena kedinginan dan ketakutan.

Ia langsung membawanya ke rumahnya.

Kemudian, Miyuki memberikan nama "Kuroko Tetsuya" kepada bayi tersebut.

'Kuroko' yang berarti bayangan, karena ia menemukannya yang sedang menangis di balik bayang-bayang.

'Tetsuya' yang artinya orang bijaksana. Miyuki berharap agar anak yang ia temukan menjadi anak yang bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusan apapun di hidupnya kelak.

Kuroko besar di sana, panti asuhan yang didirikan Miyuki. Ia tidak merasa kesepian karena di sini banyak juga anak yang senasib dengannya. Ia juga tidak sedih, Kuroko harus menjadi anak yang kuat. Harus bersyukur dengan apa yang Tuhan berikan, sekalipun itu pahit.

Kemudian di sana mereka bertemu. Kuroko bertemu dengan keempat saudara tirinya.

Dimulai dari Aomine Daiki.

Saat itu Aomine sedang bermain basket sendirian sore hari. Tidak sengaja saat Aomine bermain, bola basketnya terlempar, dan tanpa Aomine sadari mengenai seseorang yang sedang membaca buku.

Aomine mencari-cari bola basket satu-satunya itu. Di sekitar taman, kemudian di semak-semak.

Tiba-tiba ada yang melemparkan bola yang dicarinya kearahnya, membuat Aomine refleks langsung menangkap bola tersebut.

"Ah, Terima kasih!" Aomine memandang keadaan sekitar. Kosong. Tidak ada orang.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya merinding. Rumor mengatakan taman ini memang _angker_ jika sedang senja seperti ini.

"Ano..." Ia mendengar sesuatu, padahal tidak ada orang. Aomine yang sudah parno sontak langsung berjongkok sambil menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"HUAAAA MAAFKAN AKU! AKU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN TIDUR DIKELAS! AKU BERJANJI AKAN MENGERJAKAN PR! AKU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MEMBAWA MAJALAH, AMPUNI AKU!"

"Eh?" Kuroko kecil yang kebingungan hanya memiringkan wajahnya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh pundak Aomine. "Aku... bukan hantu."

Aomine melompat menjauh, mendapati sosok anak kecil sama sepertinya. Bedanya ia kecil, Aomine besar, dan, ia putih tapi Aomine _tidak._

Aomine mendekat.

"K-kau bukan hantu kan?" Aomine meraba-raba tubuh ringkih anak di hadapannya. Dari rambutnya, pipinya, badannya. Ia juga memastikan kalau kaki anak itu menapak di tanah atau tidak.

"Syukurlah kau bukan hantu." Ia akhirnya bernapas lega. Aomine mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Aomine Daiki, kau?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Oh, Tetsu, kah? _Yoroshiku_ !"

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama.

.

.

Kemudian pertemuannya dengan Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

Saat itu Kuroko sedang berada di ruang baca panti asuhannya— atau bisa dibilang perpustakaan. Berniat ingin membaca salah satu buku yang membuatnya tertarik, sebuah buku dongeng yang belum ia baca. Kuroko suka membaca. Di umurnya yang sekarang ini ia lebih suka membaca dongeng-dongeng dan legenda atau sejarah. Semuanya sudah Kuroko baca, hanya buku _itu_ yang belum sempat diintipnya.

Judulnya 'Kisah Pinokio', teman-temannya di sekolah dasar bilang kalau cerita itu seru dan menarik juga sedih. Ketika Kuroko bertanya detilnya, teman-temannya malah menyuruhnya membacanya sendiri.

Dan di sinilah Kuroko, perpustakaan.

Masalahnya buku tersebut berada di rak yang bukan dalam jangkauannya.

Kuroko melompat-lompat berusaha meraihnya, tapi tetap saja tangan kecilnya tidak pernah sampai, menyentuhnya saja tidak.

Kuroko merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya, ia melihat tangan orang tersebut yang mengambil buku yang sedari tadi ia ingin ambil, lalu memberikannya padanya.

"Kau ingin buku ini?" tanyanya.

Kuroko berbalik, menatap sosok bersurai hijau, yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya.

Ia mengambil buku tersebut. "Umm.. Arigatou, ano..." Kuroko nampak bingung ingin memanggil orang di hadapannya siapa, berhubung Kuroko kecil sangat menuntut sopan santun.

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Arigatou, Midorima-kun. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I-Ini bu-bukan karena aku kasihan padamu-nodayo! Kalau bukan karena suara lompatanmu yang berisik itu, aku tidak akan membantumu, Kuroko." jawab Midorima malu-malu.

"Are? Mido-chin lama sekali. Sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?" tiba-tiba sosok yang tingginya lebih tinggi dari mereka menghampiri, Kuroko bahkan harus mendongak ke atas untuk menatapnya. Sosok bersurai ungu itu memegang bungkus snack jumbo yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Ah.. maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku sudah menemukannya." Midorima menunjukan buku ensiklopedia tebal di tangannya, " _Lucky item_ -ku hari ini."

Kuroko kecil hanya memandangi mereka dalam diam. Midorima-kun masih anak-anak sama sepertinya, apa ia mengerti isi dari ensiklopedia setebal itu? Bahkan Kuroko yang gemar membaca pun tidak mengerti. Umurnya baru sepuluh tahun, wajar kalau ia tidak mengerti, kan?

Dan tunggu... apa itu _Lucky item_? Bahasa inggris kah? Apa artinya?

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, tanda kalau ia benar-benar sedang bingung.

"Murasakibara, perkenalkan anak ini, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya."

Murasakibara celingak-celinguk, "Eh? memang ada orang di sini selain kita? Di mana?"

"Umm... aku Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko menarik baju Murasakibara pelan. Murasakibara menunduk, melihat sosok mungil yang sedang mendongak menatapnya di bawahnya.

"Are~ Sejak kapan kau di situ? Aku tidak melihatmu." Murasakibara sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau sangat kecil, aku jadi ingin menghancurkanmu~"

Mata Kuroko membulat, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan orang di hadapannya ini, sedikit takut.

Murasakibara kemudian menempatkan tangannya pada kepala Kuroko. Kuroko menutup mata, takut dengan apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh orang yang dipanggil 'Murasakibara' oleh Midorima ini.

 _Apa ia akan meremasku? Atau mengangkatku kemudian membantingku hingga tubuhku hancur? Apa itu yang dia maksud?_

Pemikiran polos dan berlebihan dari Kuroko.

"Bercanda~ aku tidak akan menghancurkan orang semanis Kuro-chin."

Kemudian tangan Murasakibara yang diam di kepala Kuroko mulai mengelus surai biru muda tersebut.

Kuroko membuka mata, melihat Midorima yang sedang tersenyum tipis sambil menatapnya, kemudian Murasakibara yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

Dan yang terakhir pertemuannya dengan Kise Ryouta..

Hari ini, Kuroko ada janji bermain basket dengan Aomine. Tepatnya di taman tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Setelah mereka berteman, Aomine mengajari Kuroko cara bermain basket. Membuat Kuroko tertarik dan akhirnya terus berlatih dibimbing Aomine.

Yah... walaupun hasilnya Kuroko masih payah.

Dan hari ini ia akan berlatih kembali. Kuroko tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga sampai bisa.

Dari pinggir taman, Kuroko dapat melihat Aomine yang sedang asik bermain _one-on-one_ dengan seseorang. Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan paras yang bisa dibilang tampan, seumuran dengannya.

Kuroko mendekat, "Doumo, Aomine-kun."

Aomine menghentikan permainannya. "Oh... Tetsu sudang datang."

Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian memperhatikan sosok pirang disamping Aomine. Yang ditatap kembali menatapnya, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan, ini Kise Ryouta, anak baru di panti asuhan kita, dan Kise—" Aomine menunjuk Kuroko, "Dia Kuroko Tetsuya, dia sudah di panti asuhan sejak bayi."

Aomine mulai memperkenalkan, tapi mereka berdua masih saling bertatapan, manik gold bertemu manik bulat biru muda.

"Aominecchi?" Kise memanggil

Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut seadanya, "Ya?"

Kise mendekat ke arah Kuroko kemudian..

"KAWAII! Hidoii Aominecchi! Kenapa kau tidak bilang punya teman semanis dan selucu dia. Ahh~ Kurokocchi, Daisuki-desu!"

Kise memeluk Kuroko erat, membuat Kuroko kesulitan bernapas.

Sementara tangan Kuroko mencoba meraih-raih kearah Aomine, meminta bantuan.

"Aku sudah mengenalkanmu padanya dan OI! BERHENTI MEMELUKNYA! KAU BISA MEMBUATNYA MATI KEHABISAN NAPAS!" Melihat wajah Kuroko yang mulai membiru, Aomine berusaha memisahkan mereka dan berhasil. Seketika Kuroko yang terlepas terbatuk-batuk kemudian langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Aomine, takut.

" _Gomen ne_ Kurokocchi! Aku tidak menyadarinya, Ahh~ baru kali ini aku bertemu anak semanis Kurokocchi. Jadilah adikku, ne~ ne~" Kise berusaha mendekati Kuroko, membuat Kuroko meremas baju yang dikenakan Aomine, takut dengan makhluk pirang di hadapannya, Aomine merentangkan tangannya, berusaha melindungi Kuroko dari makhluk gila di hadapannya ini

"OI KISE, BERHENTI! KAU MENAKUTINYA, BAKA!"

"HIDOII AOMINECCHI! DAN SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BAKA, AHOMINECCHI?!"

Kuroko memutuskan untuk kabur menyelamatkan diri saat mereka sibuk dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

MEREKA bertemu dipanti asuhan yang sama pada umur sepuluh tahun.

Kemudian takdir mengikat mereka, mereka berempat—Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Kise Ryouta memutuskan untuk menjadi kakak bagi Tetsuya, dan berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya dan menyayanginya seperti adik kandung mereka walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Karena bagi mereka keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya sangatlah berharga.

Umur mereka memang sama, sepuluh tahun, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja. Tapi, diantara mereka Kurokolah yang paling muda, dari segi umur juga wajah tentunya.

Mereka berempat mulai memanggil Kuroko dengan nama depannya. Tapi ketika mereka meminta Kuroko untuk memanggil mereka dengan nama depannya juga, Kuroko menolak halus dengan alasan itu-tidak-sopan. Juga Kuroko menghargai dan tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan seperti itu. Dengan terpaksa keempat kakak(angkat)nya menerima alasan tersebut. Mengingat kepribadian Kuroko yang memang sudah seperti itu dari lahir.

Satu tahun kemudian, saat umur mereka genap sebelas tahun. Satu keluarga yang terdiri dari Ayah-Ibu-dan anak laki-lakinya datang kepanti asuhan—keluarga Akashi. Niatnya keluarga tersebut ingin mengadopsi anak untuk teman anak laki-lakinya lantaran anak laki-lakinya—Seijuuro, terlihat kesepian dan tidak ada teman bermain di rumah. Kedua orangtuanya sibuk tidak sempat menemani anak semata wayang mereka bermain.

Mereka dari keluarga terpandang. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Akashi? Tentu saja semua orang di Jepang tahu, mengingat nama tersebut sangat berpengaruh di dunia perindustrian Jepang.

Sementara kedua orangtuanya berbicara privat dengan pemilik panti asuhan, Akashi Seijuurou keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju halaman belakang.

Di sana ia dapat melihat sekelompok anak—tidak, tepatnya lima orang anak yang sedang bermain basket.

 _Basket... kah?_

Akashi tahu sedikit, baru-baru ini ibunya baru mengajarkannya tentang basket.

Sedang asik-asiknya memperhatikan sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain, tiba-tiba bola basket tersebut terlempar dan menggelinding menuju kaki Akashi, Akashi mengambilnya, memandanginya sebentar—

"Ano... _sumimasen_ , bolehkan aku ambil bola di tanganmu?"

Akashi dikejutkan oleh suara lemah diikuti dengan sosok mungil yang sedikit-lebih-pendek darinya sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya, bola ditangan Akashi pun terlepas dari genggaman karena kaget, buru-buru anak bersurai biru muda ini menangkapnya.

 _Sejak kapan anak ini ada di sini!?_

Manik krimson beradu dengan manik _aquamarine_ yang juga sedang mengamatinya.

"Umm... apakah kau sedang berkunjung kesini?" Kuroko baru melihat anak bersurai merah ini. Kuroko tahu, dilihat dari pakaiannya yang terlihat bagus. Ia pasti bukan anak di sini atau anak baru di sini.

"Etto... kalau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau ikut bergabung dengan kami? Kami sedang bermain basket. Pasti bosan juga hanya berdiri di sini sambil mengamati... um,"

"Akashi Seijuuro."

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi diam tidak menanggapi, antara bingung ingin bergabung atau tidak. Tapi, melihat mereka bermain seperti itu...

"Oi Tetsu, cepat ambil bolanya kita harus melanjutkan permainannya!" Aomine berteriak.

"Tunggu sebentar, Aomine-kun." Kuroko balas berteriak. "Ayo, Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko menarik paksa lengan Akashi menuju gerombolan anak-anak tersebut.

"Kau lama sekali, Tetsuyacchi! Dan siapa dia?"

Kise yang pertama kali bertanya ketika Kuroko sudah mendekat, memperhatikan Akashi.

"Perkenalkan, ini Akashi-kun. Dan Akashi-kun, perkenalkan, ini Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko menunjuk kakaknya satu persatu, "Dan dia akan ikut bermain bersama kita!"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu." Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak jatuh.

"Terserah." Titan ungu yang memiliki tinggi tidak normal—Murasakibara, berkata malas.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita bisa bermain _three-on-three_!" kata Aomine bersemangat.

"E-eh? tapi aku belum terlalu bisa—"

"Tidak masalah, Akashi-kun. Aku juga sama, nanti pasti Akashi-kun akan terbiasa setelah bermain. Ayo!"

Sebenarnya Akashi sedikit jengkel perkataannya dipotong, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga ingin bermain.

Akashi mengangguk bersemangat, "Kalau begitu, _bring it on now!_ " kata Akashi kecil dengan logat bahasa inggris yang masih terdengar aneh.

Dari kejauhan, dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket, di antara keenam anak yang sedang bermain salah satunya adalah anak mereka.

"Hei, sayang. Lihat, bukankah Seijuuro terlihat senang?" Sang Istri bertanya sambil tersenyum memperhatikan anaknya—Seijuurou yang sedari tadi tak berhenti memperlihatkan senyumnya saat bermain.

"Ya. Aku lihat, sayang. Bukankah mereka terlihat lucu. Aku berpikir tentang mengadopsi mereka semua—"

"Ide yang bagus! Tidak pernah terpikirkan kita akan mengadopsi lima anak sekaligus! Rumah kita pasti akan ramai, aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Sang istri mengintrupsi dengan semangat.

Dan hari itu, hari dimana mereka- Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Kise Ryouta diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga Akashi.

Akashi senang tak terkira. Mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan kesepian lagi di mansion besar miliknya.

Sayangnya, mereka menolak untuk mengganti nama depan mereka menjadi Akashi. Bukannya tidak tahu berterimakasih pada orang yang sudah baik hati mau mengadopsi mereka. Mereka hanya menghargai nama yang telah diberikan oleh mereka dari awal, hanya itu. Untungnya kedua pasangan Akashi dapat memaklumi hal itu.

Umur sebelas tahun, Kuroko mendapat satu tambahan kakak—Akashi Seijuurou yang saat itu juga mendeklarasikan sumpahnya bahwa ia akan melindungi Tetsuya, berjanji bahwa ia akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya.

Mereka tinggal di kediaman Akashi yang bertempat di Kyoto, mansion megah itu kini tidak sepi lagi karena diisi oleh keenam anak berambut pelangi.

Kemudian mereka memasuki sekolah menengah yang sama, Teiko.

Rumor mengatakan kalau sekolah menengah ini memiliki tim basket yang kuat, membuat mereka berenam tertarik dan mempunyai pemikiran sama untuk masuk ke sekolah Teiko.

Sekolah tersebut berada di Tokyo, jadi mereka pindah dari Kyoto ke Tokyo. Keluarga Akashi mempunyai rumah juga di Tokyo walaupun tidak sebesar yang di Kyoto, tapi tidak bisa dibilang biasa juga.

Mereka menjalani hidup mereka seperti biasa, sampai sesuatu mengubah hidup Kuroko perlahan.

Di Teiko, kelima kakaknya sekarang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Kiseki no Sedai' karena kejeniusannya bermain basket, mereka tidak tertandingi, tidak terkalahkan, tidak ada yang sebanding dengan mereka, mereka-adalah-seorang- _prodigy-_ sejati.

Mungkin ini yang mengubah mereka menjadi angkuh dan sombong. Perlahan mereka kehilangan minat mereka dalam bermain basket. Mulai mempermainkan lawan mereka sebagai hiburan tersendiri untuk membunuh kebosanan mereka.

Tidak boleh seperti ini... mereka terikat karena basket, basket yang mengikat mereka. Tapi kenapa basket juga yang mengubah mereka?

Kuroko tidak rela, sungguh.

Kemudian dihari _itu_ , Kuroko memutuskan sesuatu.

Ia harus menyadarkan kakak-kakaknya dengan cara mengalahkan mereka semua satu-persatu.

Sekarang, ia sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi akan lulus dan melanjutkan ke SMA pilihannya.

Pun begitu dengan kelima kakaknya, mereka sudah memilih SMA pilihan mereka, tentunya mereka mempunyai pilihan berbeda.

Akashi menginginkan Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai bermain melawan satu sama lain dalam kompetisi SMA. Akashi ingin membandingkan kekuatan mereka dan untuk memastikan bahwa siapa yang lebih kuat di antara mereka. Akashi ingin menghilangkan siapa pun kecuali para Generasi keajaiban sehingga mereka bisa menunjukan terhadap satu sama lain kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Mereka berjanji bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi di SMA sebagai lawan dan siap untuk menunjukan siapa yang terbaik.

Sombong bukan? Agaknya Kuroko merasa muak.

Mereka semua membujuk Kuroko agar ikut dengan salah satu di antara mereka. Tapi Kuroko dengan tegas menolak.

Ia juga punya sumpahnya sendiri. Bahwa ia akan mengembalikan mereka seperti semula, dengan cara mengalahkan mereka.

Sampai kejadian itu terjadi...

.

* * *

.

Mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit. Tanpa sadar, air matanya sudah membanjiri pipi Kuroko.

Di sampingnya, Tetsuya memandang iba, tapi juga penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya.

 _Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?_

Sepertinya tidak menyenangkan.

Dan bagaimana 'kembaran'nya ini tidak menyerah, Tetsuya berpikir, kenapa Kuroko yang notabennya lebih muda darinya ini memiliki pemikiran yang lebih dewasa darinya. Bahkan ia menolak untuk menyerah.

Sungguh ironi.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, tanpa Tetsuya sadari Kuroko telah bangkit dan sekarang berdiri di hadapan Tetsuya yang masih duduk.

Kuroko membungkuk, menelungkup kedua pipi Tetsuya kemudian menciumnya—tepat di bibir. Tetsuya membulatkan matanya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kuroko. Ciuman tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Setelah melepas ciumannya, Kuroko menempatkan dahinya ke dahi Tetsuya.

"Sekarang kita sudah terhubung, baik perasaan dan juga memori kita. Jika kau beruntung kau akan memimpikan salah satu memoriku, begitupun aku. Saat kau di sana, aku bisa berbicara denganmu walaupun itu hanya lewat pikiran. Dan... ini saatnya kau pergi."

Tubuh Tetsuya perlahan bercahaya. "Berjuanglah, kumohon bawa kakakku kembali ke diri mereka semula."

Tetsuya dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat terjatuh ke pipinya—itu adalah air mata Kuroko.

Sebelum tubuhnya menghilang, Tetsuya memejamkan matanya sambil berbisik.

 _"Ya, aku akan berusaha."_

 _Beep.. beep.. beep.._

Samar-samar suara mesin memasuki gendang telinganya.

Matanya berusaha terbuka perlahan. Manik _aquamarine_ berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha memfokuskan visinya yang buram.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Kemudian hidungnya mencium bau obat-obatan yang menyengat.

Akashi Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikannya. "Aku masih hidup?" adalah hal pertama yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Nghh.."

Tapi tenggorokannya serak dan sakit. Tetsuya juga baru sadar ada masker dimulutnya yang membantunya bernapas.

 _PRANG!_

Tetsuya dapat mendengar sesuatu terjatuh. Melirikan matanya pada pintu, ia dapat melihat seorang perawat yang sedang memandanginya kaget, di bawah kaki perawat tersebut terdapat nampan dan juga alat-alat medis seperti suntikan, obat, dan ada papan jalan yang tergeletak.

Sesaat kemudian perawat tersebut berlari ke luar kembali sambil berteriak, "Dokter! Dokter! Pasien sudah sadar!"

Tetsuya tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja Dokter dan juga para perawat mengelilinginya. Satu persatu memeriksa keadaannya.

Rasanya juga aneh. Berada di tubuh yang umurnya empat belas tahun, padahal umurnya yang sebenarnya sembilan belas tahun.

Tidak nyaman.

Tetsuya belum terbiasa. Tubuhnya susah digerakkan, itulah mengapa sedari tadi ia hanya diam dan tak berbicara.

"Luar biasa. Ini adalah keajaiban!"

Tetsuya diam, menunggu kelanjutan yang dikatakan Dokter itu.

"Awalnya, harapan untuk kau sadar adalah sepuluh persen, kami perkirakan. Mengingat luka dalam dan pendarahan otak yang kau derita. Jantungmu bahkan sempat berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik." Dokter itu menghirup napas, "Kemudian kami memberitahukan keadaanmu kepada lima saudaramu, dan kau tahu apa reaksinya?" Dokter itu bertanya, sementara Tetsuya menggeleng pelan.

"Mereka mengamuk. Yang berkulit _tan_ menarik kerah kemeja milikku seolah-olah ingin menghajarku. Yang berambut pirang langsung menangis dan berteriak histeris sambil memanggil namamu dan yang besar dan tinggi seperti titan mengancam akan menghancurkan kami bila kami tidak buru-buru membuatmu sadar." Tetsuya mendengarkan, benarkah mereka bersikap seperti itu?

"Kemudian yang _terpendek_ diantara mereka angkat bicara. Menenangkan mereka semua, baik-baik memohon dengan sangat kepada kami untuk berusaha menyembuhkanmu. Kami bukan Tuhan, jadi kami berusaha sekuat tenaga, hingga kemungkinan kau sadar naik menjadi dua puluh lima persen. Kau dinyatakan koma, tepat dua puluh sembilan hari setelah kecelakaan dan sekarang kau sudah sadar. Mereka pasti senang." Dokter itu tersenyum, kemudian teringat sesuatu, "Ah iya, dan kalau tidak salah mereka sudah berada di luar, menunggu kami selesai memeriksamu. Tidak ada yang salah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Jadi kami permisi ke luar."

Menggantung stetoskopnya kembali di lehernya, dokter tersebut membungkuk kemudian keluar diikuti beberapa perawat.

Jadi begitu ceritanya.

Tetsuya sudah diberitahu oleh Kuroko kalau para kakaknya ini sedikit protektif pada Kuroko, jadi Tetsuya tidak heran. Toh sewaktu kecil dulu kakaknya juga bersikap seperti ini. Sudah biasa, sekalipun itu hanya masa lalu.

Tetsuya menghela napas.

Waktunya sampai Piala Musim Dingin berakhir, sebisanya ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya, 'Mengalahkan kakaknya dalam pertandingan Basket dan mengembalikan mereka ke kepribadian mereka yang dulu.'

Tapi bagaimana kalau Tetsuya gagal? Ia tidak memiliki mental yang kuat seperti Kuroko, bahkan ia tidak mahir dalam bermain basket.

Sewaktu kecil ia memang sering bermain dengan kelima kakaknya. Mereka sangat hebat dan berbakat. Tetsuya kecil bahkan diam-diam mengagumi permainan kelima kakaknya. Apalagi kakak sulungnya, Seijuurou. Yang bahkan sempat menjadi kapten basket saat SMP dan SMA karena kejeniusannya.

Jadi bagaimana?

Kakaknya di sini adalah pemain basket jenius yang dikenal dengan nama 'Kiseki no Sedai'. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ini juga yang membuat mereka sombong.

Tetsuya sempat bertanya, "Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengembalikan kecintaan mereka kepada basket?" karena jika Tetsuya yang berada di posisi Kuroko, ia akan lebih dulu menyerah.

Dengan pelan Kuroko menjawab, "Karena basket yang mempertemukan dan mengikat kita. Aku tidak rela jika basket jugalah yang menghancurkan kepribadian mereka. Aku rasa mereka hanya butuh merasakan kekalahan, agar mereka tidak merasa satu-satunya yang terkuat."

Oke, daripada membuat pusing, kesampingkan masalah itu. Sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara ia menghadapi 'Kiseki no Sedai' ini.

Tetsuya memejamkan mata.

Beripikir.

Bagaimana rupa mereka disini? Bagaimana sifat mereka? Apakah sama seperti kakak-kakaknya di dunianya yang sebenarnya?

Terdengar pintu terbuka, derap langkah cepat buru-buru memasuki gendang telinga Tetsuya, Tetsuya perlahan membuka matanya, mendapati kelima surai warna-warni yang tepat berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, mata bulatnya memperhatikan satu persatu mereka.

"TETSUYACCHIII!" yang memiliki surai pirang mendekat, bersiap memeluk tubuh Kuroko yang masih lemah.

Ryouta-nii...

"Jangan bodoh, Kise! Tetsu masih lemah. Kau berniat membunuhnya dengan pelukanmu itu?!"

Yang kulitnya kecoklatan menarik baju si surai kuning, menahannya agar tidak mendekat pada Tetsuya.

Daiki-nii...

"Tetsuya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Hari ini lucky itemmu adalah bunga, jadi kubawakan ini, semoga cepat sembuh." Yang bersurai hijau menyerahkan se-bucket bunga malu-malu, kemudian menaruhnya di nakas samping Tetsuya.

Shintarou-nii...

Tetsuya merasakan ada tangan yang melingkari perutnya, kemudian merasakan tekanan di sana, "Tetsu-chin tidur terlalu lama, aku kangen... ne~ aku punya banyak kue dan permen rasa vanilla, setelah Tetsu-chin sembuh ayo kita makan kue bersama. Aku juga akan mentraktir Tetsu-chin milkshake vanilla ukuran jumbo sebanyak yang Tetsu-chin mau. Makanya Tetsu-chin harus cepat sembuh..."

Atsushi-nii...

"Itu berlebihan, Atsushi. Aku tidak mengizinkannya, kau akan memperburuk kesehatan Tetsuya." Sang surai merah mendekat, kemudian menempatkan tangannya di kepala Tetsuya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Tetsuya? Sudah lebih baik? Aku tahu kau akan bangun, karena aku selalu benar." Tangannya bergerak mengusap surai biru mudanya perlahan.

Seijuurou-nii...

"MOUUUU~ TIDAK ADIL. AKU JUGA INGIN MENYENTUH TETSUYACCHI~ LEPAS, AOMINECCHI AKU JUGA INGIN MEMELUKNYA!" masih ditahan oleh Aomine, Kise memberontak.

" _Bakakise_! Kubilang diam atau kutendang kau keluar!"

"Oi, Jangan berisik. ini rumah sakit. Kalian menganggu pasien yang lain termasuk Tetsuya." Yang bersurai hijau menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak turun, terlihat jengkel dengan kelakuan si pirang dan _ganguroo_ disampingnya ini.

"Diamlah, Ryouta. Atau kau ingin mulutmu kugunting agar berhenti merengek. Be-ri-sik." Sang surai merah berbicara dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"A-ampun, Akashicchi."

Tetsuya terdiam. Berada di tengah-tengah keributan kecil seperti ini, entah mengapa membuatnya terasa nyaman dan _nostalgia._

Sayangnya mereka bukan kakaknya.

Dia Akashi-kun, bukan Seijuuro-nii.

Dia Aomine-kun, bukan Daiki-nii.

Dia Kise-kun, buka Ryouta-nii.

Dia Murasakibara-kun, bukan Atsushi-nii.

Dan dia Midorima-kun, bukan Shintarou-nii.

Tetsuya harus mengingat ini baik-baik. Mereka adalah kakak Kuroko, _bukan_ kakaknya.

Tapi, walaupun begitu, tidak apa-apa. mungkin berada di tengah-tengah mereka perlahan akan menyembuhkan penyakit _brothersick-_ nya.

"T-TETSUYACCHI, KENAPA KAU MENANGIS? APAKAH ADA YANG SAKIT?!" Kise panik tiba-tiba.

Tetsuya memegang pipinya. Basah dan hangat.

Ah... Tetsuya tidak sadar.

"A-aku akan panggil dokter! Tahan, Tetsuya."

Midorima baru ingin keluar, tapi tangan Tetsuya cepat-cepat menahannya.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan.

 _Aku tidak apa-apa._

 _Aku hanya merasa senang, sudah lama tidak diperlakukan seperti ini._

 _Apakah Kuroko selalu dikelilingi oleh mereka?_

 _Tetsuya iri, benar-benar iri._

Kemudian isakan kecil pun dapat terdengar, Tetsuya tidak dapat menahannya.

"WAAAA... JANGAN MENANGIS TETSUYA/TETSUCCHI/TETSU-CHIN/TETSU!"

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: END**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Saya tau ini masih ada yang kurang jadi mohon maaf, hanya pemula-desu '-'/

Oke, untuk flashback akan di selipkan sedikit di setiap chapternya nanti untuk memperjelas.

Dan juga, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, seneng banget rasanya *hugsreviewer* *

Ini lanjutannya, semoga tidak mengecewakan :') dan juga maaf bila ada typos bertebaran -

Oiya, baca juga 'Another Side: Reaction', side story dari cerita ini tentang reaksi GoM di dunia Akashi Tetsuya setelah mendengar berita bunuh dirinya Tetsuya.


	3. Q2: Aku ingin jadi lebih kuat

Halo :D

Etto.. ini lanjutannya. Tapi sebelumnya mau balas repiew dulu .-.

 **Hyra Z** : Salah fokus? Wkwk.. Ini bukan selfcest sih, tapi renacananya pengen begitu ._. *abaikan*

 **shittyboy** : Halo, review mu panjang sekali _ tapi gapapa, malah seneng dapet yang beginian :'D masa sih sampai baper? Authornya tersanjung :'3 ini kelanjutannya, silahkan dibacaa ^^

 **Shimotsuki Rika** : Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca ^^ ini lanjutannya! Selamat menikmati, *eh*

 **Asahina Yuuhi** : Sudah sudah sudah ._.

 **Lazu Hikaru** : Ini sudah dilanjut. Monggo, dibaca ^^

 **Macaroon waffle** : rencananya begitu. Tapi alurnya mau plesetin lah nanti ._. ditunggu aja~

 **BaekHun9294** : Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca, apalagi suka ^^ ini sudah dilanjut. Soal banyak chapternya.. entahlah, masih bingung ini mau sampe berapa ._. sistem nulis Author itu, Tulis-Publish. Ini aja untuk chapter selanjutnya belum diketik .-.

 **white skylark** : Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca, juga pujiannya ^^ Ini sudah dilanjut, dan semoga chapter ini dapet feelnya :')

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

 _Ps:_

 _Tetsuya : 1 tahun_

 _Daiki : 4 tahun_

 _Atsushi : 7 tahun_

 _Ryota : 8 tahun_

 _Shintarou : 9 tahun_

 _Seijuuro : 10 tahun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Bu bu bu!" digendongan ibunya, tangan kecilnya meraih-raih kearah lima anak kecil yang sedang bermain di atas karpet dengan mainan yang berserakan disekitar mereka. Wajah lucunya menampilkan senyum polos dan tanpa dosa, "Nii! Nii!" sepertinya Tetsuya memanggil kelima kakaknya, membuat kelima kakaknya yang sedang bermain teralihkan perhatiannya padanya dan langsung menghampiri Tetsuya yang sedang duduk disofa, tepatnya dipangkuan Yuzuki._

 _"Nii!" suara cemprengnya terdengar kembali. Umurnya baru satu tahun, diumurnya sekarang Tetsuya sudah bisa mengucapkan kata seperti Kaa untuk memanggil ibunya, Too untuk memanggil Ayahnya dan Nii untuk kakak-kakak mereka._

 _"Tetsuya ingin bermain dengan Sei-nii? Kaa-chan berikan Tetsuya pada Seijuuro!"_

 _"Curang, Seicchi! Tetsuyacchi ingin bermain denganku, ya kan Tetsuyacchi? Berikan Tetsuyacchi pada Ryouta, Kaa-chan!"_

 _"Tetchu-chin ingin belmain dengan Atchuci, bukan yang lain. Ne, benalkan Tetchu-chin?"_

 _"Nii-tan tati talah! Yan bita mengadak Tetchu belmain hanyalah Daiki teolang!"_

 _Yang bersurai hijau hanya diam memerhatikan keempat saudaranya. Menaikan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak turun sama sekali, ia bingung ingin ikutan tapi gengsi._

 _Kemudian dimulailah pertengkaran kecil mereka didepan adik kecil mereka. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan keempat kakaknya yang saling pukul-pukulan, jambak-jambakan, kemudian manik biru muda nya mulai berkaca-kaca dan.._

 _"Waaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaa!"_

 _Tetsuya tiba-tiba menangis, membuat Yuzuki sedikit kewalahan menenangkannya, ditambah keempat anaknya masih bertengkar._

 _Tapi mendadak perhatian keempat anaknya teralihkan pada Tetsuya. ingin ikut menenangkan. Mereka baru ingin membuka mulut, tapi suara kecil dan lemah mengintrupsi—_

 _"Yame.. hiks.. Nii.. hiks.. (Dame.. Nii..)"_

 _Seijuuro yang mengerti sesuatu akhirnya tertawa kecil, "Kaa-chan, berikan Tetsuya pada Seijuuro."_

 _Manik biru muda Yuzuki bertemu dengan manik crimson Seijuuro, Seijuuro mengangguk pelan. Mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan anak sulungnya, Yuzuki memberikan Tetsuya pada Seijuuro kecil. Khawatir juga tubuh mungil Seijuuro tidak bisa menahan tubuh Tetsuya yang lumayan berisi._

 _Mengabaikan keempat saudaranya yang mulai protes, Seijuuro membawa Tetsuya yang masih sesenggukan menangis ke tempat bermain mereka barusan, kemudian mendudukannya diatas karpet dengan Seijuuro yang memeganginya tentunya. Seijuuro tau pasti keempat adiknya akan mengikutinya juga._

 _"Tetsuya tidak ingin kita bertengkar. Ia hanya ingin bermain bersama kita, bukan salah satu dari kita. Benarkan, Tetsuya?"_

 _Mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Seijuuro yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya, "Umm.." kemudian mengangguk._

 _"Oh begitu.. tenang Tetsuyacchi! Kita tidak akan bertengkar lagi kalau begitu!"_

 _"Hu'um." Si kecil tan mengangguk. "Ayo kita main sama-sama!"_

 _"Ne, Shintalou-chin dali tadi diam saja. Apakah Shintalou-chin punya usul kita akan belmain apa?"_

 _Yang berkaca mata memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, "Tidak ada! Aku mengikuti kalian saja."_

 _Tetsuya kecil mulai mengembangkan senyumnya kembali._

 _"KAWAII TETSUYACCHI!" Ryota memeluk leher Tetsuya kemudian menggesekan pipinya dengan pipi bulat Tetsuya._

 _"Oi lyouta, tidak adil. Aku juga mau!"_

 _Daiki memeluk Tetsuya protektif._

 _Atsushi meletakkan kedua tangannya dipipinya, memandangi Tetsuya kecil dengan mata yang berbinar, "Manisnya~ aku jadi ingin makan Tetcu-chin."_

 _"Tidak boleh, Atsushi. Kau masih kecil." Si sulung melarang. Sepertinya 'makan' difikiran Atsushi dan 'makan' difikiran Seijuuro berbeda arti._

 _"Berarti kalau sudah besal boleh?" Atsushi bertanya dengan polosnya._

 _"Tetap tidak boleh, Atsushi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan kedua manik yang sebiru langit musim panas. Ada setitik air mata yang jatuh dari matanya kemudian, membentuk aliran sungai kecil dipipinya.

Menghapusnya dengan lengan tangannya, Kuroko menatap langit yang kosong, "Aku ingin tau, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.."

* * *

 **FROM YOU TO YOU**

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, desu~

Cerita ini barulah milik saya ^^

* * *

Tidak ada yang menganggu lagi sekarang. Dikamar ini, mereka hanya berdua.

Akashi duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Memandangi sosok adiknya yang sedang tertidur dengan damai.

Nafasnya yang beraturan, wajahnya kalem, kulitnya yang putih pucat dan halus seperti porselen—membuat tangan Akashi tergerak untuk menyentuh ciptaan Tuhan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat yang sedang berada dihadapannya. Dengan hati-hati tangan Akashi bergerak membelai pipinya—tidak ingin membangunkan adik kesayangannya ini.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Akashi ingin menyentuhnya seperti ini. Bukannya tidak pernah melakukannya,

Itu—Akashi yang itu tentu saja sering melakukannya saat Tetsuya sedang tertidur. Dan Akashi yang sekarang hanya bisa memandang mereka iri dari dalam sana.

Tapi tidak apa. sekarang orang itu sudah Akashi buat tertidur.

 _Tidurlah dengan tenang didalam sana dan jangan pernah terbangun lagi. Kau lemah, tidak bisa mengatasi semuanya. Biar aku yang mengurus semua urusanmu disini._

Lagipula, mereka sama-sama Akashi. Apakah salah bila salah satu diantara mereka bertukar posisi sekarang?

Mana Akashi yang asli? Tentu saja mereka berdua saling mengaku diri merekalah yang asli.

Dari awal Akashi memang ada dua. Tapi selama ini Akashi yang itu selalu berhasil mempertahankan tempatnya ditubuh ini.

Lalu, ketika keputusasaan dan ketidakberdayaan datang kepada orang itu, Akashi yang sekarang buru-buru mengambil kesempatan, membujuknya agar menyerah dan menyerahkan segalanya pada Akashi ini, karena Akashi ini dengan senang hati akan menghandle semuanya dengan sempurna—tentunya dengan caranya sendiri.

 _Kau lemah. Kau payah. Mengatasi hal seperti ini saja tidak becus._

Itulah yang ia katakan setelah dirinya yang satu lagi tertidur.

Semua berawal ketika Akashi memasuki tahun kedua sekolahnya, banyak masalah yang mulai datang dikehidupannya.

Akashi dan saudaranya tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka di Kyoto—Akashi di Tokyo

Jadi setiap minggu, Akashi pasti rutin mengunjungi orang tuanya di Kyoto sendirian. Tidak mengajak saudara-saudaranya walaupun mereka memaksa ikut. Jarak Kyoto-Tokyo lumayan jauh. Akashi takut mereka akan sakit terutama Kuroko mengingat tubuhnya yang lemah. Akashi akan mengajak mereka ketika libur panjang saja.

Terkadang, Midorima memaksa ikut menemaninya. Kadang Akashi mengizinkannya, tapi kadang ia lebih memilih pergi secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, meninggalkan keempat saudaranya dalam penjagaan pelayan pribadi mereka.

Aomine, mulai malas berlatih, Itu membuat Kuroko sedih. Gaya permainan Kuroko memerlukan pasangan. Semakin kuat pasangannya, semakin kuat juga Kuroko. Jika ia tidak memiliki pasangan maka ia tidak berguna.

Jadi ketika Aomine— cahaya yang dipilih Akashi untuk Kuroko membolos, Akashi dengan senang hati akan menjadi penggantinya. Atau, bila Akashi sedang sibuk dengan pelatihnya nya, ia akan memasangkan Kuroko dengan saudaranya yang lain. Tentu saja mereka semua tidak menolak, malah menerima dengan senang hati.

Masalah _clear._

Beberapa minggu setelahnya Akashi mendapat kabar kalau Ibunya sakit parah dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Tentu ini membuatnya semakin sering pulang pergi Tokyo-Kyoto. Seminggu tiga kali, atau pernah sampai empat kali. Ketika berkunjung, Akashi pasti akan selalu menceritakan masalahnya pada ibunya. Tentang sekolahnya, tentang adik-adiknya yang mulai berubah—terutama Aomine, tentang dia yang merasa mulai tertinggal, juga tentang dirinya yang rencananya akan diangkat menjadi kapten basket padahal Akashi masih kelas dua.

Ibunya dengan sabar mendengar curhatan putranya, sesekali membelai rambutnya, tersenyum sambil menyemangatinya, "Seijuuro harus kuat."

Lalu pada hari itu, Akashi yang sedang latihan basket di sekolahnya mendapat panggilan dari Kyoto, memberi tahu kalau ibunya meninggal.

Bagai tersambar petir disore hari, Akashi bahkan tidak tau ingin menjawab apa ketika orang yang mengabarinya meminta respon Akashi, khawatir karena Akashi hanya diam.

Didetik itu juga, ia langsung berlari kestasiun, masih dengan seragamnya, mengabaikan saudaranya juga teman-temannya yang berteriak padanya. Yang ada difikirannya hanya ibunya dan ibunya.

Mulai dari sini, semuanya dimulai.

Ayahnya entah mengapa mulai berubah, mengekangnya dan menuntutnya menjadi nomor satu disegala bidang. Saudaranya yang lain tentu tidak tau, karena Akashi menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna.

Disekolahnya, Akashi resmi diangkat menjadi kapten tim basket sekolahnya. Padahal ia masih tahun kedua. Akashi bisa apa? jika pelatih dan kapten sebelumnya mempercayakan tim ini kepadanya, maka Akashi tidak bisa menolak.

Kemudian keempat saudaranya yang mulai berubah. Aomine dan Murasakibara yang jadi sulit diatur. Daiki semakin sering membolos. Dan Murasakibara yang mulai memberontak, berkata tidak adil karena mengizinkan Aomine membolos sedangkan ia tidak.

Bukannya mengizinkan, Akashi tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kuroko yang membujuknya saja ia tetap tidak mau, apalagi Akashi?

Kemudian, kata-kata Murasakibara selanjutnya berhasil menyulut kesabaran Akashi, _"Aku tidak ingin diperintah oleh orang lemah."_

Jadi, selama ini Murasakibara menganggapnya lemah?

Dengan amarah yang sebisa mungkin ia redam, Akashi menjawab, "Jika kau hanya bisa diperintah dengan kekuatan, maka aku akan menunjukannya padamu."

Dan- Dari sinilah, dirinya yang satu lagi mulai mengambil alih.

.

.

.

Jika ada yang membuatnya terbangun, itu karena Tetsuya merasakan sentuhan hangat dipipinya.

Berusaha terbangun walaupun matanya menolak. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sesuatu berwarna merah, mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi, barulah ia bisa melihat wajah Akashi Seijuuro dengan jelas.

"Maaf, Tetsuya, Apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng pelan, _"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Mungkin memang sekarang waktunya aku bangun. sudah jam berapa sekarang ini? Dan dimana yang lainnya?"_

Tetsuya masih bungkam, memilih menjawab dalam hati. Takut salah bicara.

Dan sekarang ia sedang belajar memanggil kakak-kakaknya ini dengan sebutan yang Kuroko katakan, Akashi-kun.

Matanya menisik seisi kamarnya, mencari-cari keberadaan penunjuk waktu.

"Sekarang pukul delapan malam." Kata Akashi, "Dan jika kau mencari yang lain, mereka sedang ada urusan sebentar. Shintarou sedang mengurus administrasimu, Aomine menghilang entah kemana, sedangkan Murasakibara dan Kise pergi cari makanan diluar."

 _E-eh? Akashi-kun bisa membaca pikiranku?!_

Memandang Akashi dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Yang dipandang hanya memberi senyum tipis.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Jika kau berfikir seperti itu jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang, apalagi kau adalah tipe orang yang susah ditebak." Lanjutnya

Mulutnya sedikit menganga kembali. _Tuhkan! Akashi-kun memang benar-benar bisa membaca fikiran orang._

Tetsuya harus hati-hati.

Melihat ekspresi adiknya yang seperti itu membuat Akashi ingin tertawa. "tidak usah berekspresi seperti itu. Itu hal biasa, ya kan?" – _Karena aku selalu benar._

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu Tetsuya sudah diizinkan pulang. Tapi ia masih memakai kursi roda lantaran kakinya masih belum kuat berjalan. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu sebulan untuk penyembuhan total pasca operasi. Sewaktu kecelakaan, ia mendapatkan patah tulang yang cukup serius dikakinya.

Kelima saudaranya sudah mulai bersekolah seperti biasa, meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian dirumah dengan seorang perawat yang sudah Akashi percayakan menjaga adiknya.

Suatu hari, Tetsuya meminta sesuatu kepada perawat pribadinya untuk membawanya ke sekolah.

Bukan untuk sekolah, tentunya—mengingat sekarang sudah pukul empat sore, Tetsuya juga masih sakit.

Tetsuya ingin melihat kelima saudaranya bermain basket.

Awalnya, perawat itu menolak. Ia dipercayakan untuk menjaga Tetsuya dirumah dan tidak membawanya kemana-mana.

Tapi kemudian Tetsuya berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jika mereka memarahimu, aku akan melindungimu."

Melihat Tuannya berbicara seperti itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, hatinya pun luluh untuk mengabulkan permintaan kecil majikannya.

Mereka pergi secara diam-diam. Perawat itu dengan sabar dan perlahan mendorong kursi roda yang dinaiki Tetsuya.

Sampai digerbang sekolah—

"Sampai sini saja, selebihnya aku bisa sendiri."

"E-eh?! tidak bisa begitu, Tetsuya-sama. Tugasku adalah menjagamu dan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pulang saja. Aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada mereka. Nanti aku akan pulang bersama mereka. Aku juga bisa jaga diri, nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut mereka memarahimu, oke?"

Diyakinkan seperti oleh Tuannya, ditambah Tuannya yang super manis tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Sedikit ragu, perawat itu pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih.."

Mulai dari sini, Tetsuya mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri, menuju gym tempat berlatih kelima kakaknya.

Mendadak ia menghentikan memutar kursi rodanya. Tidak tau dimana letak gym biasa mereka berlatih. Ditambah sekolah ini sangat luas.

Apa ia harus memeriksa satu-persatu gym disekolah ini? Sepertinya ada lebih dari empat.

Ingin bertanya, tapi keadaan sekitar sudah sepi. Jam segini murid sekolah ini pasti sudah pulang.

 _'Lurus saja dari tempatmu sekarang, belok kanan, lalu lurus terus. Disana kau akan melihat pintu besar berwarna biru, itu tempatnya."_

Ada yang berbicara dalam kepalanya.

 _Halo, Kuroko. Dan terimakasih atas bantuannya._

 _'Ahh, ya, Halo Tetsuya. kulihat kau sedang kebingungan jadi aku memutuskan membantu. Keberadaanku memang sangat dibutuhkan saat seperti ini.'_

Sudah lama Tetsuya tidak berbicara dengan kembarannya.

Ia melanjutkan mendorong sesuai arah yang diberitahu Kuroko barusan.

 _Jadi kau bisa melihatku?_

 _'Tentu saja.'_

 _Semuanya?_

 _'ya, semuanya. Aku harus tetap mengawasimu, Tetsuya~'_

Oke, sekarang ia memiliki penguntit.

Tetsuya sudah sampai didepan pintu gym. Lumayan besar.

Membuka sedikit pintu itu, tanpa membuat perhatian, Tetsuya mengintip keadaan didalam.

Ada Akashi, Midorima, Kise dan Murasikabara disana. Tapi Tetsuya tidak mendapati keberadaan Aomine.

 _'Jika kau mencari Aomine-kun, mungkin dia sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah.'_

 _Bolos, maksudmu?_

 _'Mungkin?'_

 _Aku akan memeriksanya._

Tetsuya mendorong kursi rodanya kearah halaman belakang.

Disana ia dapat melihat Aomine yang sedang tertidur bersandar dipohon dengan kedua tangannya dilipat sebagai bantalannya.

"Aomine-kun.."

Jarak Tetsuya dan Aomine hanya beberapa meter saja, Tetsuya tidak mendekat.

Kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup itu perlahan terbuka. Berkedip-kedip.

Kemudian membulat sempurna ketika mendapati adiknya yang sedang menatapnya tak jauh dari tempatnya. Buru-buru bangkit—

"T-Tetsu?! Sedang apa kau—

Ingin menghampiri, tapi terhenti ketika perkataannya dipotong.

"Aomine-kun.. kenapa membolos?"

Aomine diam ditempatnya. Jeda yang cukup lama sampai bibir itu kembali terbuka, "Bukankah sudah sering kubilang alasannya, Tetsu?"

 _Apa?_ Tetsuya tidak tau.

Kuroko dalam fikirannya juga ikut diam. Bukankah saat seperti ini seharusnya dia membantu, kemana dia sekarang?

Mungkin ini berhubungan dengan misinya didunia ini, mungkin ia harus mengambil inisiatif sendiri.

Ada yang ingin Tetsuya pastikan dengan mata dan telinganya sendiri.

Walaupun hanya satu kata, itu sudah cukup. Tetsuya hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut orang itu.

"Aomine-kun, Apakah kau menikmati bermain basket selama ini?" Tetsuya memandang punggung tegap Aomine yang sekarang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Itu.." Tetsuya menunggu, surai aquamarine sedikit bergoyang karena diterpa semilir angin, " Basket jadi membosankan sekarang."

Kata-kata itulah yang ditakutinya selama ini.

"Semakin banyak aku berlatih, semakin lebar pula jarak yang kubuat dengan orang-orang disekitarku. Semakin aku menjadi kuat," Aomine menunduk sambil tersenyum getir, "Semakin membosankan basket bagiku."

Ah.. jadi seperti itu, Tetsuya mengerti.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Kuroko, ia memang harus turun tangan.

"Tapi untuk kali ini, jika Tetsu yang meminta. Aku akan berlatih." Aomine berbalik, menghampiri Tetsuya. Memutar balik kursi roda Tetsuya menuju gym, iris biru lautnya enggan bertatapan dengan biru langit miliknya.

.

.

.

Suara pantulan bola dan juga sepatu yang menggesek lantai gym dapat terdengar, Aomine dan Tetsuya sudah sampai di gym nomor tiga, tempat anak _first string_ biasa berlatih.

Aomine membawa Tetsuya kepinggir, didekat _bench_. Disana ada Momoi Satsuki yang sedang duduk sambil mengawasi anggota basket lain. Ditangannya ada papan jalan yang sepertinya berisi data statiska para pemain. Gadis ini tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya, sebelum—

"Satsuki, titip Tetsu. Aku ingin latihan." Aomine buka suara.

Momoi menengok kearah orang yang memanggilnya, kemudian arah matanya mengikuti tangan Aomine yang sedang memegang—atau mendorong kursi roda kemudian barulah matanya terhenti di orang yang menaikinya.

"T-Tetsu-kun?!"

Suara Momoi cukup keras untuk menarik beberapa perhatian orang-orang di gym, termasuk para Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang latihan bermain melawan anak _first string_ , kecuali Akashi yang sedang berdiskusi dengan pelatih.

" _Doumo_ , Momoi-san. Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan—Umm.. tidak usah sekaget itu ketika melihatku." Bahkan didunia ini pun Ia harus berurusan dengan Momoi yang di dunianya yang asli sangat tergila-gila padanya. Biar kita lihat, apakah Momoi Satsuki yang ini sama-sama Tetsuya- _freak_ juga?

"T-Tapi Tetsu-kun ada disini! Bukannya Tetsu-kun sedang sakit?!"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Momoi-san. Tapi aku masih belum bisa masuk sekolah, kakiku masih sakit." Tanpa Momoi sadari para Kiseki no Sedai memerhatikan mereka. Tidak, tepatnya Tetsuya. Mata mereka seolah-olah bertanya 'mengapa kau berada disini?' dengan ekspresi sedikit khawatir. Mereka ingin menghampiri tapi tidak bisa karena mereka sedang berada ditengah-tengah permainan.

Tapi kemudian Tetsuya memberi balasan balik lewat matanya, 'Aku tidak apa-apa. lanjutkan saja.' yang langsung dimengerti oleh mereka, agar meyakinkan ia memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya. Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka.

Tetsuya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis cantik bersurai pink yang sedang menunduk.

"Maaf karena aku tidak sempat menjengukmu Tetsu-kun.. aku hanya- "

"Tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san. Aku mengerti. Mungkin ada urusan yang sangat penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan olehmu."

"Bukan begitu.." Momoi menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan emosinya, ingin cerita tapi takut..

"Jangan dipaksakan. Jika Momoi-san tidak ingin bercerita, aku tidak apa-apa. ini hanya hal sepele, lagipula aku sekarang sudah sembuh."

 _'tanyakan tentang keadaan mereka.'_

Seseorang dalam kepalanya berbicara.

"Ini bukan hal sepele! Ini menyangkut hidup dan—"

"Sudah Momoi-san tidak usah dibahas." Tetsuya menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Momoi, kemudian tersenyum tipis, diperlakukan seperti itu membuat wajah Momoi memerah.

 _Lagipula aku ini sudah mati._

"Umm.. Momoi-san, bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Momoi kembali kewajahnya yang biasa, tapi ada raut kesedihan disana. "Seperti biasa, belum berubah. Masih sama."

Mereka disini pasti merujuk pada 'kiseki no sedai' kan?

Momoi kemudian menunduk, "Andai waktu bisa diulang.. aku ingin bersama kalian yang lama. Tertawa bersama kalian.. hanya Tetsu-kun yang tidak berubah. Bahkan Dai-chan.."

Tetsuya tau ini buruk. Tapi seburuk itukah? Sampai membuat seorang wanita cantik seperti Momoi hampir menangis. Sewaktu kecil, Ayahnya pernah memberi tahu kalau ia tidak boleh membuat wanita menangis, seumur hidupnya. Tetsuya bahkan sudah berjanji.

 _'Ya. Sangat buruk. Makanya, kau harus melakukan sesuatu.'_

Tetsuya ikut menunduk, tangan kirinya meremas tangan kanannya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Tetsuya tersenyum getir. Jika orang-orang tau ia bisa berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, mereka pasti sudah mencap Tetsuya sebagai orang gila.

Senyumnya luntur.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _'Menurutmu? Hei, bakaniki~ kau jelas lebih dewasa dariku, kenapa kau tidak bisa memikirkan solusi yang tepat untuk masalah ini? Memiliki kembaran yang bodoh memang menyebalkan.'_

 _Biar aku jelaskan beberapa hal. Pertama, aku bukan aniki-mu.. kedua, sejak kapan kita kembar? Dan ketiga, aku tidak berniat mempunyai adik atau kakak yang kembar denganku. Terakhir, kau adalah aku—bagian diriku yang lain. Bukan kembaran, kakak atau adikku. Mengerti?_

 _'Ha'i ha'i. Terserah kau saja, Tetsuya.'_

Kuroko dan Tetsuya sama-sama terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kalau Kuroko, tentu ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, toh ia sudah merencanakan semuanya sebelum ia terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Tapi Tetsuya? tentu tidak. Bukannya tidak mau memberi tau, Kuroko memberi waktu Tetsuya untuk berpikir, penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia berada diposisi Kuroko. Jujur Kuroko merasa dirinya yang satu ini terlihat sedikit kekanakan, tidak bisa berpikir dewasa, padahal jelas-jelas Tetsuya itu sudah dewasa.

Ada yang harus menyadarkannya. Kuroko menyimpan pemikiran ini dalam-dalam.

" _Pass_ bolanya kesini!"

Tanpa Tetsuya sadari permainan semakin memanas.

"Kau oper bolanya kemana, AHO!"

"BOLANYA!"

Bola berwarna oranye tersebut terlempar—keluar garis dan mengarah kepada Tetsuya.

"TETSU-KUN AWAS!"

Tetsuya mendongak, kemudian—

 **BRAK!**

Bola operan Aomine tepat mengenai kepala Tetsuya. Cukup keras sampai membuat ia terlempar dari kursi rodanya dan pada akhirnya tergeletak di lantai.

"TETSU!"

Kepalanya membentur lantai gym keras. Tapi anehnya ia tidak merasakan sakit. dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dipelipisnya.

Untuk beberapa detik Tetsuya diam dengan posisinya sekarang- terbaring miring.

Permainan terhenti. Semua pemain mematung. Akashi yang sedang berdiskusi dengan pelatih bahkan ikut mematung. Papan jalan ditangannya terjatuh.

Kemudian Tetsuya dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang buru-buru menghampirinya.

Midorima yang pertama kali memeriksa keadaannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika melihat darah yang mengalir cukup banyak dari pelipis Tetsuya, "jahitannya terbuka lagi, kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit!"

Tetsuya mencoba bangun dengan satu tangan yang menopang berat tubuhnya. Walaupun entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa sedikit berat sekarang. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pelipisnya.

 _Merah._

"Daiki, lihat-lihat jika kau mengoper, Bodoh. Kau ingin membuat Tetsuya mati? Tadi itu pass yang cukup kuat."

Tetsuya dapat melihat Akashi yang menarik kerah kaos Aomine, dengan tatapan murka, tak jauh dari posisinya terjatuh.

Tetsuya baru ingin menenangkan Akashi,

"A-aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Aku lupa.. kalau mereka terlalu lemah untuk menerima pass ku. Seharusnya aku memang tidak berlatih."

'Mereka' mengacu pada anak-anak first string yang tadi sedang berlatih dengan Kisedai.

"Sudah tau mereka lemah, kenapa masih melakukannya. Apakah otakmu sudah berhenti berfungsi?" Akashi semakin mempererat tarikannya. Jangan lihat tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Aomine. Jika ia sedang marah, jangankan Aomine, Murasakibara saja bisa ia banting.

Oke, ini berlebihan.

Tetsuya terdiam kembali. Melihat wajah anak-anak first string yang terlihat murung. Mungkin karna Aomine dan Akashi barusan menyebut mereka 'lemah'

Keterlaluan. Tetsuya tau mereka kuat tapi tidak usah berkata seperti itu juga, kan? Tetsuya ikut menunduk.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberikan Mine-chin pelajaran.."

"Tetsuyacchi! Bagian mana yang sakit? Mou~ Aominecchi hidoii-ssu, Midorimacchi cepat panggil ambulan!" Kise memeluk Tetsuya protective.

"Diamlah! Aku sedang menghubunginya." Midorima sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tangannya mengetik nomor yang harus ia hubungi kemudian menempelkannya ketelinganya.

Memperlakukannya seperti ini, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekelilingnya, apa maksud mereka?

Tetsuya memegang dadanya yang mendadak sakit dan sesak, kemudian meremasnya.

 _Luka ini tidak sakit, tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sakit sekali?_

Tetsuya sudah sering sekali merasakan yang seperti ini. Tapi didunianya sana.

Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Kepalanya pusing. Tubuhnya mulai kehilangan tenaga.

Kemudian sesuatu melintasi otaknya.

Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, Tetsuya berbisik sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Tidak ada yang melihatnya.

 _Hei, aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan._

Tubuhnya runtuh tepat dipelukan Kise.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Tetsuya."

"Ha'i. _Doumo_ , Kuroko." Tetsuya menyapa sambil memandang punggung kecil yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Hm.. sudah tau apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Ha'i." Tetsuya mendekat sampai jaraknya hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja dari Kuroko.

"Aku.. ingin jadi lebih kuat." Tetsuya berkata pelan, "Cukup kuat sampai aku bisa melindungi apa yang ingin aku lindungi dan menghadapi mereka."

Dibalik punggungnya, Kuroko tersenyum puas. Menunggu kelanjutan apa yang ingin dikatakan Tetsuya.

"Makanya.. _Onegai_ , pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu."

Ini yang Kuroko tunggu sedari tadi. Membalikan tubuhnya, Kuroko menunjukan senyumnya yang jarang ia tunjukkan. "Dengan senang hati, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi menemukan sebuah surat dikamar Tetsuya yang mengatakan kalau ia memutuskan berpisah dengan mereka dan memulai hidupnya sendiri.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 END**

* * *

Yosh! sepertinya chapter ini menjawab beberapa pertanyaan ._. Dan.. *ehem* kok rasanya Author mulai merasa aneh sama penyebutannya disini _ nulis Kuroko dan Tetsuya dalam, apa ya? posisi yang berbeda mungkin? Ah sudahlah~

Sedang masa ujian, ditambah kemarin baru selesai prakerin. Otak jadi mumet -,- *curcol*

Dan.. terimakasih sudah membaca, semoga sesuai harapan~

Etto.. tinggalkan jejak kalian, kalau boleh? ._.


	4. Q3: Kuroko itu, Aku

Sebelumnya..

 **R-chan** : memang membingungkan.. Authornya juga bingung nulisnya ini _ ahh iya, tapi udah dikasih sejumlah penjelasan di A/N ini. terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan mampir disini ^^

 **Guest** : sudah kok, ini! terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan mampir! ^^

 **Karen** : Umm.. Halo? Author balasnya pakai bahasa Indonesia aja ya? ._.

Iya, ini juga lagi mikirin kesitu. bagaimana menceritakan perbedaan mereka. karena jujur, buat ff ini nekat. persiapan ga ada, alur masih belum disusun, jadinya begini, cuma buat iseng-iseng sekalian nyalurin ide :'D Ditunggu aja di next chapternya, sementara lagi mencari cara..

Sisanya PM ^^

* * *

A/N:

'Kuroko' merujuk pada 'Kuroko Tetsuya'

'Tetsuya' merujuk pada 'Akashi Tetsuya'

Penggambaran karakter: keduanya punya sifat yang sama dan karakter yang sama. Bedanya 'Akashi Tetsuya' disini terlihat lebih kekanakan dari 'Kuroko Tetsuya', mungkin?

 _'_ _...'_ Tetsuya berbicara

 _..._ Kuroko berbicara

* * *

 _"_ _Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah, Tetsuya?"_

 _Yang ditanya mundur beberapa langkah, membuat jarak beberapa meter dari pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang memandangnya tajam._

 _Tetsuya bungkam. Bingung ingin menjawab apa._

 _"_ _Pulang sekarang."_

 _Itu—terdengar seperti perintah ditelinga Tetsuya._

 _Tetsuya memeluk bola basketnya, masih diam. Jujur, ia tidak suka nada bicara yang dilontarkan oleh orang dihadapannya ini, terlebih sepasang manik berbeda warna yang sedang memandangnya sinis. Sepertinya kakaknya yang satu ini sedang marah._

 _Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak mau."–dan menjawab dengan pelan, tapi perkataannya cukup sampai ditelinga Akashi._

 _"_ _jangan membuatku mengulang ucapanku, Tetsuya."_

 _Akashi maju selangkah, Tetsuya mundur selangkah._

 _Akashi maju lagi, Tetsuya kembali mundur._

 _Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari mulut Akashi, "Kau membuatku marah, Tetsuya."_

 _Akashi kembali melangkah- tidak, berlari—cukup cepat sampai membuat Tetsuya telat bereaksi dan tertangkap, bola ditangannya terlepas, menggelinding entah kemana. Akashi mencengkram lengan Tetsuya kasar._

 _Tetsuya memberontak- "Jangan menjadi anak nakal. Cukup turuti dan jawab pertanyaanku." – Akashi mencengkram tangan Tetsuya lebih kuat lagi._

 _"_ _Ah!" Tetsuya mengaduh, "L-Lepas, Akashi-kun.."_

 _"_ _Jawab pertanyaanku, Kenapa kau pergi?"_

 _Diam._

 _"_ _Tetsuya." Akashi kembali memperkuat cengkramannya, "Jawab."_

 _Tetsuya tetap diam, mengabaikan tangannya yang sudah memerah akibat cengkraman Akashi._

 _Sesungguhnya, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Mau Akashi meremas tangannya sampai hancur pun, ia tetap tidak merasakan apa-apa, mungkin? Tetsuya jadi ingin mencoba._

 _Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, menghela nafas- "Kalian.. berubah." - sambil berujar pelan._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?" Mengerutkan keningnya, perlahan Akashi mulai mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya._

 _"_ _Seharusnya aku yang tanya pada Akashi-kun. Apa maksud Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya memperlakukanku seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Hah?" kerutan didahi Akashi makin dalam, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja kami memperlakukanmu seperti adik kami—_

 _"_ _Tidak!" nada bicaranya ia tinggikan, sedikit membentak. Sepasang manik bulat biru muda menatap Akashi, sedikit mendongak akibat perbedaan tinggi badan. "Lebih tepatnya, kalian mempelakukanku seperti sesuatu yang akan pecah atau hancur bila tidak dijaga baik-baik. Kalian pikir aku selemah itu?!"_

 _"_ _Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Akashi-kun. Tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan,"_

 _Akashi membuka mulutnya—_

 _"_ _Jadi tinggalkan aku."_

 _"_ _Jangan pedulikan aku."_

 _Tetsuya merasakan deja vu, sepertinya ia pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada seseorang, disana, didunianya yang asli._

 _Kemudian keduanya terdiam._

 _"_ _Hahahahahahahahahaha..!" Akashi tertawa keras, cukup keras sampai membuat beberapa perhatian orang-orang disekitar sana tertuju pada mereka berdua._

 _Tetsuya terdiam, mengamati kakaknya yang sedang tertawa berlebihan seperti itu. Apakah ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya? Tetsuya rasa tidak._

 _Puas tertawa, Akashi menghela nafas, "Menarik." -Menghapus sedikit air mata yang ada diujung pelupuk matanya._

 _"_ _Katakan, Tetsuya. bagaimana cara kau membuktikan kata-katamu itu?" raut wajah Akashi kembali datar seperti biasanya, "_ _Kalahkan kami. Kalahkan kami berlima, kemudian aku akan mengakui kalau kau kuat."_

 _Tetsuya menunjukan senyum tipisnya, 'Memang itu yang akan kulakukan, Akashi-kun.'_

 _"_ _Tapi aku tidak yakin, dengan gaya permainan basketmu yang seperti itu.. kurasa kau tidak akan mampu berdiri berhadapan dengan kami._

 _"_ _Dengar, Tetsuya. Didunia ini kemenangan adalah segalanya. Pemenang diakui dan pecundang ditolak. Sampai saat ini aku tak pernah kehilangan apapun, dan tak akan pernah. Karena aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar._

 _"_ _Tapi sebelum kau bisa berdiri melawan kami.." Akashi merogoh sesuatu didalam saku jas sekolahnya, memperlihatkan senyum anehnya. Tetsuya dapat melihat logam yang berkilau terkena pantulan sinar matahari senja. Ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, mengarahkannya pada Tetsuya.._

 _"_ _!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **BRUK!**

Tetsuya mencoba bangun. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal, "Ha.. ha.. ha.."

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang barusan membentur ubin kamar apartemen kecilnya, sedikit pusing. Barusaja ia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Hanya mimpi.

"Mimpi macam apa itu.."

Tetsuya melihat jam digital yang berada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya, waktu menunjukan pukul 06.15

Ini waktunya ia bangun.

Sedikit malas, Tetsuya bangkit, berdiri, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal. Kemudian merapikan tempat tidur kecilnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Ia masih terpikirkan oleh mimpi barusan.

Mimpi itu memang benar-benar pernah terjadi, waktu itu. Tapi untuk bagian akhirnya.. Tetsuya tak habis pikir.

'mungkin ini akibat semalam aku menonton film horror 'Kutukan Iblis Bergunting'

Tetsuya buru-buru mengambil handphonenya, mencari file berjudul 'Kutukan-Iblis-Bergunting-Horror-Movie' lalu menekan tombol ' _delete_ '.

Selesai menghapus film berdurasi 02:30:21 tersebut, Tetsuya buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Hari ini hari pertamanya memasuki SMA barunya, Seirin High. Dan, tepat tiga bulan ia meninggalkan rumah.

* * *

 **From You to You**

KnB milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, desu.

~Cerita ini barulah milik saya~

* * *

 **Seirin High.**

Terlihat keramaian siswa-siswa baru di depan sekolah. Banyak senior yang berteriak mempromosikan klub mereka dan membujuk para murid baru yang masuk kesekolah tersebut. Tahun ajaran baru barusaja dimulai.

"Apa kau mau main Shogi?"

"Kalau kau orang jepang mainlah baseball!"

"Berenang seru loh!"

"Basket! Klub basket! Bagaimana dengan bergabung di klub basket?"

"Koganei! Jangan menawarkan dengan cara begitu."

"Lalu sebaiknya bagaimana?"

"Anak-anak baru! Bergabunglah dengan Klub Basket! Karena klub basket membutuhkan bantuan _sket dance_!"

"Sudah cukup. Hentikan plesetanmu itu Izuki."

"Mitobe! Teriak yang kencang ya!" Koganei meneriaki seseorang yang bernama Mitobe di sampingnya.

"…". Kelihatannya Mitobe tetap diam. Karena memang itulah karakteristiknya.

"kau tidak akan melakukannya (berbicara), ya kan.."

* * *

Berterimakasih kepada hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, Tetsuya bisa berjalan melewati para senpai yang sedang gila promosi klub mereka tanpa diganggu.

Ia sibuk dengan buku kecil bersampul kuning ditangannya, sambil mencari keberadaan denah pendaftaran klub disekolah itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama sambil menyelip diantara kerumunan orang yang tidak menyadari dirinya, akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti didepan papan mading yang berisi denah tempat-tempat pendaftaran klub, matanya sedikit menyipit mencari keberadaan tulisan 'Klub Basket', kemudian bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyum tipis, Tetsuya menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Tetsuya hanya cukup berjalan lurus dari tempatnya berdiri, langkah kakinya membawanya ketempat pendaftaran klub. Banyak meja-meja yang tersusun rapi yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan klub yang mereka buka pendaftarannya.

Mendekati meja yang bertuliskan 'Klub Basket', Tetsuya dapat melihat dua orang senpainya—laki-laki dan perempuan yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar kecil, terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih di mata Tetsuya.

Ia langsung mengambil form pendaftaran dan mengisinya. Anehnya, senpainya masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ano.." Tetsuya berusaha menarik perhatian, tapi tetap diabaikan.

Sedikit kesal juga. Jadi Tetsuya menaruh form yang sudah ia isi tepat didepan senpainya, kemudian pergi.

Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh, Tetsuya mendengar sedikit keributan dari meja yang barusaja ia tinggalkan. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sekarang sedang berkumpul disana. Mengabaikannya, Tetsuya terus melangkah menjauh.

* * *

"Yosh! Sepertinya semua anak kelas satu sudah disini!"

Aida Riko berujar semangat pada rombongan anak-anak yang sedang berbaris rapi dihadapannya, "Perkenalkan, aku pelatih klub basket pria, Aida Riko. _Yoroshiku_!"

"Eeeh?!"

"Bukannya yang disitu?"

Salah satu anak bertanya. Menunjuk pria tua yang sedang duduk mengamati mereka. "Dia guru pembimbing kita, Takeda-sensei." Aida menjawab. Yang benar saja pria tua renta itu menjadi pelatih klub basket pria, mau jadi apa klub ini?

"Serius?! Mana mungkin!"

Sepertinya anak kelas satu ini masih belum mempercayai kalau Aida Riko lah yang akan melatih mereka nanti.

Aida mengabaikannya, "Sekarang, setelah kalian mengenal Takeda-sensei..

"Lepas baju kalian!"

Semua diam. Kemudian..

"Eh..?"

"APAAAAAAA?!"

"KENAPAAAAA?!"

Aida tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Setelah semua melepas atasan mereka sambil berbaris rapi, Aida berjalan sambil mengamati tubuh mereka satu-persatu.

"Kau sepertinya agak kesulitan dalam bergerak cepat ya? Kau sepertinya hanya bisa melompat kesamping lima puluh kali dalam dua puluh detik, kan? kalau mau main basket, kau harus bisa lebih baik lagi."

"Ha-Hai'."

"Tubuhmu terlalu kaku,"

"Kalau kau, tubuhmu harus sedikit lebih berisi."

Satu-persatu, Aida mengomentari tubuh yang ada dihadapannya dengan hanya melihat.

Kemudian ia mematung. Mengamati tubuh kekar dihadapannya, mulut Aida sedikit terbuka.

"Apa?"

 _Apa ini? Semua angkanya melewati batas. Ini bukan angka dari anak kelas satu SMA! Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat potensinya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya, Bakat alami!_

"Pelatih, mau sampai kapan kau melamun begitu?"

Suara Hyuuga berhasil mengembalikan Aida ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah, maaf. Selanjutnya adalah.. " Aida mencari daftar nama yang belum ia periksa di papan jalan miliknya.

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya. Kagami yang terakhir."

"Ah, benarkah? Eh.. apa Kuroko-kun ada disini?"

"Oh.. yang dari Teiko itu.."

 _Kalau ada orang sehebat itu seharusnya aku bisa langsung mengenali—_

"Ano, permisi?" seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan maju kehadapan Aida sambil mengacungkan tangannya,

Aida bersiap berteriak.

"Kuroko itu, Aku."

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"Apa? sejak kapan dia ada disana?!" Hyuuga yang baru menyadarinya ikut terkejut.

"Sudah dari tadi." Jawab orang yang mengaku Kuroko, polos.

 _Padahal ada didepan mata, tapi aku tidak menyadarinya._

 _Eh? tadi dia bilang namanya Kuroko? Apa maksudnya seperti.. tidak terlihat?!_

"Kalau begitu berarti dia adalah anggota Kiseki no Sedai? Apa kau anggota tim inti?" Koganei bertanya.

"Eh? mana mungkin. Iya kan, Kuroko-kun?" Hyuuga mengkonfirmasi ke orangnya langsung.

"Aku ikut dalam pertandingan utama, kok."

"Tuh, kan?"

Satu detik..

Dua detik...

"Eh..?" Hyuuga dan Koganei memasang wajah bingung, "APAAA?!" dan langsung berubah menjadi raut tidak percaya.

Aida mengabaikannya, "L-lepas bajumu!"

"Hai'." Kuroko menurut, melepas kaos putih polosnya yang sedari tadi ia pakai.

Kemudian mata Aida Riko membulat. Tidak, bukan hanya Aida, tapi semua yang ada di gym.

Tubuh anak dihadapannya ini lemah dan dibawah rata-rata dlihat dari statistiknya. Padahal ia sudah diujung masa pertumbuhannya.

Tapi bukan ini yang membuatnya kaget.

Diatas kulit putih pucatnya, berhias jahitan panjang disana-sini, ada juga memar kebiru-biruan, dan juga sejumlah luka yang belum sempurna kering.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan wajah polosnya, memerhatikan wajah para senpainya juga teman-temannya yang sedang memandangnya dengan wajah yang aneh. "Ada yang salah?"

Salah satu senpai berkacamata mendekatinya, kemudian tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh salah satu memar ditubuhnya, "Hei, darimana kau dapatkan semua luka ini?"

Tetsuya diam, tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Normalnya, bila ada yang menyentuh luka yang masih basah ditubuhnya, seseorang akan bereaksi seperti mengerang kesakitan atau menepis kasar tangan orang yang menyentuhnya sambil memarahinya, bukan?

Tapi Tetsuya tidak. Ia hanya diam seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa,

"Oi, Hyuuga! Jangan sentuh, _Baka_! Itu pasti sakit!" Aida menepis kasar tangan Hyuuga dari tubuhnya.

Malah orang lain yang menggantikan reaksinya.

"Ma-maaf, apa aku menyakitimu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Kuroko.. Maaf kalau ini menyinggung. Bila aku boleh menebak, apakah kau mengalami penyiksaan oleh orang tuamu?" salah satu senpai dengan wajah seperti kucing bertanya pada Tetsuya.

"EH?! YANG BENAR KUROKO?!"

"Bukan! Kalian salah.."—mencoba mengkonfirmasi, "Aku tidak punya orang tua.."

Semua diam.

"Ini?" Kuroko mengusap salah satu jahitannya, "Beberapa bulan lalu, aku mengalami kecelakaan yang lumayan parah, ini bekasnya."

Tetsuya juga bingung, kenapa luka-lukanya ini tak kunjung kering dan menghilang.

Apakah tubuh ini mulai membusuk, tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Tetsuya khawatir, tubuhnya tidak cukup kuat sampai ia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya didunia ini.

"Separah itukah..?" Hyuuga bertanya.

"Umm.. mungkin? Katanya jantungku sempat berhenti berdetak, setelah itu aku koma selama sebulan." Tetsuya dengan entengnya menjawab.

Semua terdiam dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Sudahlah, pelatih. Lebih baik lanjutkan." Tetsuya merasa risih dengan tatapan para senpai dan teman-temannya yang memandangnya iba dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

Tapi mereka masih diam. Mungkin bingung ingin mulai darimana, sedikit bersalah karena sudah bertanya hal yang tidak seharusnya ditanyakan.

Tetsuya merasakan sesuatu menyelimuti tubuh _topless_ nya, sebuah jaket hitam.

Kepalanya mendongak, melihat pada siapa orang yang sudah memakaikannya.

"Ini.. K-kau bisa kedinginan." Itu—Kagami Taiga yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Tetsuya menyentuh tangan Kagami yang masih memegang pundaknya, sambil tersenyum tipis "Terimakasih. Kagami-kun?"

"B-Bukan apa-apa!" Kagami buru-buru menyingkirkan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya.

Aida Riko menghela nafas, "Yosh! Ayo kita lanjutkan. Dan maafkan kelancangan kami, Kuroko, yang sudah mengingatkanmu—

"Tidak apa-apa, Pelatih." Tetsuya menyela, "Dan.. kalau bisa, bisakah kalian memanggilku Tetsuya saja?"

.

.

.

 _'_ _Ne, Kuroko.. menurutmu, berapa lama lagi tubuh ini bisa bertahan?'_

 _Sepertinya mulai membusuk.. Entahlah aku juga tidak tau._

 _Waktumu disana sangat berharga, pergunakan waktumu disana dengan baik, Tetsuya._

 _'_ _Tentu saja.'_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Kuroko itu Aku - END**


	5. Q4: Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari

Sebelumnya, terimakasih untuk :

Asahina Yuuhi | **Guest** | Vee Hyakuya | **dwinurhalifah9** | Erucchin | **Caesar704** | Furoshiki | **shittyboy** | macaroonwaffle | **Ayuni Yukinojo**

yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca ^^ Juga yang udah ngikutin dan fav cerita ini /3

 **A/N:**

Entah mengapa.. lama-lama saya merasa cerita ini terlalu banyak misterinya :'v (setelah baca chapter ini pasti tau)

* * *

 **From You to You**

KnB milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, desu~

Plot cerita ini barulah milik saya ^^

* * *

Sepasang manik krimson mencoba terbuka, walaupun rasanya berat sekali. Nafasnya terputus-putus, tubuhnya rasanya panas tapi juga menggigil disaat yang bersamaan.

Seseorang buru-buru menghampirinya. Laki-laki bersurai hijau tinggi yang memakai jas putih.

"Seijuuro, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Seijuuro melirik ke arah si dokter muda yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Hah.. Shintarou.. dimana.. aku..?"

"Rumah sakit. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Asistenmu, Reo, meneleponku dan berteriak panik kalau kau pingsan ditengah rapat."

"Dia juga bilang kau bekerja selama tiga hari non-stop tanpa istirahat. Apa kau gila, Seijuuro? kau bukan robot. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Membuat orang lain repot saja." Shintaro membuang muka, " _Aku.. tidak ingin kehilangan saudaraku lagi.._ " kalimat yang terakhir diucapkan pelan sekali, seperti bisikan.

Seijuuro sedikit tersenyum, jarang-jarang melihat adiknya yang _tsundere_ ini banyak bicara. Ia tahu Shintaro sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

Tangan pucatnya yang kurus terangkat keatas, berusaha meraih pipi adiknya, "Hai' hai'.. Seijuuro-niisan.. hah.. tidak akan.. kemana-mana.. tidak perlu khawatir, Shintaro.." kemudian mengelusnya.

Shintaro sedikit kaget, merasakan sensasi panas yang membakar dipipinya. "Seijuuro, tubuhmu panas sekali! Tunggu sebentar."

Ia melepas tangan Seijuuro perlahan, berniat pergi. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh sesuatu yang panas juga. Itu—tangan Seijuuro yang sedang menahannya.

Seijuuro menggeleng, "Shintaro.. hah.. jangan kemana-mana.. temani aku.. hah.."

"Aku hanya sebentar, Seijuuro. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin mengambil makanan dan obat untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan, kan?"

Diam berarti iya.

"Diam disini, aku akan segera kembali."

Seijuuro hanya dapat memandang kepergian Shintaro.

Kepalanya berdenyut sekarang, berdenyut makin kencang seperti ingin pecah. Pusing, seakan ruangan disekitarnya sedang berputar-putar. Nafasnya semakin sesak. Seijuuro masih mencoba menjaga kesadarannya.

Ini akibat ulahnya sendiri, jadi ia harus menanggungnya sendiri juga.

Tiga hari kemarin Seijuuro memang terus duduk didepan laptopnya. Menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, tanpa tidur dan istirahat, makan pun tidak. Asistennya, Mibuchi Reo terus berteriak dan memaksanya untuk makan dan istirahat tapi Seijuuro abaikan. Dan ketika hari H nya tiba, Seijuuro pingsan ketika sedang memimpin rapat.

Seijuuro harus menyibukkan dirinya, kalau tidak pikirannya akan terisi oleh adik bungsunya yang meninggal tiga bulan lalu, juga merenungi kesalahan-kesalahannya.

 _Ne, Tetsuya.. kakakmu ini, menyedihkan sekali, ya?_

Seijuuro tersenyum miris.

Setetes air mata mengalir dipipi pucatnya yang sekarang agak tirus.

Sampai sekarang, Seijuuro masih berfikir kejadian tiga bulan lalu adalah murni kesalahannya yang tidak mengambil tindakan.

.

.

.

Shintaro memasuki kamar rawat Seijuuro dengan membawa nampan yang berisi bubur, obat-obatan juga ada suntikan disana.

Meletakannya di nakas samping ranjang Seijuuro, Shintaro menyingkirkan poni panjang yang menutupi dahi dan wajah pucat kakaknya yang sedang tertidur. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Seijuuro.

Matanya membulat, suhu tubuh saudaranya ini lebih panas dari yang barusan.

Shintaro mengambil termometer kemudian menyelipkannya dimulut Seijuuro. menunggu beberapa detik.

 **41,95**

Tercantum angka empat puluh satu koma sembilan puluh lima ditermometer.

Buru-buru ia memencet tombol darurat dikamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu rapat, Akashi Atsushi memasuki ruang rawat intensif, mendekat ke ranjang. Disana ia dapat melihat tubuh kakak sulungnya yang sedang terbaring dengan masker dimulutnya dan infus yang tertancap ditangannya, juga Shintaro yang sedang duduk menemaninya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sei-chin, Taro-chin?" Atsushi meletakkan dua bungkusan besar yang ia bawa barusan dimeja samping ranjang Seijuuro, "Aku bawakan kue yang baru matang untuk Sei-chin, dia pasti lapar."

" _Hiperpireksia_ , suhu tubuhnya hampir mencapai empat puluh dua derajat celcius." Shintaro menghela nafas, memandang dua bungkusan besar yang sekarang ada disampingnya, "Kau fikir Seijuuro akan makan semua kue yang kau bawa itu, Atsushi?"

"Kalau Sei-chin tidak habis, aku akan memakan sisanya." Jawaban simple dari Atsushi membuat Shintarou memutar bola matanya malas.

Atsushi mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Shintarou. Ikut menemani Seijuuro.

"Ryou-chin dan Dai-chin tidak kemari?"

"Hmm.. Ryouta sedang berada di London, mungkin besok baru sampai disini. Daiki sedang ada diluar kota, mungkin nanti malam sampai."

"Sei-chin itu keras kepala sekali, terlalu memaksakan diri, sok kuat padahal tubuhnya tidak beda jauh sama Tetsu-chin."

"Beruntung ia tidak kejang-kejang, biasanya bila demam setinggi itu orang akan mengalami kejang." Shintarou menaikan bingkai kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, "Benar juga, berbicara tentang Tetsuya, sedang apa kira-kira dia sekarang?"

"Bahagia bersama Tou-chin dan Kaa-chin."

Shintaro menghela nafas, "Hah.. senangnya. sedangkan kakaknya disini.."

"Memangnya salah siapa Tetsu-chin pergi?" pertanyaan retoris dari Atsushi.

Shintarou tersenyum getir. Ia tahu kok, mereka juga tahu.

Masing-masing dari mereka menyalahkan diri mereka masing-masing. Butuh waktu sebulan untuk mereka bisa menerima kenyataan dan beraktifitas seperti semula.

Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Mereka jadi lebih _peduli_ sekarang, saling menjaga satu sama lain, tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Hanya Seijuuro yang masih menjaga jarak. Sepertinya disini ia yang paling terpukul mengingat ia kakak sulung dan tanggung jawab adik-adiknya ada ditangannya.

Mungkin hatinya goyah, setelah semua yang terjadi. Bingung, harus bersikap seperti apa dia sekarang?

"Aku masih bertanya-tanya. Tetsuya itu kuat, ia tidak akan putus asa dan menyerah begitu saja hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Apa penyebab lainnya?" Mereka sudah bertanya pada teman-teman sekampus Tetsuya, tapi tidak ada yang tau mengingat Tetsuya dikenal pribadi yang tertutup disana.

Diam.

"Tiga hari sebelum itu terjadi.." Atsushi membuka suara, Shintarou memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari bawah. Itu Sei-chin dan Tetsu-chin yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Tetsu-chin berteriak kencang seperti 'Jangan perdulikan aku!' atau 'Tinggalkan aku!' pada Sei-chin."

.

.

.

 _Hari itu, tepat pukul dua dinihari. Atsushi sedang tertidur pulas dikamarnya, memeluk guling._

 _'_ _...Nii-san tau apa tentang hidupku? Memerhatikan saja tidak!...'_

 _'_ _...Jangan perdulikan aku!'_

 _'_ _Tinggalkan aku!'_

 _Suara itu cukup untuk membuatnya terjaga. Selama ini Atsushi tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar adik bungsunya itu marah, sekalipun._

 _Merasa ada yang tidak beres, buru-buru ia keluar dari kamarnya tanpa sadar membawa guling teman tidurnya tadi dan segera menuju ruang tamu untuk memeriksa._

 _Tapi ia terlambat, saat ditangga ia berpapasan dengan adiknya yang sedang berlari naik ke kamarnya. Melihat ruang tamu, Atsushi dapat melihat Seijuuro yang memakai piyama berwarna merah marun sedang berdiri sambil menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan kesal._

 _"_ _Sei-chin.."_

.

.

.

"Atsushi, kenapa kau baru bercerita sekarang?"

"Umm.. aku baru ingat. Sei-chin menyuruhku untuk melupakan kejadian itu."

"Jadi kau menurut?"

Atsushi mengangguk polos.

Shintarou bersandar dikursi yang ia duduki, kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan perutnya, wajahnya menengadah ke langit-langit ruangan, "Mereka berdua itu.. sama saja."

"Hmm.." Atsushi menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Shintarou. Shintaro melirik kesampingnya, ia dapat melihat adik raksasanya yang sedang memandang kakak sulung mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Seijuuro yang sedang tertidur dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

Walaupun Atsushi memiliki tubuh yang paling besar diantara keenam Akashi bersaudara, tapi ialah yang paling kekanakan diantara mereka, mental anak kecil.

Shintaro merangkul Atsushi, menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepala Atsushi, "Nanti setelah Seijuuro sembuh, biar kita paksa dia bercerita semuanya. Kalau dia tetap menolak.. biar kita hukum dia, kira-kira hukuman apa yang tepat ya?"

Sudah berapa tahun lamanya mereka tidak saling berbagi kasih sayang dan saling peduli seperti ini? Sembilan.. atau sepuluh tahun kah? Selama itu juga mereka sibuk dengan dunia dan masalah mereka sendiri, Shintaro menyesal tidak melakukannya sejak awal.

Untuk kali ini, Shintarou meninggalkan sifat tsunderenya.

* * *

 _Gelap._

 _Tidak ada pencahayaan sama sekali, Seijuuro tidak bisa melihat apapun._

 _Kemudian muncul cahaya dihadapannya, cahaya yang mengarahkannya ke sebuah pintu yang tidak diketahui menuju kemana._

 _Seijuuro mengikuti jalan yang bercahaya tersebut. Disekelilingnya masih gelap, hanya jalan yang ia pijaki saja yang terang._

 _Sampai didepan pintu, Seijuuro dapat mendengar isakan pelan dari dalam pintu. Seijuuro mengenal suara ini.. ini suara Tetsuya._

 _"_ _Tetsuya?!" Seijuuro menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut, memaksa membuka, tapi pintu itu sepertinya terkunci dari dalam._

 _'_ _hiks.. Gomenne.. Nii-san.. hiks..'_

 _"_ _Buka pintunya! Oi, Tetsuya! apa yang terjadi?!_

 _Diabaikan._

 _'_ _hiks.. Gomen.. Nii-san.. hiks.. gomen ne, Seijuuro-niisan.._ _ **ini semua salahku..**_ _'_

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu dibalik kematian Akashi Tetsuya, sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui. Alasan sebenarnya Tetsuya memutuskan bunuh diri.

Bukan, bukan _hanya_ karna mereka, itu bukan alasan utamanya. Lebih buruk lagi.

Bahkan sang pemeran utama sepertinya juga melupakannya, terlalu fokus dengan misi barunya, karena ingatannya yang belum pulih benar. atau karna ia _sangat_ menolak ingatan itu?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4:** **END**


	6. Q5: Mati

_Special thank's to_ :

macaroon waffle | **Caesar704** | Guest | **Hanna Byun 276** | Asahina Yuuhi | **R-chan** | dwinurhalifah9 | **shittyboy** | Shimotsuki Mika | **VandQ** | BABY L Soo

Fav/follow, juga siders :'D

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See the future that you choose_

 _it will be my future too_

 _Because when you're here with me_

 _Then I have nothing to fear_

 _Never let go of my hand_

 _Hold me tightly as we stand_

 _So we will always be connected_

 _It will just be you and I_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ada saat dimana tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya yang diisi oleh Akashi Tetsuya dalam mode _mati._

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, paru-parunya berhenti bekerja, hidungnya berhenti menghirup atau menghembuskan nafas. Itu adalah saat roh Tetsuya meninggalkan tubuhnya, pergi menemui Kuroko di alam hampa tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

Tentu saja ia bisa pergi dan kembali kapanpun ia mau. Biasanya, ia melakukan ini dalam satu kondisi, saat ia sedang sendiri diapartemen kecilnya.

Yah, tapi Tetsuya memang selalu sendiri. Kelima saudara tirinya tidak tau tempat tinggal Tetsuya. Teman? Tidak punya. Waktu memasuki Seirin lah ia baru memilikinya.

Hanya Kuroko teman satu-satunya yang menemani keseharian Tetsuya tiga bulan belakangan ini, sebelum ia memulai tahun pertamanya di Seirin.

Berbagi cerita masalalu mereka, mengobrol, terkadang juga bercanda, _dengan dirinya sendiri,_ persis seperti orang gila.

Apartemen kecilnya terletak di daerah yang cukup memojok, diantara gedung apartemen dan pertokoan besar yang menjulang tinggi. Ini membuat cahaya matahari tidak bisa memasuki apartemen tersebut. Ditambah, Tetsuya selalu mematikan lampu dikamarnya, menambah suram kehidupannya. Hanya jika diperlukan saja baru ia nyalakan.

Sekarang ia tinggal di apartemen satu kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat tempat tidur, ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi atau biasa disebut LDK (Living Dining Kitchen). Berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan super WAH didunianya dulu.

-Hitung-hitung sebagai pengalaman menjadi orang susah, Tetsuya bosan juga hidup seperti raja.

Kata Kuroko, bila Akashi-kun tau kalau Tetsuya (maksudnya Kuroko Tetsuya) menjalani kehidupan seperti ini, ia bisa diseret langsung dan dibawa kembali ke mansionnya di Tokyo atau Kyoto.

Itulah alasan mengapa saat ia _kepergok_ Akashi bermain basket ditaman dekat apartemennya sini, ia menolak memberitahu tempat tinggalnya.

Realitanya, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mati, begitupun dengan Akashi Tetsuya, itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

Mereka ini sudah mati. Jadi, apa yang mereka lakukan didunia ini? Kenapa mereka masih disini? Bukankah seharusnya dikembalikan ketempatnya masing-masing, Surga atau Neraka?

Tentu saja, memang seharusnya begitu.

Tapi ada yang menahan mereka.

Itu—adalah satu keinginan Kuroko yang cukup merepotkan bagi Tetsuya.

Mereka mati diwaktu yang sama, tapi dimensi yang berbeda.

Kemudian mereka bertemu atas dasar takdir dan nasib sama yang mengikat mereka.

Mereka memiliki luka yang sama dan pada hakikatnya mereka adalah orang yang sama, hanya berbeda tempat hidup dan usia.

Atas rangka untuk kembali ke alam mereka, mereka bertekad bekerjasama untuk mewujudkan permohonan kecil itu.

Walaupun merepotkan, Tetsuya cukup menikmatinya. Setidaknya, didunia ini ia bisa sedikit mengobati luka lamanya.

Hubungan yang saling menguntungkan antara dua individual yang sama pula.

Terlepas dari berhasil atau tidaknya misi ini, mereka masih belum tau nasib mereka bagaimana kedepannya.

Bila berhasil, apakah mereka akan kembali, lalu bereinkarnasi?

Tapi kalau gagal? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua?

Kenyataan pasti yang mereka tau adalah, mereka sudah mati.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **From You to You**

KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei desu~

Cerita ini barulah milik saya

...

* * *

.

Dibalik bayang-bayang Tetsuya duduk bersandar pada tembok. Semilir angin menerbangkan surai _aquamarine_ , membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Ditelinganya terpasang sepasang earphone yang sedang mengalunkan lagu mellow—

 _Takanaru kodou ga tsutaeteku  
Kasanaru oto to nagareru omoi wo  
Mou hanasanai to yakusoku shiyou  
Itsudemo kimi ga samishikunai you ni_

Sementara bibir pucatnya ikut bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang ia dengarkan.

Tetsuya memejamkan matanya, menikmati suasana tenang diatap sekolah. Sama seperti kebiasaannya dulu, menyendiri.

Tidak ada orang, saat istirahat makan siang sekarang ini, siswa Seirin pasti sedang berkumpul di kantin, berebut makanan.

Jadi ketika Tetsuya pergi ke kantin berniat membeli makan siangnya, melihat kondisi kantin yang seperti suasana perang, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya membeli segelas milkshake.

Dan disinilah Tetsuya sekarang, sendirian diatap sekolah dengan segelas milkshake yang isinya tinggal separuh.

Tenang dan damai.

 **'** **BRAK!'**

-atau mungkin tidak.

 _Azzure_ terpaksa membuka ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar. Mendapati laki-laki dengan setumpuk burger ditangannya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu.

" _THIS IS JAPANESE_ _LUNCH TIME RUSH!"_

Ia menggerutu pelan, tapi Tetsuya masih dapat mendengarnya. Itu Kagami Taiga.

Ia mendekat kearah Tetsuya, kemudian duduk disampingnya dan mulai memakan burger yang ia bawa tadi. Tanpa menyadari kalau disampingnya ada orang.

Tetsuya hanya diam memerhatikan sambil menyeruput Vanila milkshake nya—menunggu orang ini menyadari keberadaannya.

Oke, dia akan mulai menghitung mundur dari sekarang.

Tiga..

Dua..

'Uhuk!'

Aquamarine bertemu deep crimson. Kagami tersedak burgernya saat gigitan kedua, baru menyadari ada orang disampingnya. Lebih cepat satu detik dari yang Tetsuya perkirakan.

" _Doumo_."

"Kau?! Sejak kapan disini?!"

"Sebelum Kagami-kun datang, aku sudah disini."

"Serius, Tetsuya. bagaimana bisa hawa keberadaanmu begitu tipis!"

Tetsuya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menyeruput milkshake nya lagi.

"Kagami-kun sedang apa disini? Tidak istirahat di kantin?"

" _The Hell_. Aku baru tau kantin Seirin seperti neraka." Kagami melanjutkan memakan burgernya. "Disini lebih tenang."

Tetsuya memerhatikan burger yang Kagami bawa, kira-kira ada sepuluh bungkus, mungkin?

Tetsuya menelan ludah "Kau akan memakan semuanya, Kagami-kun?" baginya, memakan satu buah burger saja sudah membuat perutnya penuh.

Kagami mengangguk, tidak menjawab dikarenakan mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Ini untukmu." Ia melemparkan satu burger yang langsung ditangkap oleh Tetsuya, "Kau pasti belum makan, kan? ambillah. Bila hanya satu aku rela."

" _Arigatou_ , Kagami-kun."

Hening, hanya terdengar suara mulut Kagami yang sedang mengunyah burgernya kasar.

"Apa benar kau anggota 'Kiseki no Sedai' yang katanya hebat itu?"

"Ha'i."

"Maaf-maaf saja ya. Tapi jujur, aku kurang percaya."

Tetsuya memakan burger pemberian Kagami, mengunyahnya pelan hingga halus kemudian menelannya, "Wajar bila Kagami berpikir begitu." Ia menjawab dengan datarnya.

Burgernya tersisa setengah tapi Tetsuya sudah kenyang. Jadi ia taruh sisa roti isi tersebut diatas gelas Vanilla milkshake nya, kemudian berdiri perlahan.

Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk membantu Kagami berdiri, "Ingin bukti?" – mata bulatnya menyiratkan sedikit tantangan.

" _Che_!" Kagami menyeringai, membalas uluran tangan Tetsuya, tubuh besarnya kini berdiri tegap dihadapan Tetsuya, "Tunjukan padaku, sekuat apa Kiseki no Sedai itu."

...

..

...

Sekarang pukul dua belas lewat lima belas menit.

Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum bel masuk dimulai.

Tetsuya mengajak Kagami ke gym tempat klub basket biasa berlatih.

Ia melepas gakuran berwarna gelapnya, sekarang Tetsuya hanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih.

Pun begitu dengan Kagami, mereka sama-sama memakai kemeja putih polos.

TIP OFF Dimulai!

Bola melambung tinggi. Dengan refleknya yang cepat dan lompatannya yang kuat, Kagami berhasil merebut bola, menggiringnya langsung ke ring lawan dan memasukannya.

Skor 1:0

Bola berhasil masuk tanpa ada perlawanan dari sang penantang, Kagami memimpin.

Kali berikutnya Tetsuya berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Kagami. Ia baru ingin mendriblenya ke ring lawan tapi Kagami berhasil merebutnya dengan mudah.

 _Anak ini.._

 _Kenapa benar-benar.._

 _PAYAH?!_

Kagami berteriak frustasi dalam hati.

Kuroko Tetsuya, mengaku bagian dari tim inti Teiko, sekolah yang menghasilkan 'Kiseki no Sedai', prodigy basket.

Berdiri menantang Kagami dengan permainan yang tidak ada apa-apanya, bahkan kurang dari pemain rata-rata.

Lihat? Memasukan bola ke dalam ring dalam jarak yang sebegitu dekatnya saja tidak mampu, malah bola tersebut membentur ring keras kemudian terlempar. Dribblingnya juga, tidak lebih baik dari amatiran. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan. Konyol.

Tetsuya mengejar bola tersebut, tapi tidak dengan Kagami.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kagami berjalan menuju _bench,_ mengambil gakuran hitamnya kemudian keluar.

"Tunggu, Kagami-kun!"

Tetsuya mengejar Kagami sampai di lapangan, nafasnya putus-putus, kelelahan. Ditangannya ada bola basket berwarna oranye yang ia peluk tepat diperutnya.

Kagami mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya, membuat Tetsuya yang sedang berlari berakhir dengan wajahnya yang mencium punggung Kagami.

"Aku pemenangnya." Kagami dengan bangganya menjawab.

"Ya."

Kagami berbalik, "Jangan main-main! Kau kira dengan kemampuanmu yang segitu, kau bisa mengalahkanku?! Padahal kau yang menantangku tadi!"

"Mana mungkin. Tentu saja Kagami-kun lebih kuat daripada aku. Sejak awal aku sudah tau."

"Kau ngajak ribut ya?!" Kagami masih emosi, meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas kepala Tetsuya kemudian mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

Tetsuya diam, menatap Kagami dengan wajah datarnya, "Aku ingin memastikan seberapa kuatnya Kagami-kun dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Apa?!"

Kagami _face-palm._

 _Dasar. Aku juga yang bodoh. Dia hanya terlalu lemah._

"Ano.. " Kuroko mengangkat bola basket ditangannya, berniat melanjutkan permainan.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak berminat bermain dengan orang lemah." Kagami berbalik.

"Terakhir kusarankan padamu. Sebaiknya kau berhenti bermain basket. Seberapa kuat pun kau berusaha, mencoba berlatih sekuat apa pun, yang namanya bakat adalah bagian dari kehidupan. Kau tidak punya dalam bermain basket."

 _Ditambah keadaan tubuhmu itu, yang tidak memungkinkan, sepertinya.. ?_

Kagami kembali melangkah.

Satu

Dua

Ti—

"Aku tidak mau berhenti." Kuroko bicara tiba-tiba.

Kagami menghentikan langkahnya.

"Karena pertama, aku suka bermain basket. Dan juga aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu. Aku tidak peduli, siapa yang kuat atau siapa yang lemah."

Kagami berbalik, "Apa katamu?"

"Aku berbeda denganmu, Kagami-kun. Aku adalah.. bayangan."

Giliran Tetsuya yang berbalik. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit biru cerah, Tetsuya memejamkan matanya, semilir angin yang lewat membelai surai biru mudanya.

 _Aku tidak salah bicara, kan, Kuroko?_

 _'_ _Kau mengatakan hal yang benar, Tetsuya.'_

Kedua entitas yang sama tapi berbeda dimensi itu sama-sama tersenyum tipis.

...

..

...

Sore itu, hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo dengan deras.

Aida Riko, pelatih tim basket Seirin mengusulkan untuk mengadakan mini game, tahun pertama melawan tahun kedua.

"Apa? mini game?"

"Langsung dengan para kakak kelas?"

"Kau ingat tidak? Prestasi mereka tahun lalu saat klub ini baru didirikan? Mereka berhasil masuk semifinal hanya beranggotakan pemain kelas satu!"

"Yang benar?!"

"Mereka bukan orang biasa."

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Bukannnya melawan yang kuat lebih baik daripada yang lemah."

Kagami maju dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah garangnya, terlihat bersemangat.

 _Ayo kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kelas satu tahun ini._

Aida bergumam dalam hati sambil memandangi mereka.

Kali ini ia yang menjadi wasitnya. Berdiri diantara Kagami yang berseragam kuning dan Hyuuga yang berseragam biru, Aida Riko, menempatkan pluit berwarna merah mudanya dibibirnya sambil bersiap melempar bola.

Bola dilempar bersamaan dengan bunyi pluit yang melengking. Permainan dimulai.

Kagami dan Hyuuga sama-sama melompat. Memperebutkan bola oranye yang melambung tinggi diudara, tapi Kagami berhasil merebut bola sedikit-lebih-cepat dan langsung mengopernya kepada salah satu teman timnya, tim kuning yang langsung dibawa kedaerah lawan, daerah kelas dua atau lebih tepatnya tim biru. Ia mengopernya kembali pada Kagami yang entah bagaimana sudah ada dibelakang para kakak kelas yang sedang berjaga.

Kagami menangkap bola tersebut dengan sempurna, dan secepat mungkin mendrible bola menuju ring dan langsung memasukannya.

Bola berhasil masuk. Kelas satu memimpin.

"Wah! Dunk macam apa itu?!"

"Gila!"

Aida sedikit tercengang melihatnya,

 _Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Kekuatan penghancur luar biasa dan permainan yang hanya berdasarkan naluri semata.._

Berujar dalam hati.

"Benar-benar tak bisa di percaya. Lebih dari sekedar kuat, dia seorang monster." Ucap Hyuga, sedikit kagum dengan pemainan Kagami.

Permainan terus berlanjut, masih dengan tahun pertama yang memimpin.

"Tak kusangka kita terdesak oleh anak kelas satu. Selain itu permainannya dikuasai oleh Kagami seseorang."

"Sial! Orang itu benar-benar membuatku kesal." Gumam Kagami dalam hati, terlihat kesal melihat Tetsuya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga bola. Bola yang ada ditangan Tetsuya dengan mudah dapat direbut oleh lawan.

"Steal?"

"Lagi-lagi dia?" ucap rekan satu tim Tetsuya, "Main yang benar!" serunya.

"Untuk orang yang bermulut besar. Dia tak lebh dari seorang omong kosong!" bergumam dalam hati, matanya terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik Tetsuya.

"Orang lemah yang hanya bisa omong kosong, adalah orang yang paling membuatku muak!" Kagami berhasil mencegah bola masuk ke ring-nya.

"Tinggi sekali!" ucap rekan satu tim Kagami.

"Kagami tak terhentikan!"

Permainan masih berlanjut. Namun, bagi anak kelas dua permainan yang sebenarnya baru dimulai.

"Sudah saatnya membuat mereka sadar." Ucap Hyuga

"Sudah saatnya, ya.." sahut Izuki.

Berikutnya, tiga orang anak kelas dua— Hyuuga, Koganei, Izuki mengepung Kagami.

"Mereka berusaha mengehentikan Kagami?!"

"Selain itu walau tak memegang bola ia masih di jaga oleh dua orang."

"Mereka tak membiarkan Kagami menyentuh bola sedikitpun!"

Karena penjagaan yang dilakukan oleh anak kelas dua membuat Kagami sama sekali tak berkutik dan akhirnya membuat anak kelas dua mencetak angka. Terus mencetak angka hingga point menunjukan 15-31 dimana diungguli oleh anak kelas dua.

Ha.. ha.. ha..

"Mereka kuat sekali!"

"Rasanya tidak mungkin kita bisa menang."

"Sudah tidak mungkin—"

"'Sudah tak mungkin?' bicara apa kau hah?!" Kagami mencengkram baju Furihata, menariknya hingga tubuh Furihata menggantung.

 **DUK!**

Dari belakang, tiba-tiba Tetsuya menendang dengkul Kagami.

"Tolong tenang sedikit."

Kagami terlihat sangat kesal, "Kau ini…" wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi geram siap menghancurkan orang dihadapannya.

"Kelihatannya mereka berkelahi ya.. " Dari jauh Koganei dan Izuki memperhatikan keributan kecil antara kelas satu.

"Anak itu.." Izuki melihat kearah anak kelas satu yang berkumpul dan berpusat perhatian pada Tetsuya. "Memangnya dia ikut pertandingan ini?"

Terlihat Tetsuya tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan Kagami. Ia di pukul dan diguncang oleh Kagami berulang-ulang. Teman-teman yang lain berusaha menghentikannya, sedangkan Tetsuya hanya menatap datar Kagami.

"Tetsuya ya? Aku juga lupa." jawab Koganei.

 _Bahkan sebagai wasit pun aku melupakannya._ Gumam Aida dalam hati.

Aida menyadari sesuatu, "Eh?! Memang sejak kapan dia ada disitu?" Aida memperhatikan Tetsuya yang masih kena marah Kagami.

"Lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan padaku, aku tidak akan melawan, asal tenangkan fikiranmu dulu, Kagami-kun. Jika seperti ini kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertandingan dengan baik."

Kagami berhenti _menganiaya_ makhluk mungil dihadapannya. Berusaha menyerap kata-kata Tetsuya.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, akhirnya segala emosi kesal yang sedari tadi berkumpul dalam tubuh Kagami menghilang, "Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Tetsuya tersenyum penuh misteri, "Maaf, tapi bisakah kalian mengoper bolanya padaku?"

"Hah?!"

-pertandingan berlanjut.

"Memangnya bisa apa dia kalau bolanya kuoper padanya? Hh.. Asal jangan sampai direbut saja." Saat Fukuda dijaga oleh kakak kelas, ia langsung melempar bola itu kearah Tetsuya.

Bolanya memang dioper kearahnya, tapi tidak terlihat Tetsuya menerima operan itu. Yang ada bola itu langsung berpindah tangan ke Furihata, Furihata yang kebetulan sedang berada didekat gawang lawan reflek langsung memasukan bola ditangannya ke ring.

Untuk beberapa detik, semua diam.

"M-masuk? Yang barusan _pass_ dari mana?" Hyuuga terlihat kikuk sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Aida membulatkan matanya, _Dia memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang lemah untuk melakukan pass? Bahkan jeda waktu ia menyentuh bola sangat singkat. Jangan-jangan dia itu, mengurangi hawa keberadaannya yang sejak awal memang sangat lemah?_

Misdirection. Teknik yang membutuhkan kecepatan tangan. Ia mengalihkan perhatian lawan dari dirinya. Dengan kata lain ia tidak memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang lemah, tapi mengalihkan perhatian lawan dari dirinya. Ia adalah pemain tim inti Teikou yang ahli dalam melakukan pass serta tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan. Kiseki No Sedai, anggota bayangan keenam.

Tetsuya tersenyum bangga, sambil memerhatikan tangan yang barusan berhasil menciptakan lintasan operan ajaibnya, "Aku berhasil.. terimakasih, Kuroko."

Butuh waktu dua bulan penuh untuk Tetsuya agar bisa melakukan teknik ini dengan sempurna, tentunya dibawah bimbingan Kuroko.

Siang dan malam ia berlatih, terkadang berlatih sendiri dilapangan dekat apartemennya, tapi ia lebih sering berlatih langsung dengan Kuroko, meninggalkan tubuhnya menuju dimensi tempat Kuroko terjebak.

Permainan berlanjut dengan operan-operan tidak terduga dari Tetsuya yang semakin mendominasi. Membuat kelas satu mengejar dan hampir menyamai kedudukan kelas dua.

Tertinggal satu poin, sementara pertandingan beberapa detik lagi akan berakhir.

Beruntungnya, bola sedang ditangan Tetsuya. Tetsuya mendrible bola tersebut menuju ring lawan yang saat itu kosong tanpa ada pemain penjaga.

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Maju, Tetsuya!"

Ia mulai melempar bola.

Tapi sayangnya, bola tersebut membentur ring dan meleset, membuat wajah teman setimnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Itulah kenapa sebabnya orang lemah selalu membuatku muak!"

Untungnya ada Kagami yang berjaga. Kagami melompat, bersiap-siap melakukan dunk.

"Masukan yang benar, _BAKA_ !"

Bola masuk!

Pluit berbunyi panjang. Tetsuya tersenyum lega.

Mau tak mau, Kagami Taiga harus mengakui kalau Tetsuya tidak selemah yang ia fikirkan.

Tetsuya, tidak, lebih tepatnya Akashi Tetsuya sangat benci dibilang lemah atau menjadi orang lemah (walaupun memang begitu adanya).

Itu—alasannya..

Tetsuya lupa.

Ia memegangi kepalanya.

Seperti kehilangan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Teman-teman setimnya bersorak bahagia atas kemenangan mereka. Tidak menyadari Tetsuya yang berjalan keluar dari gym.

...

..

...

{Dari sini, disarankan play lagu Heart Rate versi AkaKuro yaa :') }

Matahari hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam. Didepan gym Tetsuya duduk memandangi langit, ada beberapa bintang yang muncul. Mereka bersinar berkelap-kelip.

Setelah hujan deras sore tadi, sepertinya langit kembali cerah.

Kalau saja siang, Tetsuya berharap bisa melihat pelangi.

Hm.. kapan terakhir kali ia melihat pelangi, ya? Ah, ya, itu beberapa tahun yang lalu saat umurnya masih tujuh tahun. Bersama kelima kakaknya seusai badai yang cukup hebat.

...

 _Tetsuya ingat ia menangis dipelukan Seijuuro-niisannya. Lalu Shintaro-niisan memberikannya lucky item sebuah payung, katanya "Selama Tetsuya memiliki lucky item ini, Tetsuya akan selalu beruntung. Dan, A-ada Shintaro-niisan yang akan s-selalu melindungi Tetsuya dari a-apapun itu." Setelah mengatakan itu Shintaro-niisan membuang muka sambil menutupinya, Tetsuya rasa ada warna kemerah-merahan diwajah kakaknya yang tsundere itu._

 _Ada Ryouta-niisan dan Daiki-niisan yang berkelahi didepan Tetsuya, berebut ingin memeluk—menenangkan Tetsuya. sementara Atsushi-niisan sibuk membujuknya memakan cake rasa vanilla buatannya sendiri, katanya "Agar Tetsu-chin melupakan rasa takutnya."_

 _Beberapa saat kemudian hujan deras yang disertai angin kencang, petir dan kilat tersebut mulai mereda._

 _Akashi bersaudara sedang berada diruang santai keluarga. Disampingnya, jendela kaca berukuran raksasa terpasang._

 _"Lihat ke langit." Seijuuro menunjuk keluar. Kelima adiknya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk si Sulung. Samar-samar mereka dapat melihat pantulan beberapa warna dilangit yang membentuk suatu lengkungan memanjang menghiasi langit._

 _Tetsuya menempelkan wajahnya kejendela, ingin melihat lebih dekat, tampak antusias._

 _"Ne, itu apa, Nii-san?" mata bulatnya berkilau, menatap takjub serangkaian warna indah yang tersusun dilangit yang masih mendung._

 _"Itu pelangi, Tetsuyacchi!" kata Ryouta antusias, "Ah iya aku ingat ada lagunya, kalau tidak salah seperti ini.. 'Pelangi-pelangi, alangkah indahmu, merah kuning hijau, dilangit yang biru, pelukismu agung, siapa gerangan..'"_

 _Ryouta bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang terbilang merdu,_

 _"Pelangi-pelangi ciptaan Tuhan.." Daiki menyambung dengan suara baritonenya, sangat kontras dengan suara Ryouta yang halus._

 _"Mou~ Daikicchi! Jangan seenaknya menyambung. Suaramu itu tidak bagus, ti-dak ba-gus!" menekankannya._

 _"Apa katamu?! Suaraku lebih bagus darimu, Ryoteme!" Daiki berlari menjauh, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Ryouta._

 _"Katakan itu sekali lagi kemudian aku akan menjahit mulutmu, Daikicchi! Mou~ setidaknya jaga perkataanmu pada kakakmu!" Ryouta mengejar Daiki, mengelilingi ruangan keluarga yang terbilang luas itu._

 _Padahal Ryota sudah lima belas tahun dan Daiki sebelas tahun, kenapa tingkah mereka sama saja?_

 _Memikirkan ini membuat Seijuuro sakit kepala. Jadi ia mengabaikannya dan berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang masih asik melihat pelangi._

 _Seijuuro membelai rambut adiknya pelan, Tetsuya mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat pada Seijuuro sebelum kembali fokus pada pelangi._

 _"Kalau Tetsuya perhatikan baik-baik, pelangi itu seperti kita."_

 _"Merah itu Seijuuro-niisan, Kuning itu Ryota-niisan, Hijau itu Shintaro-niisan, Biru itu Daiki-niisan, dan Ungu Atsushi-niisan."_

 _"Tetsuya tidak ada?" tampak raut kecewa diwajah si kecil._

 _"Tentu saja ada." Buru-buru Seijuuro menambahkan, "Tetsuya jadi langitnya! Tanpa langit, pelangi itu tidak ada tempat untuk menunjukan warna-warna indahnya."_

 _"Begitukah?!" senyum secerah mentari kembali ditunjukan oleh Tetsuya, cukup untuk menyilaukan dunia Seijuuro dan keempat lainnya, "Berarti.. kita tidak terpisahkan, ya kan, Seijuuro-niisan!"_

 _Seijuuro mengangguk, "Benar, Tetsuya.." sambil tersenyum hangat._

...

 _Sometimes the best memories are sad because you know_

 _They could never happen again._

 _..._

Kedua tangannya saling meremas lengannya kuat, tanpa sadar lengannya sudah memerah saja. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat, menahan agar isak tangis nya tidak sampai lolos dari mulutnya.

Tapi air matanya tidak bisa ia tahan. Butiran sebening kristal tersebut perlahan jatuh menuruni pipi kemerahanya, semakin deras.

Ia ingin bertemu kakaknya, didunianya yang asli.

Ia rindu, amat sangat.

Tetsuya tidak peduli, mau ia diabaikan oleh mereka, atau tidak dipedulikan, bahkan tidak dianggap sekalipun.

Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat, ya?

Sekarang ia malah merasakan _homesick_.

Baru ia bisa berfikir jernih, kenapa dirinya dulu begitu bodoh melakukan bunuh diri yang tidak penting.

Apa hanya karna alasan itu saja? Alasan yang sekarang terdengar kurang masuk akal ditelinganya, karena kelima kakaknya.

Memangnya apa salah mereka? Karna mengabaikan/meninggalkan Tetsuya?

Atau

menyiksanya? Tentu yang ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Kuroko bilang Tetsuya putus asa, Tetsuya pengecut, Tetsuya lemah, Tetsuya egois, Silahkan katai Tetsuya apa saja, ia tidak akan menampik sekarang.

Karena faktanya berkata demikian.


	7. Q6: Show Me

"Disini kau rupanya."

Tetsuya menengok kebelakang mendapati Kagami yang sedang berdiri memandanginya.

Melihat mata Tetsuya yang sepertinya bengkak dan basah, Kagami reflek mendekat. berjongkok dihadapannya "O-oi? Kau menangis?" hari sudah gelap jadi Kagami tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi ia yakin melihat kilauan dikedua manik aquamarine tersebut.

Tetsuya membuang muka, mengelap wajahnya dengan kaos yang ia pakai, "Tidak, i-ini hanya kelilipan."

"Hah?! Alasan bodoh macam apa itu? Jelas-jelas kau menangis!"

"Tidak, kau salah, Kagami-kun."

"Iya!

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Tidak."

Kagami menghela nafas, "Haah~ terserah kau sajalah, susah berdebat dengan orang yang keras kepala." Ia akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah Tetsuya.

"Tidak."

"Berhenti!"

Keduanya sempat diam beberapa detik, kemudian Kagami memulai obrolan.

"Aku tak berminat dengan orang yang tidak becus bermain basket." Tetsuya mendengarkan, "Tapi permainanmu yang tadi lumayan juga."

"Terimakasih.."

"Kiseki no Sedai itu, memangnya sekuat apa? kalau aku menantang mereka sekarang, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Sama saja bunuh diri."

Jawaban singkat Tetsuya sukses menohok hati Kagami, "O-Oi—"

"Kelima orang pemain berbakat itu, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ke sekolah yang berbeda. Tapi meskipun berbeda sekolah, kelima orang itu tetap akan jadi yang terhebat."

"Hee—Menarik sekali, aku jadi bersemangat."

Tetsuya memandang heran Kagami

"Sudah kuputuskan, akan kukalahkan mereka dan menjadi pemain terbaik di Jepang!"

"Kurasa itu musahil."

"Aku tidak tau kau punya bakat terpendam atau tidak tapi menurut pengamatanku, kau yang sekarang tidak akan bisa disejajarkan dengan mereka. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian." Tetsuya bangkit, berdiri dihadapan Kagami.

"Aku juga sudah memutuskan. Aku adalah bayangan, tapi semakin terang cahaya bayangannya akan semakin gelap. Dan akan semakin menonjolkan terangnya cahaya tersebut."

"Aku akan menjadi bayangan bagi dirimu sang Cahaya, dan menjadikanmu sebagai pemain terbaik di Jepang."

"Boleh juga, lakukan sesukamu."

"Aku akan berjuang."

Satu lagi, tugasnya bertambah.

.

* * *

.

 **From You to You**

KnB milik Fujimaki-sensei, desu~

Cerita ini barulah milik saya '-'/

.

* * *

.

Langkah kakinya terhenti disebuah bangunan sekolah berlabel 'Seirin'

"Ah, jadi ini rupanya? Sekolah baru memang hebat, masih bersih dan terawat."

Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya, kemudian berjalan santai memasuki Seirin.

 _"_ _Ne, orang itu keren, ya?"_

 _"_ _Tinggi.. E-eh?! jangan-jangan dia.."_

 _"_ _Model terkenal itu!"_

Ada lengkungan tipis dibibirnya, Ia tidak peduli dengan ocehan siswa-siswi yang membicarakannya. Kise ingin cepat-cepat melihat siapa lawan mereka untuk latih tanding besok, berhubung ini pertandingan pertamanya saat memasuki SMA. Sedikit banyak, Kise antusias.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin cepat, sampai ditempat sepi ia mulai berlari. Khawatir para fansnya akan mengganggunya.

Kise sudah sampai didepan gym, dari luar saja ia dapat mendengar suara pantulan bola, segera ia memasukinya.

Untuk sesaat ia mengamati permainan mereka.

Biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Sampai sesuatu menarik perhatian Kise. Itu—adalah surai aquamarine yang menyembul diantara para pemain. Menajamkan inderanya lagi, Kise baru menyadari dan bisa melihat jelas siapa orang itu.

Matanya melebar, "Tetsuyacchi.." mengucek kedua matanya untuk memastikan sekali lagi, siapa tau ia hanya berhalusinasi karena rasa rindunya pada orang itu. Tapi figur itu tidak berubah, tetap sama. Yang ini bukan khayalannya!

Suara pluit dapat terdengar nyaring, sepertinya pertandingan telah selesai.

Orang itu—berdiri dengan nafas yang memburu, sambil sesekali menyela keringat didahinya.

"T-Tetsuya..cchi?" pelan, Kise maju selangkah, "Tetsuyacchi!" yang ini dengan suara yang cukup keras

Yang dipanggil menoleh, membuat bibir Kise membentuk senyum lebar.

Ia berlari, dengan efek yang sedikit di dramatisir. Melambaikan tangannya kearah Tetsuya dengan wajah berseri-seri, bahkan ada _background_ bunga sakura yang bermekaran disekitarnya.

Sudah dekat, Kise baru ingin melompat memeluk makhluk dihadapanya, tapi buru-buru Tetsuya menghindar kesamping. Membuat Kise—yang sudah melompat—berakhir mencium lantai gym.

"Hidoii, Tetsuyacchi!" masih dengan posisi berbaring, Kise menangis—yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

Sementara anggota basket Seirin disekitarnya mencoba menahan tawa mereka. Jarang-jarang, kan, ada tontonan model terkenal _nyungsep_ didepan mereka dengan tidak elitnya, _only in Seirin_.

Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung dibalas oleh Kise.

" _Hisashi buri, desu_. Dan, _Gomen_ soal yang baru—

Kise langsung memeluk Tetsuya, pelan-pelan, tidak seperti pelukan maut biasanya. Tetsuya bisa merasakan pundaknya basah. Kise pasti sedang menangis sekarang ini, dan sepertinya tidak dibuat-dibuat.

"Tetsuyacchi! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku.. Aku rindu sekali pada Tetsuyacchi!"

Sedikit ragu, tangan Tetsuya perlahan mulai memeluk kembali tubuh tinggi _kakak_ nya ini.

Setelah tontonan seorang model yang mencium lantai, sekarang mereka disuguhi opera sabun.

 _Apa yang dilakukakan Kise Ryouta disini? Dan, apa hubungan Tetsuya dan Kise?!_

Kise melepas pelukannya, sudah sedikit tenang, ia mengusap wajahnya, menghilangkan sisa air mata disana. Kemudian dalam sekejap wajah cerianya kembali lagi.

"A-ada urusan apa kau disini?" Hyuuga membuka suara.

"Mmm. Yah, karena lawan kami selanjutnya Seirin, jadi aku datang untuk menyampaikan salam." Kise tersenyum ramah, kemudian merangkul pundak Tetsuya disamingnya, "Dan hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, aku bertemu Tetsuyacchi disini."

"Etto.. kalau boleh tau apa hubungan kalian?" giliran Aida yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja—

"Bukan apa-apa." jawaban spontan Tetsuya dengan wajah super datarnya sukses menohok hati Kise. Seakan ada panah imajiner yang mendadak menusuk tepat dijantungnya. Rasanya Kise ingin mati saja.

"Bercanda."

"Candaanmu tidak lucu sama sekali, Tetsuyacchi!" apalagi mengatakannya dengan wajah seperti itu. Hampir saja Kise ingin gantung diri di ring basket karena tidak diakui.

Tetsuya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, kemudian tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya senang menggoda Kise-kun, apa itu salah?"

Kise face-palm.

Menyadari sesuatu yang mengarah kepadanya, buru-buru ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap sesuatu itu.

"Huh? Apa-apaan ini? Kau bisa mengenai Tetsuyacchi, tahu!"

Sang pelempar adalah Kagami Taiga,

"Kagami-kun!" Aida dan Hyuuga

"Maaf menganggu reuni kecil kalian. Tapi mana mungkin kau kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan salam, bukan? Ayo bertanding denganku sebentar, _Ikemen_ -kun."

"Haah? Memangnya siapa yang berfikiran begitu? Hmm.. Oke baiklah, lagipula aku harus memberimu pelajaran."

Dimulailah pertandingan antara mereka berdua, Kise melepas jas seragamnya dan menitipinya pada Tetsuya.

"Dasar, mereka itu.." Aida bergumam pelan,

"Mungkin ini bisa gawat." Disampingnya, Tetsuya tiba-tiba berucap.

Kise berdiri dihadapan Kagami, bola ditangannya masih memantul-mantul. Sementara Kagami masih fokus dengan lawan dihadapannya.

Dengan cepat Kise mendribble melewati samping kiri Kagami. Kagami tak tinggal diam, sebisa mungkin ia mengejarnya tapi kalah-cepat.

Di depan ring, Kagami dapat mendahului Kise, tapi buru-buru Kise memutar—seperti gaya yang Kagami lakukan saat latihan tadi—kemudian melakukan dunk.

"Dia itu bisa meniru gerakan yang baru dilihatnya." Kuroko

Aida memfokuskan matanya pada Kise, "Benar juga, apalagi levelnya jauh diatas Kagami.."

"Mustahil! Dia melakukannya sama seperti aku. Jangan seenaknya!"

Kagami ikut melompat, mencegah _dunk_ tersebut agar tidak berhasil, tapi tenaganya kalah kuat dengan Kise, Kise berhasil menekan masuk bola tersebut hingga akhirnya bola itu mencelos memasuki ring.

"Dia lebih cepat dan lebih kuat dariku.." Kagami jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Inikah Kiseki no Sedai itu.. Hei Tetsuya, temanmu itu terlalu hebat.." Furihata berdecak kagum pada pertandingan yang barusaja terjadi.

"Aku tidak kenal orang itu." Jawab Kuroko yang masih memerhatikan.

Kerutan samar terlihat di dahi Furihata, "Hah?"

"Sebenarnya, aku juga meremehkan dia tadi, tak kusangka hanya dalam beberapa bulan.. mereka sudah berkembang lebih pesat dari yang kuperkirakan."

 _Kalau begini bisa gawat._

Bila ia disandingkan dengan Kise yang sekarang..

"Huh? Hanya segini saja ya kemampuanmu. Setelah dikecewakan seperti ini, mana bisa aku langsung pulang hanya dengan mengucapkan salam."

"Berikan Tetsuyacchi."

"Mari kita bermain bersama seperti dulu. Dari kecil aku sudah mengagumi permainan Tetsuyacchi! Sangat disayangkan kalau kau membuang-buang bakatmu disini. Yang lain juga akan khawatir bila kau tetap disini. Makanya, ikutlah denganku, pulang ke rumah dan pindah ke Kaijo, bagaimana?"

"Hah?! A-apa maksudmu? Mengambil Tetsuya.. pulang kerumah? Apa hubungan kalian ini.." Aida Riko.

Tetsuya berbalik menghadap anggota Seirin, "Mohon maafkan ketidaksopanan kakakku, Pelatih. Ia memang seperti itu." Tetsuya membungkuk, "Dan kalau boleh, bisa aku meminta waktu untuk berbicara berdua dengannya?"

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa. Umm, silahkan saja jika ingin berbicara dengan kakakmu. E-eh?! T-tunggu dulu! K-kakak? Kise Ryouta ini kakakmu?!"

"Kalian bersaudara?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ceritanya panjang. Lain kali akan aku jelaskan."

Tetsuya berjalan menuju Kise, kemudian menarik telinganya, "Kalau begitu aku permisi sebentar." Menyeret Kise keluar dengan langkah cepat.

 _"_ _Ittai, Tetsuyacchi!"_

.

.

.

Setelah menyeret Kise cukup jauh, Tetsuya akhirnya melepaskan tarikannya. Sementara Kise mengusap-usap telinganya yang sekarang memerah.

Tetsuya maju beberapa langkah, berdiri memebelakangi Kise. "Bagaimana kabar yang lainnya, Kise-kun?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Akashicchi di Kyoto, Murasakibaracchi di Akita, sekarang hanya Aku, Midorimacchi dan Aominecchi yang tinggal di Tokyo."

"Hmm.. syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Soal tawaranku yang barusan—

Tetsuya buru-buru berbalik menghadap Kise, "Aku merasa terhormat mendengar permintaanmu—" membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, "Tapi maaf, Aku harus menolak permintaanmu."

"C-cara menolak macam apa itu?! Jangan bercanda, Tetsuyacchi. Selain itu kau tidak seperti dirimu. bukankah menang adalah segalanya. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak pergi kesekolah yang lebih kuat?"

Tetsuya memicingkan matanya, sedikit. Merasa terganggu dengan kalimat terakhir Kise. "Aku tidak bercanda, Kise-kun. Memangnya seperti apa 'diriku' yang sebenarnya ini yang Kise-kun tahu?"

Kise menahan nafas, merasakan perubahan atmosfir tidak enak, sepertinya perkataannya barusan sudah merusak mood adiknya. Bisa gawat kalau Tetsuya sampai marah.

Melihat ekspresi Kise yang seperti itu membuat Tetsuya sedikit tersadar. Ia terlalu terbawa suasana.

Tetsuya menghela nafas, ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasanya, "Aku sudah berubah sejak 'saat itu', apalagi aku sudah berjanji dengan Kagami-kun. Kami berdua akan mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai."

"H-hal seperti itu—

"Tidak mungkin, benar?" melanjutkan, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan sedikit, "Tapi aku akan berusaha, kali ini aku akan serius. Jadi, Kise-kun dan yang lainnya harus melawanku dengan serius juga." Karna kalau mereka menanggapi permintaan Tetsuya dengan main-main, dan sengaja kalah ketika bertanding, itu—sama saja usahanya selama ini sia-sia.

"Huh? Yang benar saja.. tapi, jika itu permintaanmu, aku akan menyanggupinya. Dan soal pulang ke rumah—"

"Yang itu, aku juga harus menolaknya. Aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri, maafkan aku, Kise-kun."

Ditolak dua kali seperti ini.. apalagi oleh orang itu. Rasanya nanti Kise akan menghabiskan waktunya menangis semalaman ditempat tidur.

Dalam hidupnya Kise tidak pernah ditolak, malahan ia yang sering menolak para gadis yang menembaknya.

Mungkin ini yang namanya Karma? Diam-diam ia tersenyum getir.

"Yang lain khawatir padamu, tahu. Saat kau menghilang waktu itu, apalagi keadaanmu belum membaik." Kise mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik awal, "Apa alasanmu pergi, Tetsuyacchi?"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, informasi rahasia."

"E-eh?! mana bisa begitu, Tetsuyacchi! K-kalau, begitu saat ini kau tinggal dimana?"

"Informasi rahasia."

"Lagi?! Mou~ berhenti mempermainkanku, Tetsuyacchi! Tidak lucu tahu."

"Maafkan aku, Kise-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjawabnya, informasi rahasia." Entah sudah keberapa kali Tetsuya meminta maaf.

Untuk dua pertanyaan Kise yang tadi, Tetsuya benar-benar tidak bisa menjawabnya. Akashi juga pernah menanyainya pertanyaan yang sama, tapi tentu Tetsuya menolak menjawabnya.

Kise maju, memperpendek jarak mereka. Sudah lelah permintaan dan pertanyaannya yang tidak digubris.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini? Tidak kesepian? Makan berapa kali sehari? Tetsuyacchi makin kurus dan pucat saja.." membelai pipi Tetsuya pelan.

"Ah!" Kise merogoh saku celananya, mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang tidak sedikit, menyodorkannya ke Tetsuya, "Ini ada sedikit untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhanmu. Beli vitamin dan makanan yang bergizi, untuk membeli kebutuhan yang lain juga, kalau kurang—" menyodorkan dompetnya juga, didalamnya terdapat beberapa atm dan karu kredit, "Ambil saja semuanya. Ini semua hasil pekerjaanku sebagai model, tidak apa-apa, ambil saja, Tetsuyacchi."

Tetsuya mendorong tangan Kise pelan, "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini uang hasil kerja keras Kise-kun, sebaiknya kau gunakan untuk kebutuhanmu sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak kesepian. Aku makan tiga kali sehari, dan aku juga bekerja part time selama ini." Setengah kenyataan dan setengah kebohongan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuyacchi! Aku masih punya simpanannya dirumah. Kalau untuk Tetsuyacchi aku tidak keberatan sama sekali—"

"Kise-kun, simpan kembali uangmu atau aku marah?" ancaman Tetsuya membuat Kise langsung menaruh kembali dompetnya disaku celananya.

"Sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya Kise-kun pulang. Aku juga ingin pulang."

Sudah ditolak beberapakali, diusir pula. Ini memang hari sial Kise.

Kise ingat pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah Midorima mengingatkannya kalau hari ini Gemini berada diperingkat paling bawah. Seharusnya ia membawa lucky item yang disarankan Midorima, bahkan bila lucky itemnya hari ini adalah celana dalam wanita berwarna merah muda.

Gawat, Kise harus cepat-cepat pulang, sebelum emosinya pecah.

"Tunggu, Kise-kun." Tetsuya menahan tangan Kise yang baru ingin berbalik pergi, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian."

"E-eh? perjanjian apa, Tetsuyacchi?"

"Besok Seirin dan Kaijo ada latih tanding, kan?" Kise mengangguk pelan. "Kalau besok Kise-kun menang, aku akan turuti semua permintaan dan menjawab pertanyaan Kise-kun tadi."

Sorot mata Kise-kun yang barusan sayu berubah berkilauan dalam sekejap.

"Tapi sebagai balasannya, bila Seirin yang menang, turuti satu permintaanku."

"Apa itu?"

Tetsuya menaruh telunjuknya dibibirnya, "Informasi rahasia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bel pintu dapat terdengar, membuat Midorima yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam didapur terganggu. Padahal di ruang tamu ada Aomine, kenapa ia tidak membukakannya? Dasar malas.

Ia gantung celemek bergambar kataknya, kemudian berjalan ke depan untuk membuka pintu.

Pintu dibuka, tapi Midorima hampir terjungkang lantaran si tamu ini langsung menyerangnya—bukan, lebih tepatnya memeluknya.

"HUAAA MIDORIMACCHI!"

"Ada apa, Kise?" Biar Midorima tebak, bila si pirang merengek seperti ini gara-gara ditolak seorang perempuan, maka Midorima tanpa ragu akan langsung menendangnya keluar.

"Aku.. AKU DITOLAK—" baru dibicarakan. Midorima mengambil ancang-ancang—"—Tetsuyacchi!"

Midorima mematung. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Kise bilang Tetsuya? Tetsuya yang itu?

"Tetsuyacchi menolakku!"

"Tetsuya?! dimana kau bertemu dengannya?!"

Midorima mencengkram kedua bahu Kise, sementara Kise masih mengusap-usap matanya yang berair.

"Seirin. Aku mengajaknya pulang dan pindah ke Kaijo, tapi dia langsung menolakku."

Jadi, Tetsuya akhirnya muncul. Seperti yang dikatakan Akashi.

"Oi oi, ada apa ribut-ribut seperti ini?" sambil menguap lebar-lebar, Aomine muncul dibelakang Midorima.

Gantian, giliran Aomine yang menjadi sasaran. Buru-buru Kise melompat ke Aomine.

"AOMINECCHI, BAGAIMANA INI?!"

"Hah? Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Tetsuyacchi menolakku! Bila aku tidak bisa menikah nanti, Aominecchi menikahlah denganku!"

"T-Tetsu kembali?! Ditolak bagaimana? Jelaskan yang benar, bodoh!" Aomine mencoba lepas dari pelukan maut orang dihadapannya, "Dan apa-apaan?! Aku masih STRAIGHT, lepaskan!"

Masih kukuh menempel di Aomine, Kise berbalik menatap Midorima dengan mata yang berkilau, seperti anak anjing, "Midorimacchi.."

"Tidak akan." Dijawab langsung oleh Midorima.

" _Hidoii~_ kalian.. setidaknya hibur aku!"

"Hentikan tangis buayamu itu, Kise! Dan lebih baik kita masuk. Jelaskan maksud perkataanmu itu."

Aomine sudah kembali seperti biasa. Kise mulai tenang. Mereka masuk kedalam, dengan Aomine yang menyeret Kise.

Sementara Midorima masih berdiri ditempat semula.

Ia mencari sesuatu disaku celananya. Mengeluarkan handphone. Jari-jari yang terbungkus perban itu mengetik sesuatu, kemudian menempalkan ponselnya ditelinganya.

 _"_ _Moshi-moshi. Ada perlu apa, Shintarou?"_

"Akashi, Tetsuya.."

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

"Tetsuya sudah kembali."

 _"_ _Souka? Seperti dugaanku. Jangan lupa dengan pesanku waktu itu—"_

"Jangan segan-segan padanya, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menekan tombol _end call_ , Akashi meletakkan smartphonenya diatas meja—tepatnya disamping papan shogi dihadapannya. Ia sedang bermain Shogi saat Midorima menghubunginya barusan. Sendirian, dikamarnya.

Bibir itu—entah sejak kapan melengkung keatas, tersenyum atau menyeringai?

"Nah, sekarang tunjukan pada kakakmu ini, keberanian dan kekuatan yang kau katakan itu, Tetsuya _sayang_."

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Show Me, END.

.

.

.

A/N : Halo! Setelah bergulat dengan diri sendiri selama dua minggu ini, akhirnya ini ff kelanjut juga. Dua minggu kemarin itu masa-masa sulit. Rasanya kalo punya ide tapi gak bisa dikeluarkan dalam bentuk tulisan itu gimana sih? /rasanyapengenlompatdarigenteng/ T_T Bahkan sempet mikir, 'Daripada pusing, mending udahin aja lah!' :'v

Sebelumnya terimakasih atas kesediaan kalian untuk membaca ff ini dan juga atas kritik dan sarannya. Maklum, Yukari disini masih sangat newbie dan dalam tahap belajar, jadi terimakasih untuk koreksinya ^^. Yukari emang ga bisa buat bahasa yang 'wah' (males mikir, :'v) tapi yang penting kalian ngerti sama yg Yukari tulis disini :'D

 **Guest** : Anda penasaran? Sama Auhornya juga :'D **Erucchin** : Wah wah wah.. itu pertanyaan spoiler :'D jadi.. akan dijawab seiring chapter berlanjut :'p /ngeles/ **dwinurhalifah9** : Sudah :D **akakurofans** : halo! Terimakasih udah mampir ^^ ini sudah dilanjut, dan terimakasih juga udah suka ^^ **macaroon waffle** : memang, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Kalau datang duluan namanya pendaftaran, kan? /abaikanini!/ terimaksih atas koreksinya! Ngetiknya buru-buru jadi gasempet cek ulang u,u **Asahina Yuuhi** : Arigatooo karna udah suka ^^ yap, update tergantung ide yang didapet '-'/ **Hanna Byun276** : Ohoho.. soal itu.. ya? Nanti di usahakan selip-selip dikit diantara chapternya (kalosempet) soal yang mampir dimimpi.. Itu.. udah buat, bener, udah jadi malah ._. based from song 'Last Night, Good Night' (semacem songfict, mungkin?) Tapi.. itu buat _dessert_ nya nanti :p ngerti, kan? **Guest** : Ahh, masa sampe nangis? :o Yukari juga.. sedikit ._. I-itu.. liat endingnya nanti! Cerita ini, belum ketauan endingnya seperti apa /plak/ **shittyboy** : seperti biasa, komenmu selalu yang terpanjang /butilike!/ :'D Ahaha, iya! Untuk suatu alasan lupa nyelipin kata tbc diakhir chapter :'v maafkan keteledoran ini! /inget, abis ngetik dan ngepost chapter kemaren langsng tidur dan ga ngecek kebawah lagi/ Ah.. saya bertanya2, aneh ga ya kalo kagami-nya dijadiin begitu? ._. quotesnya boleh nemu, kebetulan pas ngetik, lagi cek bbm ada orang pake dp begituan, alhasil ambil itu quotes /cocoklahsamayglagidiketik/ seperti yg udah di bilang ke Hanna-san (nama penname org yg kamu maksud), udah ada, tapi untuk dessert :'3 DAAAN.. terimaksih atas ocehanmu, (y) **Caesar704:** _Saa_.. jawabannya ada diatas langit *sambilnunjuklangit* /plak!abaikan/ Um.. itu, _muri_ , desu (gamungkin) ._. **white skylark** : Ahh iya, gapapa. Udah baca juga udah sukur :'D Ohoho terimakasih :D Um.. soal EYD itu.. sumimasen, kurang memperhatikan /danemangbelumngertibanget/ jadi harap maklum :') Ternyata lagunya terkenal juga :D Iyaaa! Itu saya seneng banget sama lagunya! Apalagi pas liat videoclip versi AkaKuro, plus yg nyanyi juga AkaKuro /cumamirip/ dan ada sub nya juga, itu.. bikin terharu sampe netesin air mata :"""" berhubung Author AKAKURO freak :'D yaps, doakan saja agar idenya ngalir, biar ceritanya ga sampe discontinued :') **Shimotsuki Mika** : Memang, salah Tetsuya, jadi biar dia yg nerima akibat atas kesalahannya sendiri, seperti judulnya 'From You to You' /plakkkk!abaikan/kaganyambung _ **BABY L Soo** : Sebenernya masih ada dua flashback lagi, Cuma bingung mau nyempilinnya :'v **lisettekizakura** : Haha terimakasih _ yang ini udah cukup panjang, kan? '-'/

Satu lagi, saya kadang ketawa past liat review, ada dua orang yg review dengan nama 'Guest' dan itu.. masalahnya gabisa bedainnya! _ :'D

Chapter ini.. ah sudahlah. Masih belum mood nulis soalnya :'v

Next chapter, Misi dimulai '-'/

Akhir kata, kritik, saran, dan ide sangat diterima '-'/

.

.

-OMAKE-

" _Ohayou_ ~" Kise Ryouta—dengan wajah cerianya- seperti biasa menyapa kedua saudaranya yang sudah berada dimeja makan lebih dulu, Aomine dan Midorima.

Keduanya, asik dengan makanannya, mengabaikan Kise yang bibirnya sudah maju beberapa centi karna tidak dinotice. Ini sudah biasa.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menikmati makanan mereka. Yang terdengar hanya kunyahan kasar Aomine dan suara sendok dan garpu yang sedang beradu. Semua diam.

"Kise." Midorima buka suara. Wajahnya terlihat serius, sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan.

" _Nani_ , Midorimacchi?"

"(Menurut Oha-Asa) Hari ini dan besok, Gemini berada diperingkat terbawah. Aku menyarankan kau membawa lucky itemmu, tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya, aku sudah menyiapkannya. T-tapi ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu!"

Kise mendadak menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Matanya berkilau-kilau sekarang.

 _Midorimacchi perhatian sekali padaku!_

Midorima merogoh-rogoh isi tas sekolahnya, mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Tanpa ia sadari pipinya sedikit merona.

Ia angkat sesuatu itu dengan dua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Ketika Aomine melihat apa yang dipegang Midorima, sontak ia yang sedang meminum air menyemprotkannya dan mengenai wajah Kise (Kise duduk disampingnya, tepatnya antara Aomine dan Midorima).

Kise speechless, tidak menyadari seragamnya sudah basah. Masih menatap horror benda yang dipegang Midorima.

Apa itu? Celana dalam wanita berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura, dan renda-renda disekitar lingkar pinggulnya.

Itu terlalu.. menyilaukan.

"J-jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menyesuaikannya dengan ukuranmu."

"M-Maksudmu aku harus memakainya?!"

Midorima mengangguk ragu, sementara rona merah masih menghiasi pipinya.

"Oi, Midorima, aku tidak tau kau punya fetish dengan pakaian dalam wanita. Dan cara kau memilihnya itu.. terkesan sangat feminim sekali. seharusnya kau meminta saran padaku, akan kusarankan model yang lebih hot dan moe daripada itu!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Aominecchi?! Mou~ kalian berdua dasar _Hentai_!"


	8. Q6,5: Ambivalance

_"_ _... can you hear it?" Deep within your heart._

 _It's surely the voice from_ _ **that**_ _day: your sobbing voice._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _SUATU ketika, disaat dirinya sedang bingung tentang dimana tempat dirinya berpijak saat ini, seseorang datang._

 _Dia memakai baju berwarna putih. Wajahnya bersinar sampai-sampai membuat manik biru mudanya tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu. Terlalu menyilaukan. Bisa-bisa kalau dipaksakan kedua matanya akan buta._

 _Orang itu menyapa, "Halo, apa kabar?" Suaranya terdengar ramah, dan sepertinya orang itu tersenyum kepadanya._

 _"_ _Baik." Jawabnya seadanya, "Ano, kau siapa? Dan ini dimana?" Adalah hal yang lumrah untuk ditanyakan untuk orang yang sedang kebingungan seperti dirinya._

 _"_ _Maafkan ketidaksopananku. Tapi maaf, Aku tidak punya nama."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Shiro-san." Karna wajahmu begitu menyilaukan dan putih._

 _"_ _Panggil saja sesukamu, dan terimakasih sudah memberiku nama."_

 _"_ _ini dimana?" Ia bertanya sekali lagi. Walaupun bingung, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi itu. Matanya bulat, bibirnya membentuk garis lurus tanpa lengkungan keatas maupun kebawah._

 _"_ _Hm, ini adalah tempat untuk jiwa yang tidak punya tujuan, untuk jiwa yang masih terikat di dunia, dan jiwa yang masih memiliki penyesalan."_

 _Ia masih diam, air muka nya tidak berubah, masih tanpa ekspresi._

 _"_ _Aku tahu, mungkin kau tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku ini. Biar aku jelaskan sedikit. Kau sudah mati."_

 _Iris aquamarine melebar. Mendadak potret anak yang sedang terbaring diaspal di tengah jalan dengan bersimbah darah muncul. Kemudian, potret beberapa anak berambut pelangi yang sedang menangis selanjutnya ikut muncul._

 _Ah, ia baru ingat sekarang, fakta bahwa dirinya sudah mati._

 _Bibir itu sedikit melengkung keatas, "Begitu.. lalu, mengapa aku ada disini? Setauku bila sudah mati kita akan pergi ke Surga atau Neraka, atau kita akan berenkarnasi menurut kepercayaan orang-orang."_

 _"_ _Memang seharusnya begitu."_

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa aku ada disini?"_

 _"_ _Mungkin ada kesalahan dalam perjalananmu menuju sana. Apakah kau masih memiliki penyesalan di dunia ini, anak muda?"_

 _Ia menunduk, memikirkan sesuatu, setelah beberapa detik bibir itu menjawab dengan suara yang amat pelan, "Um, sepertinya, ada."_

 _"_ _Nah, mungkin itu penyebabnya,"_

 _"_ _Dengar, nak. Untuk mereka yang sudah mati tapi masih memiliki penyesalan ketika hidup. Untuk mereka para jiwa yang tersesat, ini adalah tempat untuk menampung mereka,"_

 _"_ _Dunia ini tidak hanya satu, ada banyak dunia yang terhubung satu sama lain. Mungkin kalian biasa menyebutnya dunia parallel. Kau hidup tidak hanya di dunia yang kau tempati saat ini. Ada banyak dirimu yang lain hidup di dunia berbeda juga. Mereka itu, memiliki alur kehidupan yang serupa tapi berbeda dengan dirimu saat ini."_

 _"_ _Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Semisal, didunia ini, kau adalah seorang anak yang besar di panti asuhan, memiliki kehidupan yang sederhana sampai kelima anak beramput pelangi mengubah hidupmu. Di dunia yang lain, kau adalah anak yang dilahirkan di keluarga kaya dan terkenal, memiliki kehidupan super mewah dan lainnya,"_

 _"_ _Kau berada disini karena penyesalanmu. Tidak hanya dirimu saja, mungkin sebentar lagi dirimu yang lain akan datang. Dia adalah orang yang memiliki penyesalan sama sepertimu. Kalian akan bekerjasama untuk kembali ke dunia kalian yang seharusnya, kalau tidak ingin terjebak di tempat ini lebih lama lagi."_

 _"_ _Orang itu, mungkin termasuk jiwa yang tersesat. Atas alasan itulah aku akan menyegel ingatan pahitnya. Kau bisa memintanya untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu di duniamu."_

 _"_ _Kemudian, setelah urusanku selesai, apakah aku dan orang itu bisa kembali?"—ketempat kami masing-masing. Ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja._

 _"_ _Tentu. Kalian, atau kau saja."_

 _"_ _Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Kau, berarti hanya kau yang kembali. Ada kemungkinan dia akan menggantikanmu di duniamu itu."_

 _"_ _B-bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja bisa, jika memang dia masih memiliki sisa hidup di dunia ini, dan keinginan kuat dirinya yang ingin hidup kembali,"_

 _Diam._

 _"_ _Nah, anak muda, kau bisa mengajaknya juga jika hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi dan kau tidak rela (bila dia menggantikan posisimu nanti)" Shiro-san, meletakkan sesuatu yang sudah ia pegang sedari tadi ke tangannya "Gunakan ini."_

 _Di tatapnya sesuatu yang tampak mengkilat di tangannya itu, tangannya sedikit bergetar mengetahui apa yang di pegangnya, ia mencoba mendongak menatap wajah orang itu._

 _"_ _Ya, kau bisa—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kedua matanya terbuka tiba-tiba, menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna biru muda yang mengingatkan kita pada langit musim panas. Berkedip beberapa kali, ia berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang sedikit buram akibat tidur barusan.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, terlihat frustasi.

"Kenapa aku harus memimpikan hal itu?" padahal biasanya yang ia impikan adalah memori masalalu dari Akashi Tetsuya, kembarannya dari dunia lain.

Ketika seseorang mati, Ia tidak akan bisa bermimpi lagi.

Ia tidak bisa bermimpi menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak setelah lulus, berkumpul-bercanda-bersama kelima kakaknya, mempunyai istri yang cantik dan lembut, mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu di masa depan, mempunyai kehidupan yang tenang dan damai, menghabiskan masa tuanya dengan istri dan cucunya, sampai pada akhirnya meninggal dengan senyum yang terpatri sebelum nyawanya diangkat.

Tidak, Kuroko Tetsuya sangat sadar, mimpi itu tidak akan pernah terwujud, takdir dengan kejamnya memutus impiannya ditengah jalan, bahkan sebelum ia bisa mengembalikan kepribadian kelima kakaknya-tujuan utamanya.

Kuroko mati, dengan wajah yang bagaimana ia juga tidak tahu. Kesakitan? Menderita? Entahlah. Tapi satu yang ia yakini, dirinya tidak tersenyum sama sekali seperti yang diinginkannya, mati dengan tenang.

Yah.. kalau Kuroko mati dengan tenang waktu itu, ia tidak mungkin berada disini sekarang, dan—tidak mungkin merasa bersalah akibat _memperalat_ seseorang.

Tetsuya bilang dirinya punya pemikiran yang dewasa.

Salah.

Kuroko hanya berlagak seperti dirinya sendiri, dan beginilah dia. Otaknya tidak pernah berhenti berpikir tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila Kuroko melakukan hal ini dan itu. Mencoba berfikir logis dan realistis setiap detik.

Tapi, disamping itu, dirinya ini masihlah anak-anak, Kuroko hanyalah anak laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun saat dirinya terakhir kali hidup—seingatnya.

Labil dan egois. Bingung harus melakukan apa saat dirinya sudah salah memilih langkah. Penyesalan. Dosa.

Katakanlah Kuroko orang jahat.

Orang jahat yang sudah memanfaatkan dirinya yang lain, yang mempunyai nasib _lebih_ mengerikan dari dirinya.

Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Dengan perasaan orang itu—Akashi Tetsuya.

Pernah suatu waktu ia bermimpi, salah satu dari memori masalalu Tetsuya. Dalam mimpi itu, ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Tetsuya, ia seakan menjadi diri Akashi Tetsuya.

Merasa tidak berguna. Merasa tidak berdaya, merasa _lemah_ , dan perasaan negatif lainnya. Dirinya bahkan sempat menjerit—menangis, meronta-ronta, tapi tetap saja mimpi itu berlanjut walaupun bibirnya sudah berteriak agar _berhenti_ , ia ingin bangun secepatnya.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko menyaksikan mimpi itu sampai akhir.

Kemudian Kuroko berpikir, 'Aah.. Mungkin ini yang membuatnya depresi sampai bunuh diri.' Tidak heran, bahkan Kuroko saja merasakan dampaknya. Mentalnya terutama, terguncang, _hampir_ hancur.

Dan bagaimana dengan Tetsuya waktu itu?

Oke, Kuroko tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Awalnya ia tidak mau melakukan hal ini, waktu itu Kuroko tidak tau apa-apa, tentang kebenarannya, alasan mengapa Tetsuya bisa berada disini. Tidak perduli, benar-benar tidak perduli.

Yang dipikirkannya hanya dirinya saja. Egois.

Sekarang, setelah ia merasakannya _langsung_ , baru Kuroko sadar.

"Aku ini orang jahat.."

Bibir itu tersenyum getir, matanya menutup.

 _"_ _Kau bisa membunuhnya, jika kau mau."_

"Aku.. tegakah aku melakukan hal itu?" suaranya pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Miyuki _kaa-san_ , anak yang sudah kau besarkan ini, benar-benar tidak bisa memilih pilihan yang bijaksana seperti harapanmu sekarang. Aku anak yang gagal."

.

* * *

.

Disebuah bukit, dibawah pohon besar yang rimbun dan lebat, seorang pemuda berjongkok di hadapan sebuah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan _'Akashi Tetsuya'_

Semilir angin sore bertiup pelan, membelai surai kemerahannya. Matanya terpejam, sementara kedua telapak tangannya saling menempel, bibir itu bergumam _sangat_ pelan— sebuah doa juga tak lupa sebuah kata 'Maaf' yang tak terhitung sudah berapakali ia ucapkan, _untuknya_.

Selesai, matanya terbuka kembali, menampilkan sepasang iris merah delima yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia tersenyum lembut, membelai batu nisan didepannya.

"Sejak kejadian itu, Tetsuya tidak pernah mengunjungi _nii-san_. Tetsuya masih marah? Tetsuya kecewa? Atau malah Tetsuya _benci_ dengan _nii-san_..?"

"Kalau begitu, datanglah walau itu hanya dimimpi. Caci-maki, pukul, kalau perlu _bunuh_ kakakmu yang tidak berguna ini. Seijuuro- _niisan_ tidak akan keberatan jika harus mati ditangan Tetsuya."

"Aah.. tapi itu tidak mungkin. _Nii-san_ bisa saja pergi menyusul Tetsuya, tapi.. yah, bagaimana, ya..? Yang ada _nii-san_ nanti malah dibenci oleh kakak-kakakmu itu, terlalu tidak bertanggung jawab."

" _Ne_ , Tetsuya tahu tidak? Mereka sudah mulai dekat lagi, _seperti dulu._ Sayang sekali Tetsuya tidak ada disini sekarang. _Nii-san_.. masih ragu, untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi _nii-san_ akan berusaha."

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang mendekat.

"Seijuuro.."

"Hai' hai', _Gomen ne_ Tetsuya, kita akhiri sampai sini, Shintarou- _niisan_ mu sudah menyuruhku pulang. seperti _Okaa-san_ saja."

"AP—b-bukannya aku peduli! Sekarang sudah hampir malam dan cuaca akan bertambah dingin, aku tidak ingin Seijuuro- _niisan_ mu yang jenius tapi bodoh ini sakit lagi seperti waktu itu. j-jangan dengarkan perkataannya—

"Kan? baiklah mari kita pulang _Okaa-san~"_

"K-kk-kau-

Meredam kekesalannya, pada akhirnya Shintarou hanya menghela nafas.

"Dia itu.." Ia memandangi punggung kakaknya yang sedang berjalan didepannya, kenapa kelakuannya jadi seperti anak kecil begini?

Shintarou merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya, ia membuka flip handphonenya mengetik sebuah pesan singkat lalu mengirimnya ke _seseorang_.

Tetsuya dan alasan kematiannya masih tanda tanya besar bagi Shintarou. Polisi juga sudah memutuskan tidak ada sangkut paut pihak ketiga dalam kasus bunuh diri Akashi Tetsuya dan masalahnya juga sudah ditutup.

Tetap saja, Shintarou tidak bisa menerima semua alasan itu.

Benar Tetsuya mati bunuh diri.

Benar, mungkin, Tetsuya bunuh diri atas keinginannya.

Masalahnya adalah- apa yang membuatnya sampai melakukan hal ini?

Diam-diam, Shintarou sedang menyelidiki masalah ini, _tanpa_ sepengetahuan Seijuuro.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 6,5 END**

* * *

.

.

 **AN** : _Hisashi buri da ne~_ '-'/ Maafkan keterlambatan lanjut fic ini..Err.. kemarin-kemarin kena wb untuk FYTY (Authornya malah buat fic baru). Dan juga lanjutannya yang ini mungkin pendek, sebenarnya Cuma mau ceritain dikit tentang sebab-akibat di cerita ini. Ya, gatau juga chapter ini berguna atau engga. TAPI saya masih bersikeras nyembunyiin masalalu nya si Tecchan, nanti aja pas mau end baru diungkap :'v

Author ganti nama, dari Akashi Yukari menjadi nameless pierrot *gananya '-'/

 **Hanna Byun276** Iya, authornya juga ganyangka, lagi pengen nistain Midorin aja kemarin :'v **Asahina Yuuhi** udah dilanjut, maaf telat .. **Guest** bayangin berasa Kise jadi ukehh.. **Lisette Lykoulen** Uhh.. ganyangka ada yang nungguin.. **Vanilla Tetsuya Blue** maaf telaaat .. **Kise Kairi** maaf karna telat updatenyaaa **macaroon waffle** lagu kesukaan :3 antara tuntutan dan kepengen. Oh ayolah, Midorin kan juga _laki-laki_ :v **Hyra Z** Ah! Ini nyerempet BL? Ganyadar dan ganiat awalnya .-. **Caesar704** Uh.. endingnya aja masih samar bagi si pembuatnya.. **Akakurofans** kayanya engga deh. Bakal dipercepat, ga sampe wintercup '-'/ **zhichaloveanime** ini udah dilanjut~ ^^ **BlackCrows1001** Itu.. ada di chapter awal2, semua KnS manggil Kuroko Tetsuya pake nama kecil '-'?

 _._

 _._

 _Next_ Chapter 7 (Full Kise/Akashi Ryota sepertinya)

see you '-')/


	9. Q7: Repetisi

_"Even if i'm doing_ _ **this**_ _or_ _ **that**_ _at the moment_

 _Those days are still the most of special to me in my heart." (Kise-Kuroko in Time Machine ga Nakutatte)_

* * *

 _Ryoko, gadis yang mempunyai wajah cantik ini harus rela merenggang nyawa di usia mudanya— lima belas tahun, ketika melahirkan putra pertamanya, akibat pendarahan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sebelum ia jatuh dalam tidur panjangnya, ia berpesan pada ibunya untuk menjaga putra kecilnya saat dirinya tidak bisa berada disisinya—_

 _'—Okaa-san, aku titip Ryouta'_

* * *

Kise Ryouta adalah anak yang lahir dengan Ayah yang masih belum diketahui. Ibunya, Ryouko, di perkosa laki-laki tak dikenal sewaktu dirinya masih di bangku kelas satu SMA, dan ditinggal begitu saja. Tidak lama setelah itu, Ryouko mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya hamil. Saat itu dia bingung, harus diapakan benih yang ada di dalam rahimnya ini?

Sejak saat itu ia berhenti sekolah. Bertekad untuk melanjutkan kehamilannya dengan dibantu ibunya.

Ryoko meninggal saat melahirkan anak pertamanya. Setelahnya, Ibunya lah yang menggantikannya, mencoba menjadi sosok ibu bagi cucu satu-satu nya yang di beri nama Ryouta.

Saat umur Ryouta enam tahun, ia mulai sakit-sakitan. Walaupun begitu, tetap, dia merawat Ryouta, memanjakannya, memberikan kasih sayang berlebih pada Ryouta seperti dirinya yang membesarkan Ryoko dulu. Ryoko juga besar tanpa ayah, ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat Ryoko masih di kandungannya.

Tahun berikutnya, Ia meninggal karena penyakit kanker paru-paru yang menimpanya, meninggalkan Kise Ryouta yang saat itu masih berumur tujuh tahun.

Setelahnya, Ryouta tinggal dengan saudara terdekatnya. Ia tinggal berpindah-pindah. Saudara-saudaranya enggan merawatnya karena entah kenapa, ketika mereka mulai merawat Ryouta, ada saja sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di sekitar mereka.

-Sampai umurnya sembilan tahun. Pada akhirnya Ryouta di titipkan di panti asuhan.

* * *

 _Lagi. Sesuatu seperti ini terjadi lagi._

 _Kedua manik madu itu bergoyang tak karuan, bahkan ia merasa matanya akan keluar sebentar lagi._

 _Yang menjadi objek pandangannya mulai bergerak, "Ah.." terdengar lenguhan pelan sebelum tubuh mungil itu mencoba bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya._

 _Sepasang iris gold itu melebar. Ada warna lain yang tak diinginkan disana, bukan biru muda, tapi ada merah juga._

 _Ini semua salahnya._

 _'Padahal baru saja, aku mendapat teman yang mau menerimaku.. Kenapa orang yang aku dekati selalu bernasib buruk? Kenapa..? paman dan bibi juga bilang 'aku anak pembawa sial''_

 _bila kehadirannya ini selalu membawa hal buruk, kenapa dirinya ini harus ada?_

 _'Tuhan, kenapa..? Aku berjanji tidak akan menjadi anak nakal. Makanya.. kumohon.. tolong.. '_

 _Tolong apa? apa yang diinginkannya?_

 _Tidak ada._

 _Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Kise Ryouta benar-benar sendirian sekarang._

 _Ia hanya ingin ada orang yang mau menjadi temannya. Mau menerimanya. Dan jika memang ada, Kise akan melindungi orang itu, menjaganya seperti permata, sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya._

 _Dan ketika dia mendapatkan satu, itu terjadi._

 ** _..._**

 _"Selalu saja begini.." suaranya bergetar._

 _Kuroko menengadah, mendapati si pirang yang sedang menunduk—satu tangannya menutupi setengah wajahnya tapi ia bisa melihat jelas manik sewarna madu itu mengeluarkan air mata, salah satunya jatuh mengenai pipi chubby-nya._

 _Walaupun begitu, Kuroko masih tak bergeming._

 _Sepasang aquamarine menatap intens wajah Kise, menganalisis apa gerangan yang sudah membuat anak yang terkenal periang ini sedih. Apa Kise-kun sakit? Tapi disini dirinyalah yang seharusnya sakit._

 _Tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi dahi kanannya. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu merembes dari sela jari-jarinya. Takut cairan itu masuk ke dalam matanya, Kuroko memejamkan mata kanannya._

 _Sementara tangan yang satu lagi terulur keatas, berusaha meraih wajah Kise yang sedang berdiri tegap dihadapannya._

 _"Kurokocchi terluka karena aku. Aku yang membuat Kurokocchi terluka. Kurokocchi terluka—aku yang melakukannya.. aku—aku memang anak pembawa sial."_

 _Azzure-nya melebar, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Kuroko, walaupun umurnya sekarang masih sembilan tahun, tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti apa arti kata-kata terakhir Kise itu._

 _Anak pembawa sial? Apa-apaan?_

 _Giginya bergemeratak, saling mengadu. di tariknya satu tangan Kise yang sedang menganggur, membuat si pirang terjatuh menimpa tubuh kecilnya. Di peluknya anak yang lebih besar darinya ini hati-hati._

 _"Apa yang Kise-kun katakan? Tidak ada anak pembawa sial di dunia ini. Semua anak-anak itu terlahir suci dan tidak berdosa. Tidak ada istilah seperti itu." –Miyuki kaa-san pernah bilang seperti itu padaku. Berkata pelan tepat di telinga Kise._

 _Untuk beberapa detik, mereka diam, dalam posisi seperti ini._

 _Kise melepas pelukannya, sedikit menjauh, masih enggan menatapnya. Ia menunduk, poni panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat Kuroko sulit membaca apa yang sedang di pikirkannya. "Ta-tapi.. Kurokocchi terluka karena aku.. Mereka yang mendekatiku akan terkena sial. Mereka semua bilang aku ini anak pembawa bencana, mereka bilang aku ini seharusnya tidak lahir di dunia ini. Obaa-chan juga.. meninggal gara-gara aku. Papa dan Mama.. mereka meninggalkanku." yang terakhir di katakan pelan sekali._

 _Mereka— siapa yang Kise maksud disini? "Siapa yang berani-beraninya berkata hal sekejam itu pada Kise-kun? Aku akan menghajarnya nanti. Lihat, Kise-kun, aku punya ini." Ia berniat menunjukan otot-otot tangannya pada makhluk kuning didepannya, sepasang iris berwarna emas mengintip dari balik poninya. Diam. Kemudian terdengar suara Kise yang tertawa keras sekali._

 _"HAHAHA.. Apanya yang mau menghajar. Lengan seperti itu, bahkan anak bayi pun yang ada malah menertawaimu! Haha—" masih betah tertawa, sementara Kuroko menatap datar wajah tampan Kise._

 _Detik berikutnya, kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas sedikit, tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah, Kise-kun sudah tidak menangis lagi.."_

 _"E-eh?" mendadak tawanya terhenti._

 _"Dengar, Kise-kun.. Hanya karena kedua orang tuamu meninggalkanmu, bukan berarti keberadaan Kise-kun tidak diharapkan." Ibu jari mungilnya bergerak—mengelus area sekitar mata Kise—menghapus sesuatu yang basah disana, "Jika mereka semua menolak keberadaanmu, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima Kise-kun. Kise-kun tidak perlu sedih lagi." Kuroko kecil tidak tahu cara menenangkan seseorang, jadi ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya._

 _"K-kurokocchi..?"_

 _"Kise-kun, kita sama. Aku juga.. dibuang oleh mereka. Sampai sekarang aku juga tidak mengerti, apa salahku? Kemudian aku berpikir lagi. Aah.. mungkin ini takdir. Aku bertemu dengan Kise-kun juga itu semua adalah takdir. Aku hanya perlu menerima takdirku ini, biarkan mengalir apa adanya." Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai memaksa keluar dari matanya._

 _"Kise-kun lebih beruntung daripada aku, masih ada keluargamu yang mau merawatmu. Mungkin.. yang pantas disebut anak pembawa sial adalah diriku ini. Mereka bahkan.. bahkan.." omongannya mulai terputus-putus. Kuroko dapat merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipinya._

 _"K-kurokocchi.. Jangan menangis.. kalau Kurokocchi menangis.. hiks.. aku juga.."_

 _Dan berakhirlah dengan mereka berdua menangis bersama. Tangisan Kise cukup memekakkan telinga, ia menangis seperti bayi. Kemudian tak lama Miyuki datang menghampiri mereka. Cukup kaget menemukan Kise dan Kuroko yang menangis. Ia menyadari ada luka robek di dahi Kuroko. Buru-buru menggendong Kuroko dan menggandeng Kise masuk kedalam. Miyuki mengira penyebab mereka berdua menangis adalah karena luka di dahi Kuroko._

 _[Kuroko tersandung saat bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Kise. Sebenarnya, bukan kejar-kejaran juga, sih. Kise ingin memeluk Kuroko tapi Kuroko tidak mau, jadi dia lari. Saat lari, tidak sengaja dia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Jatuh, kepalanya membentur kayu yang ada di pekarangan rumah, dan robek.]_

* * *

 **FROM YOU TO YOU**

 _"You walk around, trying to fix everything. But, You're the one who's broken."_

- _Character_ bukan milik saya, Cerita barulah milik saya-

* * *

Suara peluit terdengar melengking memenuhi area gym. Papan nilai menunjukan skor **Seirin 100 : 98 Kaijo**. Pertandingan praktek hari ini di menangkan oleh Seirin.

Orang-orang diam. Masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Seirin mencetak angka di tiga detik terakhir dengan _buzzer beater_ yang dilakukan Tetsuya-Kagami.

Sorakan pertama datang dari Kagami, laki-laki berambut merah bergradasi hitam ini melompat sambil berteriak _'Berhasil!'_ diikuti anggota Seirin yang lain, lalu selanjutnya suara tepuk tangan memenuhi gym.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Tetsuya membungkuk, tangannya berada di dengkulnya untuk menumpu berat badannya. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Memerhatikan rekan setim-nya yang berkumpul, saling merangkul dan tertawa membuat bibirnya tertarik keatas.

Beberapa meter darinya, berdiri Kise Ryouta dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Tetsuya tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karena poni panjang Kise yang menutupinya. Samar, ia dapat melihat bibir itu bergumam sesuatu—

 _"Aku—kalah?"_

* * *

Sensasi dingin mulai terasa— menyebar di area sekitar wajahnya. Diam, mata itu terpejam membiarkan air yang sedang mengalir kencang itu bersentuhan dengan wajah tampannya—membuat pikirannya tenang.

Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

 _Ah, Jadi ini rasanya kalah._

Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

 _Rasanya sedikit menyakitkan, kurasa._

"Menyedihkan." Reflek, si kepala kuning buru-buru menengok, mendapati pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau, ia memakai gakuran berwarna hitam—

Midorima Shintarou.

Memutar keran air agar berhenti, Kise menegakkan tubuhnya, sementara Midorima mendekat. Sedikit menjaga jarak, Midorima melemparkan sesuatu ke kepala kise. Sebuah handuk berwarna putih.

" _Arigatou,_ Midorima _cchi_.." Kise mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk pemberian Midorima. Gerakannya lambat, sepertinya masih tidak bersemangat akibat pertandingannya tadi. Kemudian gerakannya terhenti. Handuk itu menutupi setengah dari wajahnya sehingga Midorima tidak bisa melihat wajah sedih Kise.

 _Ia kalah._

Kaijou kalah melawan Seirin.

Kise kalah melawan Tetsuya.

Keduanya adalah fakta yang terelakkan.

Awalnya ia meremehkan kemampuan Seirin. Apalagi Seirin adalah sekolah yang baru dibangun, ditambah klub basket mereka yang baru seumur jagung. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kaijo, yang bisa dibilang sudah standar Internasional, logika akan berkata Kaijo lah yang akan menang.

Apalagi, di Kaijo ada Kise Ryouta, _copy-cat_ dari _Generation of Miracle._

Tapi perhitungannya salah. Ia melupakan fakta yang amat sangat penting.

Itu—adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, yang mempunyai hawa keberadaan tipis dan bisa membuat sebuah _keajaiban._

Buktinya, Ia dapat menang melawan Kaijo. Tetsuya, dengan cahaya barunya, Kagami Taiga.

Ia tersenyum getir. Mengetahui kebenaran itu. Memang benar kata orang, kita itu tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari sampulnya.

Ia bukannya meremehkan Kuroko, adik kesayangannya. Kise benar-benar mengakui kemampuan Kuroko. mengingat di balik kesuksesan Tim Basket Teiko dahulu, tersembunyi bayangan yang selalu mendukung mereka diam-diam. Itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Juga, sedari kecil Kise memang sudah mengagumi gaya bermain Kuroko. matanya akan berkilau ketika melihat betapa hebatnya sang adik saat mengoper bola. Apalagi lintasan melengkung dan operan secepat kilat yang dibuat oleh Kuroko. terkadang ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa tangan kurus tak berotot itu bisa mengoperkan bola sekuat itu?

Kise pernah merasakannya. Dulu, saat itu pertama kali ia menjadi _light_ untuk Kuroko. Ia sangat _sangat_ antusias tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hasilnya? Akibat dari dirinya yang tidak mampu menangkap operan itu, bola itu malah menghantam perutnya kuat. Membuatnya tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur selama enam hari. Itu—Kise ingat, itu terjadi saat mereka baru memasuki SMP Teiko, bakat Kuroko baru saja ditemukan oleh Akashi. Saat hubungan persaudaraan mereka berenam masih mulus.

Setelahnya, ia sering berlatih siang dan malam, mencoba agar semakin kuat. Cukup untuk bisa menerima _pass_ dari Kuroko. Setelah sebulan berlatih ia baru bisa menangkapnya.

Si Kagami itu, mungkin memiliki potensi. Ia bisa bekerjasama dengan Kuroko, ia bisa menangkap operan Kuroko. ia bahkan mendapat kepercayaan dari Kuroko.

Memang salahnya yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Hari ini memang hari sialmu, tapi tak kusangka kau akan benar-benar kalah,"

"Apa kau tidak serius dalam pertandingan tadi, Kise? Bukankah _dia_ sudah bilang untuk tidak segan-segan melawan Tetsuya. jangan karena dia adik kita kau bersikap lembek padanya," Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, "Yang lebih penting, kau malah mencederainya seperti itu. Akashi pasti akan membunuhmu."

 _Aku serius melawannya, Midorimacchi. kau hanya belum tahu rasanya dikalahkan._

Dan tunggu, ia lupa kalau dirinya melukai Kuroko saat pertandingan tadi—tanpa disengaja.

Ia melukainya. Kise melukai Kuroko. _Lagi._

Padahal dirinya sudah bersumpah, dulu, _'Jadilah adikku kemudian aku akan melindungimu, Tetsuyacchi!'_

Sekarang ia malah menjadi salah satu orang yang melukainya. Kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

 _Tidak berguna. Kau kakak yang payah, Kise Ryouta. Kau bahkan tidak pantas menyebut dirimu sebagai salah satu saudaranya._

Kise menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bibirnya digigit kuat. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari saudara pirangnya, Midorima mendekat, meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Kise.

"Lupakan. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku akan merahasiakannya dari Akashi. Sekarang, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Bahkan bila Midorima tidak memberitahunya, Itu tidak menjamin Akashi tidak akan mengetahuinya.

.

* * *

.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, benar?"

Duduk berhadapan dengan Tetsuya, adalah pria berkacamata—memiliki beberapa kerutan disekitar wajahnya, kira-kira umurnya sekitar lima puluh tahun-an— yang memegang foto hasil ronsen miliknya.

 _"Hai'"_

"Sejauh pemeriksaan, yang aku lihat tidak ada yang salah dengan kepalamu. Hanya luka akibat benturan saja, tapi itu akan segera kering. Bila merasakan sesuatu segera periksakan kembali, oke?"

 _"Hai', Sensei."_

"Aku akan memberi obat agar lukanya tidak infeksi juga obat pereda rasa nyeri. Nah, setelah ini berhati-hatilah, Kuroko-kun." Pria tua itu bangkit dari kursinya, tangannya yang sudah keriput itu mengusap—mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya sambil tersenyum hangat. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menuju rak kaca yang penuh dengan obat, mencarikan obat yang tepat untuk pasiennya ini.

xxxxx

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari klinik, disambut teman-teman setimnya yang langsung mengerubunginya. Mereka memandanginya antusias.

"Sensei bilang aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Perlahan ketegangan diantara mereka mulai mencair—

"YOSH! KITA MENANG!" Kagami Taiga, _cahaya_ Tetsuya meneriakkan sorakan pertama yang sedari tadi ia pendam. Menarik beberapa perhatian pejalan kaki yang berada disekitar klinik tersebut, orang-orang sekitar memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Aneh.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir." Tetsuya membungkuk dihadapan para kakak kelasnya.

"Saat kau jatuh tadi, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." –Izuki.

"Yah.. tapi untunglah kau tidak apa-apa."—Fukuda.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, akan reaksi teman-temannya.

"KITA MENANG!" yang kedua bereaksi adalah para kakak kelasnya. Mereka tertawa bersama tersenyum, bahkan melakukan _tos_.

 _'Seperti inilah seharusnya kemenangan terasa.'_

 _"Yah, rasanya begitu melegakan."_

 _'Ah, ternyata kau juga bisa merasakannya. Selamat, Ini kemenangan pertamamu, Tetsuya. Dan, masih ada empat orang yang harus kau kalahkan, jadi jangan senang dulu.'_

 _"Aku tahu. Dan lawan selanjutnya pasti lebih berat dari Kise-kun."_

 _'Bagaimana caramu menghadapi mereka nanti?'_

 _"Tidak tahu."_

 _'Nanti malam, ayo kita bertemu untuk mendiskusikannya.'_

 _"Tidak bisa, nanti malam aku ada kerja. Bos meneleponku barusan. Ada tamu istimewa malam ini dan dia sudah memesanku."_

 _'Tetsuya cukup terkenal, ya.. Padahal besok ada kelas pagi, dan lukamu itu.. Kau tahu kau harus beritirahat.'_

 _"Kau dan aku sama saja. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang penting ku jalani dulu. Memangnya untuk siapa aku harus bekerja seperti ini, ha?"_

 _'...'_

Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Dia kabur.." menggumam pelan.

"Eh? siapa yang kabur, Tetsuya- _kun_?" sepertinya gumamannya cukup keras sampai membuat Aida Riko mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada, Pelatih."

"M—

"Riko, Sebelum pulang ayo kita cari tempat makan!" Hyuuga memotong ucapan Aida.

"Ah.. mau makan apa, ya?"

"Yang murah saja!"

"Aku juga."

"Aku yakin kalau kita tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk makan-makan." Gadis berambut coklat itu menopang dagu, dahinya agak berkerut mencoba memikirkan sesuatu, sementara kakinya melangkah pelan-pelan, yang lainnya mengekor di belakang.

Tetsuya juga, tapi ia berada dibarisan paling belakang teman-temannya. Bibirnya membentuk kurva keatas, sambil memandangi punggung rekan-rekannya. Diam-diam ia mengamati.

 _Berada di tengah-tengah mereka, rasanya.. hangat._

"!"

Ketika melewati gang sempit, tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba. Ingin teriak tapi mulutnya buru-buru dibekap. Tetsuya ditarik sedikit kedalam di gang gelap tersebut.

Tubuhnya ditekan ke tembok, sedikit mendongak, Tetsuya menatap wajah orang yang lebih tinggi darinya ini horror.

Orang itu mendekat, _"Sssstt.."_ jari telunjuk diletakkan dibibirnya, wajahnya sedikit menunduk mendekati wajah Tetsuya.

"K-kise- _kun_ ?!"

Wajahnya kembali menjauh, si pemuda pirang tersenyum canggung "Hallo, Tetsuya _cchi_ ! Um.. maaf sudah menculikmu seperti ini. Ingin minum bersamaku?" ia menunjukan kantung berwarna putih bening ditangannya, Tetsuya dapat melihat dua buah popsicle dengan label MajiBa' pada kemasan itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah minuman kesukaannya, Vanila Milkshake dari Majiburger.

Masih fokus dengan kantung pelastik di tangan Kise, Tetsuya mengangguk perlahan. Tidak menyadari bahwa senyum di wajah model tampan ini semakin mengembang.

xxxx

Sepasang manik _gold_ terpaku memandangi pemuda mungil yang sedang berjalan disampingnya—Kuroko Tetsuya—menyesap gelas berisikan Vanilla Milkshake.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ sangat menyukai Vanilla Milkshake, ya?"

"Tentu saja, Kise- _kun_. Ini adalah minuman terenak yang pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku."

" _Mou~_ Berlebihan."

Diam. Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung bagi Kise. Ia bingung ingin memulai darimana.

Kise yang mengajak Kuroko jalan-jalan. Tapi sedari tadi ia hanya mengikuti kedua kakinya yang melangkah entah kemana, tidak punya tujuan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu disana," si mungil mengusulkan, Kuroko menunjuk lapangan basket jalanan disampingnya.

Kise mengiyakan, dan menarik Kuroko untuk duduk disana.

.

.

.

Sepertinya, suasana masih belum berubah diantara mereka.

Kise duduk menjaga jarak dengan Tetsuya. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata-pun, kemudian tertutup kembali.

Tanpa disadari bola mata sewarna langit musim panas itu mengawasi diam-diam sedari tadi. Tetsuya menghela nafas.

Ia menaruh gelas milkshake yang sudah habis disampingnya, "Kise- _kun_ kalau kau sudah tidak ingin Vanilla milkshake-mu itu, lebih baik untukku saja." Sebal gara-gara pemuda pirang ini tak kunjung bicara dan malah meremas Vanilla milkshake-nya yang tak dicicip sedikitpun sedari tadi, sampai tumpah malah. _Itukan mubazir namanya._

"A-ambil saja jika Tetsuya _cchi_ mau." Ia menyodorkan minuman di tangannya yang langsung di sambar oleh Tetsuya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama ya, kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini. Lukamu.. bagaimana..?"

"Kita memang sudah lama tidak bertemu." _aku akan baik-baik saja walaupun jika Kise-kun tidak khawatir padaku_ "Dan lukaku tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, ya, tadi aku bertemu Midorima _cchi_.."

"Sejujurnya.. aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya.." _baik disini maupun disana._ Midorima Shintarou ataupun Shintarou kakaknya, sama-sama memiliki sifat _tsundere._ Dan Tetsuya rasa keduanya sama saja, sama dengan Kise Ryouta dan Ryouta kakaknya.

"Ah, benar juga ya.." "Tapi tangan kirinya itu bukan main-main. Terlebih lagi di hari keberuntungan Cancer. Yah, sepertinya dia datang hanya untuk melihatmu. Midorima _cchi_ kangen denganmu, Tetsuya _cchi_ !"

"Tetsuya _cchi_ menolak ajakanku, lalu aku kalah bertanding. Rasanya.. kehidupanku jadi kacau semenjak Tetsuya _cchi_ pergi.." Kise bergumam pelan sambil memperhatikan kakinya yang bergerak tak nyaman sedari tadi, "Walaupun aku kalah, tapi aku benar-benar serius mengajakmu, tahu. aku khawatir."

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Tetsuya _cchi_ ! Lagipula yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah mengenai alasanmu. Mengapa waktu itu kau pergi meninggalkan kami? Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.."

 _'Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang penting.'_

 _'Aku menyukainya karena basket mempertemukan kita, tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku juga benci, basket pula yang mengubah kalian.'_

 _'Tolong, sampaikan kepada Kise-kun..'_

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Kise- _kun_.. tapi aku akan memberitahu Kise- _kun_ sedikit,"

"Saat itu aku merasa kita kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Aku belum tahu pasti apa yang salah dengan itu." jeda sebentar— "Hanya saja, aku merasa _membenci_ basket yang kita mainkan saat itu."

"Aku.. tak mengerti."

Keduanya diam untuk beberapa detik, sebelum seseorang datang dan langsung menepuk pundak Tetsuya, cukup kuat sampai membuat tubuh kecilnya sedikit terpental.

"Dasar! Jangan menghilang seenaknya begitu saja!" Kagami Taiga, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya sambil berbicara kepada Tetsuya.

Menyadari ada eksistensi lain disini, Kagami menyapanya, "Yo."

"Apa kau menguping?"

"Apanya yang menguping? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menculiknya pergi?"

"Hah? Apa salahnya aku ngobrol sebentar dengannya. Lagipula dia itu adikku!"

"Persetan dengan persaudaraan kalian. Aku tidak mengerti tahu! dan apanya yang saudara? Kalian berdua bahkan tidak mirip sama sekali! Gara-gara kau membawanya, kami jadi tidak bisa pulang. Pelatih tak bisa diam karena dia merasa bertanggung jawab pada tim. Semuanya mencarinya sejak tadi! Semuanya khawatir apalagi keadaannya yang—"

 _"Oi, sudah cukup waktu kalian bermain. Sekarang giliran kami!"_

 _"Kami barusaja disini. Tunggu giliran kalian—"_

 _"Hah? Giliran? Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini dengan basket?"_

Diseberang sana, mata bulat itu menangkap pertengkaran—lima orang remaja yang mengganggu sekelompok anak yang sedang bermain basket.

Sepasang _azzure_ memicing tidak suka. Merasa ini tidak benar. Akhirnya ia mendekati keributan itu. Kise dan Kagami tidak menyadarinya.

"Dilihat darimanapun, itu curang. Yang seperti itu bukanlah permainan bola basket. Selain itu tidak boleh bermain kekerasan." Tetsuya muncul di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba, memutar bola basket dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian mendekatkan bola berwarna orange yang sedang berputar cepat itu ke wajah salah satu orang disana. Bola itu, tepat mengenai hidung mancungnya, membuatnya terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hah!? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

" _Yare-yare_ ~ Masih saja ada orang sepertinya." Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Tetsuya, membelai pipinya.

Pupil biru itu melebar. Sesuatu menyengat dikepalanya, sementara ingatan asing mulai mengalir. Abu-abu. Seringaian yang menyeramkan.

 _"Ne, Tetsuya-chan~ bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini dengan—"_

 _Deja vu_ , perasaan tidak menyenangkan. Mendadak tubuhnya bergetar sedikit, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, semakin cepat, rasanya seperti ingin meledak—

"Apa boleh buat, bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini dengan—"

 _"Jangan sentuh."_ Tetsuya mendesis.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang jangan sentuh, maka _jangan sentuh_ !" ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian meninju orang dihadapannya dengan kekuatan penuh, ini salah satu tekniknya dalam bermain, Ignite Pass.

Orang itu terpental cukup jauh, terjatuh dengan suara bedebum yang cukup keras. Sepertinya Tetsuya mengeluarkan tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk pukulan barusan.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu!?"

Selanjutnya Tetsuya dapat merasakan kerah bajunya ditarik kuat. Tubuhnya terangkat sedikit sekarang. Kakinya sudah tidak memijak tanah.

Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Binar di kedua _aquamarine_ itu meredup. Tetsuya hanya menunggu tangan besar yang sedang terkepal didepan wajahnya datang—yang mungkin akan menghancurkan wajahnya.

Tangan itu berhenti dua senti tepat diatas pipinya.

Ada yang menahannya. Tangan besar dan putih itu milik..

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, aku akan menghancurkan tanganmu ini."

Kise Ryouta, dengan wajah sinisnya langsung memutar tangan yang ia tahan itu tanpa ampun. Tetsuya hampir jatuh kalau tidak ada Kagami yang menahannya dibelakangnya.

Orang itu menjerit akibat rasa nyeri di tangannya, Kise berbisik tepat di telinganya— "Tahu tempatmu." Kemudian melemparnya.

"Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu itu di hadapanku. Kalau tidak.." Kise menekuk satu persatu jarinya, menimbulkan bunyi _krek_ yang cukup menakutkan ditelinga orang-orang itu.

.

.

.

"Kau ini, apa sih yang kau lakukan!? Apa kau pikir bisa menang? Kalau yang tadi jadi perkelahian bagaimana!?"

Ketiganya kembali ke tempat awal mereka.

"Tidak. Sudah pasti aku akan babak belur."

"Kau—

"Lihat, otot-ototku ini."

"Tidak ada sama sekali!"

"Tetsuya _cchi_ itu memang orang yang luar biasa, ya.."

"Selain itu, aku merasa mereka sangat kejam. Makanya aku melakukannya."

 _"Siapa yang berani-beraninya berkata hal sekejam itu pada Kise-kun? Aku akan menghajarnya nanti. Lihat, Kise-kun, aku punya ini."_

"Sebelum kau melakukannya, pikirkan resikonya dulu!"

"Aku lupa."

"Jangan seenaknya bilang kau lupa!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang akan babak belur, kan!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Berhenti meminta maaf!"

Kise tersenyum, memerhatikan perkelahian kecil antara _light-shadow_ dihadapannya. Diambilnya barang-barang yang ada di bangku taman, "Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi." _Yang penting, akhirnya aku bisa bermain lagi bersama Tetsuyacchi !_ "Dan juga, jangan lupa dengan balas dendamku, ya, Kagami _cchi_ !"

"Ka-Kagami _cchi_!?"

"Kise- _ku_ n suka menambahkan akhiran _'cchi'_ untuk orang-orang yang di akuinya. Berbahagialah."

"Hah? Siapa juga yang mau!"

"Jangan sampai kalah di penyisihan, ya!"

 _Gold_ bertemu _aquamarine_ , saling bertemu pandang, berbicara lewat kontak mata,

 _"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne, Tetsuyacchi!"_

* * *

 _Chapter 7 end_

* * *

 **AN** : Woah chapter ini selesai dengan sangat flatnya.. kurasa '-')? hari ini mood lagi ancur seancur-ancurnya, entah kenapa. Bawaannya kesel mulu, tanpa sebab *efekPMS* semoga yang ini engga OOC, yak!

Se _bagian_ terinspirasi sama lagu-lagu duet Kuroko-Kise.. dan jadilah ini.

Iya udah itu aja. Ngetik apa yang saya mau. Alurnya juga.. gatau ini ngarah kemana ._. /plak/labil/

Uh, dan terimakasih untuk Mika Tetsuya yang udah mau jadi temen diskusi kemarin ^-^

 **dwinurhalifah9** : Udah dilanjut~ **Guest** : Yap! Dan sepertinya akan pending lagi untuk chapter depan~ **BlackCrows1001** : Ini bagian Kise~ dia juga pemain kedua favoritku setelah Akashi-kuuun~ **Asahina Yuuhi** : Halo Yuuhi-senpai, ini udah dilanjut~ iya nanti dibongkar beberapa chapter kedepan. Lagian mau buru-buru ditamatin yang ini u,u **Caesar704** : Un.. memang.. tapi entah kenapa saya perlu publish ch kemarin n.n

Chapter depan Midorima..


	10. Q8: Seperti Dulu

_**'Keberuntungan Cancer berada di urutan ke-dua hari ini. Selamat! Walaupun begitu, jangan lupa untuk selalu membawa lucky item-mu! Lucky item untuk Cancer hari ini adalah sebuah boneka katak berwarna hijau.**_

 _ **Dan, hari ini, kau akan bertemu dengan seorang yang berharga. Orang ini memiliki Zodiak Aquarius, walaupun kalian tidak cocok tapi kali ini orang ini akan menjadi seseorang yang berpengaruh besar bagi hidupmu kelak!**_

 _ **Terakhir, untuk Cancer, selamat menjalani aktifitas!'**_

 _-xxxxx-_

 _Mengikuti langkah kakinya, anak ini berjalan pelan. Dengan sabar memeriksa satu persatu tempat yang ada disana—mencari keberadaan teman sekamarnya, Murasakibara Atsushi._

 _Halaman belakang, kamar, ruang bermain. Semua tempat sudah diperiksanya. Tinggal satu ruangan lagi, Perpustakaan._

 _Dan sekarang dirinya sudah berada di depan ruangan itu._

 _Ia membuka sedikit pintu Perpustakaan perlahan dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang satu lagi sibuk memeluk boneka katak berukuran sedang di dadanya— boneka yang ia beri nama Kerosuke._

 _Surai hijau menyembul, mengintip keadaan di dalam. Kosong._

 _Midorima Shintarou menghela nafas. "Kalau bukan disini? Lalu dimana anak itu?"_

 _Baru ingin menutup kembali pintu itu, telinganya menangkap suara sesuatu dari dalam Perpustakaan._

 _"Mn.. Mnn..!"_

 _Eh? tapi Midorima yakin tidak ada orang didalam sana saat ia memeriksanya barusan._

 _Merasa kurang yakin, Midorima memeriksanya sekali lagi. Sepasang Emerald memperhatikan ruangan itu, masih kosong._

 _Dibukanya lebar-lebar kedua matanya sebisanya. Iris jade itu makin terlihat bulat saja di balik kacamata bingkai tebalnya._

 _Fokus. Lama-kelamaan bayangan seorang anak kecil yang sedang melompat-lompat di dekat rak buku dapat terlihat. Midorima hampir melompat kala itu kalau tidak menyadari surai biru muda milik anak itu._

 _Itu Kuroko Tetsuya, anak yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu di tempat ini juga._

 _"Tinggi sekali..! Mnn... sedikit lagi, aku bisa meraihnya...!"_

 _Berjalan tanpa suara, Midorima mendekatinya. Kuroko belum menyadarinya._

 _Sekarang ia berada tepat di belakangnya. Midorima hanya perlu berjinjit untuk mengambil buku yang anak ini inginkan. Memang berada di rak yang lumayan tinggi. Mustahil untuk anak dengan tubuh pendek dan kecil seperti Kuroko untuk meraihnya._

 _"Apakah buku ini yang kau inginkan?"_

 _Tubuh mungilnya berbalik menghadap Midorima. Sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan._

 _"Ah, Midorima-kun!"_

 _"Ambil ini." Menyodorkan buku pada bocah biru langit. Sepasang aquamarine menatap datar buku-dengan cover anak kecil yang sedang tertidur di atas bulan sabit raksasa- di tangan Midorima kemudian beralih menatap wajah si anak berkacamata._

 _"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."_

 _"A-AP...?"_

 _"Maksudku, Terimakasih banyak." Kuroko menerima buku itu dengan senyum lebarnya—Memeluk buku itu dengan kedua tangannya didadanya. Memerhatikan wajah Midorima dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan kacamata yang sedikit melorot itu, Kuroko kemudian tertawa kecil, "Midorima-kun lucu sekali."_

 _Tersadar dari lamunannya, Midorima buru-buru menarik tangannya yang masih menggantung di udara—kemudian membenahi letak kacamatanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah._

 _"I-ini bukan karena aku peduli pada—_

 _"Ya. Aku mengerti, tsunderima-kun."_

 _"K-k-kau.. darimana kau tau istilah itu!? Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"_

 _Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Eh? aku.. Murasakibara-kun bilang seperti itu padaku kemarin."_

 _"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengannya?"_

 _"Sejak aku berkenalan denganmu dan Murasakibara-kun. Midorima-kun juga temanku, kok,"_

 _"Dan, Uhm.. Midorima-kun, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu disana?" Kuroko menunjuk pada meja panjang di dekatnya._

 _Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Kuroko membaca buku yang baru didapatnya, Midorima menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bulu-bulu lembut boneka Katak-nya—sambil memerhatikan Kuroko._

 _"Darimana kau tahu buku itu?"_

 _"Teman-temanku di sekolah banyak yang membicarakannya. Aku penasaran jadi aku membacanya."_

 _"Begitu. Aku sudah membaca buku itu dan aku sangat merekomendasikannya. Ceritanya menarik. Mungkin ada kata-kata yang tidak kau mengerti nantinya, kalau ada yang tidak kau ketahui tanya saja padaku."_

 _"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membacanya. Omong-omong, sedang apa Midorima-kun disini? Apakah Midorima-kun disini untuk membaca juga?"_

 _"Tidak, aku mencari Murasakibara. Aku penasaran kemana dia seharian ini. Dari pagi aku tidak melihatnya. Apa kau melihatnya?"_

 _Dibalas gelengan._

 _..._

 _Setelah puas memandangi sosok mungil Kuroko yang sedang serius membaca buku, matanya kemudian melirik pada cover buku yang sedang di baca oleh anak itu._

 _Judulnya 'Fakery Tale'. Midorima sudah pernah membacanya beberapa bulan yang lalu dan jujur setelah selesai membacanya, ia masuk dalam mode galau selama dua hari._

 _Alasannya? Karena kisah dalam buku itu hampir sama dengan kisahnya._

 _Fakery Tale, buku yang bercerita tentang anak korban broken home. Bagaimana seorang anak yang masih berusia tujuh tahun harus menonton pertengkaran orang tuanya hari-demi-hari. Teriakan, barang jatuh atau pecah, Tangisan- adalah sesuatu yang menghiasi kehidupan anak itu sehari-hari._

 _Anak itu bermimpi ingin mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia, tapi ia sadar impiannya itu tak akan pernah terwujud, jadi ia membangun sangkar ilusi. Entah tahu darimana, ia meminum obat— semacam narkoba yang membuatnya berhalusinasi, setelah itu tidur. Dalam tidurnya ia bermimpi hidup dengan kedua orangtuanya yang damai, amat menyayanginya. Bahagia._

 _Selalu seperti itu setiap malam. Hingga tanpa sadar, anak itu tak pernah terbangun lagi._

 _Jangan kaget. Tapi kisah itu mirip sekali dengan kisah Midorima Shintarou. Hanya saja kisahnya ini belum selesai seperti cerita 'Fakery Tale' yang menurut Midorima berakhir happy-ending tapi entah mengapa tetap membuat dadanya sesak._

 _Midorima harus menulis ending nya sendiri. Ending seperti apa yang diinginkannya kelak?_

 _Sesungguhnya ia sangat lelah. Lelah dengan semuanya. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan hidupnya, masa depannya, dan segala sesuatunya. Walaupun ia dijuluki anak terpintar di kelasnya, pemegang juara umum di sekolahnya, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dirinya ini hanya anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun, pikirannya masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa._

 _Orang dewasa bilang, jadi anak kecil itu enak, tidak memikirkan masalah dan tidak mempunyai beban pikiran yang berarti._

 _Kata siapa? Mungkin anak kecil yang lain iya. Tapi Midorima Shintarou tidak._

 _Otaknya dipaksa dewasa sebelum waktunya._

 _Entah ia harus berterimakasih atau tidak telah diberikan ingatan yang kuat dan bagus. Saat umurnya lima tahun, ia ingat jelas bayangan kedua orang tuanya yang bertengkar. Ayahnya yang selalu pulang malam dengan keadaan mabuk dan kacau. Ibunya yang menangis dengan pipi yang memerah. Suara keramik pecah. Ayahnya yang berkata kasar, ibunya yang berteriak. Sementara Midorima kecil saat itu hanya bisa duduk meringkuk dikamarnya yang gelap sambil memeluk boneka Kerosuke-nya._

 _Hari dimana ia bisa tidur nyenyak adalah saat Ayahnya tidak pulang ke rumah malam itu. Damai. Tidak ada yang dipertengkarkan._

 _Oh ya, omong-omong, Kerosuke miliknya ini sudah menemaninya sejak berada dirumahnya itu. Ia menemukannya di pinggir jalan. Keadaannya masih bagus, hanya ada beberapa bagian yang robek. Midorima membawanya pulang, mencucinya sendiri, bahkan menjahitnya sendiri. Tangannya sempat terkena tusukan jarum beberapa kali. Wajarlah untuk bocah berusia lima tahun melakukan hal seperti itu mustahil, tapi Midorima bisa walaupun hasilnya tak sebagus jahitan penjahit di luar sana._

 _Midorima cepat dalam mempelajari sesuatu._

 _Dengan tuntutan Ia harus mengurus dirinya sendiri dan ibunya, usia enam tahun ia sudah bisa memasak air, nasi, dan telur rebus atau goreng untuk makannya sendiri. Bahkan setelah pertengkaran hebat semalam, ia yang harus membenahi sisa-sisa kekacauan ulah orang tuanya. Tak jarang tangannya terkena pecahan beling, makanya ditangannya selalu terlihat perban yang melilit._

 _Midorima mencuci baju miliknya dan ibunya sendiri. Walaupun tak sebersih Ibunya yang mencuci._

 _Di rumah ini tidak ada pembantu. Hanya ada Ayah, Ibu, dan Shintarou._

 _Ibunya diam tak mempedulikannya, seperti orang gila yang membuatnya ikut-ikutan gila. Apakah kedua orang tuanya sudah melupakan keberadaannya? Anak satu-satunya ini?_

 _Usia tujuh tahun, Midorima yang tak kuat memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Hari itu orang tuanya sedang hebat-hebatnya bertengkar. Ia kabur dengan hanya membawa Kerosuke dan baju yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tidak tahu kabur kemana, hanya mengikuti kaki kecilnya yang berlari tanpa tujuan._

 _Ia keluar dari rumah sekitar pukul delapan malam. Ia tidak ingat sudah berlari sejauh mana, Midorima bahkan tidak tahu sedang berada dimana ketika dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memeluk Kerosuke yang memiliki bulu-bulu tebal untuk menghangatkannya walau sedikit._

 _Lelah. Haus._

 _Ia menangis. Menangisi nasibnya yang sedemikian menyedihkannya. Suara anjing yang menggonggong membuatnya tersadar dan berlari lebih cepat, walaupun kaki kecilnya sudah tak kuat._

 _Ketika pandangannya mulai mengabur, Midorima pasrah. Kalau begini pada akhirnya.._

 _Ingatannya terputus sampai situ. Yang ia tahu, selanjutnya dirinya sudah berada disini, Panti Asuhan milik Miyuki-san._

 _Midorima tidak mau mengingat neraka itu lagi. Ia tidak mau kembali kesana. Keadaan rumah itu.. ia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi._

 _Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mencoba menghilangkan ingatan tidak menyenangkannya. Kembali fokus mengamati Kuroko yang sedang membaca buku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

 _Baru beberapa halaman, tapi anak ini sudah ingin menangis saja._

 _"Kalau tidak kuat lebih baik jangan diteruskan."_

 _Kuroko mendongak, mengedipkan matanya beberapakali. Membuat air mata yang tadinya ingin keluar kembali masuk lagi, "Aku kuat, kok." Katanya polos._

 _'Dasar keras kepala.' "Terserah katamu, tapi kalau kau ingin menangis, jangan dihadapanku." 'Aku tidak tahu cara menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis.'_

 _Padahal dirinya sendiri masih anak kecil._

 _"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menangis dihadapan Midorima-kun. Ah ya, lebih baik aku simpan buku ini dan minta dibacakan oleh Miyuki-kaasan nanti malam."_

 _"Ya, begitu lebih baik."_

 _ **'—hari ini, kau akan bertemu dengan seorang yang berharga. Orang ini memiliki Zodiak Aquarius—'**_

 _"Hei, Zodiakmu apa?"_

 _"Zodiak? Apa itu?"_

 _'Bodoh, tentu saja dia tidak mengerti,' "Biar kuralat pertanyaanku. Kau lahir tanggal berapa?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu."_

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu—_

 _Ups. Sepertinya Midorima salah berbicara._

 _Miyuki-san pernah bilang pada Midorima kalau Kuroko adalah anak yatim piatu yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya. Tentu saja, dia tidak tahu kapan dirinya ini lahir._

 _"Maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu.." katanya sedikit menunduk, mata itu sarat akan kesedihan— membuat Midorima merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal yangs epatutnya tak ditanyainya pada si anak biru muda.  
_

 _"Tapi!" Seakan baru teringat sesuatu, Kuroko menggebrak meja cukup keras, "—Miyuki-kaasan pernah bilang padaku. Katanya aku ditemukan pada tanggal tiga puluh satu Januari. Kau bisa menganggap itu tanggal lahirku!"_

 _Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, Midorima terkejut akan reaksi anak didepannya. Wajah sedihnya langsung berubah antusias, matanya berbinar. Kemana ekspresi sedih yang ia tunjukan tadi?_

 _"T-tidak perlu bersemangat seperti itu, Kuroko."_

 _"Eh..? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Aku hanya senang Midorima-kun mau mengobrol denganku. Selama ini Midorima-kun selalu menyendiri dari anak-anak yang lainnya. Paling kau hanya dekat dengan Murasakibara-kun. Padahal banyak anak-anak yang ingin berteman dengan Midorima-kun.."_

 _"Memangnya, Midorima-kun tidak kesepian? Sendirian seperti itu. kalau aku.. aku sejujurnya tidak mau. Hawa keberadaanku tipis. Walaupun aku ada di dekat mereka, mereka tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku sebelum aku menyentuh mereka. Dan ketika aku melakukannya, mereka malah lari dan menganggapku hantu. Tapi aku beruntung masih ada yang mau menjadi temanku seperti Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan Midorima-kun."_

 _Midorima baru tahu kalau Kuroko Tetsuya anak yang gampang meluapkan isi hatinya, atau karena dia sedang terbawa suasana saja?_

 _Dibilang kesepian.. Tidak juga. Asalkan ada Kerosuke dan buku ditangannya, Midorima akan duduk diam sambil membaca buku— seakan melupakan sekelilingnya._

 _Atau.._

 _Midorima tidak tahu definisi dari kata 'Kesepian' itu sendiri?_

 _Ke-sepi-an._

 _Nomina: 1. Keadaan sepi; kesunyian; kelengangan._

 _2\. perasaan sunyi (_ ** _tidak berteman_** _dan sebagainya)_

 _'Kau yang kesepian, Kuroko Tetsuya..'_

 _"Tapi, hal seperti itu bukannya wajar? Tidak usah takut sendirian. Manusia terlahir sendirian ke dunia ini, dan ketika mati pun juga sendiri—" – Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian, tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Aku juga sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Aku pasrah—"Dunia ini.. memang kejam."_

 _Jeda beberapa detik. Suasana terasa canggung diantara mereka—sebelum bibir mungil Kuroko menggumamkan sesuatu.._

 _"Ya, memang kejam. Tapi walaupun kejam, tetap saja ada hal yang membuatnya tetap indah." Bangkit dari duduknya, Kuroko berjalan mendekati Midorima yang saat itu masih duduk diam._

 _Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Midorima—memeluknya dari belakang, "Salah satunya karena dunia ini telah mempertemukan aku dan Midorima-kun." Gantian, Kuroko yang sekarang menghibur Midorima._

 _"Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi temanku.."_

 _Sepasang iris Emerald melebar akan pengakuan tersebut. Kuroko melepas pelukannya kemudian duduk disebelah Midorima._

 _"Midorima-kun, boleh aku pinjam boneka ditanganmu?"_

 _"Kerosuke maksudmu? B-boleh saja, asal kau harus hati-hati.."_

 _Kedua tangannya terulur—menyerahkan Kerosuke kepada bocah biru langit disampingnya._

 _"Ah, lembutnya. Jadi ini boneka yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangan Midorima-kun. Kerosuke, ya?" memeluknya sebentar, Kuroko mengangkat bonekanya tinggi-tinggi, memerhatikannya- "Halo, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Terimakasih sudah menemani Midorima-kun selama ini. Aku tahu kalian berdua sudah melewati hal-hal yang sulit.."  
_

 _"Kau boleh memilikinya," kata Midorima tiba-tiba.  
_

 _"E-eh?"_

 _"Ya. Untukmu."_

 _'Aku sudah menemukan orang itu. Tiga puluh satu Januari. Aquarius. Kuroko Tetsuya. Jadi.. orang itu adalah kau.'_

 _"Tapi boneka ini kan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk Midorima-kun—_

 _"Tidak apa-apa. aku sudah tidak butuh lagi." 'Aku sudah menemukan yang lebih berharga dari boneka itu. kau, Kuroko Tetsuya.'  
_

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kuro-chin—are? Ada Mido-chin juga."_

 _Sosok Murasakibara muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi beberapa cupcake. Ia mendekat ke arah mereka berdua._

 _"Kemana saja kau, Murasakibara?"_

 _"Aku di dapur bersama Miyu-chin. Aku belajar memasak. Maaf tidak memberitahumu, Mido-chin. Ah ya, apakah kau mau mencicipinya? Kue buatanku dan Miyu-chin. Untuk Kuro-chin aku buat yang spesial!"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Karena Kuro-chin manis seperti vanilla dan Kuro-chin juga suka vanilla, jadi aku membuatkan khusus untuk Kuro-chin. Silahkan dicoba," Menyodorkan cupcake berwarna putih dengan taburan kismis diatasnya-tampak beda dengan cupcake lain yang tersusun di nampan._

 _"Terimakasih banyak, Murasakibara-kun!"_

 _"Bagaimana.. rasanya?"_

 _"Enak!"_

 _"Benarkah?!"_

 _"Hu'um!" Kuroko mengangguk mantap, buru-buru menghabisi sisa cupcake ditangannya, "Murasakibara-kun, boleh aku minta lagi?"_

 _"Eh? tapi rasa Vanilla-nya aku hanya buat satu.."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Apa saja asal buatan Murasakibara-kun pasti aku makan."_

 _"Tentu saja, Kuro-chin! Makan lah sebanyak yang kau mau!"_

 _Midorima yang penasaran ikut mencicipi cupcake buatan Murasakibara. Satu gigitan. Dahinya mengkerut. Mengunyahnya pelan ekspresi wajah Midorima jadi makin aneh saja._

 _Asin. Manis. Dan juga sedikit rasa gosong..?_

 _Midorima memandang pada bocah biru langit yang sedang memakan kue buatan Murasakibara dengan lahapnya._

 _'Tch. Dasar. Kau itu terlalu baik, Kuroko Tetsuya.'_

* * *

...

 **FROM YOU TO YOU**

 _'Jika ada satu hal yang baru aku sadari, itu adalah kekuatanmu yang tidak pernah gagal mengejutkanku.' Koto no Uede kore kara mo~ Midorima-Kuroko._

-Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya, Cerita barulah milik saya-

...

* * *

Sungguh, tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa dirinya akan kalah dengan seorang Aquarius di hari keberuntungannya.

Midorima Shintarou baru tau kalau kalah bisa membuat dadanya terasa sesak seperti ini.

Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas.

Wajah itu menengadah keatas, Midorima membiarkan wajahnya yang tanpa kacamata itu di jatuhi oleh buliran air hujan yang mengalir cukup deras. Merasakan tetes demi tetes air yang menghujaninya, memaksanya agar sadar.

Langit ikut menangis, bersama dirinya.

 _Inikah yang Kise rasakan kemarin..?_ Midorima tidak tahu.

Sepulang dari pertandingannya melawan Seirin waktu itu, Kise mengunci dirinya dikamar. Tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Dia bahkan melewatkan makan malam.

Tapi paginya, model pirang ini kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Ceria dan berisik. Ia bahkan bertengkar seperti biasa dengan Aomine di meja makan, memperebutkan makanan, padahal jelas makanan yang di sediakan sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sejujurnya, Midorima tidak begitu akrab dengan Kuroko. ingin dekat tapi dirinya terlalu malu.

Walaupun begitu. Midorima Shintarou sangat menyayangi Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia sangat menghargai dan menghormati orang itu. bisa dibilang, Midorima adalah fans terselubung Kuroko, mungkin.

Midorima mengagumi wajah polosnya, Midorima mengagumi senyum secerah mataharinya dan yang lebih penting, Midorima sangat mengagumi kegigihannya dalam segala sesuatu. Tidak menyerah, sekalipun itu tidak mungkin. Berusaha sekuat tenaga, semampunya. Bahkan sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Midorima ingat, sewaktu kecil, Kuroko lah yang menunjukannya jalan ketika dirinya sedang tersesat, tak punya tujuan hidup. Kemudian Tuhan menurunkan malaikat kecil untuk menunjukan arah sampai dirinya bisa sampai seperti ini.

Dunia ini.. tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Itu semua berkat keberadaannya.

Sekali lagi, Midorima berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah menghadirkan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya di tengah kehidupannya—

Untuk sebuah keajaiban yang telah mempertemukan dirinya di dunia yang kotor dan jelek seperti ini-

.

.

Terimakasih.

.

.

.

Tetsuya merasa pernah melihat kejadian ini sebelumnya.

Itu—kalau tidak salah saat dirinya masih kecil. Saat pemakaman kedua orangtuanya, Shintarou-niisannya berdiri di tengah hujan dengan wajah terpejam memandang langit. Seperti sekarang.

Terlihat menderita. Sedangkan Tetsuya kecil hanya bisa melihat dari jauh tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Ah ya, dia ingat, saat itu dirinya belum mengerti apa-apa. Belum tau kenapa para kakak-nya terlihat sedih, kenapa banyak orang datang ke rumahnya menggunakan pakaian hitam, kenapa Okaa-san dan Otou-sannya tak kunjung datang, padahal mereka sudah mempunyai janji di hari itu.

Akashi Tetsuya masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti semuanya saat itu.

Sekarang—saat hal sama terulang kembali, Tetsuya tidak akan membiarkannya. Sekalipun mereka adalah dua orang berbeda. Tapi, di mata Tetsuya keduanya terlihat sama- sama-sama rapuh.

Masih menggunakan seragam basket nya dengan nomor punggung sebelas, Tetsuya menerobos hujan. Berjalan dengan langkah yang hati-hati. Midorima masih belum menyadarinya.

Tetsuya merengkuh tubuh besar kakaknya dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung kakaknya yang terlihat basah, "Jangan sedih—"

"T-Tetsuya apa yang kau lakukan!?"

 _-Shintarou-niisan._

Kalau Midorima tidak menginterupsinya duluan, Tetsuya pasti akan memanggil kakak aslinya, Akashi Shintarou, Shintarou kakaknya dari dunianya sana.

Jeda beberapa detik. Midorima melepas pelukannya, dan berbalik berhadapan dengan Tetsuya, "Midorima-kun sendiri?"

Masih diam.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu, bukan urusanmu juga, Midorima-kun."

"O-oi!"

"Maaf.."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf sudah membuat Midorima-kun sedih.."

"Hah?"

Tetsuya merasa tidak enak, walaupun ini memang kewajibannya, misinya. Tapi tetap saja, melihat orang dengan wajah yang sama persis seperti kakaknya di depannya ini sedih membuat hatinya teriris. Yang ada _home-sick_ nya kambuh lagi. Tetsuya sedang berusaha menahannya belakangan ini.

Tetsuya memang tidak begitu akrab dengan kakaknya itu dan sepertinya Kuroko dan Midorima disini juga mengalami hal yang sama. Walaupun begitu, itu tidak mengurangi rasa sayangnya padanya. Tetsuya sangat menyayangi kakaknya yang satu itu, yang selalu menghiburnya saat sedih dengan kepribadian malu-malunya.

Dan Tetsuya juga menyayangi Midorima Shintarou disini, sifat mereka tak jauh berbeda, sekalipun bukan yang asli.

"Bodoh. Jangan meminta maaf karena sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bukan salahmu."

"Tapi Midorima-kun sedih karena aku." Tetsuya menunduk.

Midorima Shintarou juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya ini.

"Aku tidak sedih. Aku hanya menyadari sesuatu.."

"Jika ini alasanmu untuk mengalahkanku. Aku.. tidak masalah,"

"Malah, aku bangga padamu."

Maju selangkah Midorima mendekat pada Tetsuya yang masih diam dengan wajah kagetnya. Tangan berbalut perban itu mengelus—bersentuhan dengan pipi Tetsuya yang dingin.

Kemudian tangannya itu bergerak ke belakang kepalanya, menarik kepalanya mendekat, Midorima menunduk—

 **Chu!**

Mencium puncak kepala Tetsuya lembut. Tetsuya buru-buru mendongak, mendapati wajah Midorima yang sedang tersenyum padanya, membuat tubuh menggigilnya menghangat.

Itu—

Mendadak tubuhnya membeku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Tetsuya ingat pernah diperlakukan sama oleh orang yang sama pula.

Katakan orang di depannya ini adalah Shintarou-niisannya.

Ya.. katakan bahwa dirinya yang sudah mati itu hanyalah mimpi? Kalau memang begitu kenyataannya, atau jikalau ini hanya mimpi, tolong, jangan pernah bangunkan Tetsuya lagi, Tetsuya ingin tidur selamanya saja.

Bibir mungilnya bergetar hebat, ingin berbicara tapi tak keluar sepatah katapun.

Penglihatannya memudar. Terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah wajah khawatir kakaknya yang memanggil namanya.

Tubuh ringkih itu terjatuh tepat di pelukan Midorima.

.

...

.

Midorima lupa. Kalau adiknya yang satu ini memiliki tubuh yang lemah.

Dibilang lemah juga bukan, mungkin lebih seperti daya tahan tubuhnya yang kurang, cepat lelah.

Bermain dua pertandingan dalam satu hari, ditambah salah satu lawannya adalah Shuutoku—salah satu Raja—tentu tidak mudah. Tubuh kecil Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mampu menahan semuanya, hingga akhirnya di tengah hujan ia runtuh tepat dihadapan Midorima.

Sedikit panik, buru-buru Midorima menggendongnya menuju ruang kesehatan di gedung olah raga itu. Hari sudah malam, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saat Midorima sampai disana si penjaga ruangan itu sudah mau pulang. Melihat Midorima yang membawa tubuh Kuroko yang saat itu tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucat, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mempersilahkan Midorima untuk masuk.

Midorima dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh adiknya. Sementara perawat disana mulai memeriksa keadaan Kuroko. Ia juga diminta untuk menggantikan bajunya yang sudah basah.

Midorima kaget melihat tubuh adiknya yang dipenuhi memar kebiruan dan jahitan yang masih berbekas jelas. Ini.. bukannya bekas kecelakaan waktu itu? Sudah berbulan-bulan mengapa luka itu tak kunjung menghilang? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan tubuh Kuroko ini?

Midorima harus menanyakannya nanti, kalau perlu menyeretnya ke Rumah Sakit. Memeriksanya secara detil. Takut ada infeksi atau sesuatu yang serius.

Padahal Midorima sendiri juga dalam keadaan basah kuyup, tapi ia masih kukuh ingin menemani sang adik, sampai kondisinya bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

Si penjaga tadi—atau perawat itu berkata kalau adiknya tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan dan demam ringan. Ia kemudian undur diri untuk pulang karena ada urusan mendesak, meminta maaf tidak bisa menemani mereka. Ia juga menitipkan kunci ruangan itu pada Midorima.

Sekarang, hanya ada Midorima dan Kuroko diruangan itu. Ia mengganti seragam basketnya dengan kaos yang di pinjamkan penjaga itu. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil kursi terdekat dan menyeretnya ke dekat ranjang Kuroko, duduk menemani adiknya.

Mengamati keadaan di luar lewat jendela, hujannya masih deras saja.

Keadaan sunyi di ruangan dengan penerangan redup itu. Suara jarum jam yang berdetik dapat terdengar bercampur dengan suara hujan di luar. Sesekali kilat terlihat dan gemuruh berbunyi.

Bosan, Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk mengabari tim nya dan Seirin. Mengabari Seirin kalau Kuroko sedang bersamanya dan tidak bisa ikut merayakan kemenangan bersama mereka— Midorima tidak memberitahukan keadaan Kuroko. Ketika ingin mengabari teman setimnya dan orang rumah, ponselnya tiba-tiba mati gara-gara kehabisan daya.

Oke, bagus. Bagaimana dengannya sekarang? Midorima takut kalau mereka akan salah paham dengannya dan berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya. Misalnya, depresi karena kekalahan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melompat dari jembatan di dekat sini.

Tentu saja, Ia tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

Ia harus mengisi daya baterainya. Charger hapenya ada di loker Shuutoku, dan Midorima harus mengambilnya.

Baru ingin beranjak, suara lemah menyapa gendang telinganya. Perhatiannya teralih pada pemuda biru langit yang sedang tertidur di ranjang dihadapannya.

"Ngh.."

"Tetsuya?" Midorima meletakan tangannya pada pipi Kuroko. Merasakan hangat kulit Kuroko yang menjalar ke tangannya.

Memperhatikan matanya yang mencoba terbuka—memperlihatkan sepasang aquamarine yang sedari tadi tertutup. Itu berkedip beberapa kali, "Midorima..kun?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Tetsuya? Ada yang sakit?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Kuroko malah balik bertanya, "Ini dimana Midorima-kun?"

Ia berusaha bangun. Sepertinya tubuhnya masih lemas, dilihat dari tangan kurusnya yang bergetar ketika menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Buru-buru Midorima membantu menegakan tubuh adiknya itu.

"Ruang kesehatan, kau pingsan tadi."

"Eh? Begitu.. maaf sudah merepotkan Midorima-kun.."

"Tidak. aku yang salah karena tidak peka dengan keadaanmu."

"Terimakasih, Midorima-kun." Midorima dapat melihat senyum tipis di bibirnya, memang terlalu memaksakan, tapi mau bagaimanapun keadaannya juga, senyumnya itu selalu membuat darah ditubuh Midorima berdesir hebat.

Dan belakangan ini, Midorima merasa Kuroko Tetsuya jadi sering tersenyum, setelah insiden itu. Padahal, sebelum kecelakaannya terjadi, mereka—para generasi keajaiban—sempat beradu argumen dengannya. Kuroko marah pada mereka, meneriaki mereka, bahkan mengatai mereka 'monster' seusai pertandingan final waktu itu.

Ah, mungkin kecelakaan itu menyebabkan Kuroko Tetsuya kehilangan beberapa ingatannya, kalau memang begitu, baguslah.

"J-jangan salah paham, aku bukannya—"

"Ya, ya, t _sunderima-kun_."

"O-oi!"

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima mencari keberadaan sang penunjuk waktu di ruangan yang gelap itu, setelah menemukannya matanya memicing—memastikan jam berapa sekarang ini.

"Sepuluh lewat tiga puluh meni—"

"Eh!? sudah semalam itu? Midorima-kun harus cepat-cepat pulang, nanti bisa kehabisan kereta. Jarak dari sini ke rumah lumayan jauh."

"Aku akan pulang, setelah mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lebih baik Midorima-kun pulang sekarang juga, Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun pasti khawatir dengan keadaan—

"Aku lebih khawatir dengan keadaanmu!" suaranya meninggi, kesal juga niatnya ditolak seperti itu, padahal jelas tubuhnya itu masih lemas. Menyadari kedua iris biru muda itu membulat, Midorima menghela nafas, sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih halus— "Maaf, tapi untuk kali ini menurutlah denganku. Aku yakin jika mereka ada diposisiku, mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"... Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

"Nah, seperti itu." Meletakkan tangannya di kepala Kuroko, Midorima tersenyum tipis, "Tunggu sini. Aku ingin mengambil barang-barangku dan kau."

Baru ingin berbalik, tangan Midorima ditahan oleh Kuroko, "Ada apa?"

"Karena aku menang hari ini.. sebagai penghargaan, bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu?"

Dahi Midorima mengkerut, sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti biasa lagi, "Tentu saja."

...

Tetsuya sendirian dikamarnya.

Tangannya masih berada di kepalanya, merasakan kehangatan yang tersisa dari tangan Midorima Shintarou barusan.

Rasanya..

Tetsuya kedinginan. Tetsuya kesepian. Tetsuya rindu—dengan mereka.

Memandang lantai, tatapannya kosong. _Azzure_ nya mendadak meredup dan kehilangan sinarnya.

Disaat seperti, kenapa dirinya malah merasakan perasaan itu lagi?

 _Homesick_ —kangen rumah.

Bukan rumah apartemen kecilnya yang suram dan sempit itu, tapi rumahnya yang sesungguhnya.

Ingin pulang, tapi tidak bisa lagi.

Dan lagi, Tetsuya belum sempat meminta maaf kepada mereka. Apalagi selama ini dirinya sudah menjadi beban untuk kelima kakaknya. Tetsuya juga tidak bisa memberi apa-apa selama hidupnya.

Rasanya ingin mati, tapi dia ini kan sudah mati. Bukankah lucu merasakan mati sampai dua kali? Maaf, tapi Tetsuya bukan seorang masokis.

 _'Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin, bodoh.'_ -memaki diri sendiri.

"Aku disini. Setidaknya aku harus menghargai apa yang aku miliki saat ini."

Lagi pula, tidak buruk juga ada disini. Kelima kakak Kuroko Tetsuya sangat baik padanya, bahkan lebih.

Sedikit banyak, Tetsuya senang dengan perlakuan mereka yang memperhatikannya sebegitu protektifnya. Lupakan perilaku arogan mereka kepada orang lain. Intinya mereka menyayangi dirinya yang ada di dunia ini, kan?

Kedua kakinya ditekuk, Tetsuya memeluk kedua lututnya, bibir pucatnya menyunggingkan senyum lemah.

Kalau sedang sendirian seperti ini, pikirannya memang suka melayang kemana-mana. Makanya, di rumah, Kuroko suka mengajaknya mengobrol. Tidak membiarkannya melamun, karena jika Tetsuya sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ekspresi wajahnya akan berubah suram katanya. Kadang, ketika tersadar, ia mendapati pipinya sudah basah dengan air matanya sendiri. Tetsuya juga bingung, memangnya apa sih yang dia pikirkan?

Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu menyelimuti tubuhnya, Tetsuya menengadah. Mendapati Midorima Shintarou yang sedang menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat pulang." Midorima membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Tetsuya, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Aku akan menggendongmu."

"Ja-jangan Midorima-kun. Aku berat."

"Cepatlah naik, aku ini kuat, tahu!"

.

...

.

Pukul sebelas lewat tiga menit—Midorima dan Tetsuya masih berada di jalan.

Hujan sudah mereda, tinggal gerimis kecil. Tapi, dilihat dari langitnya—yang berwarna kemerahan— sepertinya nanti malam akan hujan lagi.

Tetsuya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Midorima, kepalanya disandarkan pada pundaknya. Tetsuya dapat mencium aroma tubuh khas Midorima Shintarou.

 _'Bahkan baunya pun sama.'_

Matanya memandangi jalanan sekitar. Masih ada beberapa pejalan kaki dan mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota Tokyo, bisa dihitung jari. Padahal biasanya jam segini masih ramai.

Mungkin akibat hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti tadi.

"Midorima-kun, bisa turunkan aku?"

"Ada apa?"

"Turunkan saja dulu."

Menuruti perintah sang adik, Midorima menurunkan Tetsuya sesuai permintaannya. Tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Tetsuya—seakan jika tubuh itu tidak dipegangi akan runtuh.

"Lepas, Midorima-kun. Aku sudah kuat, kok. Sekarang, Midorima-kun bisa pulang. Rumahku sudah tidak jauh dari sini."

"Tidak. kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu.. aku juga yang repot! Pokoknya kau harus kuantar sampai rumah."

"Di persimpangan jalan di depan Midorima-kun tinggal berbelok menuju stasiun. Delapan menit lagi kereta terakhir datang. Midorima-kun harus segera disana. Rumahku dekat dari sini, hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja. Dan aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak—

"Kalau Midorima-kun tidak menurut, aku akan benar-benar marah padamu."

"Aku tidak main-main," Tetsuya menatap serius wajah Midorima, takut-takut Midorima tidak menganggap sungguhan perkataannya.

Mungkin ini lebih seperti pengusiran. Tetsuya tidak bermaksud seperti itu juga, begini-begini ia tidak sekejam itu.

Kalau Midorima mengantarnya sampai rumah, ia akan mengetahui letak apartemen kecilnya dan Tetsuya tidak mau itu terjadi. Bisa gawat kalau generasi keajaiban tahu tempat tinggalnya apalagi kondisi apartemennya yang sumpek dan gelap itu. Bisa-bisa dirinya langsung diseret ke rumah atau yang lebih parah, mansion utama keluarga Akashi.

Lagi, sekarang sudah malam, Midorima harus pulang, yang lain pasti khawatir apalagi setelah kekalahannya melawan Seirin, yang lain pasti akan berpikir yang macam-macam kalau sampai sekarang ia tak ada di rumahnya.

"Mulai dari sini, jangan ikuti aku. _Jaa ne_ , Midorima-kun." Berjalan dengan langkah gontai, Tetsuya meninggalkan Midorima yang masih mematung di tempat.

Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh- "Hati-hati, Tetsuya." samar, Tetsuya mendengar suara pelan dari belakangnya.

"Kau juga, Midorima-kun.." ia masih berjalan lurus, tanpa menengok kebelakang- bibir itu tersenyum tipis.

Setelah lumayan jauh, barulah ia menengok kebelakang, memastikan kalau Midorima Shintarou sudah pergi.

Sejujurnya tubuhnya ini masih lemah. Tetsuya bahkan menyeret kakinya. Lihat saja, setelah sampai rumah ia akan langsung melompat ke kasurnya, kemudian tidur sepuasnya.

Pertandingan hari ini sungguh hebat dan melelahkan. Melawan Seiho, kemudian melawan Shuutoku. Tetsuya bahkan tidak ingat kenapa tim nya bisa menang seperti ini.

Apapun itu, yang penting Seirin menang. Tetsuya menang melawan Midorima. Dua dari lima sudah terselesaikan. Masih ada tiga lagi. Untuk kedepannya, ia tidak yakin apakah masih bisa menang lagi seperti ini.

Tidak biasanya jalanan di sekitarnya sepi. Mungkin akibat hujan deras barusan, orang-orang jadi malas berkeliaran.

kemudian _aquamarine_ menangkap objek bergerak di tengah jalan. Kecil, sedang meringkuk. Sedangkan di arah berlawanan dari tempat Tetsuya berdiri, terlihat truk yang sedang melaju kencang.

Itu— anjing kecll itu bisa tertabrak!

Memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, Tetsuya memacu dirinya agar berlari secepat mungkin menuju tengah jalan. Bunyi klakson berbunyi nyaring. Beruntun.

Satu meter jaraknya dengan mobil itu. Tetsuya buru-buru mengambil anjing itu, memeluknya di dadanya. Tubuhnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan terbanting sebelum pada akhirnya terguling di aspal jalanan.

Untungnya jalanan sepi.

Truk itu mengerem mendadak. Si Supir buru-buru keluar dengan wajah panik, "Dimana anjing itu?! Apa aku menabraknya? Tidak tidak. Tapi tadi seperti ada bayangan yang melintas.. Eh? Ha-Hantu!?"

Tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Tubuhnya jadi kotor akibat terguling barusan. Mencoba bangun, Tetsuya memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. Ada lecet di kedua siku tangannya dan lututnya, pakaiannya juga ikut robek. Untungnya hanya lecet, bukan luka serius.

Walaupun hanya lecet, Tetsuya ragu luka ini akan hilang nanti. Kalaupun hilang pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tubuhnya tidak bisa beregenerasi sekarang.

"Arf!"

Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang baru diselamatkannya.

"Hei, tadi itu berbahaya, tahu." Tetsuya mengelus kepala si makhluk berbulu yang sedang memandanginya di depannya.

"Arf! Arf!" makhluk itu menggesekan kepalanya pada tangan Tetsuya. kemudian sepasang mata biru mudanya menatap penuh harap pada Tetsuya.

"Ah, Oke. Aku menyerah. Mari kita pulang."

Memasukkan anjing kecil itu ke dalam jaketnya, Tetsuya berjalan pulang. Apartemen kecilnya sudah tidak jauh lagi dari sini.

.

...

.

" _Tadaima_.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tetsuya cuek, dan lanjut menyalakan lampu apartemennya.

Terang. Kamar kecilnya yang rapih dapat terlihat. Anjing di dalam bajunya melompat keluar menuju kasur.

"T-tunggu!"

Telat.

Seprai putihnya kotor. Sedangkan Nigou dengan seenaknya menggaruk-garuk, berguling-guling, menyebabkan kasurnya bertambah kotor.

Ia menghela nafas. Tetsuya ingin marah, tapi tidak bisa. Tenaganya sudah habis.

Maka, ia mendekat kearah kasurnya dan ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang kotor berlumpur, disamping anjing itu. Tubuhnya yang lemah sudah diambang batas.

Masa bodoh dengan kasur, ia akan menggantinya besok.

Tetsuya mengelus anjing itu. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat si anjing memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati belaian dari penolongnya.

"Kau.. entah kenapa dirimu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.."

 _'Ya. Itu dirimu, Tetsuya.'_

Gerakannya terhenti sesaat, anjing di depannya memerhatikannya. Heran, kenapa Tetsuya berhenti mengelus bulunya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja. Apanya yang mengingatkan padaku?" menyadari tatapan dari makhluk kecil dihadapannya, Tetsuya melanjutkan gerakannya yang sempat terhenti.

 _'Yo. Maaf baru muncul. Matanya. Matanya mirip sekali denganmu.'_

"Kalau dia mirip denganku, berarti dia juga mirip denganmu, bodoh."

 _'Kau akan merawatnya?'_

"Ya. Sepertinya dia tidak punya rumah."

 _'Aku tidak keberatan, dia bisa menemanimu saat aku tidak ada. Nah, akan di beri nama apa anjing itu? Um.. bagaimana kalau.. Nigou? Ya, Tetsuya Nigou!'_

"Kenapa harus ada namaku?"

 _'Itu juga namaku. Lagi, dia mirip denganmu.'_

"Oke. Kau dengar itu? Aku akan memanggilmu Nigou mulai dari sekarang." Tetsuya mengacak-acak bulu-bulu lembut milik anjing berjenis Siberian Husky di depannya, membuat si anjing menggonggong dan melompat kesana kemari. Terlalu senang dengan nama yang diberikan, mungkin.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"Nigou! Diamlah! Kau bisa—

 **PRANG!**

Terlambat.

Setelah mendengar sesuatu jatuh barulah si anjing diam.

Sesuatu yang jatuh itu, sesuatu yang pecah itu—adalah bingkai foto yang ada di nakas samping ranjangnya.

Bingkai itu berisi foto Kuroko bersama Kiseki no Sedai, itu diambil saat tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertama.

Kuroko berada di tengah-tengah. Disamping kanan ada Aomine yang sedang merangkulnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Di sebelah Aomine ada Kise yang tersenyum tampan sambil menunjukan dua jarinya. Midorima dan Murasakibara berada di belakangnya karena tubuh mereka yang tinggi. Terakhir, Akashi disamping kirinya sedang tersenyum percaya diri, kedua tangannya dilipat, terlihat sedikit angkuh. Tidak, wajahnya saat itu masih polos.

Kaca bingkai itu.. anehnya hanya retak di bagian tengahnya. Tepat di bagian dirinya dan Aomine.

Tetsuya berjongkok untuk memunguti pecahan beling itu.

"Ah!" ia mengaduh ketika merasakan sesuatu menusuk jarinya.

Nigou, buru-buru menghampiri sang majikan, menjilati jari telunjuk Tetsuya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah kental, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Nigou. Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja. "

Sambil melanjutkan memunguti pecahan beling itu, Tetsuya merasa sesuatu yang aneh- bergejolak di dadanya. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Ia melirik jendela kamarnya— memperlihatkan cahaya kilat yang menyala sedari tadi. Sepertinya, malam ini badai akan datang.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Tetsuya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Bibirnya terbuka-tertutup, keringat dingin. Matanya ingin terbuka tapi tidak bisa. Nigou yang menyadari keanehan pada Tuannya terbangun dan menjilati pipi Tetsuya—mencoba menenangkannya.

Suhu tubuhnya memang tinggi, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya uring-uringan.

Malam itu dia mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

Kepalan tangan yang tak terbalas. Punggung yang berlari menjauh. Cahaya yang menyilaukan.

 _"Untuk apa kau mengoper? Aku sendiri bisa menang melawan semua musuh. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _xoxoxoxoxo_

 _._

* * *

 **-Di lain dunia-**

.

.

 _Dua._

 _Dua kali Seijuuro merasakan ditinggal orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya. Mengantar mereka ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka. Menaburkan bunga diatas gundukan tanah yang didalamnya terbaring orang-orang yang disayanginya._

 _Rasanya masih tetap sama, menyakitkan. Tapi anehnya, yang ini jauh lebih sakit._

 _Apalagi pemakaman adiknya waktu itu. Seijuuro hanya bisa diam membisu saat melihat Akashi Tetsuya yang meninggal dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dalam peti berlapis kaca, dikelilingi bunga yang indah, tubuhnya yang sudah tak utuh itu terbaring. Seijuuro kagum pada mereka yang mengurus jasad adiknya, bisa-bisanya mereka menyusun anggota tubuh Tetsuya yang sudah terpisah sampai menjadi satu kesatuan—walaupun mungkin ada yang tertinggal. Tapi sungguh, itu luar biasa. Dan ajaibnya, kepalanya masih utuh—tanpa cacat. Seijuuro juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Pada wajahnya, Seijuuro melihat seutas senyum yang tersungging dibibir pucatnya, membuatnya ikut tersenyum miris._

 _Hei, Tetsuya—bisa-bisanya kau memasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu sementara kakakmu sedang berduka disini.._

 _Seijuuro ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi apa daya, terhalang oleh penutup kaca. Terakhir kali dirinya bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat adiknya itu adalah beberapa hari sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. Seijuuro yang menampar adiknya pada saat itu karena sudah berkata lancang padanya. Dibilang lancang juga bukan, Seijuuro hanya tidak mau mengakui kenyataan pada saat itu. Kenyataan yang dilontarkan secara terang-terangan oleh Tetsuya._

 _._

 _._

 _Pernah,_

 _Suata masa—yang ia juga lupa kapan itu, pernah Akashi Seijuuro berjanji kepada Ibunya._

.

.

 _'Sei-chan, lihat? Kau akan mempunyai adik lagi!'_

 _'Waaah~ benarkah Kaa-chan? Aku akan menjadi kakak lagi?'_

 _'Yap! Ah, tapi mungkin ini yang terakhir.'_

 _'Eh? Kenapa?'_

 _'Ada masalah dengan rahim Kaa-chan dan sepertinya setelah melahirkan adik Sei-chan yang ini, rahim Kaa-chan akan diangkat.'_

 _'Diangkat? Apa maksudnya, Kaa-chan?'_

 _'Itu artinya Kaa-chan tidak bisa melahirkan adik untuk Sei-chan lagi.'_

 _'Heee? Kenapa begitu? Apa itu salahnya yang sekarang ada di perut Kaa-chan? Hei, kau—belum lahir saja sudah menyusahkan Kaa-chan. Bagaimana kalau nanti sudah lahir? Kalau kau hanya menyusahkan lebih baik tidak usah ada saja!'_

 _'Hush! Sei-chan tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Bukan salahnya. Salah Kaa-chan yang tidak menjaga kesehatan dengan baik, sekarang minta maaf.'_

 _'Uhm.. gomen ne, Otouto-chan..'_

 _'Nah, begitu. Ne, Sei-chan tahu? makin banyak adikmu, makin banyak pula tanggung jawabmu nanti.'_

 _'Memangnya, tugas kakak itu apa, Kaa-chan? Aku.. ingin menjadi kakak yang baik bagi mereka.'_

 _'Menyayangi, melindungi, mengasihi, saling mengerti dan peduli—tidak hanya menemani dan mengajaknya bermain saja.'_

 _'Hanya itu? kalau begitu aku akan melakukan itu semua! Agar layak dan pantas menjadi kakak bagi mereka!'_

 _'Berkata di mulut itu gampang, menjalaninya yang susah. Ah, tapi kalau Sei-chan sudah berkata seperti itu, Kaa-chan akan mempercayakan mereka padamu.'_

 _'Tentu saja. Kaa-chan bisa memegang perkataanku!'_

.

.

Sepasang iris delima terbuka perlahan, dan langsung disapa oleh setumpuk berkas-berkas yang berada diatas meja kerjanya. Berantakan.

Komputer yang masih menyala, pada layarnya terlihat sedang mengoperasikan program Microsoft Excel.

Akashi Seijuuro menegakkan tubuhnya dari kursi empuknya. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku. Melirik pada jam kecil yang berada diatas mejanya, sudah pukul enam pagi. Ah, sepertinya dirinya ketiduran saat mengerjakan laporan keuangan perusahaan semalam.

Seijuuro menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya pada kursinya, menghela nafas panjang. Memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Kesadarannya memang belum sepenuhnya kembali.

Lama-kelamaan telinganya dapat mendengar sesuatu dari lantai satu. Suara gaduh—yang pastinya disebabkan oleh adik-adiknya. Di bawah ruang kerjanya adalah ruang makan.

Biasanya Ryouta dan Daiki yang sering membuat ulah. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya—

 _'Ini daging milikku! Mengalahlah pada kakakmu, Daikicchi!'_

 _'Heee? Bukannya terbalik ya? Kakak yang seharusnya mengalah pada adik! Ini bagianku. Kau sudah punya bagianmu sendiri!'_

 _'Kau juga—_

Bibir itu tersenyum tipis, Seijuuro membuka mata, "Sudah saatnya.. ya?"

Mendengar adiknya berkelahi seperti itu, Seijuuro jadi ingin bergabung dan menenangkan mereka— _seperti dulu_.

Ya, seperti dulu, Seijuuro hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu.

-Dan ia sudah memutuskannya.

.

.

.

"Kau itu tidak sadar ya? Badan sudah sebesar itu masih saja rakus. Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Dai-chin, Ryou-chin.. sudahlah, dagingnya masih banyak." Atsushi angkat bicara—

"Pantas saja kau belum mendapatkan pacar. Tidak ada gadis yang mau mendekat padamu!"

-diabaikan. Kepala ungu memilih diam dan menyantap makanannya, " _Itadakimasu_."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Menggebrak meja, Akashi Daiki sepertinya terpancing dengan omongan kakaknya sendiri yang memang menyindir dirinya ini.

"Apa? Kau baru menyadarinya. _Ckck_ , kenyataan itu memang pahit.. ya?"

"Daripada kalian berkelahi lebih baik salah satu dari kalian panggil Seijuuro!" Shintarou geram. Apa-apaan dua orang ini? bertengkar hanya karena daging? Padahal daging yang disediakan di meja makan sudah lebih dari cukup, kenapa masih di permasalahkan? Ambil bagiannya jika masih belum cukup. Shintarou rela bila bagiannya bisa membuat mereka tutup mulut.

Ryouta juga.. tidak ingat umur. Sudah tahu Daiki orangnya emosian, malah dipancing seperti itu.

Persetan. Shintarou sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Atsushi membawa makanan bagiannya pergi, sepertinya sudah mulai risih.

Sedangkan, Shintarou hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Dulu, waktu masih kecil, ketika hal seperti ini terjadi, hanya Seijuuro dan Tetsuya yang bisa membuat dua orang ini diam dan akur kembali.

Si bungsu, Tetsuya, akan menawarkan bagiannya kepada salah satu diantara mereka. Keduanya tentu tidak akan tega mengambil makanan si kecil yang memiliki tubuh mungil seperti itu.

Sementara Seijuuro akan memandang mereka dengan tatapan datarnya. Dan ketika itu terjadi, berarti sang kakak tertua sudah geram dengan tingkah mereka. Kalau Seijuuro sudah marah.. ia akan menahan uang jajan mereka atau yang terburuk mengurung mereka dalam satu kamar yang gelap berdua, agar keduanya bisa saling merenung (Seijuuro yang mengatur segalanya disana saat itu, termasuk keuangan mereka, karena kedua orang tua mereka jarang dirumah).

Ponselnya berdering tiba-tiba, ia merogoh sesuatu yang bergetar itu dari saku celananya, melihat siapa si pemanggil—

 _'Takao Kazunari calling'_

Pagi-pagi begini.. kenapa Asitennya ini menganggunya?

Bukannya Shintarou sudah bilang pada para bawahannya ia akan libur setiap hari Minggu, dan ketika ia sedang berlibur, jangan pernah mengganggunya kalau mereka tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan mereka.

Tapi untuk Takao Kazunari, sepertinya orang ini memang dasarnya _dungu_.

Mencari tempat yang enak, Shintarou menjauh dari ruang makan, keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah menutup pintu ruangannya, barulah Shintarou mengangkat panggilan itu. Tubuhnya tingginya bersandar pada tembok.

 _"Halo! Ohayou, Shin-chan!"_

 _"Bagaimana harimu? Apakah kau sudah makan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ah, kalau, aku sudah makan dan—_

"Berisik. Ada perlu apa kau meneleponku?" _di waktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini_ , "Kalau tidak penting aku akan menutupnya sekaran—

 _"Tunggu, Shin-chan! Hidoii ne~ Aku membawa informasi tentang Tecchan!"_

"Katakan, Takao."

 _"Aku sudah menyelediki orang-orang terdekat dan yang berhubungan terakhir kali dengannya. Ada empat. Sejauh informasi yang kudapat, adikmu itu katanya dingin dan tertutup disana. Orang-orang itu adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro, Momoi Satsuki, Haizaki Shougo, dan Hana—_

"Shintarou?"

Berbalik, Shintarou dapat melihat surai merah kakaknya yang sedikit acak-acakan, ada handuk kecil yang tersampir dilehernya. Sepasang krimsonnya memandangnya penasaran—

.

.

.

"Panggilan dari siapa?"

.

.

.

* * *

chapter 8 end-

* * *

 **AN:**

Ini panjang banget~ chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat (6k+). Semoga ga ngebosenin deh.. :'D

DAAAAN—Ini kok rasa-rasanya banyak MdKr nya.. ya? Belakangan ini lagi suka sama Midorin, jadi kebawa kesini~

Konfirmasi dikit yaa, fik ini ga menjurus ke Sho-ai. Walaupun ada hint-nya tapi itu gak bermaksud kok..

Untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan mem-follow/fav apalagi review.. Terimakasih! :D *bow*

Ah ya, satu lagi. Chapter depan mari kita ganti dunia, masuk bagian 'Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari' bagian dua '-')/

Sign

-nameless pierrot-


	11. Q9: Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari (2)

_Apa kau tahu mengapa kakak dilahirkan pertama?_

 _Untuk melindungi yang lebih muda setelahnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **'Membaurlah, Seijuurou.'**

Apa.. tidak, siapa?

 **'Aku sudah muak melihat sifat pengecutmu itu. Kukira jika aku membiarkanmu, kau akan melakukan sesuatu.** **'**

Ah, kau rupanya.

 **'Nyatanya, yang kau lakukan hanya diam. Jika terus seperti ini, apa yang berubah? Tidakkah kau ingin hubunganmu dan mereka kembali lagi?'**

Memang, aku ingin kembali. Tapi kesalahanku terlalu fatal, aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Aku tidak tau cara untuk kembali..

 **'Kau hanya perlu menjadi seperti dulu, jadilah Seijuurouu-nii yang mereka kenal. Kau sudah bersumpah kepada Okaa-san agar menjadi kakak yang baik, sekarang tepati. Perintahku mutlak.'**

Aku tidak bisa. Aku gagal, aku..

 **'Sampai kapan kau akan tetap seperti ini? Sampai Shintarou, Ryouta, Atsushi atau Daiki-salah satu dari mereka bernasib seperti Tetsuya?'**

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mereka bernasib sepertinya. Aku menyayangi mereka. Aku ingin bersama mereka.

 **'Kalau begitu, berhenti lari dari masalahmu, Akashi Seijuurou. Ia akan terus mengejarmu kemanapun kau bersembunyi. Kau hanya harus menghadapinya, dan menyelesaikan perlahan. Aku akan berada di sisimu.'**

Benarkah?

 **'Ya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kita akan melewati semuanya.**

 **Bersama-sama.'**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(1)

.

"Heeeeee? Shintaroucchi tidak bisa ikut jalan-jalan hari ini? Nande?!"

"Dia sedang ada urusan penting, biarkan dia. Minggu depan kita bisa berkumpul bersama dengannya lagi."

"Jadwalku saja padat, dan aku tetap meminta libur pada bosku setiap hari minggu untuk bersama kalian. Aku bahkan harus mendapat tendangan supernya! Kenapa Shintaroucchi seenaknya mengingkarinya, padahal dia yang mengusulkan dulu!" meja makan digebrak kuat. beberapa peralatan makan diatasnya bergetar hampir jatuh. Si pirang tidak terima, dan benda mati itulah yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

"Pekerjaannya dokter. Kau tau tugas dokter, kan? Kalau sedang ada situasi genting di rumah sakit dan hanya dia yang bisa menanganinya, kemudian dia diminta untuk mengurusnya dan memilih meninggalkannya hanya karena alasan ingin bersenang-senang dengan keluarganya. Lalu ketika dia bersenang-senang si pasien meninggal dan arwahnya tidak tenang, dan dia menghantui si dokter karena tidak mau menolongnya sampai—

"Daiki, berhenti mengada-ada."

"Dasar, Dahoki! Otakmu itu tidak bisa apa berpikir yang lebih benar!?" Wajah ditunjuk-tunjuk. Jari mulus kakaknya hampir menyentuh hidung laki-laki tan.

Tak terima, Akashi Daiki ikut menggebrak meja. "Apa kau bilang!?"

Mencium tanda-tanda pertengkaran lagi, Seijuurou langsung angkat bicara, "Sudahlah! Dengar, sebagai gantinya, aku yang akan menemani kalian minggu ini."

Menghentikan pertengkaran mereka itu tidak mudah. Pertama, saat Seijuurou masuk ke ruangan ini, ia terperangah melihat ruang makan yang berubah fungsi menjadi medan perang.

Tidak ada Atsushi, kalau Shintarou ia menemuinya saat ingin masuk ke ruangan ini. Sepertinya ada urusan penting, Seijuurou sempat melihat wajah serius adiknya saat berbicara di telepon. Entah siapa yang dihubunginya. Saat itu ia tak sengaja menggumamkan pertanyaan cukup keras-

 _"Panggilan dari siapa, Shintarou?"_

Dan sumpah, ia tak bermaksud mengganggu privasi adiknya. Seijuurou hanya penasaran.

Saat wajah itu berbalik menatapnya, dan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Terlebih menyadari kepanikan Shintarou saat itu, ia merasa adiknya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

 _"Da-dari rumah sakit. Katanya ada sesuatu yang gawat disana, aku harus segera pergi."_ iris rubinya melirik tangan adiknya- menyadari genggaman handphone yang mengerat, _"Lagipula, jangan tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkanku seperti itu. Hmph!"_ wajah dipalingkan, Seijuurou rasa ada rona kemerahan di pipi adik nomor duanya.

Masih tsundere seperti dulu, eh?

Wajahnya melunak, Seijuurou memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Meletakkan tangannya pada kepala sang adik.

Tidak terasa adiknya sudah tumbuh sampai sebesar ini, bahkan melebihinya.

 _"Seijuurou?"_

 _"Pergilah, aku akan mengurus yang lain. Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, Shintarou. Saatnya nii-san yang turun tangan."_

.

.

.

"Yang benar? Seijuuroucchi akan ikut berlibur dengan kita minggu ini!? Yatta!"

Ia hampir terjungkal saat kepala kuning tiba-tiba berlari memeluknya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ikut berlibur?" saat Seijuurou mengusap punggung adiknya, ia merasa lingkaran tangan Ryouta ikut mengerat dipinggulnya.

"Habisnya.. habisnya Seijuuroucchi selalu tertutup. Tidak mau ikut, selalu menyendiri."

"Sei-chin?"

Atsushi berdiri tepat diambang pintu, snack jumbo ditangannya terjatuh, isinya berhamburan dilantai. Ajaibnya sang pemilik hanya diam, tak ada reaksi khusus.

Seijuurou melepas pelukan Ryouta perlahan. Mendekati adik raksasanya, tapi sebelumnya iamengambil snack yang terjatuh dilantai, isinya tinggal setengah mungkin, memberikan makanan ringan itu pada Atsushi.

"Sei-chin.. barusan Sei-chin tersenyum!" katanya terbata, merengkuh kakak tertuanya.

Tubuh mungil Seijuurou tenggelam dalam tubuh raksasa adiknya sendiri, snack yang barusan dipungutnya jatuh lagi. Kali ini ia lebih memilih diam.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Sei-chin kembali."

"Huaaaa.. ikutan!"

Seijuurou merasa dipenjarai oleh kedua adiknya dari depan dan belakang. Tak berkutik, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya diam, sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan tiap kehangatan yang timbul—yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

Keluarganya menerimanya apa adanya. Bahkan bila selama ini Seijuurou selalu melalaikan tugasnya. Seijuurou selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Seijuurou mengabaikan mereka—mereka menyambut kepulangan Seijuurou dengan tangan terbuka.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, tubuh Seijuuroucchi kok masih tetap segini-segini saja, ya? Padahal umurnya sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun!"

"Ryouta."

"A-ampun, Seijuuroucchi! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Ehm! Jangan sekali-kali menyinggung hal itu, Ryouta."

"Seperti Tetsu."

Tiga pasang mata beralih memandang laki-laki tan yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kalian sama. Sama-sama kecil, keras kepala, dan tertutup."

"Jangan membawa-bawa nama orang yang sudah mati disini, Daiki."

Akan pernyataan si sulung, ketiga anak berambut berbeda warna memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut yang bervariasi.

"Seijuuroucchi?"

"Tetsuya sudah bahagia disana, jangan mengusik ketenangannya." suaranya melembut, ada senyum tipis yang tersungging diwajahnya.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun atau selebar apapun ia tersenyum, tetap saja tak bisa menyamarkan sendu yang tersirat di wajah itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **FROM YOU TO YOU**

Cerita yang Tidak Kau Ketahui: Sesuatu yang terlupakan dan Teman.

"Kesepianku dan Kesepianmu. Kita tidak bisa membuat mereka menghilang. Tapi, kita masih bisa berbagi beban, ya, kan?"

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hai, Shin-chan!"

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia disambut oleh Takao Kazunari yang sudah menunggu di depan lobi Akashi's Hospital, tersenyum lebar kepadanya sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Cuek, Akashi Shintarou berjalan melewatinya, si rambut raven mengikutinya, berusaha menyamai langkah terburu-buru si hijau.

"Laporkan apa saja yang kau tahu, Takao."

"Seperti yang aku bilang di telepon, aku mendapatkan informasi tentang orang-orang yang terakhir kali berhubungan dengan Tecchan. Ah, mungkin mereka tahu sesuatu karena empat orang ini yang diduga menjadi teman Tecchan disana. Dari keempatnya, aku baru menghubungi satu, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Yang lainnya susah. Momoi Satsuki sudah pindah keluar kota. Yang dua lagi.. susah mencari informasi tentang mereka, Haizaki Shougo dan Hanamiya Makoto."

Tertutup, ya?

Tidak heran, sih.

Saat di rumah pun, ketika Shintarou dan adiknya itu tak sengaja berpapasan sebelum berangkat bekerja dan kuliah, mereka saling melewati satu sama lain tanpa bertegur sapa, melirik pun tidak.

Shintarou tau ini aneh, rasanya seperti orang asing walaupun mereka tinggal di atap yang sama. Membuat ia mulai mempertanyakan hubungan apa yang dimiliki diantara mereka.

Mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja.

Apa. Sebenarnya apa yang didapatnya dengan bekerja keras?

Uang? Harta? Kekayaan? Status?

Shintarou yakin, tabungan di rekeningnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai seluruh hidupnya, sampai diturunkan ke anak cucunya juga pasti cukup. Belum lagi aset yang dimilikinya seperti villa, rumah sakit, dan pulau pribadi. Itu hanya miliknya. Belum termasuk yang lain.

Apalagi Seijuurou, yang terus bekerja tak kenal siang dan malam. Mungkin penghasilan kakak pertamanya itu tak terhitung nilainya. Melebihi harta presiden di Jepang ini, malah.

Status? Entah ia harus bersyukur karena sudah terlahir dalam keluarga Akashi. Shintarou merasa nama ini terlalu mengikat mereka berenam. Beban yang dibawa bersamaan dengan nama itu terlalu berat.

Kalau seperti ini, ia jadi membayangkan, jika mereka berenam bukan terlahir di keluarga yang sekarang. Keluarga kecil yang tak dikenal misalnya, yang untuk makan sehari-hari pun mereka harus berjuang. Mungkin kalau seperti ini kasusnya, kerja keras yang mereka lakukan akan lebih berarti.

Shintarou rela makan sepiring berenam, dengan hanya nasi dan garam pun tak apa. Asal, ia bisa selalu bersama saudaranya.

Dulu, beberapa hari setelah pemakaman kedua orang tuanya, kakeknya datang. Mengumpulkan mereka berlima, mengumumkan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Pertama, Seijuurou akan menjadi CEO pengganti ayahnya, tak peduli ia masih berstatus sebagai pelajar. Kakeknya yakin otak Seijuurou sudah mampu untuk berurusan dengan perusahaan.

Kedua, Seluruh anak dari Masaomi harus bersumpah untuk menjaga nama baik 'Akashi' itu sendiri. Tuntutan menjadi sukses dan sempurna diwajibkan. 'Dunia harus tau betapa hebatnya keluarga ini.' dan dengan ini mereka semua dipaksa harus menurutinya.

Saat itu Seijuurou angkat bicara, Shintarou yakin dia shock. Duka beberapa hari lalu belum kering, dan pria tua bangka itu-tanpa rasa belas kasih sedikitpun datang dan mengumumkan hal itu.

Dia, Akashi Seijuurou akan menyanggupi permintaan itu dengan satu syarat- jangan melibatkan Tetsuya. Seijuurouu mau Tetsuya tidak ikut campur. Ia mau adik bungsunya-yang saat ini masih sangat belia-menjalani hidupnya kelak sesuai keinginannya, sebebas-bebasnya, tidak terikat dengan apapun apalagi masalah ini.

Shintarou dan ketiga lainnya juga berpendapat sama. Mereka hanya ingin adik kecilnya hidup bahagia.

Dan beginilah jadinya—

Satu kesalahan besar mereka adalah tidak memperhatikan kehidupannya. Melupakan keberadaannya, sampai diluar kendalinya.

Dan barulah ketika sang adik telah tiada, mereka menyadarinya. Kalau keputusan yang diambilnya pada saat itu, salah besar.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro hari ini. Orang itu sedang berada di ruanganmu sekarang."

"K-kau meninggalkannya sendiri? Di ruanganku?" mendengar bahwa salah satu nama yang menjadi kunci sedang menunggu di ruangannya membuat kesadarannya dipaksa kembali fokus pada obrolannya dengan pria pendek disampingnya.

"Ya. Tapi tenang, aku berjanji dia tidak akan macam-macam! Dia anak yang baik, kelihatannya."

Keduanya sudah sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud.

Pintu dibuka, sedikit demi sedikit Shintarou dapat melihat figur laki-laki yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Mendengar suara derit pintu, orang itu berbalik.

Shintarou melihat tangannya menggenggam frame kecil yang berisi foto keluarga besar Akashi saat masih' utuh'. Benda itu memang sengaja Shintarou taruh di meja kerjanya. Jadi ketika ia sedang stress dan lelah, melihat itu bisa mengurangi penatnya walau sedikit.

Bingkai foto diletakkan kembali pada tempatnya hati-hati, orang itu mendekat ke arah Shintarou yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

Jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa inci. Tubuh dibungkukkan tak terlalu dalam. Kemudian tatapan mata saling bertemu, iris kecoklatan menatap langsung pada mata dokter muda-

"Ogiwara Shigehiro. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Akashi?"

Shintarou yakin bibir itu tersenyum ramah, tapi kok ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti aura kebencian-atau perasaannya saja?

Takao Kazunari disampingnya menelan ludah. Merasakan atmosfir berat yang ada di sana.

Berdehem, inginnya Shintarou mencairkan suasana, "Akashi Shintarou, bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar, Ogiwara-san?"

.

.

.

"Nah, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tuan Akashi?"

Berkata kalem, setelahnya ia—Ogiwara Shigehiro menyesap minuman yang disediakan oleh Takao Kazunari pelan. Teh itu masih agak panas, jadi ia harus berhati-hati.

"Aku ingin menanyaimu sesuatu, tapi sebelumnya tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku tidak suka. Akashi atau Shintarou saja sudah cukup."

Suara keramik beradu dengan kaca meja, cangkir diletakkan begitu saja. Ogiwara tersenyum simpul, menatap langsung pada wajah rupawan pria tinggi berambut hijau.

"Akashi-san kalau begitu."

"Begitu lebih baik."

"Bisa kita mulai? Begini-begini aku bukan mahasiswa nganggur, aku sibuk."

"Ya. Aku ingin menanyaimu beberapa hal tentang—

"Biar aku tebak, tentang Tetsuya?" Omongan dipotong, Shintarou mendelik tajam. Tidak sopan. Tapi mau tak mau ia hanya mengangguk menahan kesal. Ia yang punya urusan, ia juga yang harus bersabar.

"Langsung saja. Aku mungkin bisa disebut temannya, atau begitulah. Aku juga tak yakin. Ingin berteman dengannya itu sulit. Tetsuya itu pribadi yang tertutup. Aku sering melihatnya menyendiri. Mungkin orang lain tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku dan Momoi-chan melihatnya. Jika kau bertanya siapa Momoi-chan ini, dia temanku dan Tetsuya, Momoi-chan itu sangat menyukai Tetsuya."

"Pacar." Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Shintarou saat mendengar kata '—sangat menyukai—' "Jadi selama ini Tetsuya sudah memiliki pacar?"

"Bukan! Tetsuya itu begitu-begitu terkenal di sana. Banyak gadis yang menaksirnya. Senior pun tak lepas dari pesonanya. Kau tau apa julukannya disana? Pangeran Es.

"Walaupun banyak digandrungi para gadis cantik nan moe, Tetsuya tidak peduli. Ia tidak sombong-seperti playboy yang berkeliaran disana- karena ia selalu menghargai mereka, bersikap sopan. Karena itulah, kurasa aku kagum padanya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh, kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu. Dia selalu sendirian. Kenapa.. orang sebaik dia tidak memiliki teman disisinya. Sayang sekali. Apa kau tahu kenapa adikmu menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang, Akashi-san?"

Shintarou diam, memikirkan sesuatu. Fakta kalau dirinya yang tak tau apa-apa membuat kepala itu menggeleng dengan wajah murung.

"Sudah kuduga." Ogiwara mengangguk paham, sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, "Melihat itu, aku dan Momoi-chan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, tapi itu tak semudah yang kami bayangkan.

"Akashi Tetsuya itu.. bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, ya?

"Seperti landak. Dia tidak membiarkan seseorang menyentuhnya- pengecualian untuk para gadis yang bersikeras mengejarnya. Dia melindungi dirinya dengan duri-duri tajam, sifat dingin dan acuhnya. Dia membangun tembok disekitarnya, dia membatasi dirinya.

"Butuh waktu dua bulan sampai aku mendapat pengakuan sebagai teman darinya. Dan saat dia berkata 'Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi temanku, Ogiwara-kun,' tersenyum dengan wajah yang berlinang. Aku senang. Perjuanganku selama ini tak sia-sia. Hari dimana dia menerimaku dan Momoi-chan, itu..

Akashi Shintarou mencengkram seragam dokternya kuat, bibirnya digigit, mencoba menahan segala gejolak dalam dirinya.

Takao Kazunari disampingnya mengelus pundaknya, tersenyum kecil-kali ini bukan cengiran- mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hidup seperti apa yang dijalaninya sampai sekarang? Kehidupan macam apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Aku bertanya-tanya. Sejak Tetsuya tidak memiliki teman, aku sudah menduga kalau ini dari lingkungan keluarganya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?"

'Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa.' Inginnya Shintarou menjawab seperti itu. Tapi omongannya tak keluar. Ada yang menahannya dari berkata dusta.

"Aku.. tidak tau." tiga kata lolos, diucapkan begitu lemah nyaris berbisik.

"Haha.." Ogiwara Shigehiro tertawa kecil-jelas dipaksakan- lalu melanjutkan, "Jawaban macam apa itu? Hei-Akashi Shintarou-san, pertanyaan sesederhana seperti itu otak jeniusmu tidak bisa menjawabnya? Kabar yang mengatakan 'Akashi tahu segalanya' berarti bohong, ya?"

"Oi-oi bocah, bicaramu keterlaluan-" Takao mengiterupsi, geram sekaligus tak kuat melihat bos nya tersakiti akibat kata-kata tajam Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Apa? Salah bila aku membongkar keburukannya?"

Bungkam. Tangannya gatal ingin meninju wajah sang anak kuliahan, tapi tangan Shintarou menahannya.

"Aku kesal. Aku marah. Aku tidak terima kalian memperlakukan temanku seperti itu. Tetsuya anak baik. Kenapa kau-kalian tega melakukan itu!" suara ditinggikan, Ogiwara tak kuat menahan pilu. Tangan ditaruh di depan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah frustasinya.

Di seberang, diam-diam air mata mengalir di pipi sang dokter.

"Ketika aku bertanya mengenai keluarganya, ia selalu menjawab 'Aku tinggal bersama kakakku dan aku bahagia. Mereka sangat menyayangiku.'. Ketika kami berkunjung ke kuil, kau tahu apa yang dia minta? Dia memberitahuku, berkata dengan polos, 'Aku hanya ingin kakakku bahagia, itu sudah cukup.' kalau dia berkata dengan wajah yang biasa mungkin aku percaya. Bibir itu memang tersenyum, tapi sorot mata itu sarat akan kesedihan. Dan saat itu aku tahu, kalau semua yang dikatakannya bohong."

Shintarou berdiri. Tak kuat, ia berjalan ke hadapan Ogiwara Shigehiro, menjatuhkan tubuh tingginya. Dahi bersentuhan dengan dinginnya marmer, hidung mancungnya pun tak ketinggalan. Tangan diletakan dikedua sisi kepala kiri dan kanan.

Akashi Shintarou bersujud di hadapan Ogiwara Shigehiro, "MAAFKAN AKU!" berteriak keras.

Mulut Takao Kazunari terbuka lebar, ada shock dalam iris ravennya, "S-Shin..chan!?"

Bagaimana bisa, bosnya yang terkenal memiliki harga diri setinggi langit, tsundere, dan keras kepala ini bertekuk lutut di hadapan bocah yang lebih muda darinya?

Iris kecoklatan memerhatikan tanpa iba- mengedipkan matanya sekali, wajah dipalingkan ke direksi lain. Ogiwara tak bergeming, lebih memilih melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan hari itu, ketika aku diberi kabar kalau Tetsuya mati- Tetsuya mati karena bunuh diri. Jantungku rasanya tak berfungsi untuk beberapa saat." bibir tipisnya tersenyum nanar. Mengingat hal itu hanya membuat hatinya kembali sakit.

"Aku mengerti dia memikul beban yang begitu berat. Tubuh kecilnya tidak kuat, sampai ia memutuskan untuk membuangnya bersamaan.. dengan nyawanya."

"MAAFKAN AKU!" suara lantang Shintarou terdengar sekall lagi. Menggema dalam ruangan. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf padaku, Akashi-san?

"Bukan aku yang harus kau mintai maaf."

Ogiwara berdiri, meraih tas nya, "Maaf aku harus pergi, hanya itu yang bisa aku ceritakan."

Shintarou menegakkan tubuhnya, Ogiwara melangkah pergi.

"Mungkin Momoi-chan bisa memberimu beberapa informasi lain. Ya.. dia yang paling terpukul. Dia pindah keluar kota beberapa hari setelah kabar Tetsuya sampai ke telinganya."

Akashi Shintarou tak bergeming. Diam menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

Takao Kazunari bangkit berjalan ke sisi Shintarou. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sisi kiri dan kanan bahu pemilik Akashi's Hospital. Ia ingin mengangkatnya, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa, kalau bos nya ini terus-terusan duduk di lantai bisa masuk angin.

Shintarou enggan berpindah. Wajah diusap kasar. Sekarang, seragam dokternya kotor karena ia pergunakan untuk mengelap wajahnya yang basah dan kotor akibat berciuman langsung dengan ubin.

"Takao, bisa tolong carikan gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki yang Ogiwara bicarakan tadi?"

.

...

.

Pintu ditutup.

Ogiwara Shigehiro bersandar pada tembok bercat putih disana. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, nafasnya juga tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk, bahkan bokongnya bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai rumah sakit.

Duh, darimana datangnya keberaniannya tadi? Berkata dan memperlakukan salah satu Akashi dengan arogansi tinggi seperti itu-beruntungnya dia tidak diinjak atau dilaporkan langsung pada polisi.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Ogiwara memang kesal bukan main pada mereka. Dan sekali lagi, ia memiliki alasan yang kuat akan sikapnya ini. Karena Ogiwara Shigehiro yang orang-orang kenal, bukan laki-laki sombong tak berperikemanusiaan-yang tega membiarkan seseorang bersimpuh dihadapannya tanpa peduli sedikitpun. Ogiwara Shigehiro adalah laki-laki ramah dan sopan pada siapapun. Laki-laki baik hati, tidak sombong, yang kehadirannya bagaikan malaikat.

Sejujurnya ia gugup. Dipanggil langsung oleh salah satu keluarga ternama, dimintai keterangan perihal teman baiknya, Akashi Tetsuya—yang beberapa bulan lalu melakukan aksi bunuh diri.

.

 **"Halo! Namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro, dan gadis sexy disampingku ini adalah Momoi Satsuki!"**

 **.**

 **"Ha-halo, Na-namaku Momoi Satsuki desu! Salam kenal, A-akashi-san!"**

 **.**

 **"Aku ingin tahu, seandainya aku mati nanti, apakah mereka akan menyadarinya? Tidak, maksudku, aku ingin tau apa reaksi mereka."**

.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya, kan? Apa kau bisa merasakannya? Mereka memang sangat menyayangimu, Tetsuya."

Setelah melihat senyum polos sahabatnya pada frame yang ia temukan disana. Dan setelah ia melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang tertekan oleh rasa bersalah seperti itu. Mau tak mau, Ogiwara Shigehiro harus mengakuinya. Bahwa kata-kata Tetsuya yang menyatakan saudaranya sangat menyayanginya itu benar adanya.

Walaupun penyesalannya sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

(2)

.

.

Akashi Tetsuya berjalan dengan santainya melewati anak-anak yang sedang berkerumun di sekitar koridor universitas. Ia memakai tas selempang, satu tangannya cimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket berwarna navy yang sedang ia pakai.

Seakan tidak peduli pada orang-orang disekelilingnya. Tidak, malah sebaliknya, orang-orang tidak perduli pada keberadaannya.

Bukannya tidak perduli, hanya tidak menyadari.

Ditelinganya terpasang sepasang earphone yang sedang mengalunkan musik rock yang begitu keras. Tatapan matanya dingin tak memancarkan kehangatan sedikitpun.

Para mahasiswa di sekelilingnya sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang mengobrol, bercanda, berdiskusi, tapi tidak dengan Tetsuya yang hanya memerhatikan mereka dengan wajah bosannya.

 **BRUK!**

Seseorang menabraknya, perhatian disekelilingnya sekarang tertuju padanya.

Basah.

Jaketnya sekarang basah dan kotor, akibat terkena minuman yang dibawa seseorang yang menabraknya.

Tetsuya melihat siapa yang menabraknya barusan, itu—seorang gadis yang sekiranya seumuran dengannya dengan rambut yang dikuncir kuda, sedang terjatuh di lantai.

Gadis itu mendongak, melihat siapa orang tidak beruntung yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak barusan. Manik brownnya bertemu dengan azzure yang sedang menatapnya datar.

Buru-buru ia berdiri, kemudian membungkuk, "S-sumimasen. A-aku tidak sengaja!"

Diam, Tetsuya masih betah dengan tampang datarnya. menyadari bahwa jaket yang Tetsuya pakai basah dan kotor akibat minumannya yang tumpah, ekspresi diwajahnya berubah horor seketika.

"He—bukannya itu Akashi Tetsuya?"

"Maji de!? Salah satu keluarga Akashi yang terkenal itu!?"

"Kudengar, dia mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk kemarin!"

"Wah.. gadis itu benar-benar cari masalah dengan salah satu keluarga Akashi."

"Habislah dia."

Kepala ditundukkan, ia takut. Ia mahasiswi baru, baru masuk beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sudah membuat masalah- dengan salah satu keluarga Akashi yang terkenal pula.

Tetsuya menghela nafas, merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku jaketnya, sebuah sapu tangan.

Ia menarik dagu gadis dihadapannya agar mendongak kepadanya, kemudian membersihkan wajah gadis itu yang terkena cipratan minumannya sendiri. Selesai dengan wajah, ia juga membersihkan baju disekitar pundak dan dadanya yang terkena. Semuanya tercengang, tidak terkecuali dengan sang gadis.

Tetsuya mengambil kacamata yang ada didekat kakinya, sepertinya memang milik si penabrak ini. Ia kemudian memakaikannya dengan hati-hati tepat di mata si gadis.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu. Salahku yang tidak menyadari dirimu. Seharusnya aku berhati-hati."—mencoba menampilkan senyum tipisnya, yang bak malaikat jatuh dimata sang gadis dan mahasiswi disekitar yang melihatnya, "Maafkan aku."

"A-aaa... ee.. i-ini b-bukan salah Akashi-sama. Maafkan kecerobohanku ini!" ia kembali membungkuk lebih dalam, terlihat lebih seperti menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

Tetsuya menarik bahu gadis itu agar tegap kembali, "Tidak usah berlebihan. Lain kali hati-hati, oke?"

Otomatis pipinya semakin memerah, ia menjawab malu-malu, "H-H..Hai!"

"Jaa, ne." Sebelum berjalan pergi, ia merasakan kepalanya disentuh oleh pangeran baik hati yang ditabraknya tadi.

Mahasiswi disekelilingnya berfangirling ria.

Sang gadis memegang kepalanya, bekas sentuhan Tetsuya. kemudian mendadak seluruh wajahnya berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Dulu waktu umurnya lima tahun Tetsuya pernah berjanji dengan Otousannya,_

 _"Tet-chan, dengarkan Otou-san baik-baik."_

 _"Jangan pernah menyakiti perempuan, apalagi membuatnya menangis. Lindungi mereka, siapapun itu. Seperti Tou-san yang selalu melindungi dan menyayangi Kaa-san."_

 _"Tanpa mereka, kita tidak akan lahir, jadi Tet-chan harus hormati dan jaga mereka. Janji, ne?" Masaomi menjulurkan kelingkingnya, yang langsung dibalas oleh lingkaran jari kelingking mungil milik Tetsuya._

 _Saat itu, ia masih belum terlalu mengerti apa maksud perkataan Ayahandanya. Yang ia tahu. dirinya sangat menyayangi Okaa-sannya._

 _"Hu'um, Tecchan janji!"_

 _Jawaban instan._

 _"Itu baru anak Tou-san dan Kaa-san!"_

Masaomi mengacak rambut Tetsuya pelan, sedangkan Tetsuya hanya memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Sebuah janji sederhana yang terus diingatnya dan dipegangnya sampai sekarang.

.

* * *

.

.

Gosip tersebut langsung tersebar cepat ke seantero Universitas Tokyo, membuat nama Akashi Tetsuya semakin populer di kalangan mahasiswi yang belajar disana. Selain karena kepintarannya, tapi juga pesonanya.

Sekarang, Tetsuya sering menemukan ratusan surat cinta, coklat, atau bunga di lokernya setiap ingin pulang. Ia hanya tersenyum, mengantunginya, dan membawanya ke rumahnya.

Saat ada waktu senggang, ia akan membaca satu persatu surat cinta itu. Bermacam-macam, ada yang dari senpainya, atau yang satu angkatan dengannya, bahkan ia pernah menemukan satu dua dari senpai bergender laki-laki. Ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya mempunya feromon yang bisa menarik makluk sejenisnya pula.

Tentu saja ia tidak membuang surat itu setelah dibaca, ia menyimpannya. Tetsuya menyiapkan kotak khusus untuk menyimpan pemberian dari mereka.

Tetsuya menghargai perhatian dari orang-orang disana. Malah ia harus berterimakasih pada mereka karena sudah mau repot-repot menulis, membuat coklat, atau membelikan bunga untuk dirinya.

Dirinya yang haus akan perhatian. Dirinya yang kesepian dan menyedihkan. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kehidupannya terasa monoton. Kegiatan sehari-harinya hanya tidur-makan-kuliah-belajar, begitu seterusnya.

Jika sedang libur Tetsuya tidak pernah berjalan-jalan keluar seperti remaja kebanyakan. Palingan ia hanya mengurung diri Perpustakaan bawah tanah rumahnya, membaca buku-buku sejarah atau novel sampai salah satu maidnya menghampirinya dan memberitahunya kalau sudah waktunya makan malam.

Teman saja tidak punya. Errr—mungkin dia memiliki dua.

Ogiwara Shigehiro dan Momoi Satsuki. Tetsuya bertemu dengan mereka saat ospek beberapa bulan lalu. Heran, kenapa dua makhluk ini punya keberanian mendekatinya, sementara orang-orang malah menjauhinya.

Ogiwara Shigehiro—ramah, periang (mengingatkannya pada Ryouta-niisannya), suka bercanda, pintar berkomunikasi, mengambil jurusan Manajemen bersama dengan Momoi Satsuki.

Momoi Satsuki—cantik, ceria, mempunyai dada dengan ukuran yang bisa membuat mata para lelaki melotot (Tetsuya tidak tertarik sama sekali, sumpah), pintar, sekelas dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Terkadang Tetsuya bertanya-tanya, apa alasan seseorang itu untuk berbuat baik. Menjaga image? Ingin membuat orang-orang berpikiran bahwa dialah orang baik? Ingin mendapat balasan kebaikan pula? Ingin mendapat perhatian? Atau itu memang sifat alamiah dari lahir?

Maaf saja, tapi bila kedua orang itu mendekati Tetsuya hanya karena ingin dibalas kebaikannya, Tetsuya tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Hatinya mengeras.

Tetsuya merasa dirinya hidup tapi mati.

Semua indera perasanya mati. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Kosong. Sama dengan pandangannya.

Bahkan bila dirinya terus mengabaikan ocehan si Ogiwara, maupun rengekan Momoi yang tiap hari menghiasi harinya. Dua orang itu terus memaksa masuk ke tembok yang sudah Tetsuya bangun susah payah. Kemudian menghancurkannya paksa.

Ogiwara pernah bertanya padanya, _"Akashi, kau ini orang yang dingin.. ya?"_

Bibir itu tersenyum getir, "Memang kenapa?"

Ah.. benar. Tetsuya baru sadar. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, Ia lebih suka sendirian.

Karena sendiri itu.. tenang.

Sendiri itu damai.

Tidak ada yang akan menganggumu.

Tidak ada orang yang akan membuatmu terluka atau tersiksa, apalagi kalau orang itu meninggalkan atau melupakanmu.

Tidak ada.

Ya, Tidak ada

 _"Jangan begitu! Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti itu tidak akan ada orang yang mau menjadi temanmu, tahu!"_

Diam.

Kalau begitu bagus.

 _"E-eh? Jangan katakan kau ini memang tidak punya teman sejak dulu!?"_

Tetap diam.

 _"Itu menyedihkan! Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?"_

Kesepian? tidak tahu. Tetsuya hanya merasa kosong saja.

 _"—Aku akan menjadi temanmu!"_

Dengan ini, sepasang aquamarine melebar.

 _"Mau sejahat apapun dirimu itu, setidaknya kau harus punya satu atau dua. Teman itu banyak gunanya, loh. Kau bisa mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan, kau bisa berdiskusi sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui dengannya, kau bisa curhat dengannya, dan banyak yang bisa dilakukan bersama! Aku.. aku akan berusaha menjadi teman yang baik untukmu!"_

Ada satu hal yang membuatnya melakukan ini.

Itu karena ada lubang yang menganga di hatinya. Rasanya sakit tapi tidak berdarah. Tidak ada obatnya pula. Tetsuya rasa ini adalah penyakit langka yang siapapun, bahkan dokter sehebat Shintarou-niisan tak tahu cara mengobatinya.

Tetsuya menamainya Betrayed Disorder—semacam ketakutan untuk dihianati.

 **.**

 _ **"** **Jadi, mari kita berkenalan dari awal.** **Halo, namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menjadi temanmu, Akashi!**_

 **.**

Ah, mungkin Tetsuya memang harus mencobanya sekali lagi. Barangkali berteman dengan orang macam Ogiwara ini adalah penawar penyakitnya.

Tetsuya hanya ingin mencoba percaya.

Percaya kalau teman itu tak seburuk apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dulu, dia memang dikelilingi banyak teman, mau laki-laki atau perempuan, semuanya berebut ingin berteman dengannya. Tetsuya senang dengan perlakuan mereka, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Ketika Tetsuya mengetahui kenyataannya, kalau teman-temannya mendekatinya karena ada maunya.

Tetsuya anak orang kaya, Tetsuya pintar, Tetsuya lucu dan tampan, Tetsuya baik, dan Tetsuya mencolok.

Lebih seperti memanfaatkannya, karena Tetsuya pintar anak-anak yang lain selalu menyalin tugas miliknya, karena Tetsuya kaya ada juga yang selalu memintanya membelikan makanan saat istirahat, karena Tetsuya lucu dan tampan para anak perempuan mendekatinya dan menggodanya.

Tetsuya berhenti bergaul dengan teman-temannya saat umurnya sembilan tahun.

.

Setelah mencoba berteman dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro dan Momoi Satsuki, ia jadi menyadari satu hal.

Untuk sekarang, mempunyai teman tidak terlalu buruk juga. Walaupun ia juga masih kurang yakin apa arti sesungguhnya dari teman itu sendiri.

Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan padanya? Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia merasakan mempunyai 'teman' dalam arti kata yang sebenarnya.

Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Tetsuya lupa caranya untuk berteman.

.

.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

(3)

.

.

 _ **"Ya ampun, Tetsu-kun! Bajumu berantakan. Sini aku rapihkan, kalau seperti ini ketampanan Tetsu-kun jadi berkurang. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Berhenti meminum susu kocok itu, Tetsuya! Itu tidak sehat! Kau harus makan nasi yang banyak agar cepat besar!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Tetsu-kun, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri** **! I** **stirahat, nanti kalau Tetsu-kun sakit aku akan sedih!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Tetsuya, rambutmu sudah sampai sebahu dan kau membiarkannya!? Kau menggodaku, ya? Jangan kaget jika suatu saat nanti aku datang bersama keluargaku ke rumahmu** **untuk meminangmu."**_

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya ditarik gaya gravitasi bumi kuat. Wajah kedua temannya muncul dikepalanya, ingatan bersama mereka mengalir lancar.

Tetsuya pernah dengar. Katanya, ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup atau mati, ia akan melihat potongan kejadian dalam hidupnya.

Dan ia sedang mengalaminya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Ogiwara-kun, Momoi-san. Dan, terimakasih."

Tetesan air mata mengudara. Bibir pucat tersenyum pasrah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 9 end

.

* * *

.

.

AN: Belakangan ini semangat nulis saya down seiring dengan tugas di sekolah yang menggila. Udah mencoba cari inspirasi, tapi tetap aja gak berubah :"

Saya bingung mau ngomong apa xD /dibuang. Kritik saran sangat diterima. Jangan ragu untuk meninggalkan jejak di kolom review jika berkenan. Saya masih pemula yang gak tau apa-apa :" terimakasih.

.

Balasan review:

 **dwinurhalifah9:** udah :) **Guest:** Gak gitu, cuma ya.. Iya nanti bakal ada chapter penjelas, kok! **:"** terimakasih udah suka :) Ah, pengennya begitu, tapi banyak hutang :" fetishku protective!gom x tetsuya :3 **Caesar704:** Udah. pasti up, kok, selama inspirasi mengalir :" **Name annisa:** Ini. Ah, masa sampai nangis? Yang nulis aja susah dapet feelnya :" /dibuang **katori:** Duh, gimana ngejelasinnya, ya? Chapter depan kayanya bakal di jelasin :') **kyuli.99:** terimakasih :)

ps: Ada yang engeh kah, chapter ini ngambil tiga waktu? Sekarang. Dulu. Bagian terakhir, waktu Tetsuya bunuh diri. (pas detik-detik kematiannya). '-')


	12. Q10: Despair

Kenapa orang mati masih berkeliaran disini, ditengah manusia yang sedang menikmati kehidupannya?

Ia lahir dalam keluarga yang diberikan kejeniusan tingkat dewa. Tentunya Akashi Tetsuya bukan anak bodoh. Ia familiar dengan segala soal-soal ujian. segala pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, ia pasti selalu bisa menemukan jawabannya. Bukannya sombong, tapi ia memang pintar, menurutnya.

Tapi untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini ia tak bisa menjawabnya. Tak terjelaskan, bahkan tak bisa ditemukan dengan rumus rumit yang penuh dengan ribuan angka sekalipun.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Ketika seseorang meninggal dunia, kita tak bisa bermimpi lagi. Tuhan memutus segala mimpi-mimpinya yang pernah diinginkannya semasa hidupnya, karena ketika kau mati jelas kau terputus dari dunia tempatmu pernah hidup itu. Dan jelas kau tak akan pernah bisa mewujudkan impianmu.

Tetsuya sudah mati. Jadi ketika ia tertidur yang dilihatnya adalah beberapa memori yang dimiliki Kuroko Tetsuya, kloningannya yang sudah mati dari dunia ini, pemilik sebenarnya tubuh yang sedang dipakainya sekarang.

Beruntunglah karena semua yang dilihatnya selama ini adalah hal-hal yang begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Ia menikmatinya.

Itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang tertawa, itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang tersenyum, itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang berbahagia—dengan kelima anak berambut pelangi atau Tetsuya bisa sebut, kakak-kakaknya yang lain dalam versi lebih muda.

Tetsuya puas, walaupun bukan benar-benar dirinya yang mengalaminya atau itu semua bukan hidupnya, tapi melihat orang macam dirinya bersenang-senang seperti itu, membuat hiburan sendiri untuknya.

 _... Itu aku. Aku yang lain._

Tapi belakangan semua mimpi indah itu mulai berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Dua mimpi buruk yang bergantian menghantuinya setiap terlelap dan kadang membuatnya takut untuk memejamkan mata.

Pertama, perasaan tertinggal, perasaan terhianati, perasaan terluka—ia sudah biasa dengan segala perasaan ini jadi ini tak terlalu berpengaruh untuknya.

Kedua, bayangan remang-remang seseorang—tak jelas, Tetsuya tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Abu-abu. Tapi, ia ingat benar seringaian mengerikan yang terpatri di bibirnya. Dan jujur, itu membuatnya bergetar. Tetsuya takut.

Itu apa? Ingatan miliknya, 'kah? Atau milik Kuroko?

Seingatnya, ia tak pernah mengalaminya—atau, ia melupakannya?

Mungkinkah? Memang Tetsuya merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang penting, yang bisa menjawab segala sebab akibat yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Itu adalah alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal 'terkutuk' itu.

Ia menerimanya, fakta bahwa dirinya yang sudah mati sudah ia terima lapang dada. Walaupun kadang penyesalan menghantuinya. Itu saat Tetsuya mengingat mereka, lima orang yang disayanginya yang ia bahkan belum sempat membahagiakan satupun diantaranya.

Tapi sudahlah, ia harus fokus sekarang.

Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Seirin melawan Touo, ia harus berjuang agar menang. Mengalahkan mereka seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan, oh ya, omong-omong ia belum merasakan yang namanya kekalahan.

Tetsuya sudah berjanji dengan Momoi Satsuki beberapa hari lalu. Gadis itu terlihat begitu tersiksa dengan keadaannya dan Tetsuya tak sampai hati membiarkannya terus menderita. Fakta bahwa Kuroko juga merasakan hal sama bahkan lebih sakit daripada Momoi membuatnya bertambah sesak. Ia tergerak untuk setidaknya menghibur gadis cantik itu. Tetsuya sejak dulu memang tak pandai dalam hal ini. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu.

"Aku akan mengalahkan Aomine-kun dan mengembalikannya seperti semula." _Seperti yang Kuroko inginkan._

Berbicara itu mudah. Pembuktiannya yang tak semudah berbicara.

Walaupun begitu ia berharap semoga keinginannya yang satu ini dapat terwujud.

 _... Tuhan, kumohon berikan aku kekuatan._

Untuk dapat sabar melewati semuanya. Karena Tetsuya masih ingin merasakan dan menikmati kesempatan kedua yang diberikan padanya. Meyakini kalau masih ada hal indah yang terselip diantara buruknya dunia yang ditinggalinya saat ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **From You to You**

 _Despair_

 _._

 **Kuroko no Basuke selamanya milik Tatadoshi Fujimaki** -sensei, desu. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan memasukannya dalam cerita **milik saya**.

. _._

* * *

 _._

Belakangan ini pikiran Kagami Taiga dipenuhi oleh satu orang. Ia bahkan sampai tak benar mengerjakan segala tugas yang dilimpahkan padanya. Saat jam pelajaran memikirkannya, saat piket pun juga.

Tahan, tapi ini bukan cinta! Kagami Taiga tida—belum tertarik dengan wanita. Ia masih ingin fokus dengan sekolah dan basketnya.

Satu orang, yang tak sengaja ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu saat ia sedang bermain basket sendirian di lapangan dekat rumahnya– Aomine Daiki.

Mengingat wajahnya saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Gelagatnya yang sombong. Perilakunya yang kurang ajar—semuanya membuatnya geram.

Tapi disaat yang bersamaan, Kagami mengaguminya. Permainan basketnya begitu hebat.

Oh jadi ini.. Ace Generasi Keajaiban—Aomine Daiki.

Kuat. Dan ketika si laki-laki berkulit tan itu mengajaknya bertanding _one-on-one_ saat mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya waktu itu, Kagami bungkam. Ia kalah telak.

Terlalu cepat, tak bisa diprediksi, kuat. Kakinya pun tak membantu—masih sakit akibat cedera sebelumnya karena ia memaksakan diri terus melompat disaat melawan Shuutoku kemarin.

Sekarang, ia sedang dihukum berjalan dengan kedua tangannya karena ketahuan bermain basket oleh Aida Riko. Pelatih Tim Basket Seirin itu sudah melarangnya untuk tidak bermain sementara waktu guna pemulihan pada cedera kakinya, dan Kagami malah terbawa nafsu saat itu. Ia tak ingat apa-apa. Yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah bertanding dengan lawan yang kuat. Terlalu gegabah.

Dan ia merasakannya sekarang, kakinya malah bertambah sakit. Kalau seperti ini.. bagaimana bisa ia melawan Touo saat laga penyisihan nanti?

Mungkin.. ia harus memberitahu si biru muda yang saat ini sedang berjalan di belakangnya? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya padanya.

"Oi Tetsuya."

Lelah dengan posisinya saat ini, Kagami berdiri. Berbalik—berhadapan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ketika aquamarine dipertemukan dengan merah milik Kagami, si biru muda tiba-tiba berkata-

"Kagami-kun itu memang bodoh." Dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Ngomong apa kau barusan, Oi—"

"Tapi kurasa kau tak akan berbuat sembarangan tanpa alasan. Apakah.. terjadi sesuatu?"

Wajahnya dipalingkan. Kagami masih ragu, antara menceritakannya atau diam.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar. Kembali ia menatap Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang menengadah memerhatikannya. "Aku bertemu Aomine."

Ia dapat melihat keterkejutan pada kristal biru muda.

"Kemudian dia mengatakan kalau dia adalah Cahayamu di masalalu." Jeda sesaat. Kagami memperhatikan Kuroko, meminta kepastian dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lebih kecil. "Dan, aku hanya merasa kalian berdua bukanlah teman satu tim biasa.."

"Memang tidak biasa, karena kami bukan sekedar teman satu tim. Aomine-kun adalah kakakku."

"A-APA!? Oi Tetsuya, kau tidak bercanda, kan? Waktu itu kau bilang Kise Ryouta juga kakakmu? Apa maksudnya ini? Kalian bertiga bersaudara!? Bagaimana bisa.." informasi baru diutarakan. Jujur, Kagami kaget setengah mati.

Kemudian pikiran gila kembali memasuki otaknya. Tanpa sadar ia menyuarakannya— "Tunggu.. jangan bilang kalau Generasi Keajaiban itu.. semuanya adalah saudaramu!?"

"Kagami-kun kenapa bisa tahu?"

" _What_!? Jadi benar? Apa-apaan, kalian bahkan tidak mirip sama sekali!" protes diucapkan dengan nada yang makin tinggi. Kagami Taiga masih belum percaya dengan pengakuan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bagaimana bisa Kuroko Tetsuya yang mempunyai tubuh kecil juga berkulit putih pucat, dan sopan santun yang tinggi bersaudara dengan Aomine Daiki yang memiliki wajah sangar, sombong dan tubuh besar plus hitam.

Bagaikan siang dan malam. Keduanya saling bertolak belakang.

Mungkin bila disandingkan dengan Kise Ryouta, Kagami masih bisa percaya. Tapi dengan Aomine Daiki?

Buruknya ketiganya—tidak, keenamnya memiliki hubungan sedarah! Fakta bahwa _Kiseki no Sedai_ memiliki hubungan saudara dengan bayangannya membuatnya bertambah _shock_.

Para monster itu adalah kakak dari malaikat biru mudanya ini. Sulit dipercaya..

Otaknya tak sampai berpikir tentang keanehan— bagaimana cara Kuroko memanggil mereka, dan marga mereka yang berbeda.

"Ceritanya panjang, Kagami-kun. Untuk sekarang tolong rahasiakan pada yang lainnya. Hubungan kami memang dirahasiakan sejak dulu. Lain kali, aku akan menceritakannya." Kuroko buka suara, kesadaran Kagami dipaksa kembali. Menatap bayangannya yang masih memerhatikannya dibawah sana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian saat SMP dulu?"

.

* * *

.

 _Itu adalah hari ketika pertama kali Aomine mengakui sesuatu yang amat mustahil diucapkan olehnya. Saat pulang sekolah, keduanya berjalan bersama, hanya berdua._

 _Aomine malas berlatih karena dia rasa percuma. Ia sudah kuat, kalau dia berlatih dan bertambah kuat lagi, maka tidak ada lawan yang setara dengannya nanti._

 _Memang, Kuroko juga merasakannya. Bakat Aomine yang mulai berkembang pesat diantara yang lain ini sedikit banyak membuatnya khawatir._

 _Khawatir kalau suatu saat dia akan berlari terlalu jauh— meninggalkannya._

 _Ketika mereka baru saja menuruni jembatan penyebrangan, Kuroko yang dari awal berjalan di belakangnya mendekat. Eskrim yang tinggal setengah dimasukan secara tiba-tiba ke dalam seragam sekolahnya. Aomine berjengit, merasakan sensasi dingin di bagian belakangnya._

 _"Te-Tetsu-!"_

 _"Aku harus berjuang keras agar dapat mengimbangi yang lain. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Aomine-kun. tapi, mau seberapa jauh perbedaan kemampuan diantara kita, kalau aku yang jadi lawanmu, aku tidak mau kau bermain setengah-setengah. Selain itu aku juga yakin, suatu saat Aomine-kun akan bertemu orang yang lebih kuat darimu."_

 _Aomine stuck untuk beberapa saat._

 _"Dasar kau ini!" setelahnya, lingkaran tangan menyapa lehernya. Kuroko Tetsuya dipaksa agar mendekat, Aomine tersenyum polos, seperti yang biasa ia tunjukan. Ia pun ikut tersenyum._

 _Karena Kuroko suka melihat senyum itu._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tetsu, sepertinya apa yang kau katakan itu tidak salah. Tapi, sudah tak bisa lagi.. Yang ada disini hanyalah orang lemah. Aku merasa.. tidak akan pernah menemukan apa yang aku inginkan. Sudah kuduga, yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang."_

 _Orang itu berlari menjauh menuju cahaya yang membutakan mata. Ia bahkan sudah tak bisa melihat punggung tegap miliknya. Terlalu menyilaukan._

 _Aomine Daiki meninggalkannya, dengan kepalan tangan yang tak terbalas._

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Sejak kecil, Aomine-kun itu hanya penggila basket. Dia menyukai basket lebih dari siapa pun. Tapi lebih dari itu dia membutuhkan lawan yang setara dengannya. Sayangnya Aomine-kun terlalu kuat. Jangankan menemukan saingan, jarak kemampuannya dengan pemain lain yang satu tim dengannya saja terlalu besar. Maka itu, aku ingin sekali mengalahkannya. Aku ingin menjadi rival untuknya, aku ingin menghibur Aomine-kun. Aku.. ingin melihatnya tersenyum saat bermain basket seperti dulu." Kuroko memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ada senyum tipis yang mulai terbentuk dibibir itu. Setelah kelopak matanya membuka kembali, Kagami melihat bola mata itu— "Jadi kumohon padamu, Kagami-kun, bersediakah kau membantuku untuk mengalahkannya?" terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Te-tentu saja! Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Kita akan menang, partner!" kepalan tangan diulurkan. Diam sesaat, selanjutnya Kuroko Tetsuya membalas kepalan tangan itu dengan miliknya.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Kagami melangkah duluan. Tetsuya masih diam ditempatnya. Dua jari meraba bibir tipisnya.

Bukan dirinya yang bercerita tadi. Itu.. itu Kuroko Tetsuya yang asli.

 _'Jangan mendadak merasukiku begitu, Kuroko.'_

 _Sumimasen. Aku reflek karena aku tahu kau tak bisa menjawabnya. Lagipula aku kan hanya bisa mengambil alih beberapa detik saja._

 _Huh? Dan kenapa pula ragaku selalu menolak jiwaku untuk menetap kembali? Apa aku memang sudah tak pantas hidup? Kejam sekali._

 _'Tetap saja. Itu membuatku panik. Dan siapa bilang aku tak tahu?'_ Siapa yang tidak panik jika kau tiba-tiba kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhmu, ya walaupun bukan Tetsuya pemilik sah tubuh ini. _'Jangan berkecil hati. Kau kan memang seharusnya sudah mati.'_

 _Uh.. kata-katamu menusuk sekali, Tetsuya. Bisa tidak, tidak usah menyinggung itu? Hal sama berlaku padamu juga, jangan lupa diri._

 _'Tentu saja. Aku sadar sepenuhnya kok, kalau aku sudah mati'_

.

* * *

.

Suara logam saling beradu terdengar nyaring, padahal hanya satu dari tiga orang yang bergerak. Entah kenapa suasana canggung menghiasi sarapan di meja makan pagi ini. Padahal biasanya ada yang mereka perdebatkan atau obroli.

Dan Kise Ryouta merasa risih dengan kondisi ini.

Midorima Shintarou mengawasi dengan tatapan tajam Aomine Daiki yang sedang makan di seberangnya. Yang ditatap cuek, dan tetap fokus dengan aktifitasnya sendiri.

Iris _gold_ Kise memperhatikan keduanya bergantian. Midorimacchi-Aominecchi-Midorimacchi-Aominecchi-Midorimacchi-Aomine-

"Aomine,"

Si hijau buka suara, yang dipanggil hanya berdehem, menyahuti seadanya. Tatapannya enggan berpaling dari piring berisikan nasi dan yakiniku-makanan kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, jika kau menyakitinya kembali.

"Walaupun Akashi berkata seperti itu, lebih lembutlah padanya nanti. Aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi terluka itu lagi."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, memangnya hanya aku saja yang pernah menyakitinya, ha?"

Keduanya bergeming. Kise diam-diam menelan ludah, tangannya menghapus keringat yang sedang mengalir di dahinya. Duh, AC.. memangnya AC nya tidak berfungsi apa? Kok rasanya ruangan ini panas sekali?

Jari tengan berbalut perban menaikan pangkal kacamata yang sama sekali tak turun. "Memang.. kita semua bersalah. Tapi aku tau benar dirimu ini. Jangan mengulang kesalahan yang sama, Aomine. Atau aku akan menghajarmu." iris jadenya berkilat tajam.

"Aku hanya perlu mengalahkannya, kan?" Aomine melirik malas.

Dan ketika safir dipertemukan oleh _zamrud_ \- Kise Ryouta dapat melihat ada efek petir yang terhubung di antara keduanya. Saling menyambar, membuat ruang makan itu rasanya akan hancur sebentar lagi.

Dan sebelum itu terjadi, dia harus menyelamatkan diri, segera.

.

xxxxx

.

Touo masuk dalam jejeran ancaman terbesar Seirin musim ini. Jika mereka ingin melanjut ke babak Final _Winter Cup_ , kalahkan dulu tim ini.

Mereka bukan peserta yang kuat di masa lalu. Tapi karena merekrut banyak pemain berbakat dan hebat dari seluruh negeri jadi beginilah.

Apalagi mereka berhasil membujuk Aomine Daiki, Ace Generasi Keajaiban untuk bergabung. Tentu saja ini menambah seram tim Touo.

Tapi bagi Seirin, justru ini menjadi tantangan tersendiri. Menguji kekuatan—bila mereka bertanding nanti siapa yang akan menang kira-kira? Dan pemenang nanti sudah pasti yang terkuat diantara keduanya, kan?

Mereka punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki Touo.

Dengan berbekal kerjasama dan kepercayaan antar anggota tim, Seirin cukup percaya diri untuk memenangkan pertandingan kali ini. Ada duo Cahaya dan Bayangan yang mendukung di pihak mereka pula. Apa salahnya mencoba optimis?

Tapi, apa itu saja cukup?

Mari kita lihat.

.

.

Pertandingan yang ditunggu-tunggu sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Seirin melawan Touo.

Masing-masing Ace maju kedepan untuk memperebutkan bola. Kagami Taiga dari Seirin, dan Wakamatsu Kousuke dari Touo. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki tinggi yang hampir serupa dan pastinya diatas rata-rata.

Iris kemerahan milik Kagami memperhatikan satu persatu tim lawan. Oke, ia tidak mengenal semuanya. Satu-satunya yang dia kenal-Aomine Daiki tidak hadir.

Kemana perginya si hitam sombong itu, huh?

"Hei—dimana si Aomine itu?" ia bertanya pada lawan di hadapannya sebelum bertanding.

"Anak kurang ajar itu telat. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai. Lihat saja, akan ku omeli dia, sikapnya sudah kelewat batas!" Kagami terkejut mendapati balasan yang diucapkan dengan ekspresi wajah kesal juga. Ah.. ternyata si Aomine itu memang brengsek. Sampai berani membuat kesal kakak kelasnya pula. Kalau orang dihadapannya ini adalah Hyuuga Junpei, bisa habis dia diamuk.

Suara nyaring peluit memenuhi stadion, diikuti sorakan meriah dari bangku penonton. Babak pertama dimulai. Waktu pada papan skor bergerak beraturan—detik demi detik.

Ace dari kedua tim berebut mencuri bola.

"Jadi dia merasa bosan karena terlalu kuat? 'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang?' Kiseki no Sedai isinya hanya orang-orang bodoh saja, ya? Ayo kalahkan dan sadarkan dia kembali!"

-Bola berhasil direbut oleh Kagami. Kesal karena ace tim lawan tak muncul. Terlalu meremehkan, eh?

Berniat mengoper pada Izuki—sang point guard, tapi malah direbut oleh Imayoshi Soichi, kapten dari Touo. Bola digiring ke ring Seirin. Hyuuga Junpei berusaha menghadang.

"Maaf ya, tapi anggap saja kami ini pertunjukan pembuka."—bola mendadak dioper ke kawan yang tak jauh darinya—"Kalian akan segera tahu setelah Aomine tiba. Kami tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan dia."

Bola dilambungkan dari luar garis pertahanan dalam, Touo mencetak poin pertama. Kapten berkacamata dengan mata sipitnya tersenyum meremehkan.

Pertandingan berlanjut.

-menit keenam lewat empat belas detik—Touo memimpin dengan skor **8:4.**

Bola melambung tinggi—kali ini Mitobe Rin yang menembak, tapi sepertinya meleset.

 _Rebound_! Dan bola berhasil direbut Touo.

"Tangkap!" Wakamatsu berteriak keras, penuh semangat.

Selanjutnya bola di oper secara cepat ke kapten bermata sipit yang sedang berada di daerah Seirin. Penonton kagum akan operan yang begitu cepat, panjang, dan tepat.

"Selalu saja berisik seperti biasanya." Imayoshi mengomentari adik kelasnya, dua detik setelahnya ia melompat. Ada Izuki yang sedari tadi mengawal—mengikuti pergerakan Imayoshi.

Mereka melompat bersama-sama _. Hawk eye_ milik sang _Point Guard_ Seirin menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Bola ditangan Imayoshi berpindah tangan ke tangan satunya. _"Double Clutch?" -_ adalah menukar posisi tangan yang memegang bola diudara saat melakukan _lay-up_.

Pandangan Izuki masih _stuck_ di bola. Ada seringai dibibir Imayoshi sebelum ia melempar.

Saat bola lolos dari ring, keduanya menapak di lantai kayu.

"Aku yakin saat kalian mendengar Aomine terlambat kalian pasti bermaksud untuk mencetak angka sebanyak mungkin, 'kan? Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku sedikit salah bicara. Soal kami hanyalah pertunjukan pembuka kalau dibandingkan dengan Aomine mungkin saja kami ini lebih kuat dari kalian."

.

.

.

 _'Kuat sekali..'_

Di bench, Aido Riko diam mengamati _'Kalau tanpa Aomine mereka sudah sekuat ini maka habislah kami..'_

"Hebat.." Fukuda berucap penuh takjub.

"Sudah kuduga.." Disampingnya, Furihata Kouki bergumam sambil mengamati kertas ditangannya.

"Ada apa Furi?"

"Skor pertandingan babak penyisihan Touo."

 **108:91 151:72 131:81**

"Luar biasa, semuanya lebih dari seratus angka!"

"Benar, bisa dibilang mereka adalah kebalikan dari Seiho, Tim _Offensive_." Aida menambahi.

.

.

.

Di arena, pertandingan semakin memanas.

Sekarang Hyuuga Junpei berdiri melawan Sakurai Ryou.

"Maafkan aku!" meminta maaf dengan wajah polos ia kemudian melompat sambil melempar bolanya asal. Hyuuga mengikuti tapi kalah cepat.

 _"Sial. Susah sekali diblock-nya. Dia langsung melepaskan bolanya setelah melompat. Dan kalau memang mau meminta maaf, jangan di shoot, bodoh!"_

Bola menabrak ring keras.

"Ah! Maafkan aku!"

Kagami berebut ingin mengambil _rebound_ , pemain dari tim lawan yang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih besar darinya menghalanginya sedari tadi. Pada akhirnya mereka melompat bersama.

 _"Mereka ini.. koordinasi dengan teman satu tim sangat rendah, selain itu nyaris tidak ada kerjasama antar tim. Offense dan Deffense dilakukan sendiri-sendiri. Kalau kau yang dapat bolanya, maka lakukan sesukamu. Mereka menyerang kami habis-habisan dengan kekuatan individu mereka!"_

.

.

.

"Begitu rupanya, aku sudah menduganya sedari tadi. Rupanya memang seperti inilah gaya permainan kalian." Dengan nafas terengah, Izuki pada akhirnya mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Anggota tim kami merupakan kumpulan dari para pemain kuat yang berasal dari berbagai tempat di negara ini. Semakin kuat kemampuan seorang pemain, maka akan semakin tipis rasa percaya pada teman satu tim. Kami sudah mencoba berbagai macam strategi setahun ini, sih. Tapi daripada bekerja sama dan bermain baik-baik, ternyata memang gaya seperti ini yang paling cocok bagi kami. Melawan tim yang sama-sama bergaya _Offensive_. Sepertinya akan menarik bukan?" dihadapannya, sang kapten Touo berdiri menantang _Point Guard_ Seirin.

"Tapi kau melupakan sesuatu." Izuki berhasil menangkap bola yang dioperkan padanya dengan _Hawk Eye_ miliknya. Itu hanya gerak reflek, entah siapa yang mengoper.

Bola ditangannya di pass tiba-tiba, ke bagian kosong—tak ada yang menjaga disana.

Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pemain Seirin di hadapannya, kedua alis Imayoshi menaut. Heran, apa yang akan dilakukan—

Kemudian ia menyadarinya.

Bola itu tak lolos sampai keluar garis. Berhenti, ada yang menangkapnya disana.

Ah, ia melupakannya. Anak ajaib itu—

Biru muda terlihat sekarang, lincah menggiring bola ke ring lawan. Setelah lumayan dekat, ia berusaha men- _shoot_ nya langsung, tapi posisi menembaknya salah. Kemungkinan besar bola itu akan meleset.

Dan benar saja, mungkin karena terburu-buru, arah lemparan bola menjadi miring, tidak lurus pada ring.

"Dasar bodoh, kalau tak bisa jangan memaksa, _Baka_!"

Bola yang hampir terlempar akibat menabrak ring dimasukkan kembali oleh Kagami Taiga yang saat itu langsung melompat.

Ketinggian lompatan itu membuat beberapa pemain Touo juga penonton tercengang.

.

.

.

Imayoshi menyeringai, _"Antara gaya individual perseorangan milik kami dan kerjasama dengan tim milik kalian, mari kita lihat mana yang lebih baik."_

.

.

xxxxx

.

"Ah? Lagi-lagi aku terlambat dan mereka kalah angka." _Seperti pada pertandingan dengan Midorimacchi._

Waktu itu juga ketika Kise datang untuk menonton Seirin, Shuutoku yang mendominasi.

Sambil berjalan untuk mencari spot yang enak, Kise mengamati pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung sengit. Ketika sepasang _gold_ melirik pada papan skor, Tertulis **8:6** disana, pertandingan sudah berjalan beberapa menit.

Hijau.

Tak sengaja iris madu menangkap warna mencolok dan familiar. Surai hijau, sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Tampak serius memandangi pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung dihadapannya.

Memangnya siapa lagi di dunia ini yang memiliki warna rambut aneh sepertinya? Hanya Midorima Shintarou, setahunya. Terlebih postur tegapnya juga mengingatkan Kise pada saudaranya itu.

Jadi, sedikit ragu—namun juga yakin—ia memanggil nama seseorang yang dikenalnya, "Midorimacchi?"

Awalnya diam. Kise menunggu. Selang beberapa detik ada pergerakan dari si objek, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

Tuhkan. Memang hanya Midorimacchi yang memiliki rambut dan tubuh seperti itu!

"Ki-kise? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini aku?"

"Kau bodoh ya?" _tentu saja karena itu memang kau_. Midorima Shintarou itu tak mahir dalam urusan samar-menyamar. Wajarlah Kise mengetahuinya, selama mahkota hijau terus bertengger disana, Midorima tetaplah Midorima.

"Omong-omong, kacamata hitammu terlalu memalukan. Bisa tolong dilepaskan?"

"A-apa!?"

Serius. Midorima seperti om-om mencurigakan sekarang. Yang sedang mengawasi mangsanya—dalam kasus ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise saja takut dekat-dekat dengannya. Kacamata tebal yang biasa ia pakai lebih cocok, atau, jika Midorima melepas kacamatanya lebih baik, tidak nampak terlalu kuno.

"Padahal bilang tidak mau datang. Tapi ujung-ujungnya datang juga. Huh? Dan apa-apaan. Aku baru tau kalau Midorimacchi rela bolos demi menonton pertandingan semacam ini. Kalau aku tidak usah ditanyakan. Apapun untuk Tetsuyacchi pasti kulakukan." Kise berjalan mendekat ke sisi Midorima. Mengamati pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung dari pinggir.

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat tempat ini, dan.. Uhm. Aku.. ya, aku memang khawatir." Saudara tsunderenya akhirnya mengaku juga. Kise menyadari genggamang pada pagar pembatas yang Midorima genggam menguat. "Ini mereka berdua, Kise."

"Aah, aku tahu. Tapi Midorimacchi tidak perlu sekhawatir itu pada Tetsuyacchi. Tidak mungkin, kan, Aominecchi menyakiti Tetsuyacchi. Kalau dia melakukannya lagi, kupastikan aku akan menghajarnya nanti!"

"Kita yang akan menghajarnya, Kise."

"Yap~ Lalu, bagaimana pertandingannya?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Padahal Aomine belum datang, tapi mereka sudah kesulitan melawan Touo."

"Belum datang? Yah, mereka kan baru saja mencetak angka, berarti masih baru dimulai, 'kan."

"Apa kau lupa, Kise? Touo juga mempunyai Momoi. Dia bukan sekedar manajer biasa. Saat SMP dia telah berkali-kali menolong kita. Dengan kata lain kalau dia yang jadi lawanmu, maka kau harus sangat berhati-hati."

"Eh? Momocchi.. Bukannya Momocchi suka dengan Tetsuyacchi, ya? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak serius melawannya?"

"Eh? Yang benar?"

"Haaa? Kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya!? Sudah jelas, kan! apalagi dia sering menempel pada Tetsuyacchi kemana-kemana!"

Selanjutnya, bayangan mereka berdua muncul di kepala Kise. Berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak—

 _._

 _._

 _"Tetsu-kun, ini handuk dan minuman untukmu!"_

 _._

 _"Tetsu-kun ayo pulang sama-sama!"_

 _._

 _"Tetsu-kun!"_

 _._

 _"Tetsu-kun~"_

 _._

 _._

Si pirang menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan yang sedikit membuatnya jengkel sekaligus iri. "Bisa-bisanya masih tidak sadar setelah semua itu! kau ini monyet ya!?"

"Apa!? berani-beraninya monyet menghina orang lain sebagai monyet!" Terbawa perasaan, Midorima tak mau kalah dan malah membalas.

Kacamata dinaikan, Midorima memperhatikan gadis sang objek pembicaraan yang sedang berdiri mengawasi di bench sana. "Tapi kalau begitu maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tetsuya juga tidak ingin bila Momoi bermain setengah-setengah saat menghadapinya. Walau perannya memang berbeda. Tapi semangatnya terhadap permainan Basket tidak kalah dengan para pemain basket."

.

.

Rasanya suara langkah kaki yang sedang mendekat itu menggema— stadion yang tadinya ramai mendadak senyap saat sosok yang ditunggu sedari tadi berjalan mendekat kini.

Aomine cuek, berjalan lurus mendekati adiknya yang sedang berdiri memerhatikannya disana.

Sudah lama.. kau bisa bayangkan betapa rindunya ia, berbulan-bulan tak bertemu dan berbicara dengan sosok yang amat disayanginya dan baru sekarang ia diberi kesempatan itu.

"Aomine-kun."

"Lama tak bertemu, Tetsu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik."

Sayangnya, jawaban itu diucapkan dengan air muka yang tetap, tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Wajah itu terlalu tenang, dan Aomine kadang suka merasa khawatir. Walaupun itu memang ciri khasnya. Tapi perlu kau tau, Kuroko Tetsuya itu dulunya anak yang kaya akan ekspresi. Ketika sedih ia akan menangis-tak peduli walaupun sedang di depan umum sekalipun. Ketika melihat sesuatu yang menggelitik tawanya akan menggema sampai membuat kelima diantara mereka _stun_ untuk sesaat. Ia juga bisa merajuk, dan Aomine suka melihat itu. Ketika itu terjadi bukannya meredakan ambekannya, ia malah semakin menggoda. Melihat bibir si kecil semakin maju membuatnya terhibur. Lucu sekali.

Tapi itu dulu, jauh sebelum mereka memasuki SMP. Sebelum Akashi mengajarkan 'itu' padanya agar Kuroko Tetsuya bisa bermain bersama mereka lagi di SMP.

Sekarang, adiknya yang dulunya ekspresif berubah menjadi pasif. Wajah itu tak pernah menunjukan ekspresi berarti. Kuroko Tetsuya jadi pintar menyembunyikan perasaanya.

Apa yang dirasakannya? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Aomine tak pernah tau. Sorot mata itu terlalu tenang, dan sekarang jadi bertambah misterius.

"Banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi untuk sekarang kukira kita harus menyelesaikan pertandingan ini. Aku sudah membayangkan akan seperti apa raut mukamu nanti."

Aomine mengacak helai biru muda—ia sudah lama tak menyentuhnya. Dan sekarang selain bertambah panjang, surainya juga semakin halus saja. Ia masih ingin mengacak-acaknya, tapi melihat raut muka Kuroko yang mulai terganggu, ia menghentikan kebiasaanya itu. _Aquamarine_ yang bulat menatapnya mantap. Kukuh dan teguh seperti biasa.

"Nah, yang seperti itu, sepertinya kau siap bertanding."

"Ya, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Momoi-san." _Aku sudah berjanji pada Kuroko, kami akan mengalahkanmu, Aomine-kun._

"Aku sudah cukup mengerti dengan apa yang akan kau katakan. Tapi, kau harus menunjukannya dengan permainanmu,

"Kalahkan aku, kalau kau bisa, ya.."

Secara instan, tanpa disadarinya, raut wajahnya sendiri berubah.

Bibir itu menyeringai kejam, tatapan mata yang nampak meremehkan terlihat jelas pada kedua safir yang tengah memerhatikan saudaranya sendiri.

Kuroko Tetsuya menahan nafas, merasakan firasat buruk.

.

.

 _'Jangan tunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, Aomine-kun. Aku membencinya.'_

 _._

 _'Aku memang ingin Aomine-kun tersenyum kembali saat bermain basket. Tidak—bukan senyum yang seperti itu yang aku inginkan.'_

 _._

 _'Kemana senyum hangat yang biasa Aomine-kun tunjukan saat kita bermain bersama?'_

 _._

 _'Aomine-kun, jangan berlari terlalu jauh.. aku tidak bisa mengejarmu.'_

 _._

 _._

.

Pertandingan memanas.

Ia menyerang tanpa ampun. Aomine tak terkalahkan.

Bahkan sampai mendorong Kagami Taiga pada batasnya. Cederanya sudah parah, bisa bahaya kalau ia terus melanjutkan pertandingan.

Maka itu, Aida Riko memutuskan untuk menarik Kagami keluar. Pemuda dengan alis cabang ini sempat protes awalnya.

"Ti-tidak bisa! aku harus bermain aku akan mengalahkannya!" dengan ketus ia menjawab.

Kagami memang keras kepala. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hari ini mereka akan menang, Kagami akan mengalahkan Touo bersama Kuroko.

Meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian dilapangan, apalagi ia sempat melihat wajah murungnya, jujur saja ia tak tega. Ia menyadarinya setelah Aomine masuk. Dan selama pertandingan berlangsung ia tidak bersemangat, melihat ekspresi ingin menangis partnernya hanya membuat hati Kagami sakit.

Pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah bercucuran keringat. "Tidak apa, Kagami-kun. Pelatih benar, lebih baik Kagami-kun duduk manis menonton. Aku akan berusaha bersama yang lain. Percaya pada kami, Kagami-kun." ada senyum tipis yang dipaksakan agar muncul di bibir pucatnya.

Kagami tahu, ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Apalagi setelah Aomine mengatakan hal yang kasar pada bayangannya. Ia tidak terima.

Padahal dengan saudara sendiri, setidaknya bersikap lunaklah sedikit.

Apa sih yang diinginkan orang sombong itu? Kagami geram. Tangannya gatal ingin menghajar.

"Aku percaya padamu, partner."

Pada akhirnya Kagami mengiyakan. Tersenyum tipis.

Kembali, mereka melakukan _fist-bump_.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan safir memperhatikan dengan tajam, terlihat tidak senang.

Seharusnya dia yang melakukan itu dengan Tetsu.

Dia yang berhak, dia cahaya yang sebenarnya.

Tapi, apa dikata. Pertanyaan ini kembali bergema di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

 _'Memangnya siapa yang meninggalkannya dulu?'_

.

'Aku.'

 _'Siapa yang membuatnya mengunci diri, menangis tiga hari tiga malam dikamarnya sampai tubuh lemah_ _nya_ _yang rentan_ _itu_ _terserang demam tinggi_ _dan sekarat_ _?_ _'_

.

'Aku.'

 _'_ _Terakhir, siapa yang membuatnya marah saat pertandingan final di SMP. S_ _iapa yang_ _membuatnya kabur dan akhirnya kejadian_ _ **itu**_ _terjadi?'_

.

'Aku.'

 _'Semuanya salahmu. Dari awal kau yang membawa petaka ini. Akashi yang berubah, Kuroko yang frustasi._

 _Lalu, makhluk macam apa yang_ _tega_ _ **membunuh**_ _ayah kandungnya sendiri_ _?_ _'_

'Diam!'

 _'Kau bukan manusia, kau monster_ _.'_

.

* * *

.

 **Kau memberitahuku dengan senyum kelewat polosmu, bahwa 'aku tak sendirian.'**

 **Ketika kau memiliki sesuatu yang berharga, kau harus melindunginya. Itu menurutku, tapi aku tak bisa melindunginya, aku lengah. Ketika sesuatu itu pergi aku hanya diam terpaku ditempatku berdiri tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku tak mengerti.**

 **'Aomine-kun, tahu? Ada banyak tipe kebahagiaan di dunia ini. Suatu saat, aku berharap bisa menemukan salah satu diantaranya, dengan Aomine-kun, dengan yang lainnya.' Kau berkata dengan naifnya.**

 **'Bila seseorang memanggilmu pembohong, menyakitimu dengan kata-kata jahatnya, atau bila seluruh orang di dunia ini tidak mempercayaimu: Aku akan berada disampingmu. Karena aku mengerti semua rasa sakit itu. Aomine-kun tidak sendirian.' Masih teringat jelas kalimat yang kau ucapkan saat aku terpuruk dulu. Tubuh kecilmu yang memelukku erat.**

 **Dan—Hei, Tetsu.. kenapa kau menangis saat itu?**

.

 _'Jadi, mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi bayanganmu!'_

 _._

 **Ia ingat ekspresi itu— senyum lebar yang mencerahkan hidupnya yang muram, wajah lugu yang nampak antusias, biru langit sejernih kristal yang memandangnya tanpa rasa takut.**

 **Dan tangan kecil yang terulur—menawarkan asa padanya.**

 **Dialah orang pertama yang menerima keberadaanya. Dan dia pula korban—dari monster di dalam dirinya.**

 ** _Kemudian semua itu berubah menjadi_**

 ** _Kekecewaan. Tangisan yang tertahan. Ketidakmampuan yang membuatnya tertinggal. Sesak yang mencekik dan membuatnya hampir mati._**

.

.

 **'Aku tak membutuhkanmu.'** Diucapkan dengan lugas. Dan tiga kata itu tepat menusuk di jantungnya. Rasanya dunianya hancur barang untuk sesaat.

.

.

* * *

.

Aomine merasa kosong di dalam sana, dibagian terdalam dada—hatinya terasa begitu hampa.

Tidak peduli seberapa kuat ia mencengkram bola basket ditangannya. Jari-jari miliknya tidak merasakan apa-apa, hanya udara bebas.

Ah.. kenapa pula tubuhnya terus memaksa bergerak. padahal otaknya sudah menolak tegas.

 _Jangan.._

 _Berhenti, Aomine Daiki. Jika terus seperti ini kau bisa menyakitinya—_

Tapi monster di dalam tubuh ini tak bisa diajak berkrompomi. Naluri sebagai yang terkuat terus memaksanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak dilakukan.

Ia muak. Kenapa bibir ini terus berkata omong kosong sedari tadi.

Diam!

 _..Kumohon._

.

.

 _"Dari dulu, kau terus seperti itu, ya, Tetsu."_

 _._

 _"Sama sekali tidak berubah. Mengecewakan sekali."_

 _._

 _"Apa kau masih percaya kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku?"_

 _._

 _"Misdirectionmu sudah tidak bisa dipakai sejak tadi. Sekarang kau lebih tidak berguna dari pemain biasa."_

 _._

 _"Dalam basket tidak mungkin situasi berbalik secara mendadak. Aku lah yang menang, Tetsu."_

.

Ia tidak merasa baik selama pertandingan.

Rasanya tubuh ini semakin berat saja-hei, apa yang terjadi?

Berkali-kali mereka berhadapan langsung, dan berakhir dengan Aomine Daiki yang berhasil melewatinya, operannya pun terus diblok. Aomine juga terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tak ia mengerti, tapi kenapa dadanya sesak saat bisikan itu menyapa telinganya?

Baru babak ketiga, tapi refleknya sudah tak selincah biasanya.

Dengkulnya lemas. Untuk berjalan saja ia harus berjuang. Tangannya gemetar saat melakukan pass, bola yang seharusnya diterima oleh para senpainya sesekali meleset dan keluar jalur.

Ketika ia merasakan pandangannya yang semakin memudar dan matanya yang kian menjadi perih-akibat air mata, Tetsuya sadar ia sudah diambang batas.

.

* * *

.

 _Masa depan kita terlihat semakin jauh sekarang, padahal itu ada di depan mataku._

 _Aku ingin bergerak, ingin merubahnya. Tapi kenapa kaki ini enggan untuk melangkah?_

 _Padahal, semuanya bergantung pada pilihanku._

 _Kita yang tumbuh makin dekat, melewati semuanya bersama-sama._

 _Aku merasa ini terlalu jahat._

 _Kita tak seharusnya terpencar seperti sekarang._

 _Kalian yang mengajariku banyak hal. Tentang indah dan buruknya dunia ini._

 _Kalian yang telah mengubah duniaku menjadi penuh warna._

 _Terimakasih._

 _Dan sekarang, ketika kita dipertemukan lagi,_

 _Serpihan kecil kebahagiaan yang baru sebentar kurasakan.. hancur dalam sekejap._

 _Aomine-kun.. kumohon.._

 _'hiks.. Jangan mengingatkanku.. hiks.. pada hal menyakitkan itu lagi..'_

.

Wajahnya yang sudah basah ditutupi kedua tangannya, walau begitu air mata tetap lolos dari sela-sela jari-jemari mungilnya. Kuroko Tetsuya tak kuasa menahan semuanya.

Perasaan menyakitkan itu.. ia sangat **berharap** tidak ingin merasakannya kembali.

.

* * *

.

Tetsuya ingin terus bermain. Tetsuya berusaha, karena dia yakin dia masih mampu. Dia menolak untuk menyerah.

Tapi..

Ditengah permainan, Ia mendekati _bench_ dengan langkah gontai.

Bukan Tetsuya yang mau, tapi **dia**.

"Pelatih..?"

Aida Riko menengok, mendapati—

"Bolehkah aku beristirahat?"

Mendapati kouhainya yang sedang berdiri gemetar dengan wajah basah, Aida rasa tidak hanya ada keringat disana. Tapi juga air mata-

"Tetsuya-kun, kau sakit!?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak.." jawabnya pelan.

Akashi Tetsuya merasa aneh dengan tubuh yang sedang ditempatinya sekarang.

Tidak nyaman, lemah, dan kenapa pula matanya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan bening?

Pluit berbunyi panjang.

" _Seirin member change!"_

"Terimakasih, Pelatih."

Baru ingin melangkah untuk duduk dibangku sana—

 **Deg!**

Sesuatu menghentikan gerakannya.

Tetsuya tidak tahu, tubuhnya mendadak tak bisa digerakan. Membeku.

Selanjutnya, ia merasa pandangannya jatuh.

"Tetsuya!" "Tetsuya-kun!"

Pipinya merasakan dinginnya lantai kayu. Sementara yang dilihatnya hanya banyak pasang kaki yang mendekatinya. Lebih dari itu, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Tanpa disadari, ia tersenyum lemah.

 _'Jangan sekarang, Kuroko..'_

Tetsuya ingin tetap menjaga kesadarannya, tapi apa daya matanya terasa berat-minta ditutup.

Ya, ia—Akashi Tetsuya kehilangan kendali total atas tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seiring dengan sepasang netra aqua yang mulai menutup dengan sendirinya, Tetsuya merasa jatuh. Jiwanya jatuh, ke lubang tanpa dasar-

-Yang bernama keputusasaan.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Seirin kalah telak dengan Touo—membuat pukulan tersendiri bagi mereka.

Dengan skor **112:55** itu sudah cukup membuat semangat menggebu-gebu yang mereka tunjukan di awal pertandingan menciut. Setelah sekian lama, hari ini akhirnya mereka kembali mencicipi kekalahan. Dan rasanya sungguh pahit.

Kagami yang frustasi. Tetsuya yang tak sadarkan diri – dan yang lainnya juga berwajah suram.

Untuk kali ini, Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain keenam bayangan tidak bisa membuat keajaiban dikarenakan - dia sendiri juga butuh keajaiban, untuk membangun kembali semangat dan kegigihannya, yang entah kenapa runtuh saat Aomine Daiki mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya _lagi._

.

* * *

.

Tetsuya melihatnya yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, punggung kecil itu bergetar.

Nomor 15. Bahu yang berguncang, kemudian Isakan keras.

Sudah diduganya, penyebab Tetsuya yang kehilangan kontrol dengan tubuhnya adalah status mental dari Kuroko Tetsuya—si pemilik tubuh itu sendiri.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Tetsuya salah, Kuroko ternyata masih anak-anak. Memang.

Mendekat, ia merengkuh tubuh yang agaknya sedikit lebih kecil darinya dari belakang. pelan tapi perlahan mengerat.

"Sudah sudah.." berbisik lembut tepat ditelinganya.

Ia tidak punya adik, jadi tidak tau cara menenangkannya. Tetsuya juga jarang berinteraksi dengan orang seumurannya apalagi anak-anak.

Ia membalikkan tubuh itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Menarik kepala itu bersandar pada dadanya, lama-lama ia merasakan seragam basketnya ikut basah. Suara sesenggukan masih terdengar dari bawah sana.

Bagian belakang di usap pelan. Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Satu tujuannya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan adik kecilnya.

Raga bisa bergerak karena didukung oleh jiwa yang memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan—untuk hidup. Lalu, ketika sang jiwa sendiri kehilangan pegangan untuk kuat dan tabah, maka untuk apa tubuh itu tetap bertahan? Apa yang dipertahankannya?

Tidak ada.

Sebenarnya, tubuh ini diisi oleh dua jiwa. Satu pemilik orijinal sebagai pemberi kekuatan (yang sekarang sudah tak punya hak untuk menggunakannya)—Kuroko Tetsuya, satu yang menjalankan—Akashi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya bisa apa ketika sang pemasok kekuatannya sedang terpuruk seperti sekarang?

Memikirkan segala kondisi membuat dadanya sakit. Matanya mulai berair. Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tetsuya tidak pernah berada dalam keadaan macam ini, tolong.

Satu, Ia kalah melawan Touo. Dua, ia gagal menjalankan misi. Tiga, ia tak mampu menepati janjinya pada Momoi. Empat, atas segala yang terjadi, membuat Kuroko sedih.

Ekspresi tertekan milik Kuroko Tetsuya hanya mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang menyedihkan, sendirian dan kebingungan.

Setitik air mata mengalir menuruni kedua pipinya. Tetsuya memperketat dekapannya,

 _... Maafkan aku.._

.

* * *

.

"Sepertjnya kau lupa dengan apa yang kubilang tadi, Aomine Daiki."

Sejurus kemudian, kepalan tangan menghantam perutnya kuat secara tiba-tiba. Aomine terbatuk, mencoba melirik pada saudara hijaunya yang tampaknya sedang murka sekarang ini.

Diam. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan semuanya.

Aomine menunduk, tinjuan Midorima Shintarou kuat- cukup kuat sampai membuat ia merasakan sakit dan stun untuk beberapa saat. Rasa sakit yang semakin berdenyut di perutnya ia abaikan.

"Kau memang monster, Aomine."

Kata-kata itu, yang sangat dibencinya, lebih membuat hatinya sakit ketimbang pukulan itu.

Tubuhnya melemas otomatis. Ia jatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Kepalanya menunduk.

Kemudian, ia bisa melihat kaki Midorima Shintarou berbalik, melangkah pergi.

Mungkin dia muak. Sama, Aomine juga muak dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia sendirian sekarang. Mencoba merenungi semua yang baru saja terjadi.

Sejak hari itu hatinya mengeras.

Aomine Daiki tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya untuk merasa. Ketika monster di dalam tubuhnya mengambil alih. Menghancurkan semuanya, semangat bermain olah raga yang paling dicintainya sejak kecil.

Kemudian itu merambat, Kuroko Tetsuya ikut terkena dampaknya. Ia yang tak bersalah dan tak tau apa-apa ikut hancur oleh dirinya yang begitu labil dan brengsek.

Kenapa begitu? Oh jelas, karena Aomine pernah membuat orang tersayangnya yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri menangis. Aomine benci melihatnya, fakta bahwa ia penyebabnya membuat hatinya bertambah sakit.

 _'Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi, untuk apa kau mengoper, yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang.'_ darimana kata-kata konyol itu muncul? Tidak, bagaimana bisa Aomine membiarkan bibirnya mengatakan itu pada Kuroko Tetsuya- yang saat itu sangat bergantung padanya?

Ketika semuanya menjadi kacau dan tak terkendali, Aomine sudah lelah sesungguhnya. Ia membiarkan semuanya mengalir. Pasrah. Biarlah alur kehidupan ini membawanya, ia sudah tak peduli, toh Aomine Daiki tak tau caranya untuk kembali.

Ketika seseorang yang amat berharga dan kau sayangi tersakiti oleh sesuatu yang kau cintai. Dalam hal ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya dan si Basket. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Aomine tidak tau.

Ia itu bodoh luar biasa, memang benar. Tidur saat guru menjelaskan, malas menulis catatan, nilai ulangannya pun banyak yang merah. Akashi dan Midorima yang tak pernah lelah mengingatkan Aomine untuk belajar, serius dan tak main-main pun tak diindahkannya. Berterimakasihlah kepada Tetsu dan Satsuki yang selalu meminjamkan catatan milik mereka padanya, karena berkat mereka berdua nilainya tak begitu buruk

Apanya yang menjadi kakak, apanya yang melindungi, apanya membuatnya bahagia?

Aomine hanya monster tak berperasaan. Ibunya juga bilang begitu waktu kecil. Mau dirinya bersifat ramah atau sebaik apapun, yang namanya monster tetaplah monster.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Monster! Monster! Monster!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Dasar monster..!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Kau monster, Aomine."_**

 ** _._**

 _Monster. Monster. Monstermonstermonstermon-_

 _"Aomine-kun adalah Aomine-kun! Bukan monster atau apapun itu!"_ bayangan anak kecil berambut biru muda terefleksi dihadapannya. Tangan kecilnya yang transparan menyentuh kedua pundaknya, iris aqua menatapnya tanpa takut, membuat sang navy goyah ketika melihat keteguhan yang terpancar dari biru muda.

"Bahkan, bila kau berkata seperti itu.." menunduk makin dalam, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang, "Nyatanya aku tetap menjadi monster seperti apa yang mereka katakan."

Ada sesuatu yang mengalir dipipinya- "Aku menyakitimu lagi." kepalan tangan diperkuat, menekan semen tempatnya berpijak. Setetes air menetes dari dagunya.

Bayangan anak kecil itu hancur berkeping-keping, fragmen tubuhnya yang halus berterbangan disekitar, ada yang mengenai wajahnya sebelum menghilang sempurna.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu.."

.

xxxxx

.

Sepasang orbs biru muda masih enggan untuk membuka mata. Tapi ia penasaran lantaran merasakan berat dilengannya. Dibukanya kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Untuk sesaat pandangannya masih blur. Tetsuya berkedip beberapa kali sampai visinya menjadi jelas.

 _Cerulean_ mengamati ruangan sekitar untuk beberapa saat. Ia merasa _deja vu_ , sepertinya Tetsuya pernah berada disini dengan Midorima waktu itu.

Kemudian, Ia melirik pada sisi kanannya.

Ah, pantas..

Ada Kagami yang sedang tertidur menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantalan disana. Membuat bibirnya secara otomatis membentuk lengkungan keatas.

Tetsuya mencoba bangkit. Dengan gerakan lambat, tubuhnya masih lemas, sejujurnya. Ia hati-hati menarik tangannya agar tak membangunkan tidur nyenyak si alis cabang.

Disandarkannya badannya pada tembok dibelakangnya. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Cobaan macam apa ini. Tugasnya masih banyak, tanggung jawabnya masih banyak yang belum dilaksanakan. Janjinya dengan Kagami dan Momoi. Kesepakatan yang dibuatnya dengan Kuroko baru empat puluh persen terlaksana, belum sampai setengahnya. Dan sekarang ia malah dihadang oleh status mental Kuroko yang tiba-tiba _down_.

Bukan cuma Kuroko yang merasa kecewa, tapi Tetsuya juga.

Ini kekalahan pertamanya. Tetsuya selalu menang, Tetsuya selalu menjadi juara, Tetsuya selalu menjadi nomor satu—di dunianya sana. Tapi karena ini berhubungan dengan olahraga ia memaklumi. Lagi pula olahraga adalah kelemahannya.

Tidak, bukan begitu.. kalau saja tubuhnya tak runtuh ditengah pertandingan tadi, Tetsuya mungkin saja bisa membantu. Jangan pernah menyerah sebelum kemungkinan itu belum mencapai nol persen. Itu keyakinannya.

Ia menghela nafas, lagi. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Diliriknya Kagami yang masih pulas dalam tidurnya. Kalau diperhatikan wajah garangnya itu tak tenang. Ah.. dan Tetsuya baru menyadari ada bekas air mata disekitar pipinya.

Jadi, semuanya ikut tertekan, ya? Karena kekalahan ini?

"Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun.. aku memang tak berguna." berucap lembut, Tetsuya kemudian membelai surai merah Kagami. "Maafkan aku.."

Keberuntungan memang sedang tak berpihak padanya. Tak selamanya Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi simbol keajaiban dari Kiseki no Sedai, buktinya sekarang, pemain yang dikenal dengan nama 'pemain hantu' ini sedang membutuhkan keajaiban untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa dukungannya, Tetsuya bukan apa-apa, karena sejatinya tubuh ini memang ditinggali oleh dua roh walaupun yang satu lagi tak ambil andil.

Hari ini jadwalnya untuk bekerja. Inginnya untuk hari ini ia ingin meminta izin. Moodnya benar-benar buruk, tubuhnya juga sedang tidak enak. Tapi ia teringat kata-kata bosnya kemarin malam kalau ia wajib datang. Ada tamu spesial yang menunggunya. Katanya pengagum rahasianya. Ia bahkan sampai menyewa seluruh tempat Tetsuya bekerja hanya untuk menikmati permainannya. Tetsuya jadi penasaran, siapa orang yang sampai segitunya menyukainya.

Jadi teringat Momoi Satsuki teman kuliahnya. Gadis itu omong-omong sangat tergila-gila dengan Tersuya. Selalu mengikutinya, memeluk tangannya ketika berjalan-jalan, memperhatikannya.

Sementara Ogiwara Shigehiro disisi lainnya menggandengnya erat, selalu perhatian, dan bersikap overprotektif padanya.

Duh, kenapa pikirannya jadi melayang kesana—jangan. Mengingat mereka disaat seperti ini hanya membuat hatinya bertambah _galau_.

Sekarang masih jam enam. Mungkin ia harus berangkat detik ini juga agar tak terlambat? Berdiam disini juga tak ada gunanya. Ia harus mencari aktifitas lain guna melepas kekecewaan hatinya untuk sesaat. Dan hobi sekaligus profesinya ini mungkin jalan satu-satunya selain basket.

Dengan ini, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tapi sebelum pergi, ia meletakkan secarik memo di atas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penyanyi kafe, dengan nama samaran _Phantom Blue_.

Banyak para pengunjung yang senang dengan suaranya. Dan Tetsuya menjadi _guest star_ yang tampil pada hari-hari tertentu di kafe elit itu.

Saat tampil, ia selalu memakai topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu—apalagi kalau sekolahnya tau, ia mungkin akan dikeluarkan (karena peraturan disana melarang siswanya untuk bekerja agar konsen pada sekolahnya). Ia sudah betah di Seirin, teman-teman dan senpainya juga cocok untuknya.

Menyanyi memang hobinya, walaupun ia rasa suaranya pas-pasan. Tetsuya memang sempat mengikuti klub Musik di Universitas Tokyo dulu.

Tapi ketika mendengar orang bilang suara miliknya luar biasa, Akashi Tetsuya mencoba peruntungannya. Ia yang saat itu sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan melamar sebagai penyanyi malam di Kafe Kiseki. Mereka memang sedang kekurangan pekerja dan mencari orang yang bersedia dan sesuai kriteria. Beruntungnya, Tetsuya adalah orang yang tepat, jadi saat itu juga ia langsung diterima dan malamnya langsung bekerja.

Bosnya—Kazuhiko Saito sangat baik. Ia mengerti benar kondisi Tetsuya sebagai pelajar. Kazuhiko mengatur jadwal kerjanya pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Agar tak terlalu lelah katanya. Ia juga memberi kebebasan kepada Tetsuya untuk memilih hari kerjanya jika ada sesuatu mendesak.

Selesai berganti baju dengan sepasang jas berwarna biru tua yang nampak elegan, ia dengan anggun menaiki panggung yang terlihat klasik. Tetsuya meraih gitar akustik yang sudah siap siaga disana. Diletakkan pada pangkuannya. Dari sini ia dapat melihat jelas banyak pasang mata memandangnya antusias.

 _Ehm_. Terbatuk sedikit. Entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit grogi sekarang.

Mikrofon didekatkan pada bibirnya. Tetsuya mengecek _sound_ , memastikan kalau _mic_ itu akan berfungsi nantinya- tidak berpotensi merusak suasana.

Tangannya dengan mahir memetik senar gitar secara piawai. Menghasilkan melodi yang enak didengar. Belum. Tetsuya masih diam, ini baru pembukaan.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Cahaya mentari musim panas merebak dengan lembut_

 _Padahal aku berharap hujan turun, namun kenyataannya cerah_

 _"Cerah" sama seperti hari itu, namun tetap saja_

 _Hujan deras di dalam hatiku, tak jua kunjung reda_

 _Jalan yang biasa kita lalui bersama_

 _Jalan dengan beribu kenangan akan kita berdua_

 _Membuat hatiku pedih terluka_

 _..._

 _Aku tahu, saat seperti ini pasti akan tiba_

 _Namun, aku membisu tak bisa berkata apa-apa_

 _Begitu rapuhnya, ikatan yang terjalin di antara kita_

 _Kita berdua, yang saling bercanda bersama, kini terlihat begitu jauh_

 _Sejak kapan gerangan, kita menjadi begitu berbeda?_

 _..._

 _Aku tak tahu_

 _Kupercaya, kita akan bersama selamanya_

 _Kupercaya, kita akan bahagia ber_ _sama_

 _Sejak kapankah, senyumanmu terlihat sepi dan menyiksa hatiku_

 _Kala itu, kita berjanji untuk bahagia b_ _ersama_

 _pada kembang api yang menghiasi angkasa_

 _Kembang api terlihat sangat sangat sangat indah_

 _Bagaikan kita yang saling berpelukan_

 _Namun, kini gemerlap kembang api itu telah sirna_

 _Aku tak ingin semua berakhir, namun tak keluar sepatah pun kata_

 _Hanya kenangan saja yang kian berderai_

 _Genggaman tangan kita pun terlepas_

 _K_ _au pun berbalik ke belakang dan kau pun mulai melangkah_

 _Dengan airmata membasahi pipimu_

 _Seandainya aku_ _mengejarmu saat itu  
_

 _Akankah semuanya menjadi lebih baik?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Tiga lagu berhasil dialunkan. Satu lagu buatannya, dua yang lain lagu yang biasa ia nyanyikan.

Selesai dengan performanya ia mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari para pengunjung kafe sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada Tetsuya atas sumbangan suara halus yang selalu membuat orang-orang merinding ketika mendengarnya—karena lagu-lagu yang dibawakannya mengandung sesuatu—perasaan terdalam, Membuat hati-hati orang yang mendengarnya tersentuh. Tetsuya memang selalu menyanyi dari hati. Apalagi hari ini, perasaanya memang sedang sensitif.

Berdiri dari kursinya, tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sejenak. Dengan ini Tetsuya meninggalkan panggung.

.

.

.

Ia mematung.

Dibawah stage, ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Laki-laki paruh baya dengan jas hitam rapih. Berdiri dengan senyum hangat yang terpatri diwajahnya. "Lama tak bertemu, Tetsuya."

Walaupun sudah disapa seperti itu, tubuhnya masih enggan bereaksi. Sepasang netra _cyan_ fokus memandangi wajah pria dihadapannya, nampak bergoyang hebat karena terkejut.

"Otou-san merindukanmu." lanjutnya lagi. Kedua tangan dibuka—mengundang Akashi Tetsuya untuk datang ke pelukannya

 _Bohong._

Otou-sannya sekarang sedang berdiri didepannya, mengajaknya untuk berpelukan.

Sosok yang amat dikaguminya dan disayanginya. Otou-sannya yang meninggal sebelas tahun silam.

Kaku. Ia mencoba selangkah maju, sementara tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba, ia melompat pada tubuh tinggi besar di depannya. Dua tangan melingkari pinggang, kemudian semakin menguat. Tetsuya menghirup dalam harum tubuh pria dalam pelukannya.

"Otou-san.."

Banyak yang ingin diceritakannya, seandainya pria yang dipeluknya ini adalah Ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Tentang dirinya, tentang kakaknya, tentang teman-temannya, tentang hidupnya.

Lagi-lagi, Tetsuya harus menahan diri karena Otou-sannya yang ini, juga **bukan** miliknya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-line-batas-dunia-lain-line-**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Ting tong!**

Dentingan halus terdengar.

Satu kripik kentang diambil dari bungkusnya langsung yang berantakan di meja disampingnya, memasukannya kemulutnya, mengunyahnya pelan— sementara sepasang iris merah muda masih fokus pada layar handphone.

 **Ting tong!**

Bel rumah diabaikan, Momoi Satsuki tak ada niat sama sekali untuk menengok siapa gerangan yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Biarlah, ia sedang malas bergerak. Ada ibunya pula.

"Satsuki-chan! Tolong bukakan pintu. Ibu sedang memasak!"

Suara nyaring ibunya dari dapur.

Ia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab—"Hai!"—menegakkan tubuhnya malas-malasan.

Surai pink panjang miliknya berantakan. Momoi Satsuki merapikannya—menyisir menggunakan jari-jari lentiknya. Mengambil ikat rambut berwarna merah muda diatas meja kemudian mengikatkan helai panjangnya kesamping. sepertinya ia memang menyukai warna merah muda, karena hampir semua warna benda yang terpasang di tubuhnya berwarna pink termasuk kaus berwarna pink polos dan celana pendek berwarna pink tua yang tengah dikenakannya.

 **Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong—**

Suara itu berubah menjadi menjengkelkan ketika terdengar berulang-ulang.

"Ya ya, sebentar!"

Tamu tak sabaran. Ia tidak tuli. Tenang, ia akan membukakannya kok. Memangnya ada perlu apa? Paling-paling hanya tukang pos, atau dari asuransi yang ingin menawarkan jasa mereka.

Tanpa mengintip siapa orang yang ingin bertamu diluar sana, Momoi membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar.

"Ada perlu apa—

Diam.

Sepasang Zamrud bertemu dengan merah muda—yang kini melebar.

Hijau. Kacamata. postur tinggi. Jas putih. Wajah itu..

 _Tidak-tidak! dia bukan_ _ **Akashi**_ _Shintarou—_

"Selamat siang. Maaf jika aku menganggu waktumu. Namaku Akashi Shintarou—

 _Kan?_

"—dengan Momoi Satsuki-san? Bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar—"

 **Brak!**

Pintu kembali ditutup kasar. Momoi Satsuki bernafas terengah sambil menahan pintu dari dalam.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin orang dari keluarga Akashi mendatanginya. Kakaknya Tetsu-kun mengejarnya sampai sini—

 _"_ _Siapa yang bertamu, sayang?"_

Padahal ia sudah kabur sampai sejauh ini. _Skak mat_. Kali ini Momoi Satsuki benar-benar terpojok!

 **Tok tok tok!**

Bukan suara bel kali ini, pintu kayu rumahnya diketok berkali-kali. _'Momoi-san, tolong dengarkan permintaanku! Aku bukan orang mencurigakan, aku hanya ingin—'_

Kepalanya di gelengkan cepat-cepat.

 _Jangan. Jangan dekati aku!_

Dalam hati ia berharap bahwa pria diluar sana cepat menghilang dari dunia—bukan bukan! Otaknya jadi kacau gara panik. Maksudnya pergi dari rumahnya secepatnya.

"Satsuki-chan, siapa diluar sana?"

Ibunya muncul dari arah dapur, masih memakai apron berwarna biru muda. Berniat mendekatinya.

Tapi karena panik, ia malah berjalan cepat melewati sang ibunda.

Kemudian langkah itu berubah menjadi lari—Momoi Satsuki berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

 _Bukan aku bukan aku bukan aku—bukan aku yang salah!_

Satsuki tak ikut campur. Satsuki tak tahu apa-apa. Bukan dia yang bertanggung jawab!

Tidak.

Dia yang salah..

 _..Tetsu-kun, maafkan aku yang pengecut ini.  
_

Wajah cantiknya dibenamkan dalam bantal. Momoi Satsuki menangis dalam diam.

Tak menyadari sang ibu mengetuk-ngetuk diluar, khawatir dengan kondisi gadisnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 10 END

* * *

.

 **Catatan Pengarang:**

Halo~ lama tak bertemu :D Kali ini gak bakal banyak omong, langsung aja ya..

Pertama, maaf karena telat update.. engga telat juga sih.. eh? memang ada yang nungguin? /ngarep

Kedua, Chapter sepuluh pada akhirnya saya putuskan dibagi jadi dua. Kalau digabung jadinya panjang banget, ini aja udah panjang. Dan lagian memang belum sempurna. Seharusnya Chapter ini melingkup bagian diatas, masalalu Aomine Daiki, dan sedikit fakta dan kejutan, err—oke saya ga mau spoiler ._. Chapter depan.. masih bingung antara lanjutan bagian ini atau _Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari_ '-')

Ketiga, saya ga tau kapan lagi mau lanjut ini. Mau ujian, tugas yang semakin menumpuk, praktek rumit. Namanya mau kelulusan. Saya juga lagi bingung tentang karir masa depan—mau melanjut kemana, kuliah/kerja atau gimana.. saya buta arah~ ada kah senpai sekalian yang bersedia kasih saya saran /ehwoimalahngaurkemana-mana /hush

Keempat, **Terimakasih** untuk siapapun yang sudah mengikuti cerita abal ini! Untuk Fav/follow apalagi review sebagai bahan bakar semangat lanjut saya yang mulai terkikis.. ihy /dibogem. Segala **krisaran** juga sangat diterima!

Btw ini panjang banget. Semoga ga ngebosenin, deh. Eh malah rencananya mau lebih panjang dari ini... /jangan

.

.

-N.P-


	13. Q11: Hello Again

_Ia menunggu. Matanya fokus pada pintu dimana para penumpang penerbangan dari luar negeri datang. Banyak orang-orang yang berjalan keluar dari sana. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu dari mereka. Dua orang yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan diri._

 _Hampir tiga jam menunggu—Akashi Tetsuya duduk dikursi tunggu dengan tidak tenang sedari tadi. Sesekali mata bulat itu melirik langit lewat jendela kaca dari tempat duduknya, mengamati tiap pesawat yang ingin mendarat maupun lepas landas, barangkali satu diantara pesawat yang baru mendarat adalah yang dinaiki oleh kedua orang tuanya._

 _Kemudian ia menunduk, memerhatikan kedua kakinya yang berayun-ayun tidak jelas, gelisah._

 _"_ _Nii-san! Setelah Okaa-san dan Otou-san sampai nanti, kita jadi pergi melihat kembang api malam nanti, 'kan?" disebelahnya, Seijuurou sedang duduk tenang sambil bermain handphone._

 _Akhirnya Tetsuya mengatakan itu lagi._

 _Si sulung menghela nafas berat. Mengamati adiknya yang sedang memerhatikannya dengan mata bulatnya. Ia tersenyum. Wajahnya mendekati wajah si bungsu._

 _"_ _Ya, Tetsuya. Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, kakak akan cium bibirmu itu agar diam." Katanya menggoda._

 _Tetsuya menggeleng cepat—buru-buru menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"_ _Sepuluh kali—" Shintarou yang duduk di sebelah Seijuurou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang tidak turun sama sekali. "Sudah sepuluh kali kau mengatakan kata-kata yang sama, Tetsuya."_

 _"_ _Tetsu sangat antusias, ya?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja nanti malam jadi-ssu! Aku sudah tidak sabar."_

 _"_ _Hm.. ngomong-ngomong, Kaa-chin dan Tou-chin lama sekali."_

 _"_ _Seharusnya mereka disini sejak dua jam yang lalu." Seijuurou memeriksa arloji yang melingkar ditangan kanannya. Sekarang sudah pukul lima lewat tujuh menit—seharusnya pesawat yang ditumpangi Otou-san dan Okaa-sannya tiba dua jam yang lalu._

 _'_ _ **BREAKING NEWS!**_ _'_

 _Keenam Akashi saudara teralihkan perhatiannya pada suara keras yang menggema di seluruh bandara. Itu berasal dari televisi berukuran besar di sana._

 ** _"_** ** _Baru saja kami mendapat kabar kalau pesawat xxxx air dengan nomor penerbangan xxxxx98 tujuan London-Jepang mengalami kecelakaan dan diyakini telah jatuh disekitar daerah Kanto. Belum ada laporan lebih lanjut tentang hal ini."_**

 _Seijuuro menahan napas. Yang lain memperhatikan dengan serius, kecuali Tetsuya yang hanya memerhatikan ekspresi kelima kakaknya bergantian dengan tatapan polosnya. Tidak mengerti apa-apa._

 ** _"—_** ** _tapi yang jelas, dapat dipastikan seluruh penumpangnya tewas, karena sebelum jatuh pesawat tersebut sempat meledak."_**

 _Tangan Seijuuro gemetar hebat. Tetsuya yang sedang menggenggam tangan kakaknya dapat merasakannya._

 _Ia bingung sekarang. "Ne, Nii-san, nanti malam.. jadi, kan?" sedikit ragu Tetsuya akhirnya mengatakan itu lagi. Berharap mendapat respon setidaknya dari Seijuurou-niisannya yang katanya jika dia mengatakan itu lagi Seijuurou akan mencium bibirnya._

 _Tapi yang ia dapat hanya diam. Sepasang iris delima yang menatap lurus pada televisi yang baru saja memberitakan kabar kecelakaan—itu terlihat kosong._

 _Kemudian tangis Ryouta-niisannya yang tiba-tiba pecah membuat Tetsuya sadar._

 _Tidak akan pernah ada nanti malam._

 ** _Tidak. Pernah._**

.

* * *

.

 **FROM YOU TO YOU**

 _Hello Again_

KNB milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, desu. FYTY barulah milik sayaaa.

 _The roaring cheers of the crowd steal everything from me_

 _Leaving behind nothing but cold hearted apathy [Aomine Daiki-Still]_

.

* * *

.

Terakhir kali Akashi Tetsuya bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya adalah ketika umurnya delapan tahun.

Mendekati akhir tahun kedua orang tuanya makin disibukkan oleh kerjaan yang menumpuk terutama berasal dari luar Jepang. Sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya Tetsuya tak melihat sosok mereka.

Orang tuanya sudah berjanji pada Tetsuya bahwa tepat pada akhir tahun nanti, mereka akan mengajak Tetsuya dan kelima kakaknya untuk melihat kembang api—sebagai ganti mereka yang tak pulang menengoknya selama sebulan terakhir.

Tiga puluh satu desember—beberapa jam sebelum pergantian tahun, Tetsuya bersama kelima kakaknya menunggu kepulangan kedua orang tuanya di Bandara Narita. Ia yang antusias bahkan sampai tak tenang—Tetsuya benar-benar tak sabar ingin melihat kembang api seperti yang _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ nya janjikan.

Selain itu, ia juga sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Tetsuya kecil tidak tahu, kalau hari itu adalah awal mimpi buruknya dimulai.

Berita kecelakaan pesawat yang saat itu diumumkan secara tiba-tiba membuat Ryouta-nii dan Daiki-nii, bahkan Atsushi-nii menangis histeris. Ia dapat melihat Shintarou-nii yang membeku, dan Seijuurou-nii nya yang gemetar hebat.

Dan bodohnya, saat itu hanya dirinya yang tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi saat itu.

Entah terlalu polos atau memang bodoh, butuh beberapa hari untuk Tetsuya agar mengerti segala keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

Bahwa _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ nya sudah meninggal.

Meninggal itu apa? Ia yang masih berusia delapan tahun sesungguhnya belum terlalu mengerti dengan kata ini.

Meninggal—kan? Kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya, begitu?

Bukan. _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ tak pernah meninggalkan Tetsuya. Mereka menyayangi putranya dan tak akan pernah tega melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja, Tuhan menginginkan mereka untuk kembali ke pelukan-Nya. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang baik dan Tuhan terlalu sayang pada mereka—Kata Bibi Pelayan Keluarga Akashi yang saat itu datang padanya menjelaskan situasi saat itu.

Pantas Seijuurou-nii diam membisu, tak menjelaskan apa-apa padanya. Shintarou-nii mengisolasi diri. Ryouta-nii dan Daiki-nii yang terus menangis seperti bayi, juga Atsushi-nii yang terus mengamuk.

Mereka semua terlalu _shock_ , dan Akashi Tetsuya baru merasakannya sekarang.

Bahwa dimulai dari sekarang ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi. _Okaa-san_ yang suka menemaninya tidur sembari membacakannya dongeng. _Otou-san_ yang menggendongnya. Tetsuya tak bisa merasakan masakan enak buatan _Okaa-san_ lagi. _Otou-san_ nya tak akan pernah mengajaknya bermain bersama kembali.

Tidak lagi.

Mereka pergi, ke tempat yang jauh. Tempat Tuhan berada.

Dan kalau benar mereka sudah bahagia, Tetsuya ikhlas lahir batin.

Tapi kenapa? Walaupun Tetsuya sudah bilang ia sudah merelakannya, air mata terus mengalir dari pipinya dan isakannya tak mau berhenti?

Tetsuya tahu, Tuhan menyayangi mereka. Tapi disini Tetsuya juga lebih menyayangi mereka—dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Rasa sayangnya mungkin melebihi Tuhan.

Tetsuya masih membutuhkan mereka, seharusnya _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ nya mengerti dan terus berada disisi Tetsuya, bukannya pergi seperti ini.

Akashi Tetsuya—delapan tahun, ketika mengasumsikan bahwa Tuhan itu tidak adil.

.

* * *

.

Sekarang, sosok yang masuk jejeran orang yang amat dirindukannya ada dihadapannya.

Akashi Masaomi—ayahnya tercinta duduk didepannya, menyesap kopi hangat dengan wajah yang tenang.

Figur itu tak berubah. Wajah itu—kerutan-kerutan samar yang tergambar dibeberapa sisi wajahnya masih sama. Netra kecoklatan, juga surai cokelat yang sudah bercampur dengan warna putih.

Ini bukan mimpi tetapi ini mimpi.

Dia _Otou-san_. Tetapi fakta bahwa sosok di depannya bukan miliknya menghantamnya kuat.

 _..Konyol sekali dunia ini. Ah, Tidak. apa mereka sedang berusaha mempermainkanku?_

Ia tahu benar jawabannya, memang sejak awal Tetsuya sudah dipermainkan, kok.

Ia yang diusia muda memutuskan bunuh diri—dengan harapan dapat pergi dari dunia tempatnya tinggal yang menyiksa, bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya di surga kemudian hidup bahagia bersama mereka harus pupus.

Sesuatu menghalangi jalannya. Kuroko Tetsuya beserta keinginannya membuat impiannya tertunda untuk beberapa saat.

Ah, benar walau begitu ia tak menyesal. Karena di dunia ini ia telah menemukan apa yang diinginkannya di dunia awalnya.

Semua yang diinginkannya ada disini.

Kelima kakaknya yang perhatian padanya, teman-teman yang baik, olahraga yang menyenangkan. Dan sekarang, _Otou-san_ nya yang seharusnya sudah tiada sedang duduk manis dihadapannya.

Seperti _Fairy tale_ , dunia ini hampir mendekati surga.

"Tetsuya, kenapa tidak diminum? Apa kau tidak menyukai minuman yang _Otou-san_ pesan?"

Segelas susu kocok rasa Vanilla tersaji di hadapannya. Tetsuya diam memperhatikan permukaan berwarna putih disana.

Tidak salah, kok. Tetsuya benar menyukainya. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang lebih menyita perhatiannya ketimbang minuman kesukaannya ini. Ia terlalu banyak memikirkan betapa gilanya dunia ini, yang lama-lama bisa berpotensi membuatnya ikut kehilangan akal.

Seharusnya ia sudah memprediksikannya, jika ini adalah dunia lain tempat dirinya yang lain hidup, berarti kemungkinan _Otou-san_ nya yang tinggal disini masih hidup, ada.

"Maafkan aku, _Otou-san_. Aku menyukainya. Akan kuminum."

Kedua tangannya—yang sedikit gemetar—meraih gelas berukuran jumbo dari atas meja. Aroma manis vanilla mulai tercium—mengundang untuk segera dicicip. Tetsuya menegaknya sedikit demi sedikit sampai tersisa setengahnya. Setelah meletakkan gelasnya kembali pada tempatnya, pandangannya kembali menatap pada wajah ayahandanya, yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

Jangan memandangnya seperti itu. Tetsuya jadi ingin menangis..

"Yang menyewa seluruh kafe hari ini adalah aku, setelah aku mengetahui kalau Tetsuya bekerja disini. Dan.. maafkan Otou-san yang saat itu tak sempat menjengukmu, Tetsuya." kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada yang satir. Ekspresi wajahnya jadi berubah sendu seketika.

Saat itu..?

Ah, mungkin saat insiden kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa Kuroko Tetsuya itu, ya?

"Aku bersyukur, Tetsuya baik-baik saja sekarang. Hanya saja, ya.. _Otou-san_ merasa Tetsuya jadi lebih kurus dan pucat. Tetsuya makan makanan yang bergizi, kan? Tiga kali sehari? Kudengar, kau memutuskan untuk tinggal berpisah dengan Shintarou, Ryouta, dan Daiki. Apa sesuatu terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, _Otou-san_. Aku hanya ingin belajar mandiri mulai dari sekarang." Pertanyaan awal diabaikan, tapi sepertinya Masaomi juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Bohong sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa Tetsuya tidak mungkin menjauhi saudara tirinya yang lain. Dan ia tak mungkin berada di dunia ini.

"Ah begitu.." Ada keraguan di wajah itu, Tetsuya bisa melihatnya jelas. Tapi sepertinya Ayahnya tak menanyakan lebih jauh. Ia tau, ada privasi yang tak boleh dilewati olehnya, sekali pun ia sadar ada yang salah. "Sebenarnya, tujuan _Otou-san_ kesini adalah ingin meminta sesuatu pada Tetsuya."

"Eh? Apa itu?" sepertinya sesuatu yang penting sampai membuatnya datang kesini, menyewa seluruh kafe dan meminta izin untuk berbicara secara privat padanya. "Kalau aku bisa, akan kulakukan, _Otou-san_."

"Tolong kembalikan Seijuurou seperti semula."

Dengan ini, sepasang iris biru muda melebar.

Satu kalimat yang Tetsuya tidak mengerti maksudnya. Mengembalikan—mengembalikan seperti apa? Akashi-kun adalah Akashi-kun, mau dirubah seperti apa lagi?

"Aku sadar ini semua salahku. Aku yang memulainya. Aku memaksanya. Aku terlalu keras padanya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Seijuurou yang hangat dan lembut hilang. Yang tersisa hanya sosok yang dingin dengan aura tak menyenangkannya."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, _Otou-san_?"

"Kalian mungkin tidak mengetahuinya. Ini rahasia kami berdua."

.

* * *

.

 ** _Sejak Istrinya di vonis dokter menderita kanker paru-paru, anak kandungnya, Akashi Seijuurou, jadi sering mengunjungi manor keluarga Akashi di Kyoto. Walaupun jarak kedua kota yang terbilang jauh—empat ratus tujuh puluh enam kilometer—tak mematahkan semangatnya untuk bertemu sang Ibunda. Sementara ia sendiri semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan jarang berada dirumah. Masaomi sering pergi keluar kota untuk jangka waktu yang lama, meninggalkan istrinya di rumah dengan penjagaan perawat terbaik yang disewanya. Ia tau, saat masa seperti ini seharusnya Masaomi menemani sang istri, menyemangatinya, seperti janji manis yang diucapkannya saat menikahinya dulu._**

 **-I promise to encourage you and inspire you.**

 **To laugh with you, to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.**

 **I promise to love you in good time and bad time.**

 **When life seems easy, and when it seems hard. When our love is simple and when it is an effort—**

 ** _Tapi yang ada pekerjaannya malah menghalanginya untuk menunaikan kewajibannya. Masaomi tau ini salah. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya ini tak benar Masaomi tetap melanjutkannya._**

 ** _Seharusnya ia mengikuti hati kecilnya. Seharusnya Masaomi menuruti perkataan sang istri yang menyuruhnya agar tak terlalu serius dengan pekerjaannya. Harusnya, ia menemani sang istri di masa sulitnya._**

 ** _Akashi Masaomi beberapa kali memergoki Seijuurou putranya yang sedang bercerita tentang kehidupannya pada ibunya. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Melihat keduanya dalam kondisi seperti itu membuat senyum tipis terkembang dibibirnya—walaupun ia tak ada diantara mereka, melihat keduanya dalam keadaan berbahagia seperti itu, membuat hatinya lega._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Itu adalah pukul enam sore hari, ditengah rapat dengan klien penting, asistennya menginterupsi, memberitahu kalau istrinya sedang dalam masa kritis sekarang ini. Ia hanya sekedar pemberi pesan, selanjutnya terserah Masaomi ingin melakukan apa._**

 ** _Masaomi sempat bimbang awalnya, ingin memproritaskan yang mana—istrinya yang tengah kritis di rumah sakit atau pekerjaannya. Tapi melihat banyak klien yang sedang duduk menunggu, memperhatikannya membuatnya makin kikuk. Pada akhirnya, Masaomi memilih melanjutkan meetingnya secepat mungkin, dan setelah ini ia akan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit._**

 ** _Rapat selesai satu jam setelahnya. Masaomi berhasil menggaet semua kolega yang hadir agar mau bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya._**

 ** _Pekerjaannya selesai. Setelahnya, Masaomi lekas melesat ke rumah sakit tempat istrinya dirawat. Dengan hati yang gelisah, Masaomi melewati koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah cepat. Ada keringat yang sedari tadi menetes, jantungnya juga berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaannya tak enak, terlebih ia tak mendapat kabar apapun perihal kondisi istrinya sejak tadi._**

 ** _Dan benar saja, saat memasuki ruang VVIP di lantai dua tempat istrinya dirawat, yang didapatinya malah putra kecilnya yang sedang memeluk tubuh istrinya yang tertutupi kain putih seutuhnya. Punggung kecil Seijuurou yang bergetar menahan emosi membuatnya sadar._**

 ** _Masaomi membeku. Tak bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia merasakan suatu aliran dipipinya. Matanya buram. Masaomi mendadak bisu dan lumpuh._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kepergian istri tercinta membuat Masaomi tertekan. Depresi, kesedihan yang mendalam—akibat penyesalannya yang tak berada disisinya disaat terakhirnya._**

 ** _Gagal. Ia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang kepala keluarga. Ia mengingkari janjinya. Sekarang—mana bisa dirinya melihat senyum tulus nan cantik istrinya lagi. Mana bisa ia mendapat ucapan selamat datang darinya, siapa lagi yang menyemangatinya saat Masaomi sedang stress dengan pekerjaannya? Dan terhitung mulai malam ini, ia akan tidur sendirian._**

 ** _Saat malam, ia hanya akan meratapi kasur disebelahnya yang kosong. Dingin. Ia tak bisa merasakan kehangatan dari istrinya. Tak bisa membelai rambut panjangnya sebelum tidur, memandang wajah cantiknya ditengah penerangan yang temaram di kamarnya, ataupun Masaomi yang bermanja-manja dengan sang istri._**

 ** _Memalukan. Menjijikan. Ia muak dengan dirinya sendiri._**

 ** _Tidak lagi.. ia tak ingin melihat kegagalan seperti ini. Seorang Akashi harus sempurna, Akashi tak pernah salah. Akashi tak menerima kegagalan. Itu yang diajarkan keluarganya dari generasi ke generasi._**

 ** _Biarlah ini kegagalannya yang terakhir, putranya tak boleh sampai mengikuti jejaknya. Ia akan membuatnya sempurna, agar tak mengecap penyesalan macam dirinya. Seijuurou harus menjadi anak yang pintar, cukup pintar untuk memilih nasibnya kelak, dan tak salah memilih jalan yang akan dilaluinya nanti._**

 ** _Dan dengan ini, ia memulainya. Menuntut Seijuurou agar menjadi yang terbaik. Memberikan pelatihan terbaik. Berbagai les musik dan guru privat profesional dikerahkan agar Seijuurou menjadi sempurna._**

 ** _'_** ** _Seorang Akashi harus mampu unggul dalam segala bidang.' Perkataan ayahnya terus menggema di kepalanya. Membuatnya terus memaksakan kehendaknya pada putra kandungnya._**

 ** _Tapi kemudian ia sadar, tuntutannya hanya membuat Seijuurou terpuruk tertekan dan hampir hancur._**

 ** _Dan ketika Masaomi menyadari kesalahannya, ia sudah terlambat._**

 ** _Hari itu, putranya berubah. Tatapannya, tingkahnya, gelagatnya—semuanya._**

 ** _Siapa—kemana perginya Seijuurou yang Masaomi kenal?_**

.

* * *

.

"Itu.."

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. aku tahu aku salah. Dan ketika aku menyadarinya ini semua sudah terlambat. Tapi, yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah Seijuurou-ku kembali seperti dulu.

"Jika kau tahu cara mengembalikannya.. kumohon, aku sudah tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku ayah yang gagal." Masaomi menunduk, merasa tak berdaya.

" _Otou-san_! Berhenti merendahkan dirimu seperti itu. Kuakui, sebagian memang salahmu, tapi itu tak sepenuhnya. Aku tahu _Otou-san_ sedang depresi saat itu. Penyesalan yang mendalam terus menekan _Otou-san_ sampai batas dimana kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dan justru itu malah mengacaukan pikiranmu." _Aku tahu, karena aku pernah merasakannya_. "Tidak perlu takut. Aku—" _Akashi_ "—Kuroko Tetsuya berjanji akan mengembalikan—" _Seijuurou-nii_ "—Akashi-kun seperti semula."

Ada keterkejutan saat Masaomi merasakan tangan mungil anaknya menggenggam kedua tangannya yang saling mengepal kuat diatas meja. Dingin. Masaomi baru tau kalau putranya yang satu ini begitu dingin.

Perlahan berusaha lolos dari genggaman Tetsuya, sekarang gantian ia yang menyelimuti tangan sang anak, barusaha menyalurkan kehangatan melalui kedua tangannya.

Tetsuya mendengar Ayahnya yang tertawa kecil, kemudian netra kecoklatan itu memandangnya kembali dengan tatapan yang teduh. "Masih saja memanggil saudaramu sendiri dengan nama belakangnya. Aku juga Akashi, lho, Tetsuya."

" _Su-sumimasen_. Aku tidak bermaksud.. aku sudah terbiasa—"

Karena Kuroko yang menyuruhnya memanggil kelima saudara—angkat—nya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Tetsuya bersedia saja, jika disuruh memanggil _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan nama kecilnya, tapi memanggil mereka begitu, ditambah dengan akhiran _Nii_ dibelakangnya hanya membuatnya teringat dengan kakaknya yang asli di dunianya sana. Lagipula, mereka disini bukannya memiliki usia yang tak berbeda jauh? Walaupun ia yang termuda diantara keenamnya, tidak ada yang salah jika ia memanggil mereka seperti teman sebayanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau juga harus belajar memanggil mereka dengan nama depan mereka. Tidak usah malu Tetsuya. Mereka juga pasti akan senang jika dipanggil seperti itu oleh adik kesayangan mereka."

"A-akan kucoba, _Otou-san_."

"Hah.." Masaomi merasa tubuhnya merileks sedikit, ia menyandarkan tubuh tuanya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya. "Terimakasih, Tetsuya. Ah, rasanya aku sedikit lega sekarang. _Otou-san_ bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada Tetsuya, kan?"

"Tentu."

Ia masih belum yakin sebenarnya. Janjinya terlalu banyak dan Tetsuya jadi takut tak bisa menepati salah satu diantaranya.

"Terimakasih. Asal di tangan Tetsuya, aku rasa aku bisa tenang."

 _..Hn, doakan saja semuanya berjalan lancar seperti yang diharapkan, Otou-san._

.

.

.

Banyak yang mereka bicarakan setelahnya. Masaomi menanyakan seputar kehidupan Tetsuya bersama yang lainnya (saat ia masih berada Teiko dan tinggal bersama lima lainnya di Tokyo, Masaomi bilang ia tak menengok mereka di Tokyo sejak kematian istrinya, dan Tetsuya baru tau hal ini) Ia rindu dengan semuanya, dengan Daiki dan Ryouta yang tak akur, dengan Shintarou yang selalu terlihat serius, dengan Atsushi yang tak pernah berhenti mengunyah snack ditangannya, dan dengan Seijuurou lama yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang sang istri tercinta. Walaupun sekarang ia tinggal bersama Seijuurou di Kyoto.

Tetsuya juga menanyakan bagaimana keadaan di Kyoto. Bagaimana kabar Seijuurou, sekolahnya, dan yang terakhir apakah Seijuurou senang?

Untuk yang terakhir Masaomi ragu untuk menjawab. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kondisi putranya yang satu ini pada Tetsuya. Kabarnya baik, sekolahnya lancar—bahkan dia tetap menjadi yang terbaik di SMAnya sana, padahal Masaomi sudah mengatakan agar Seijuurou bersantai saja. Dan jika ditanya Seijuurou senang dan menikmati kehidupannya atau tidak.. Masaomi tak tahu.

Tak usah dikatakan, ia sadar kalau dirinya adalah ayah yang buruk yang tak bisa mengurus anaknya sendiri.

Satu jam berlalu, setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit banyak dengan anaknya, akhirnya Masaomi memutuskan untuk pulang. Sekarang sudah larut, tubuhnya juga sudah lelah akibat bekerja seharian ini.

Masaomi juga menyuruh agar Tetsuya cepat pulang. Tak baik untuk kondisi tubuhnya. Ia tahu benar kalau putranya yang satu ini memiliki badan yang lemah. Ia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Tetsuya membungkuk pelan. "Terimakasih atas tawarannya, _Otou-san_. Tapi aku ada urusan sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah. Aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan. Lebih baik, _Otou-san_ pulang lebih dulu. Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau Tetsuya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kepalanya diusap pelan, Tetsuya memejamkan mata sejenak. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, mereka berlima bisa kewalahan." dan mendapat anggukan mengerti dari si kecil.

Masaomi memasuki kendaraan pribadinya. Tapi sebelum melajukan mobilnya, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Tetsuya sambil tersenyum.

Tentu saja Tetsuya membalasnya.

 _"_ _See you again, Otou-san."_

.

.

.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar. Tetsuya mengorek saku dalam jasnya—mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia sudah merasakan getaran tak mengenakan di dadanya selama berbincang dengan Ayahnya tadi. Dan selama itu pula ia mengabaikannya, tak mengeceknya sama sekali. Beruntungnya handphonenya sudah ia _silent_ , jadi suara nada dering dari handphonenya yang biasanya akan terdengar nyaring ketika ada yang menelepon atau mengirim pesan berganti menjadi getaran aneh.

"Uh.."

 _11 panggilan tak terjawab._

 _23 pesan belum dibaca._

Luar biasa. Ia menggumam dalam hati. Orang kurang waras macam apa yang menelepon dan mengiriminya pesan sampai sebegitu banyaknya?

Ah.. mungkin, Tetsuya tau jawabannya.

Pertama, ia membuka siapa saja yang menghubunginya.

 _Kise-kun_

 _Kagami-kun_

 _Kagami-kun_

 _Kagami-kun_

 _Kagami-kun_

 _Kagami-kun_

 _Kagami-kun_

 _Kagami-kun_

 _Kagami-kun_

 _Kagami-kun_

 _Kagami-kun_

Sudah diduga. Ini pasti gara-gara dirinya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan Kagami. Tapi, Tetsuya kan sudah meninggalkan memo. Partnernya yang satu itu saja yang kelewat overprotektif.

Kemudian ia mengecek pesan yang belum sempat dibacanya. Kembali, deretan nama _Kagami-kun_ mendominasi. Tunggu—tiga pesan terakhir berasal dari _Kise-kun_ , tadi juga Kise-kun sempat sekali menghubunginya.

Tetsuya lebih penasaran dengan isi pesan Kise, sebenarnya. Firasatnya memang tak enak. Hanya saja ia membuka lebih dulu salah satu pesan yang dikirimkan Kagami.

. . .

 ** _From_** **: Kagami-kun**

 ** _To_** **: Tetsuya**

 ** _Subject_** **: -**

 **TETSUYA-** ** _TEME_** **, BERANINYA KAU KABUR SAAT AKU SEDANG TIDUR! TIDAK TAUKAH KAU AKU KHAWATIR SETENGAH MATI SAAT MENEMUKAN TEMPAT TIDURMU KOSONG!? JIKA TERJADI APA-APA PADAMU HIDUPKU TIDAK AKAN TENANG, BAKA! PELATIH MENGAMUK, HYUUGA-SENPAI MASUK DALAM MODE CLUTCH DAN BILANG AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN YANG TAK TERLUPAKAN.**

 **DIMANA KAU SEKARANG!? BIAR KUJEMPUT! KITA BISA LARI DARI KEJARAN DUO IBLIS ITU!**

 **BALAS CEPAT ATAU KUBUNUH KAU, TETSUYA-** ** _TEME_** **!**

 **. . .**

Ia tersenyum tipis. Kagami-kun memang tak berubah.

Dan, apa-apaan dengan pesan yang diketik dengan huruf kapital semua? _Kagami-kun, mungkin capslockmu jebol. Kau harus segera memperbaikinya._ Jujur ia sedikit terganggu saat membacanya. Matanya masih normal, ia merasa aneh saat membaca tulisan yang besar semua seperti itu.

Ia sudah mengira semua pesan yang dikirimkan Kagami hanya berisi gerutuan dan kekesalan dengan kekhawatiran yang menyempil di dalamnya. Tetsuya tak membuka sisanya—karena sudah tau-, ia langsung mengirim balasan: meminta maaf, dan menolak ajakannya untuk kabur. Tak lupa ucapan terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa pesannya terkirim ke Kagami. Tetsuya membuka tiga pesan dari Kise yang berderet—menduduki posisi paling atas.

. . .

 ** _From_** **: Kise-kun**

 ** _To_** **: Tetsuyacchi**

 ** _Subject_** **:** ** _Gomen_**

 **Malam, Tetsuyacchi.**

 **Uhm, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah sudah baikan? Atau, terjadi sesuatu yang serius? Katakan padaku, Tetsuyacchi! Maaf aku dan Midorimacchi tak sempat menengok..**

 **Juga, maafkan kekasaran Ahominecchi. Si Aho itu memang suka lupa diri! Tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajarnya! Midorimacchi sudah mengancamnya padahal, tapi memang dasarnya dia dungu.**

 **. . .**

 ** _From_** **: Kise-kun**

 ** _To_** **: Tetsuyacchi**

 ** _Subject_** **:** ** _Gomen Gomen_** **!**

 ** _Ano_** **... sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan.**

 **Apakah Tetsuyacchi mengetahui keberadaan Aominecchi? Setelah pertandingan ia menghilang, aku dan Midorimacchi sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia juga tak bisa dihubungi.**

 **Kuakui kami berdua kesal. Tapi, ya, aku takut ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, kau tau 'kan kalau Ahominecchi itu baka luar biasa.**

 **Jadi, ya.. jika Tetsuyacchi mengetahui sesuatu, tolong beritahu aku, ya?**

 **. . .**

 ** _From_** **: Kise-kun**

 ** _To_** **: Tetsuyacchi**

 ** _Subject_** **:** ** _Oyasumi_** **.**

 **Maaf sudah mengganggu istirahatmu.**

 **Abaikan semua pesanku sebelumnya, tak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal itu.**

 **Tidur yang nyenyak, Tetsuyacchi.** ** _Have a nice dream_** **!**

 ** _Oyasumi_** **:***

 **. . .**

Tangannya langsung bergerak mengetik dengan sendirinya. Setelah semua yang ingin diutarakannya terkirim pada kakaknya, Tetsuya tersenyum tipis memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

" _Oyasumi_ , Kise-kun." gumamnya pelan.

Ponselnya kembali disimpan ke dalam saku jasnya. Nah, sebelum pulang ke rumah, mari mencari Aomine Daiki yang hilang.

Kita lihat.. Tetsuya tak tau tempat macam apa yang mungkin didatangi Aomine-kun, anggap saja ini insting. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Masa kecil Aomine Daiki tak secerah anak-anak yang lain._**

 ** _Ia hidup di keluarga yang biasa. Ibunya ibu rumah tangga yang lemah lembut dan penurut. Ayahnya karyawan biasa dengan watak kasar dan keras. Selain itu, ayahnya suka mabuk juga tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, tambahan memiliki darah tinggi._**

 ** _Aomine Daiki membenci ayahnya sendiri. Apalagi ketika ia memukuli, menendang, bahkan mengatakan hal yang kotor pada ibunya—yang seharusnya anak seumurannya tak boleh mendengarnya. Ia sudah bilang, 'kan, kalau ayahnya keras dan kasar, dan sering menganiaya ibunya?_**

 ** _Terkadang, rasa benci itu merambat—menimbulkan keinginan membunuh di dirinya._**

 ** _Tapi Aomine selalu menahannya._**

 ** _Daiki adalah anak yang keras kepala. Ia memiliki kulit yang matang dan juga tubuh tinggi besar. Fisiknya percis sekali dengan ayahnya dan ia membenci fakta itu. Sifatnya pun tak ketinggalan. Ia kerap kali kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, dan saat itu terjadi Daiki hanya mematung dengan wajah bodoh, tak mengerti apa-apa._**

 ** _Ia sama dengan anak-anak yang lain. Daiki lima tahun suka bermain dengan rekan sebayanya. Hanya saja, ia merasa dirinya mulai dijauhi lambat laun. Penyebabnya? Entahlah. Tapi temannya sering berteriak padanya, mengatainya "Monster!" dengan suara lantang. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya sampai mereka mengatainya dengan kata-kata kejam seperti itu._**

 ** _Pernah, ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya, ia sedang menarik kerah teman sebayanya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi._**

 ** _Eh? Memangnya apa yang baru saja terjadi? Seingatnya mereka tadi sedang bermain, lalu—tidak ada. Daiki tidak ingat, tiba-tiba ia sudah masuk dalam kondisi sekarang ini._**

 ** _Ia mundur, membiarkan temannya jatuh dengan bokong sebagai tumpuannya. Ia melihat ada memar kebiruan di sudut bibir temannya. Temannya yang lain menjaga jarak dengannya, memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak terjelaskan. Hei—ekspresi itu.. apa mereka takut padanya?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dasar monster! Jangan dekati kami! Kami tidak ingin bermain dengan monster sepertimu!"_**

 ** _Suara lantang itu memasuki gendang telinganya secara perlahan. Setelah ditinggal sendirian, Daiki berusaha mencerna apa maksud perkataan dari teman-temannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk ia mengerti segala yang telah terjadi._**

 ** _Bahwa selama ini—dirinya sering kehilangan kendali dan tanpa sadar menggunakan kekerasan ketika marah, saat ia bermain dengan teman sepermainannya._**

 ** _Kalau begini, apa bedanya ia dengan ayahnya? Keduanya sama-sama brengsek, dan pemikiran itu membuatnya frustasi._**

 ** _Mulai dari sini—saat tidak ada anak yang mau bermain dengannya lagi—Daiki mendapat hobi baru. Ia mengenal permainan bola basket dari televisi yang saat itu menampilkan pertandingan pemain NBA melawan lawannya yang hebat. Saat itu juga Aomine Daiki jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama—pada permainan basket._**

 ** _Ia memecah celengan berbentuk babi miliknya, isinya memang tak seberapa—ia hanya menabungkan sisa uang jajannya, itu pun jika ada. Ada banyak uang koin dan beberapa lembar uang kertas dari tabungannya._**

 ** _Aomine berlari menuju toko peralatan olahraga dengan pelastik uang ditangannya, ia ingin memberi bola berawarna oranye yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta._**

 ** _Setelahnya, bola basket itulah yang menjadi kawan bermainannya. Ia berlatih dengan giat sendirian di halaman rumahnya yang sempit, atau kadang di lapangan dekat rumahnya. Setiap hari Daiki terus bermain, tak kenal lelah, sampai tanpa sadar ia menjadi mahir dalam permainan yang digemarinya._**

 ** _Ia kerap pulang malam, tapi tak pernah melewati batas bermainnya. Tak ada yang menegur. Ibunya cuek, ayahnya apalagi. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ini. Daiki memang jarang berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya, hanya jika ada hal penting saja._**

 ** _Lagi-lagi, ketika pulang ia disuguhi pemandangan tak menyenangkan. Ibunya tergeletak di lantai, dihadapannya berdiri ayahnya yang dengan sangat bangganya menginjak tubuh ringkih Ibunya. Daiki—tentu saja langsung bertindak, memisahkan—mendorong tubuh besar ayahnya sekuat tenaga sampai terjatuh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan sakiti Okaa-san!" Daiki memeluk tubuh ibunya yang gemetar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Anak kurang ajar—jangan berani menganggu urusanku!"_**

 ** _Gantian, tubuhnya yang ditendang sampai terlempar cukup jauh sekarang. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit sampai berdenyut-denyut._**

 ** _"_** ** _DAIKI SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR! INI URUSAN KAMI, URUSI SAJA URUSANMU!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _LAIN KALI AJARI ANAKMU AGAR BERSIKAP SOPAN DENGAN ORANG TUANYA SENDIRI, IBU TAK BERGUNA!"_**

 ** _Apa yang salah jika ia menolong ibunya yang sedang teraniaya? Padahal Daiki hanya ingin membela Okaa-sannya dari monster itu._**

 ** _Ah, sudahlah.. Terserah._**

 ** _Aomine Daiki bangkit, berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya tanpa berucap apa-apa. Masa bodoh—ia tak akan mencampuri urusi mereka lagi, seperti yang ibunya katakan._**

 ** _Hari berikutnya, ketika ia pulang bermain olahraga kesayangannya dan mendapatkan pemandangan sama ketika sampai di rumah, Daiki cuek melewati mereka seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa._**

 ** _Dan begitu seterusnya._**

 ** _Keluarga ini sungguh gila, pikirnya._**

 ** _Sampai pada suatu hari . . . ._**

 ** _Pukul delapan malam, Daiki baru sampai rumah. Khawatir juga takut diomeli. Biasanya ia pulang pukul tujuh—tak melewati batas jam bermainnya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu antusias sampai lupa waktu._**

 ** _Sekarang, ia disuguhi pemandangan seperti biasa, tapi yang ini lebih buruk. Banyak pecahan kaca dimana-mana, ibunya tergeletak tak berdaya. Parahnya, ia melihat ayahnya memegang pisau. Benda itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi, kilatan logamnya memasuki penglihatannya—menyadarkannya kalau ada tanda bahaya._**

 ** _Kali ini ia harus bertindak._**

 ** _Buru-buru ia menerjang tubuh besar ayahnya agar menjauh dari ibunya sampai tubuh itu ambruk. Pisau ditangannya terlempar, Daiki buru-buru mengambilnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _ANAK SIALAN, INI SUDAH YANG KESEKIAN KALINYA KAU MENDORONGKU. AKAN—"_**

 ** _Pisau digenggam kuat. Berusaha tenang, ia menutup mata. Daiki menarik nafas kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Kemudian sepasang navi terbuka, memperlihatkan permata yang begitu tajam dan berbahaya._**

 ** _Ia berlari menerjang kembali tubuh Ayahnya. Daiki menusukkan pisau ditangannya tepat di dada kiri—bagian jantungnya. Lama ia membiarkan benda logam tersebut bersarang disana. Ia dapat melihat wajah ayahnya yang shock dengan mata yang melotot menatapnya. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada yang keluar. Daiki menekan pisau ditangannya lebih dalam sebelum menariknya secara cepat. Darah tersebar, mengenai wajahnya juga bajunya._**

 ** _Ia yakin, orang dibencinya sudah mati—mati ditangannya._**

 ** _Ia bebas._**

 ** _Daiki berbalik menatap Okaa-sannya yang masih duduk terpaku disana. Bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk seutas senyum. "Haha.. hahahahaha.. Okaa-san, akhirnya aku berhasil membunuhnya. Dia tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kita akan hidup damai tanpanya! Haha.." untuk memproyeksikan kebahagiannya Daiki tertawa. Ada air mata juga yang mengalir dari matanya. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia menangis—karena kesenangan atau penyesalan? Entahlah. Daiki lebih memilih mengabaikan perasaan aneh—lega sekaligus sakit—di dadanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa yang kau lakukan.. Daiki..?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Siapa.. yang mengajarimu untuk melakukan hal sekeji ini pada Ayahmu sendiri!? Okaa-san tak pernah membesarkan pembunuh kecil sepertimu! MONSTER! PERGI DARI SINI, AKU MEMBENCIMU!"_**

 ** _Ibunya berteriak histeris—_**

 ** _"_** ** _PERGI DARI SINI. PERGIIIII! AKU TAK MAU MELIHAT WAJAHMU! DASAR MONSTER!"_**

 ** _-seperti orang gila. Melemparinya dengan benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya padanya._**

 ** _Bukan ucapan terimakasih yang diterimanya, melainkan hinaan dan penolakan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi, Okaa-san.."_**

 ** _Pisau ditangannya terlepas dari genggaman, suara logam yang membentur lantai membuat suasana ruang tamu rumahnya sendiri menjadi kelam. Daiki masih berusaha mendekati Ibunya. Ada luka menganga di kepalanya saat ibunya melempar gelas kaca padanya (ia tak menghindar). Ia masih sepenuhnya sadar, walau kepalanya terasa nyeri, sedikit._**

 ** _"_** ** _JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGIIIII!"_**

 ** _Aomine Daiki—tujuh tahun, saat diusir dan ditolak oleh keluarganya sendiri._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Saat Aomine Daiki membuka matanya, ia disuguhi pemandangan langit-langit berwarna putih. Aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat juga mulai memasuki indera penciumannya._**

 ** _Kemudian, dua orang wanita berpakaian putih menghampirinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Halo, bagaimana perasaanmu?" wanita cantik dengan rambut yang digerai buka suara, ia bertanya dengan nada yang ramah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Baik. Aku..ugh.. dimana?" Daiki menjawab dengan suara serak._**

 ** _Wanita yang satu lagi –dikenali sebagai suster—mengambil segelas air putih di nakas samping ranjang. Ia membantu Daiki duduk, kemudian meminumkan air padanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sudah tiga hari kau terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Apa yang kau rasakan? Ada yang sakit?"_**

 ** _Daiki menggeleng. Tidak ada yang sakit, mungkin kepalanya pusing sedikit karena terlalu lama tidur. Ia lebih penasaran dengan kondisi Okaa-sannya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okaa-san..?" Maksudnya, bagaimana keadaan Okaa-san._**

 ** _Dokter cantik itu mengusap rambutnya hati-hati. Daiki memperhatikan wajah cantik itu yang sedang menatapnya. Bibir itu tersenyum tapi raut mukanya sedikit.. sedih?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dia baik-baik saja. Daiki tak usah menghawatirkannya. Dia juga sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ini, tapi Daiki belum boleh menengoknya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa? Aku.. aku mau minta maaf, aku membuat Okaa-san marah kemarin.. Aku tidak mau Okaa-san membenciku. Aku cuma punya Okaa-san di dunia ini.._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okaa-san mengusirku, padahal aku hanya ingin menolongnya. Okaa-san dalam bahaya, aku tidak mau Okaa-san terus terluka seperti itu. jadi, aku.. aku.." Daiki mengamati kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Air matanya ikut mengalir,menetes dari dagunya—membuat selimut yang menutupi kakinya basah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku.. aku.. aku membu—"_**

 ** _Ia tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tubuhnya dipeluk tiba-tiba._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ssshh."_**

 ** _Setelah mencoba kuat selama ini, untuk pertama kalinya Aomine Daiki menangis sampai terisak, berharap segala sakit di dadanya menghilang. Tapi yang ada sesak di dadanya malah bertambah._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Setelah pulih sepenuhnya, telah diputuskan bahwa Aomine Daiki akan dipindahkan ke Panti Asuhan Kiseki lantaran tak ada keluarganya yang bisa atau bersedia merawatnya (Catatan: Ibunya gila dan dirawat di rumah sakit gila sampai sekarang). Ia disambut hangat disana, Miyuki-san dan anak-anak panti yang lain menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapat teman setelah tiga tahun menyendiri menempati Panti Asuhan Kiseki. Saat Daiki sedang bermain basket di taman tempat biasa (ia bermain dekat tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang). Ia memang sudah mendengar lama rumor hantu yang tinggal di sekitar taman ini. Hanya saja, karena selama tiga tahun ini Daiki bermain tak ada yang mengganggunya, ia lebih memilih mengabaikan gosip itu. Walau pun sebenarnya dalam hati ia juga parno._**

 ** _Kemudian, saat senja hari itu, Daiki bertemu dengan laki-laki mungil yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis. Ia merasa kalau anak inilah hantu yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Pada akhirnya Daiki lega kalau hantu yang digembor-gemborkan memang tidak pernah eksis, sebenarnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Halo namaku Aomine Daiki, Kau?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kuroko Tetsuya, desu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tetsu, kah? Yoroshiku!"_**

 ** _Ia tidak tau kalau selama ini mereka tinggal di atap yang sama. Masalahnya, Aomine Daiki tak pernah melihat anak ini._**

 ** _Semuanya berjalan lancar sesudahnya. Daiki berteman baik dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Hubungan mereka jadi lebih dekat ketika Daiki mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kakaknya bersama saudara pelangi lainnya. Kemudian keluarga Akashi datang dan mengadopsi mereka berlima—Daiki mendapat tambahan keluarga dan mempunyai keluarga yang utuh sekarang._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Semua itu tak berjalan lama. Dimulai saat mereka menduduki bangku kelas dua SMP—semuanya berawal . . ._**

 ** _Ia yang mulai berubah, dan tanpa sadar menyakiti Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang telah dijanjikan akan ia jaga selamanya. Sayangnya, Aomine Daiki tak bisa melindungi adiknya dari monster yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Gila.. empat puluh empat derajat selsius. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, Akashi!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Atsushi siapkan mobil. Shintarou kemasi barang-barang Tetsuya yang kiranya diperlukan nanti."_**

 ** _"_** ** _..Pulang.. Aku mau pulang.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kita ada di rumah Tetsuya. Kau sakit, tahan sebentar, aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tetsuya mau pulang.. Tetsuya takut.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan takut aku akan melindungimu. Tidak akan ada yang berani mendekat dan menyakiti Tetsuya. Kami disini."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okaa-san, Tetsuya takut.. disini banyak monster.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tetsu—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi! Okaa-san, tolong..hiks.."_**

.

* * *

.

Tangisan dan rintihan adiknya membuat kesadaran Aomine dipaksa kembali. Mimpi yang mengikuti masa kecilnya berakhir. antara indah dan buruk.

Ah, ia ketiduran. Setelah lelah bermain basket sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal bercampur penyesalan di lapangan dekat taman. Ini taman tempat bermainnya saat ia masih tinggal di panti asuhan milik Miyuki-san. Dan tempat pertama kali dirinya bertemu Tetsu.

Setelah timnya menang melawan adiknya tadi, Aomine buru-buru meninggalkan tempat perkara. Ia sempat pergi ke atap, tapi kemudian Midorima datang dan menonjoknya.

Ia memegangi perutnya, sakitnya masih terasa sedikit. Tapi bukan itu. Hatinya lebih sakit, Midorima tidak tau kata-kata yang diucapkannya telah membangkitkan ingatan buruknya. Tidak heran, diantara kelima saudaranya yang lain, Aomine baru membeberkan soal masa kecilnya pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya, hanya dia yang tau pengalaman buruk itu. Ia tau benar, semua penghuni Panti Asuhan Kiseki memiliki latar belakang yang tak menyenangkan. Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, dirinya, bahkan Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri. Hanya saja, mereka belum siap berbagi kisah mereka. Ia saja baru berani menceritakannya pada Tetsu, adiknya.

Kemenangan hari ini.. entah kenapa terasa hampa dan menyakitkan disaat yang bersamaan. Apalagi mengingat wajah putus asa saudara kecilnya, rasa-rasanya ingatannya kembali pada saat mereka di Teiko. Dibawah guyuran hujan, saat Aomine menyatakan dirinya tak lagi memerlukan bayangan, wajah itu.. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Hal itu hanya membuatnya merasa begitu brengsek dan kejam.

Memang dari awal ia monster, sih. Ya, semuanya mengakuinya. Dirinya juga mulai menerima kalau sebenarnya ia ini—

.

 _"_ _Stop, Aomine-kun! Sudah kubilang Aomine-kun bukan monster atau sesuatu yang menyeramkan! Aomine-kun sama sepertiku, sama seperti Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan anak-anak yang lainnya. Kalau Aomine-kun mengatakan hal itu lagi, aku akan marah dan tidak akan berbicara dengan Aomine-kun lagi. Hmp!"_

 _._

Bibirnya membentuk kurva keatas, Aomine tersenyum simpul kala perkataan Tetsu kecil terngiang di kepalanya. Mimik mukanya yang kesal dengan sifat yang menyamai Midorima hanya menambah gemas wajah tak berdosa itu.

.

 _"_ _Kita manusia. Aku punya hati, Aomine-kun juga. Kalau Aomine-kun monster, lantas kenapa Aomine-kun menangis sekarang? Itu berarti Aomine-kun merasakan sakit, 'kan? Monster itu kejam, dia tidak bisa menangis karena dia tidak mempunyai perasaan. Perasaan Aomine-kun yang sekarang.. bahkan lebih rapuh dari milikku. Um.. Jadi, kesimpulannya, aku lebih kuat dari Aomine-kun!"_

 _._

 _"_ _Karena aku tidak menangis seperti Aomine-kun. Dasar, Aomine-kun cengeng."_

 _._

 _"_ _Eh? Walaupun tubuhku kecil, tapi hatiku kuat! Aku bukan Aomine-kun yang punya badan besar dan tampang preman tapi hatinya lemah."_

 _._

 _..Aku tau, Tetsu. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku._

Navi berkedip beberapa kali, Aomine baru sadar ada sesuatu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jaket milik siapa— eh? Siapa yang memakaikannya omong-omong!?

Diliriknya sekitar taman, kosong, tak ada orang.

Aomine kemudian memerhatikan jas berwarna hitam ditangannya. Mendekatkannya pada wajahnya. Indera penciumannya menangkap bau Vanilla yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Tetsu? Tapi bagaimana.."

Buru-buru bangkit dari kursi, Aomine memperhatikan sekitar taman sampai sudut-sudutnya. Mencari keberadaan pemilik jaket yang diduga sang adik.

Tidak ada.

Siapa lagi yang mempunyai aroma tubuh semanis itu, seingatnya hanya Tetsu. Ia tau karena Aomine selalu bersamanya, saat kecil ia yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Tetsu sebelum saudaranya yang lain. Bahkan saat berkeringat seusai latihan atau pertandingan, bau tubuhnya tetap enak. Membuatnya ingin melahapnya rasa—

 _Stop_. Duh, pikiran gila. Mana mungkin Aomine melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu. Tetsu adiknya, _saudaranya_.

.

.

.

 _"Ahominecchi..! Hoi~ kau dimana!"_

 _"Serius anak itu benar-benar merepotkan. Pergi kemana sih sebenarnya!?"_

 _._

 _._

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Aomine melihat sesuatu berwarna kuning dan hijau.

Baru ingin memanggilnya—

"Oi—

.

.

 _"Instingku berkata kita akan menemukannya sebentar lagi, Midorimacchi. Bersabarlah, Aominecchi itu gelap, susah mencarinya dalam keadaan sekarang. Ia mungkin bersatu dengan malam."_

.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dikeningnya. Aomine mendadak kesal saat perkataan saudara pirangnya memasuki telinganya. Apa-apaan maksud orang itu? Kulitnya ini indah, eksotis, dan impian para bule, tau!

Amber bertemu dengan safir—pandangan mereka dipertemukan. Kise Ryouta menunjuk arah tempat Aomine Daiki berdiri kemudian langsung berlari kearahnya. Dibelakangnya Midorima Shintarou membuntuti.

Kise tiba-tiba datang, tangan kanan dikepal kuat—sedetik setelahnya Aomine merasakan sesuatu menekan perutnya kuat.

Kise Ryouta meninjunya.

"Hah~ Itu balasan karena Aominecchi mengingkari janji dan menyakiti Tetsuyacchi!"

"Kemana saja kau dasar bodoh! Jangan menghilang seperti ini ketika pertandingan berakhir!" Midorima ikut memukul bagian belakangnya kuat. Aomine Daiki mendadak mati rasa. Tinjuan Midorima sore tadi saja masih terasa sakitnya, sekarang malah Kise menambahnya. Tubuhnya jatuh dengan dengkul menjadi tumpuan, Aomine memegangi perutnya yang berdenyut.

"Aominecchi membuat orang cemas- _ssu_!"

"Sakit.. apa-apaan kalian dasar _Teme_ —

"Diamlah, Aominecchi! Itu salahmu! Tetsuyacchi menyuruh kami untuk mencarimu. Dan berpesan agar memaafkanmu. Begitu-begitu dia khawatir saat kuhubungi dia dan kutanya tentang keberadaanmu. Kau harusnya bersyukur mempunyai adik sebaik dan semanis dia!"

"Ayo pulang. Aku dapat kabar Akashi dan Murasakibara akan pulang dalam waktu dekat."

"Dalam rangka apa? Jangan bilang mereka ingin menghajarku..!?" Aomine menelan ludah. Imajinasinya menjadi liar, bayangan saudara merahnya memegang gunting rumput yang besar dengan tatapan membunuh, dengan saudara raksasanya berdiri di belakangnya—seperti makhluk bernama Titan jenis Armor yang siap mengamuk dari salah satu serial anime di televisi— membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ia merinding. Nyawanya terancam.

"Mungkin, ya. Tapi sebenarnya karena sebentar lagi adalah libur musim panas, mereka pulang untuk berlibur _, Aho_." Si hijau membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

.

.

.

Tetsuya memandang ketiganya dari kejauhan.

Kakinya yang membawanya kemari, Ia menemukan Aomine Daiki sedang tertidur di bangku taman. Tubuh itu meringkuk. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Mungkin Aomine-kun sedang mimpi buruk? Ia melepas jas hitam yang dipakainya, menyelimutih tubuh besar kakaknya (Aomine masih memakai seragam basket Touo). Tetsuya berjongkok kemudian membelai helai demi helai rambut Aomine sambil bersenandung pelan. Berusaha menenangkan dan mengusir apapun mimpi buruk yang telah menganggu tidur kakaknya.

Telinga miliknya ini sangat peka. Tidak lama—setelah wajah Aomine kembali tenang— Tetsuya mendengar langkah kaki beberapa orang, samar. Ia bangkit mengamati dari kejauhan dua orang yang memiliki rambut mencolok menuju kesini.

Mereka datang. Pada akhirnya, Tetsuya memutuskan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Ia memang punya perasaan kalau Kise dan Midorima akan datang sebentar lagi.

Orbs biru langit memerhatikan dari sini. Hatinya lega, kalau Aomine sudah di tangan mereka, Tetsuya tak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Syukurlah." Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Dasar anak-anak.

Akashi Tetsuya menggerutu dalam hati. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, pasti selalu lari dari masalah, itu yang dilakukan mereka.

Tetsuya sendiri tak mengerti masalah apa yang tengah dihadapi keduanya—Kuroko dan Aomine. Ia belum mendapatkan ingatan itu, omong-omong. Baru sebagian.

Jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Siapa tau malam ini saat ia tertidur Tetsuya akan memimpikan memori itu, sedikit banyak ia penasaran juga, sih. Dan lagi, tubuhnya sudah menjerit minta diistirahatkan. Fisiknya yang masih lemah juga memperburuk.

Ia kemudian berbalik. Mengambil arah pulang ke rumah. Sebelum semakin larut, Tetsuya harus berada di apartemen kecilnya, secepatnya.

"Hei—kau mendengarku, kan? Setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini, apa yang ingin kau lakukan selanjutnya?

"Itu terserah padamu. Kalau kau ingin menyerah, berarti perjuangan kita selama ini sia-sia. Selain itu, jujur aku tak tau apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau kau memutuskan untuk menyerah. Kau bilang, kita bisa kembali kalau keinginanmu bisa terpenuhi, 'kan? Kalau situasinya seperti sekarang—kau dan aku yang tidak puas—bagaimana? Tentu saja aku tidak puas karena sifatmu yang tiba-tiba berubah. Penilaianku salah, ternyata kau adalah orang yang lemah. Kalau kau benar-benar niat, mantapkan hatimu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Jangan seperti ini. Aku sudah bersedia membantumu, hargai aku." – _gara-gara kau aku seperti jadi hantu gentayangan, padahal seharusnya aku sudah tenang._

Baru kali ini Tetsuya berbicara—sembari menasihati—orang lain sampai sepanjang ini. Tapi lawan yang diajak bicara lebih memilih diam tak menanggapinya. Tetsuya jadi khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Mungkin ia harus kembali kesana untuk sekedar mengecek setelah sampai rumah.

"Kuroko?"

 _'_ _Aku mendengarmu. Dan aku.. Ya, kurasa aku ingin melanjutkan misi kita. Aku ingin tetap maju.'_

Akan jawaban kembarannya, ekspresi wajah Tetsuya berubah menjadi sumringah. Lega menghinggapi hatinya, walaupun pertanyaannya dijawab dengan sedikit keraguan, yang penting Kuroko sudah menetapkan keputusannya. Keputusan sama yang diinginkannya juga.

"Sudah menemukan kepercayaan diri kembali, eh? apa kata-kata _Otou-san_ barusan membangkitkan semangatmu?"

 _'Hm..'_

"Aku juga ingin terus maju. Bertemu dengan lima kakakku dalam versi berbeda, bertemu _Otou-san_ , bagai mimpi untukku. Tidak, ini namanya surga. Kalau saja ada _Okaa-san_ dan kepribadian mereka sudah kembali, ini benar-benar surga untukku.

"Seandainya aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku disini.. bersama mereka."

 _'A-apa? Apa Tetsuya ingin..?'_

Ada panik dalam suara yang menggema di kepalanya. Kenapa pula Kuroko pakai panik segala? Ah, dan tentu saja apa yang dikatakannya ini tidak sungguhan. Walau hanya sebatas kalimat pengandaian, itu hanya salah satu keinginan konyolnya saja yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Begitulah."

.

.

 _..Inginnya seperti itu, tapi aku cukup tau diri kok_. batinnya.

Yang sudah mati tak seharusnya hidup kembali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantung belanjaan besar yang kalau diperhatikan ada beberapa bahan makanan seperti: sayur hijau dan buah-buahan yang menyembul dari dalam sana.

Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu berukuran besar. Kedua kantung besar di tangannya diletakan dibawah, Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada lempengan hologram yang terdapat di samping pintu. Ada cahaya seperti laser yang kemudian memindai tangannya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya sampai wajahnya berhadapan. Sinar laser itu kemudian memindai matanya, hidungnya juga bibirnya.

 **'Identitas dikenali: Selamat datang, Tetsuya-sama'** suara perempuan yang kaku seperti robot terdengar, bersamaan dengan itu pintu pun ikut terbuka.

Ini sama dengan rumahnya disana. Khusus penghuni rumah, jika ingin masuk ke kediaman keluarga Akashi langsung (jika malas menunggu orang di dalam membukakan pintu), bisa langsung masuk. Biarkan mesin yang ada disisi kanan pintu memindai tangan dan wajah. Jika mesin itu mengenali identitasnya, pintu akan langsung terbuka.

Tetsuya dulu sempat tinggal disini, tentu saja data dirinya masih ada disini.

Selain itu, ia ingin membuat kejutan, makanya Tetsuya menggunakan fasilitas ini.

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya masuk pada mansion megah tempatnya tinggal dulu. Sepi. Kosong. kemana yang lain?

Ah iya, Tetsuya lupa. Tentu saja menjemput _mereka_.

Melirik jam ditangannya. ia masih punya waktu dua jam sampai mereka kembali, perkiraannya. Ia harus bergegas, dua jam sebenarnya tidak cukup untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Tapi kali ini ia akan berusaha mempersingkat waktu.

.

.

...

.

.

 _"_ _Haah~ aku lapar.."_

 _"_ _Aku juga-ssu! Ne, Midorimacchi, hari ini kau mau masak apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku lelah, Kise. Lebih baik kita pesan makanan di luar saja. Kenapa kau tak minta Murasakibara untuk memasak, sudah lama kita tak makan masakannya."_

 _"_ _Ha? Aku juga capek, Mido-chin."_

 _"_ _Atsushi benar. Biar aku yang pesan, kalian ingin makan apa?"_

...

Samar-samar telinganya mendengar obrolan dari depan. Tetsuya yang sedang mengaduk sup miso dari kompornya buru-buru meletakkan sendok sayur ditangannya dan berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu. Mereka sudah datang.

" _Okaerinasai, Nii-san tachi_!"

Kelimanya terpaku—suara ini..

Tetsuya muncul didepan mereka. Membungkuk singkat, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia masih memakai apron berwarna merah muda, terlihat manis dan cocok sekali dengan figur feminimnya.

"Halo Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Lama tak berjumpa, Murasakibara-kun dan Akashi-kun.."

Tetsuya berdiri menyambut mereka dengan senyum kelewat hangatnya.

Ketika yang lainnya masih terpaku di tempat dengan wajah bodohnya, Akashi maju beberapa langkah mendekati sosok yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Meletakkan tangan kanannya pada kepala adiknya. Berucap lembut, " _Tadaima_ , Tetsuya."

Akashi Seijuurou yang pertamakali membalas sapaannya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 end**

* * *

.

 **Catatan Pengarang:**

*Masaomi menyewa satu kafe, orang-orang yang ada di kafe itu bawahan Masaomi di perusahaan semua. Jadi, ini semacam rasa terimakasih Masaomi buat mereka karena udah bekerja keras di perusahaannya, sekalian dia punya urusan sama anak—coughangkatcough—nya.

*Jarak Tokyo-Kyoto sama seperti jarak Jakarta-Surabaya. Seijuurou naik Shinkansen tiap kesana jadi jarak 460 km bisa ditempuh dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 jam. Harga tiketnya juga mantap, 14 rb yen yang setara Rp. 1,6 jt sekali perjalanan /anakorangkaya

*Okaa-san yang dimaksud Kuroko itu Miyuki, yaa

*Libur musim panas di Jepang itu sekitar 40 hari-an.

*Mari anggap kata-kata Tetsuya yang bilang dia mau pulang dan ngomongnya ngaur karena lagi demam tinggi. Jadinya menghayal gitu dan enggak sadar.

*Kuroko anggap perkataan Tetsuya serius. Ingat? Kalau Tetsuya punya keinginan untuk hidup kembali, berarti...

*Mungkin ada yang engga tau? _Gomen_ : Maaf (informal). _Sumimasen_ : Maaf (formal). _Teme_ : Sialan. _Okaerinasai_ : Selamat datang. _Tadaima_ : Aku pulang. Kalau _Otou-san, Okaa-san, dan Nii-san_ pasti udah pada tau, 'kan? ._.

*Sedikit fakta ga penting: awalnya hubungan Kuroko dengan yang lain di fik ini mau dijadiin incest, tapi batal karena aku ga bisa buat yang romens-romens. Tehee~ jadi nyasar ke Drama-Family nyerempet dark!fik gagal /ululululu u,u

 _Another long chapter_.. pengen buat yang pendek-pendek aja, tapi rasanya susah banget gitu sekarang u,u Yang panjang itu.. membosankan, aku rasa? /fikinimaksudnya

Boleh curhat sedikit? /ga Semuanya semakin rumit dan membuatku pusing. Kirain diawal buat ga bakal serumit ini jadinya, ini fiksi kedua yang aku buat, jadi buatnya dulu masih asal-asal gitu *masihanakbarusoalnyadanbelumkenalffjugasihsampesekarang*, sekarang baru kerasa ribetnya. sepertinya buat kedepan mesti make outline kali, ya? Ini mendekati puncak soalnya, dan.. dan.. Ehm, _Hello My Story_ bagian Ogiwara sama Momoi belum lewat, gimana mau lanjut ke klimaks. Dua fik ini berhubungan. Masa lalu Tetsuya kemungkinan aku bocorin di side story nya . . . Terus, untuk bagian masa lalu Kuroko Tetsuya waktu di Panti dan di Teiko lebih lengkapnya, bakal ada chapter khususnya nanti, pas bagian Akashi Seijuurou, mendekati akhir :"

Next chapter sepertinya bakal cepet, aku udah selesai 85% nya sih..

Dan karena kemarin2 udah banyak MdKr moment, selanjutnya aku mau masukin MrKr dan AkKr moment di chapter depan yang bertajuk "Aku Pulang!" /abaikan

 **:::Balasan:::**

 **Guest** Ini sudah dilanjut dan maaf lama! ._.v **yunaniscute** Sebentar lagi akan terungkap kok. Dan terimakasih udah sukaaaa! Ini udah cukup panjang, kan? :'D **N Rani Kudo** Ano.. aku sedikit bingung sama tulisan kamu.. /gagalpaham /ditendang tapi ini sudah dilanjut! Selamat membaca! :'D **Jakaningrum** Halo, Nining-san! Sebelumnya terimakasih udah mau menampakan diri disini /loh Sedih? Syukurlah ya Nining-san bisa merasakannya :'3 aku suka khawatir feelnya engga sampai /daninikenyataan **kuroyuki11** Momoi kabur karena.. akan terjawab di _Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari_ bagian 3! /comingsoon! Tentang kisah keluarga Akashi di dunia Akashi Tetsuya udah aku buat di side story fik ini dengan judul _Hello, My Story_. Silahkan dicek barangkali minat /promo ._. Kuroko reinkarnasi tapi Tetsuya enggak? Duh, untuk pertanyaan ini.. akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter, atau mungkin di chapter mendekati akhir? Ada sebab, ada akibat. Liat aja judulnya, _'Dari Kamu Untuk Kamu'_ , siapa yang menanam dia yang menuai. **Oto Ichiiyan** Ah, gak masalah. Udah mampir disini aja aku udah seneng banget :'D sudah saatnya ayah dan anak ini dipertemukan :" Yap, Akashi Masaomi. Bisa dibilang kerasukan juga, mungkin chapter ini bisa menjawab sebagian mengapa dan kenapa Aomine begitu :') AAAAAHHH Aku juga seneng, sebenarnya. Dan tiap pengen buat moment.. keingetannya dia mulu. Aku greget banget sama sifat tsunderenya abisnya XD **Nyanko Kawaii** ini sudah dilanjut-ssu! :D

 _Well_ , Terimakasih sudah membaca!


	14. Q12: Oyasumi, My Little Brother

**From You To You**

 _Oyasumi, My Little Brother  
_

Kuroko no Basuke sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. From You to You barulah milik saya.

 _Feel now_

 _My lips of white_

 _i kiss you here in my dream_

 _a gentle prayer of love_

 _._

* * *

.

Kelima anak berambut pelangi duduk rapi mengelilingi meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang. Mereka mengambil posisi masing-masing—tempat mereka duduk saat masih tinggal bersama dulu. Akashi Seijuurou duduk di ujung, dimana kepala keluarga biasa duduk. Selanjutnya di bagian kanan ada Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara, sedang di seberangnya Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta duduk bersebelahan seperti biasa.

Kelimanya diam memperhatikan makanan yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya. Ada banyak. Mulai dari berbagai jenis makanan dari daging kesukaan Aomine. Berbagai macam sayur, sup tofu juga tak absen. Juga salad dan pudding sebagai menu penutupnya.

Terharu juga, adik kecil mereka sampai repot-repot menyiapkan semua ini hanya untuk menyambut kepulangan Akashi dan Murasakibara ke Tokyo, sekaligus reuni keluarga kecil ini.

Uap-uap dari makanan masih terlihat jelas, baru matang. _Kelihatannya enak_ , pikir mereka yang sudah kelaparan. Kuroko Tetsuya kemudian muncul dari arah dapur dengan setumpuk ayam goreng di tangannya. Piring—yang penuh dengan ayam goreng—itu diletakkan ditengah-tengah, sementara Kuroko memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Murasakibara.

Apron berwarna merah muda sudah ditanggalkan. Sayang, padahal adik mereka manis sekali saat memakai itu. Beruntungnya Kise sempat mengambil potret dirinya diam-diam.

"Silahkan dimakan, hanya ini yang bisa aku siapkan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan."

"Kalau begitu, Itadakimasu-ssu!" Kise berucap semangat. Disebelahnya, Aomine Daiki langsung mengambil yakiniku dan gyudon dalam porsi yang banyak dan langsung melahapnya.

"Selamat makan." Akashi dan Midorima berucap bersamaan. Mengambil lauk seadanya dalam porsi normal. Murasakibara masih diam memperhatikan satu-persatu makanan diatas meja dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Murasakibara-kun tidak menyukai makanan yang aku buat?" Mendengar suara kecil dari sebelahnya, Murasakibara menengok. Mendapati manik bulat biru langit beserta wajah datar adiknya yang sedang memandangnya di bawah sana. Ia menggeleng cepat, bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, aku baru akan memakannya."

"Hm. Begitu."

Baru saja Kuroko selesai menyendok nasi—suara berisik Aomine yang sedang berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh makanan membuat gerakan Kuroko terhenti. Netra sewarna langit musim panas memperhatikan. Selesai mengunyah dan menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya dengan susah payah, Aomine berucap kembali—

"Tetsu makananmu kok rasanya hambar?" –dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

 **Crack!**

 _'Bodoh, jangan berkata straight to the point seperti itu!'_

Yang lain melempar _death glare_ pada pemuda tan. Aomine Daiki menelan ludah, sadar kalau omongannya berpotensi menyinggung sang adik tersayang. Sepertinya yang lain juga merasakan hal sama, hanya saja mereka lebih bisa menahan keluhannya dalam hati.

Kuroko mencicipi daging yang baru saja di sendok Aomine, mengunyahnya sebentar. Alisnya bertaut ketika lidahnya bersentuhan dengan masakannya sendiri, setelah lama mengunyah dan menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya, ia bergumam. "Ah, benar..

"Maaf, kalau begitu tidak usah dimakan, akan kubuang. Aku akan pesan makanan yang lebih layak makan daripada ini." Kuroko Tetsuya bangkit. Dua tangan baru ingin mengangkat mangkuk besar berisi Sup Tofu—makanan olahan tahu kesukaan Akashi. Saat itu pula, lima yang lain menyadari luka goresan di sekitar telapak tangan mulusnya.

Aomine yang pertama kali bergerak. Ia berdehem keras, setelah itu melanjutkan melahap setumpuk makanan yang sudah diambilnya di piringnya dengan cepat.

"Eh kenapa masih dimakan, Aomine-kun? Nanti Aomine-kun sakit perut."

Midorima menahan tangan kecilnya. "Di luar sana banyak orang yang kelaparan dan kau ingin membuang-buang makanan disini? Ck. kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya bersyukur-nodayo."

Kise mengikuti jejak Aomine, siap ngebut menghabiskan makanan yang sudah susah payah disiapkan Tetsuyacchinya diatas meja. "Apapun buatan Tetsuyacchi pasti aku makan-ssu!"

"Tetsu-chin, kau benar-benar harus belajar padaku nanti." Murasakibara meletakkan tangan besarnya di atas mahkota biru muda, kemudian mengelusnya pelan sambil melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Masa bodoh, aku lapar! Yang penting aku kenyang dulu!" satu porsi habis dalam waktu beberapa detik. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan menyendok kembali nasi berikut berbagai macam lauk diatas piringnya.

Yang bersurai merah mengulas senyum tipis, iris hetero memperhatikan tiap tingkah saudaranya yang lain. Ia hanya melanjutkan makan malamnya seperti biasa tanpa berkomentar—walaupun rasanya tahu yang ada dimulutnya asin sekali.

.

.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Disini gelap dan dingin._**

 **Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah diam memandangi semua dari dalam.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _Ia merasa kecil._

 _Penglihatannya buram. Dapat dilihat bayangan—yang bergoyang—lima punggung yang berdiri sangat angkuh, membelakanginya._ _ **4-5-6-7-8.**_

 _Suara berisik dari sorakan penonton yang memenuhi lapangan memenuhi gendang telinga. Sekarang pandangannya berputar-putar._

 _Berganti. Papan skor yang dipenuhi oleh angka 1—berwarna merah—masuk dalam pengamatannya._

 ** _111:11 11:111 111:11 111:11 11:111 111:11 11:111 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_** _—_

 _'_ _Angka satu menunjukan kalau kita adalah seorang pemenang. Mutlak.'_

 _'_ _Ah.. membosankan.'_

 _'_ _Kukira mereka bisa menghibur kita. Hmp.'_

 _'_ _Lemah. Apa-apaan, padahal aku sudah bermain enteng dengan mereka. Sudah diberi kesempatan, juga.'_

 _'_ _Ah.. aku ingin menghadapi lawan yang kuat-ssu!'_

 _Lima suara berbeda terdengar. Penasaran, ia menolehkan kepalanya, hanya untuk mendapati pemandangan yang baru._

 _Wajah frustasi seseorang yang tak asing baginya memasuki visualnya. Ia sangat mengenal baik setiap inci dari orang itu. Rambut cokelatnya berantakan. Ogiwara Shigehiro menangis. Binar pada iris cokelat itu terlihat begitu redup dan kosong, dan sekarang dua pasang benda bulat itu sedang menatapnya._

 _Ia tidak tahu mengapa, saat melihat teman baiknya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu, mendadak dadanya terasa sesak. Ia mencengkram kaus di bagian dadanya, rasanya sulit untuk bernafas. Ia dapat merasakan mulutnya yang terbuka, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dan, ia dapat merasakan suatu aliran di kedua pipinya.  
_

 _... Kenapa?_

 _Ia menangis._

 _Aquamarine dan cokelat masih terpaku satu sama lain. Ia dapat melihat bibir sosok itu yang bergerak, menyebut satu kata tanpa suara—_

 _"_ _Ku..roko?"_

.

.

.

"OGIWARA-KUN!"

Tubuhnya bangkit tiba-tiba. Akashi Tetsuya berusaha mengatur fase nafasnya yang memburu, sementara ia merasakan keringat memenuhi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya.

Mimpi buruk yang baru kembali datang.

Tunggu.. memangnya disini ada Ogiwara Shigehiro juga? Ogiwara-kun teman kuliahnya?

Tidak, wajah itu.. Tetsuya tak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Dia memang Ogiwara-kun.

Tapi kenapa wajahnya begitu putus asa? Kenapa Ogiwara-kun menangis? Kenapa disaat terakhir, Ogiwara memanggil namanya? Dan, jika disini ada Ogiwara-kun, kemana perginya dia sekarang? Tetsuya tak pernah bertemu dengannya di dunia ini. Jika Ogiwara Shigehiro disini sama—sama-sama menjadi teman baiknya, seharusnya Tetsuya sudah menemuinya sejak awal. Apalagi saat kecelakaan yang menimpa diri Kuroko Tetsuya. Ogiwara sama sekali tak menunjukan batang hidungnya di rumah sakit—saat ia sudah sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba penasaran, Tetsuya jadi ingin bertanya tentang relasi hubungan Kuroko dengan Ogiwara disini. Tapi diurungkan karena bertanya pada Kuroko juga tak ada gunanya. Anak itu tidak akan meladeninya pada waktu sekarang ini.

Ia melirik pada jam dinding yang menggantung di kamarnya. Masih pukul empat lewat tiga puluh menit dini hari, dan rasa-rasanya setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruk tadi, ia tak bisa tertidur kembali.

Tenggorokannya kering. Mendadak haus, pada akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Mungkin segelas air putih atau susu vanilla hangat bisa membuatnya kembali ke alam mimpi. Ia masih berniat melanjutkan tidurnya, omong-omong.

.

.

Dari jauh, ia dapat melihat lampu dapur yang menyala. Siapa gerangan yang berada di dapur dini hari begini? Ah, tapi Tetsuya juga bukan pengecualian kok. Tetsuya punya alasan tersendiri.

Ketika ia sudah berada di ambang pintu dapur—yang saat itu terbuka, Tetsuya dapat melihat seseorang sedang mengacak-acak isi kulkas. Tak tahu siapa disana, lantaran tubuh dan wajahnya terhalang pintu lemari es. Kemudian itu menjadi jelas ketika sosok itu bangkit dengan bahan-bahan masakan yang penuh di tangannya.

Tubuh raksasa. Surai ungu.

Ah tidak salah lagi, itu Atsu—Murasakibara-kun.

Tetsuya berjalan mendekat dengan langkah hati-hati, sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara berisik. Sepertinya saudaranya ini masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Tetsuya menunggu karena tak mau mengagetkan saudara titannya. Setelah Murasakibara meletakkan semua bahan-bahan di meja dapur, barulah Tetsuya menyapa—

" _Ohayou_ , Murasakibara-kun."

Tubuh besarnya berjengit saat Tetsuya menyentuh bahunya. Mungkin karena kaget, kepalanya menengok. Sepasang violet mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang tengah menganggunya. Apakah hantu? Kalau benar hantu..

Tangannya meraba-raba meja, menemukan pisau dapur ia langsung mencengkramnya kuat untuk jaga-jaga. Kemudian diacungkan dengan cepat kearah sampingnya.

 _..Hantu-chin, kau cari mati, ya?_

Yang namanya hantu pasti sudah mati, Murasakibara.

Melihat posisi siaga kelewat bahaya kakaknya, Tetsuya mengambil langkah mundur dengan sigap. Telat beberapa detik nyawanya bisa melayang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Padahal ia sendiri sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak mengagetkan Murasakibara. Ia juga lelah sebenarnya dikritik bisa menyebabkan nyawa orang lain melayang gara-gara serangan jantung. Bukan maunya memiliki hawa keberadaan sehalus kapas.

"Ini aku Murasakibara-kun, di bawah sini."

Pandangannya diturunkan.

Dibawah sana, Murasakibara dapat melihat sosok mungil bersurai aquamarine tengah memandangnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mata bulat memperhatikan tangannya tanpa takut yang sedang mengacungkan pisau—tepat kearahnya.

"Tetsu-chin!?"

Kaget, pisau ditangannya terlepas dari genggamannya. Jatuh kebawah mengenai jari-jari kakinya yang sedang dalam keadaan terbuka (Murasakibara mengenakan sandal _jepit_ rumahan saat itu). Giliran Tetsuya yang terkejut sekarang, tak habis pikir dengan reaksi saudaranya.

.

.

.

Murasakibara Atsushi duduk manis di salah satu kursi meja makan. Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya dengan hati-hati membungkus sekitaran jari-jari kaki miliknya dengan perban.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Tetsu-chin. Lagipula tidak sakit, kok."

"Tidak, Murasakibara-kun. Nanti bisa infeksi. Jangan menahannya, yang tadi itu pasti sakit, aku tahu."

"Tapi—"

"Nah, sudah selesai."

 _-beneran tidak sakit kok_. Ia tidak bohong. Ia malah tak merasakan apa-apa.

Murasakibara tersenyum tipis, kemudian berucap pelan. "Terimakasih, dan maafkan aku, Tetsu-chin. Aku hampir membunuhmu barusan."

Ia tidak bercanda, kalau saja reflek Tetsu-chinnya lambat beberapa detik, pisau itu mungkin sudah membelah tubuh—atau bahkan kepala adiknya (mengingat posisi saat itu dan perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang terlampau jauh).

"Tidak apa-apa, Murasakibara-kun. Itu reaksi yang wajar—walau berlebihan juga, sih."

"Aku tahu. Makanya, sekali lagi maafkan aku, Tetsu-chin."

"Hm. Jangan dipikirkan. Salahku juga yang muncul tiba-tiba. Memangnya Murasakibara-kun sedang apa pagi-pagi buta begini di dapur?"

"Aku mau memasak untuk sarapan pagi."

Murasakibara pandai dalam urusan di dapur, dan memang tugasnya sedari dulu untuk memasak.

Hanya saja, ketika ia pindah ke Akita untuk bersekolah di sekolah pilihannya, tugas masak-memasak dipindahkan pada Midorima Shintarou. Begitu-begitu, Midorima juga pintar dalam urusan ini karena sewaktu kecil Murasakibara sempat mengajarinya memasak. Midorima Shintarou adalah teman yang dekat dengannya dari kecil karena dulu mereka sempat berbagi kamar bersama.

"Kasihan Mido-chin mengurus dua anak macam Kise-chin dan Mine-chin selama ini, pasti sulit. Ya.. jadi selama aku disini aku ingin mengambil alih tugas memasaknya."

"Murasakibara-kun, boleh aku membantu? Aku ingin belajar memasak agar masakanku jadi lebih layak dimakan."

 _Pasti Tetsu-chin tersinggung gara-gara omongan Mine-chin semalam. Hm._ Saudara hitamnya memang minta dihancurkan..

Tidak ada yang boleh merendahkan Tetsu-chinnya. Siapa saja, mau saudaranya juga. Itu hanya akan membuat keinginan menghancurkan Murasakibara membuncah.

Apalagi Murasakibara tahu benar, perjuangan memasak adiknya ini. Ya—walaupun makanannya memang ehm sedikit tak karuan rasanya. Tapi makanan yang dibuat sepenuh hati dengan penuh perjuangan itu patut dihargai. Itu yang Kuroko Tetsuya lakukan sewaktu Murasakibara belajar memasak dahulu. Mau seaneh apapun rasa masakannya, Ia akan menelannya.

Murasakibara bisa melihat banyak luka di tangan mulus adiknya—mau disembunyikan seperti apapun, tetap saja itu tak akan lepas dari jangkauan matanya.

"Tentu saja, mari kita mulai acara masak-memasaknya, Tetsu-chin."

.

.

.

Pukul enam kurang lima menit—Akashi Seijuurou bangun pertama pagi itu. Lima menit lebih cepat sebelum alarm berbunyi. Hidungnya mencium bau sedap yang menggelitik.

Selanjutnya Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki keluar dari kamarnya, membuntuti Akashi Seijuurou di belakang.

Mereka berjalan seperti zombie menuju ruang makan. Padahal ketiganya belum sempat ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci wajah.

Tiga pasang mata berbinar ketika disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang luar biasa di meja makan.

Ada berbagai macam makanan tersaji disana. Lengkap. Appetizer dan desert juga ada. Dan itu semua memenuhi meja makan yang cukup besar.

Terakhir, Midorima Shintarou ikut bergabung bersama tiga lainnya yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Masih memakai piyama—sama dengan lainnya. Bedanya, ia sempat mampir ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah tak lupa sikat gigi.

"Banyak sekali makanannya, apakah ada pesta?" Akashi bertanya.

" _Ohayou_ , _minna-chin_ ~"

" _Ohayou_ , Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun dan Midorima-kun. Bagaimana tidur kalian? Tidak ada pesta. Aku hanya ingin memasak ini saja dengan Murasakibara-kun, sekalian belajar."

"Eh jadi ini buatan Murasakibaracchi dan Tetsuyacchi!? Ah, aku sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipinya-ssu! _Itadakimasu_ ~"

Sebelum Kise Ryouta mendekati meja makan, Tetsuya buru-buru memblokade jalan dihadapannya, merentangkan tangannya. "Bersihkan wajahmu dulu, Kise-kun. dan Stop Aomine-kun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencicipi daging itu sebelum kau membersihkan wajahmu. Akashi-kun, jauh-jauh dari sup tofu itu. Pikirkan wajahmu dan rambutmu yang berantakan itu dulu. Untuk Midorima-kun, kau boleh duduk. Dan Murasakibara-kun, silahkan ambil posisi."

Semuanya mengerjap setelah mendengar perintah si kecil.

Kemudian Akashi yang pertama membuka suara. " _Yare-yare_.. mendengarmu seperti itu rasanya seperti kau yang paling tua saja. Baiklah semua, lakukan seperti apa yang Tetsuya-nii katakan!"

Di sebut seperti itu oleh kakak tertuanya versi lain membuatnya tak bisa menahan senang sekaligus malu. Senyum tipis muncul dari bibirnya, Tetsuya duduk di bangkunya—tepatnya disebelah Murasakibara sementara tiga lainnya langsung melesat ke kamar mandi sesuai perintah si surai merah.

 _..memang faktanya aku lebih tua dari kalian disini, Nii-san tachi._

Mari bertukar peran untuk sesaat.

.

.

Tentang hubungannya dengan Aomine Daiki, Tetsuya memang belum sempat berbicara empat mata dengannya.

Aomine bertingkah seperti biasa—seolah tak terjadi apa-apa—di hadapan yang lainnya. Tetsuya ingin bicara sesungguhnya, tapi Aomine bilang dia sedang sibuk dengan pr musim panas. Ia mengunci diri di kamar. Tetsuya bingung, tidak biasanya Aomine Daiki menjadi anak rajin dan mengerjakan tugas yang dibebankan padanya. Pasti ada sesuatu. Dan, omong-omong, Tetsuya merasa Aomine dan Kise sedikit menjaga jarak. Biasanya mereka selalu berdebat, ia tak melihat tingkah biasa yang ditunjukkan terhitung sejak semalam.

Hari pertama liburan mereka terlewat begitu saja. Tetsuya menonton televisi di ruang keluarga bersama Kise Ryouta dan Murasakibara Atsushi. Saudara raksasanya menghabiskan dua belas bungkus snack dan sepuluh kotak maiubo selama tiga jam duduk disana. Banyak, tapi itu semua tidak dimakan sendirian, melainkan berdua dengannya. Murasakibara terus menyuapinya makanan sampai perutnya terasa penuh dan ketika Tetsuya mengatakan kalau ia sudah kenyang dan bisa muntah kalau Murasakibara terus memaksanya memakan snack itu, barulah ia berhenti.

Menonton film horor dengan sedikit bumbu romens di dalamnya, memang tak enak bila bersama Kise Ryouta. Berisik, membuat Tetsuya jadi tak konsen dengan tontonannya.

Judulnya REC 3, menceritakan tentang virus zombi yang menyebar di tengah pesta pernikahan yang sedang berlangsung. Saat adegan gigit-menggigit dimulai, Kise akan berteriak dan memeluk lehernya erat. Ketika adegan sang mempelai laki-laki yang memotong tangan istrinya, Kise berteriak karena gregetan. Puncaknya, diakhir, Kise menangis tersedu-sedu lantaran endingnya yang menyayat hati. Memang sedih sih, Tetsuya juga mengakuinya. Ia sempat mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata, diam-diam.

.

.

Malamnya, Tetsuya merenung. Yang lainnya mungkin masih makan malam di ruang makan. Tetsuya selesai pertama. Dibilang pertama juga bukan, Ia sedang tidak nafsu makan. Padahal porsinya yang paling sedikit diantara yang lain, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menghabiskan setengah dari makanannya sendiri. Jadi, dengan menggunakan _misdirection_ , Tetsuya meninggalkan meja makan diam-diam, berusaha untuk tak di _notice_. Ya, benar, memang yang lain diam saja saat Tetsuya mulai berjinjit menjauh dan hampir mendekati pintu keluar, tapi ia dapat merasakan kalau ada sepasang mata yang sempat melirik ke arahnya sekilas. Ketika ia menengok, kelima kakaknya masih fokus dengan makanannya masing-masing. Tetsuya buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu, secepatnya. Tidak menyadari manik hetero yang menatap kepergiannya.

.

Ia pergi ke belakang. Berdiri memandang kagum langit malam yang dipenuhi beribu bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang di atas sana. Dinginnya angin malam—yang membelai kulitnya—tak dipedulikan, Langit kota Tokyo memang indah. Kemudian ia menunduk, mendapati pantulan dirinya yang sedang memandang balik di kolam.

Ia berjongkok, sedikit menunduk. Dibawah purnama yang sedang bersinar terang, bayangan miliknya nampak bergoyang-goyang sebentar lantaran Tetsuya sempat mencoleknya—ia penasaran. Beberapa detik setelahnya riak air pada kolam kembali tenang. Ia bisa melihat jelas pantulan dirinya disana. Surai aquamarine yang panjang. Mata bulat sewarna mahkotanya. Kulit pucat yang bersinar di tengah temaramnya malam kini. Wajah datar yang sedang memandang balik dirinya—seakan meledek.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Kecuali, fakta bahwa tubuh ini bukan miliknya. Tepatnya ini raga milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Mendadak menganggap semuanya mimpi, Akashi Tetsuya—sebenarnya—tidak menyangka dirinya akan hidup kembali setelah lompat dari gedung lantai sepuluh. Ia yang sekarang hidup kembali dengan mengambil bentuk dirinya saat berusia lima belas tahun, kemudian terdampar di dunia lain menggantikan dirinya yang lain memang sulit dipercaya.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat pandangannya menerawang—pada potret pemuda mungil di kolam. Tapi semakin dalam dan fokus ia memandangi cermin air itu, ia merasa dirinya terhisap hingga—

 **Byur!**

 _'Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa berenang!'_

.

Akashi Seijuurou mengamati sesuatu yang berkecipak di dalam kolam renang. Ia menghela nafas, kepalanya menggeleng.

Ckck. Malam-malam begini, orang bodoh macam apa yang nekat berenang di tengah dinginnya udara sekarang ini?

Permata berbeda warna—serupa kucing—masih fokus disana. Siap menegur saat seseorang itu muncul ke permukaan nanti. Lama-lama, Akashi heran juga. Kenapa sosok misterius itu tak kunjung terlihat?

Kemudian ia menyadarinya. Tidak.. itu bukan berenang.

Melihat tangan yang meraih-raih keatas, diikuti sesuatu berwarna biru langit, perasaannya mulai tak enak. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah orang itu terlihat muncul di permukaan sekilas.

Itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan, Akashi tahu benar bahwa adiknya yang satu itu tak bisa berenang.

Saat itu pula, dengan kecepatan penuh, Akashi berlari dan melompat ke dalam air, tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou menarik tubuh Tetsuya ke permukaan. Tetsuya tak sadarkan diri saat ia membaringkan tubuh kurusnya di tepi kolam.

Tak mendapat pergerakan dari sang adik, Akashi yang panik berniat memberi pertolongan pertama, menekan-nekan dada Tetsuya selama beberapa saat. Tak ada perubahan, Akashi tak merasakan udara yang biasanya keluar masuk di hidung maupun mulut Tetsuya. Akashi mengambil inisiatif. Wajah didekatkan, bibirnya tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh bibir mungil nan pucat sosok dibawahnya—berniat memberi nafas buatan.

Tetsuya yang terbatuk tiba-tiba membuat Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya lagi. Tetsuya mengeluarkan sejumlah air yang sempat masuk _—_ melalui hidung dan mulutnya _—_ saat tenggelam barusan. Bersyukur adiknya sudah terbangun, sebelum ia sempat mengambil keperawanan bibir Tetsuya.

Tubuh Tetsuya didudukkan, si kecil yang masih lemah menurut saja saat Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya. Tangan kanan membelai surai aquamarine yang basah kuyup, sementara yang satunya lagi menopang bagian belakangnya. "Syukurlah.."

"Se—A-akashi-kun?" suaranya pelan, ia berucap disela-sela batuknya. Tetsuya menengadah.

"Tetsuya bodoh. Sudah tau tidak bisa berenang, Malam-malam begini malah nekat belajar sendiri. Aku bisa mengajarimu besok kalau kau mau."

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun, dan terimakasih sudah menolongku. Aku hanya.." Tetsuya mendadak diam. Akashi menunggu.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan diriku di kolam, lalu aku merasa terhisap dan—dan—"

"Penasaran? Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?"

"Ano.."

"Hm?" Akashi diam memperhatikan wajah Tetsuya dibawahnya. Wajahnya yang sedang bingung sambil memikirkan sesuatu membuat hiburan sendiri untuknya. Begitu polos dan lucu.

Dipandangi begitu oleh Akashi Seijuurou sejujurnya membuat Tetsuya gugup. Keringat keluar, bercampur dengan air ditubuhnya, beruntungnya kakaknya tak menyadarinya.

"Sudah. Berhenti memikirkan alasan yang lebih tidak logis lagi. Kali ini aku memaafkan kecerobohanmumu itu." Tangannya mengacak puncak kepala Tetsuya yang lembab. "Aku tidak menyangka tinggal sendiri membuat Tetsuya banyak berubah."

"Eh? Maksud Akashi-kun? Apanya yang berubah?"

"Banyak? Seperti bukan Tetsuya saja."

 **Deg!**

"A-akashi-kun bicara apa, sih?" Panik menghinggapinya. Entah kenapa sekarang ia takut ketahuan kalau ia bukan Tetsuya yang dimaksud Akashi. Maksudnya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang asli.

Akashi masih menatap Tetsuya. Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir ranumnya. Tetsuya menunggu lanjutan perkataan kakaknya.

"Haha.. Apa yang kubicarakan, sih. Tentu saja Tetsuya tetaplah Tetsuya. Jangan dipikirkan."

Seketika segala kekhawatiran yang sempat terkumpul sirna. Tetsuya malah terpaku melihat Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang tertawa lalu tersenyum simpul padanya.

 _.. Sudah lama aku tak melihat Seijuurou-nii tertawa seperti ini._

Iris dwiwarnanya menyadari tubuh Tetsuya yang sedang menggigil. Kedua tangan kurus itu saling menggenggam. Bibir pucatnya bergetar dan sudah membiru.

Ia Menarik tubuh yang sedikit-lebih-kecil darinya agar lebih dekat. kemudian memeluknya erat. "Kalau seperti ini, Tetsuya tidak kedinginan lagi, kan?"

Akashi dapat merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dadanya, itu adalah adiknya yang mengangguk tanpa bersua.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, Akashi masih enggan bergerak masuk untuk mengganti baju walau sadar tubuh di pelukannya sudah gemetar kedinginan. Ia masih ingin menghirup aroma manis yang dirindukannya. Setelah puas, Atensinya teralihkan pada langit bertabur bintang diatas sana. Di tengah-tengah ramainya langit malam kota Tokyo, ia dapat melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar terang dikelilingi beribu bintang. Begitu menyilaukan, dan begitu indah. "Tetsuya, tidakkah kau berpikir langit di atas sana begitu menakjubkan? Mereka mengingatkanku padamu. Tetsuya sama indahnya dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang menyinari langit malam disana."

Diam.

Lama tak merasakan pergerakan dari yang lebih kecil, Akashi bersuara kembali, "Hei, Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada pergerakan.

Ketika ia mengintip pada sosok dipelukannya—

"Ah, dia tertidur."

-mendapati wajah damai Tetsuya-nya yang sedang tertidur dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Melihat itu, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Akashi Seijuurou menyingkirkan poni panjang yang menghalangi kening adiknya, kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

" _Oyasumi_ , Tetsuya."

.

.

* * *

Chapter 12 end

* * *

.

.

 **Curhatan Pengarang:**

Demi apa demi apa demi apaaaaaaaa ini nulis bagian Akakuronya sekaligus fangirlingan!? Akhirnya, kesempetan juga nulis moment tentang mereka—walau garing juga sih. :****** *legadanpuas*

 **Sedikit catatan** : Kise dan Aomine memang lagi ada masalah. Sebelum liburan musim panas kan mereka sempat bertanding. Kise kalah, dan.. uhm, untuk lebih jelasnya mungkin chapter depan bakal kubahas lagi...

Terimakasih yang sudah membacaaa! Akhirnya bisa juga publish dengan words yang ga terlalu banyak. Ini aku potong, sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya tentang— *liat chapter depan yang gak tau kapan dipublish*

 **Balasan buat kamu yang gak log-in:**

 **Guest** Ide kamu boleh juga ._. Ah, cerita ini udah punya endingnya sendiri... Tapi bolehlah jadi pertimbangan :'D **dhia imaranada** Terimakasih udah mau mampir. Terimakasih semangatnya. Semoga akunya tetap semangat biar ini fik terus kelanjut dan gak sampe kena diskontinu /pengennya **Aziichi** Ini udah dilanjut Aziichi-san! Terimakasih udah sempetin baca dari awal. Terus ikutin kelanjutannya ya! /ngarep **emerald youichi** Aaaah, kamu nongol sekarang juga.. aku udah seneng T-T *elapingus* Ah soal pertanyaan kamu.. itu bakal terjawab di chapter depan :') Eh? mempertemukan Tetsuya dan Kakaknya yang asli? Ehm, aku udah siapin chapter spesial ini, tapi bakal di post di ending nanti dengan judul _'Last Night Good Night'_ :D lanjutan ini belum ada, endingnya udah ada -_- /dibunuh **Mika Tetsuya** Uwaaaah review-nya panjang syekaleeeh :'3 *dakuterharu* soal pertanyaan kamu yang katanya Tetsuya bakal ngegantiin Kuroko di dunianya itu.. liat endingnya nanti, aku udah putusin endingnya bakal gimana, sih :'D

Terimakasih banyak—buat yang udah sempetin baca, atau ninggalin jejak—semuanya! (3)


	15. Q13: Kimi no Shirainai Monogatari Fear

Matahari yang bersinar terik. Aroma laut. Angin. Suara ombak. Pasir putih. Semuanya menyatu, memasuki kelima indranya.

"Pantaaaaaaaaaiiiiii!" Pemuda pirang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil langsung berteriak kegirangan, perhatian orang-orang yang ada disekitar tertuju padanya kini. Akashi Ryouta melepas kacamata hitamnya, membuat gadis-gadis yang ada disana terpesona melihat ketampanan yang dimilikinya.

 _'_ _Siapa dia? Tidakkah kau pikir dia begitu tampan?'_

 _'_ _Aku seperti pernah melihatnya.. Tu-tunggu!? Bukankah itu Kise Ryouta, si model terkenal yang sekarang sudah menjadi pilot itu!?'_

 _'_ _Hah!? Yang benar saja! Pantas wajahnya begitu familiar dan rupawan!'_

Mendengar obrolan wanita yang ada disana hanya membuat telinganya panas. Daiki—yang saat ini sedang mengeluarkan tas besar berisi perlengkapan mereka berlima dari bagasi mobil—bukannya iri, hanya saja mendengar orang-orang membicarakan kakak pirangnya, menyanjungnya, apalalagi mereka yang memandang Ryouta dengan tatapan berbinar membuatnya merasa sedikit—

"Cih. Si bodoh itu terlalu mencolok."

Ya. Perasaan yang tak akan pernah diakuinya. Orang zaman sekarang menyebutnya _jealous_.

Daiki berjalan mencari lokasi yang enak—untuk mereka bersantai nanti—sambil menjijing tas besar dikedua tangannya.

Tubuh raksasanya jelas menjulang tinggi ketika kedua kakinya menapak diatas putihnya pasir pantai. Ia menengadah. Dari balik kacamata hitam sepasang lavender mencoba memandang langit. Itu menyipit, lantaran sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat, padahal Atsushi sudah memakai baju dengan bahan yang sangat tipis dan menyerap keringat. Sebungkus keripik kentang yang mengembung—masih rapat—ditangannya ia gigit. Sementara tangannya mengambil sesuatu di saku celana pendeknya. Atsushi mengikat rambut panjangnya. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan mengikuti arah Daiki pergi.

"Sudah kuduga. Kita seharusnya pergi ke pulau pribadi milikku saja-nodayo." Shintarou mengeluh ketika disuguhi keadaan ramai disekitar. Ia merasa terganggu. Shintarou lebih suka ketenangan, kalau ramai seperti ini, bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan kedamaian yang hanya bisa ia peroleh saat liburan? Ditambah cuaca yang begitu panas, semuanya hanya membuatnya merasa pengap.

Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda yang terakhir turun dari mobil tersenyum tipis kala melihat Shintarou, pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya tak bergeming memandangi keadaan sekitar. Adiknya ini pasti merasa risih. Seijuurou mendekat kemudian menepuk bahu bagian belakang Shintarou. "Sekali-kali kita harus berkunjung ke tempat umum seperti ini, Shintarou. Dulu _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ sering mengajak kita kemari. Bernostalgia sedikit tidak buruk, bukan?"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **From You to You**

 _Fear_

KnB belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. From You to You's mine.

 _It isn't anyone fault_

 _But I keep hating and disliking myself_

 _I keep thinking, of course it's natural that I lost you_

 _I hate myself and I keep hating myself_

.

* * *

.

Lima kursi sudah didirikan, sedikit menjauh dari keramaian. Karena mereka sudah berada di pantai untuk berlibur, tentunya kelima Akashi bersaudara tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dimiliki seminggu sekali ini.

Akashi Daiki sedang dikelilingi wanita bule yang memiliki dada sebesar buah semangka. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sampai membuat wanita asing yang sedang berkeliaran disana mendekatinya. Ia hanya menanggalkan kaus tipisnya, kemudian berenang sebentar. Ketika ia menepi para wanita dengan kulit yang sangat kontras dengan dirinya disana segera mengelilinginya. Daging kenyal itu menekan-nekan tubuh polos Daiki dari segala arah, wajah mesumnya muncul. Ryouta yang melihat wajah konyol adiknya melempar sandal jepitnya, yang langsung mendarat tepat diatas mahkota biru gelap. Tawanya lepas begitu saja.

"Haha! Rasakan! Dasar Daikicchi mesum!"

"Berani-beraninya kau—" Bangkit dari duduknya, Daiki yang murka buru-buru mengejar saudara yang lebih tua beberapa tahun diatasnya. Meninggalkan—seketika melupakan wanita berdada besar yang barusan mengelilinginya.

Sebagai anak ketiga dari enam bersaudara, Ryouta memiliki beberapa adik, diantaranya Akashi Daiki, Akashi Atsushi, dan si bungsu, Akashi Tetsuya. dibandingkan dengan Seijuurou dan Shintarou kakaknya, ia yang lebih sering menemani ketiga adiknya bermain. Terutama dengan si bontot. Tetsuya adalah anak yang paling nurut dengannya, ketimbang Atsushi dan Daiki.

Ryouta tidak suka jika ia tak sengaja membuat Atsushi marah dan mulai merajuk. Adik raksasanya itu akan memaksanya membelikan dua belas bungkus maiubo—makanan kesukaannya—sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, jika Ryouta ingin dimaafkan.

Kalau Daiki.. anak itu dari kecil memang sudah nakal luar biasa. Ia juga heran, adiknya yang satu itu suka sekali mengganggunya dan hanya berani kepadanya dari dulu. Ryouta ingin lihat, apakah dia punya nyali untuk menendang bokong Shintarou, atau meledek dengan bahasa kebun binatang sambil menunjukan pantat dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke Seijuurou. Tentu saja ini tidak mungkin, kalau siap uang jajannya ditarik selama sebulan, silahkan saja coba.

Kurang ajar memang. Ia sampai heran, siapa sih, orang yang mengajarinya perilaku seperti itu? Jika Ryouta tau dan diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pelakunya, akan ia jitak orang itu. Kebiasaan buruk Daiki kecil yang terbawa sampai besar ini membuatnya geram. Ryouta menyesal tak memberinya pelajaran sedari kecil.

Terakhir, satu-satunya Akashi yang memiliki rupa mirip dengan Okaa-sannya hanyalah Akashi Tetsuya, si bungsu. Bukan mirip, ini percis, bahkan bisa dibilang kopiannya. Wajah feminimnya, kulit putih pucat, tubuh mungilnya, juga sifat cerianya. Ryouta sangat mengagumi Okaa-sannya, itulah mengapa, otomatis Ryouta juga mengagumi adik kecilnya itu.

Akashi Ryouta sangat menyayangi saudara kecilnya yang satu itu, meskipun kini dunia mereka sudah berbeda. Sedikit demi sedikit ia sudah belajar move-on. Janji Ryouta dengan almarhum sewaktu kecil memaksa Ryouta agar tetap tersenyum dan tak boleh menunjukan wajah sedih dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun.

Tersadar dari lamunan, Ryouta yang melihat adiknya mendekat buru-buru kabur dari tempatnya. "Tangkap aku kalau bisa, wleee!" Ia memang gemar mengganggu adiknya yang mesum itu. Toh, dia juga sering mengganggunya waktu dulu. Saatnya pembalasan.

"Awas kau.. Ryoteme!"

Adik macam apa yang berani memanggil kakak kandungnya sendiri dengan nama, tanpa akhiran _Nii_ dibelakangnya? Apalagi diganti dengan embel-embel lain yang tidak sopan. Mungkin hanya sedikit, tapi Akashi Daiki adalah salah satunya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka bermain kejar-kejaran.

.

.

 _Ryo-chin dan Dai-chin bermain air di laut._ _S_ _eperti anak kecil._ _Mereka memang masih kecil, tapi tetap saja aku lebih kecil dari mereka._

 _Sei-chin dan Tarou-chin mengobrol disana._ _Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka obroli sampai-sampai melupakan kalau kita sedang berada di pantai. Mereka seharusnya pergi berenang, atau bermain pasir dengan kami._

 _Okaa-san menyiapkan makanan. Otou-san berenang di pantai. Ah, melihat Okaa-san menyiapkan makanan yang terlihat begitu menggoda itu membuat perut ini berdendang. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat mencicipinya. Ketika ingin bangkit—_

 _"_ _Atsushi-nii! Selesaikan dulu istananya!" kausku ditahan oleh sepasang tangan mungil. Aku tak jadi bangkit dan kembali duduk dibawah._

 _"_ _Aku mendengar sandwich yang Okaa-san buat sedang memanggilku sekarang. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya, Tetsu-chin? Mereka bilang, 'makan aku~ makan aku~ aku enak, lho. Sayang sekali jika kau tak memakanku sekarang juga~'"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Tetsuya ingin menyelesaikan ini dulu. Tetsuya tidak akan telgoda dengan sandwich-san sebelum ini selesai!"_

 _"_ _Tetsu-chin memang keras kepala. Baiklah, kalau itu mau Tetsu-chin. Aku harus menahannya kali ini. Ayo kita selesaikan secepatnya."_

 _"_ _Hu'um!"_

 _Aku_ _dan Tetsu-chin bermain pasir bersama._ _M_ _enyenangkan._

 _._

Segalanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Liburan Atsushi berisi.

Itu dulu. Sekarang Atsushi sendirian..

Semuanya tetap sama. Ryouta dan Daiki bermain kejar-kejaran. Ia bisa melihat Shintarou dan Seijuurou yang sedang mengobrol tak jauh dari sini. Bedanya, ia tak melihat Otou-san yang sedang berenang di pantai, dan Okaa-san yang sedang menyiapkan makanan mereka. Juga, Tetsuya yang menemaninya bermain, didepannya.

Ia hanya mengorek-ngorek pasir putih sedari tadi. Tangannya tak bisa diam. Matanya menerawang jauh—memerhatikan dengan lekat gundukan pasir yang ia tepuk-tepuk. Atsushi mendadak bingung. Kalau dulu, Atsushi dan adiknya pasti akan duduk saling berhadapan, bersama-sama membangun istana kecil mereka dari benda halus ini. Atsushi akan tersenyum kala memperhatikan tangan mungil adiknya cekatan membentuk pasir putih itu menjadi sebuah kerajaan. Sementara Atsushi yang bertugas membangun benteng disekitar istana. Semangatnya akan bertambah, ketika ia melirik pada wajah lugu sang adik yang sedang tersenyum bersemangat, walaupun wajah itu terlihat kotor, manisnya tak berkurang sama sekali.

 _'_ _Atsushi-nii, jangan bengong begitu! Cepatlah bekelja agal istananya cepat jadi!'_

 _'_ _Kalau Atsushi-nii diam saja. ini tak akan pelnah jadi. Go go gooo!'_

 _.. Aku tidak bisa, Tetsu-chin._

Ia tidak mempunyai motivasi.

Atsushi bukan orang cengeng. Atsushi sudah besar, ia anak yang kuat. Bukan cuma badannya saja yang besar.

Tapi.. jika ini menyangkut sang adik tercinta, Atsushi tak berkutik.

 **T** **es.**

Setetes air mata jatuh menghantam pasir.

Tetes kedua menyusul. Tiga—empat—

Pasir digenggam kuat, Akashi Atsushi tidak sekuat yang ia bayangngkan. Buktinya, hanya dengan mengingat adik kecilnya, mendadak ia merasakan marah dan kesal yang amat sangat pada dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

 _._

 _"Atsushi-nii! Gendong! Tetsuya mau lihat batas laut lepas_ _!_ _"_

 _._

 _"Atsushi-nii! Tetsuya mau buat istana yang paliiiing besal. Isinya Otou-chan, Okaa-chan, Seijulou-nii, Shintalou-nii, Lyouta-nii, Atsushi-nii, Daiki-nii, dan Tetsuya! hanya kita beldelapan, hidup bahagia selamanya~"_

 _._

 _"Atsushi-nii.. temani Tetsuya bermain?"_

 _"Aku sibuk Tetsu-chin. Ajak yang lain saja."_

 _._

 _"Atsushi-nii.. boleh_ _Tetsuya_ _minta gendong?"_

 _"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Tetsu-chin. Kau sudah sembilan tahun."_

 _._

 _"Atsushi-nii.. besok ada pentas di sekolah Tetsuya._ _S_ _ensei bilang_ _Tetsuya boleh_ _me_ _ngajak salah satu keluarga Tetsuya kesana_ _. Maukah Atsushi-nii dat_ _a_ _ng_ _melihat Tetsuya_ _?"_

 _"Hah? Acara apa itu? Kalau yang lain sibuk_ _,_ _aku juga sibuk._ _S_ _uruh_ _T_ _ana-chin saja untuk datang."_

 _._

 _"Atsushi-nii.._ _"_

 _._

 _"Atsushi-nii._ _."_

 _._

 _"... Atsushi-nii, Tetsuya menyayangi Atsushi-nii.."_

 _._

 _"Hah? Kau bicara apa?"_

 _._

 _"... tidak. Tetsuya pergi dulu, Ittekimasu."_

 _._

 _"Hn, ya. Hati-hati, Tetsu-chin."_

 _._

 ** _"Atsushi.. Tetsuya meninggal."_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Detik itu pula, dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk, Atsushi membiarkan emosinya yang sudah ditahan selama beberapa bulan ini meluap. Wajahnya menunduk, ditenggelamkan. Tidak ada yang tau kalau ia sedang menangis.

.

.

* * *

.

 _"_ _Maafkan kelakuan anakku, Akashi-san. Aku sudah mencoba berbicara dengannya, tapi sepertinya Satsuki-chan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku. Ya, kurasa dia butuh waktu sendiri."_

 _Wanita yang mirip sekali dengan gadis yang ada di foto bersama Tetsuya duduk di sofa dihadapannya. Shintarou memperhatikan. Walaupun umurnya mungkin sudah menginjak kepala tiga atau bahkan empat, wajahnya masih tetap cantik. Shintarou sempat melihat Momoi Satsuki sekilas—sebelum ia menutup pintu. Lebih cantik dari yang di foto. Ia heran kenapa Tetsuya tak memacari gadis itu? Shintarou pasti akan langsung merestui dan mendukung, karena sepertinya Momoi Satsuki adalah gadis baik-baik._

 _"_ _Tidak, mungkin ini karena wajah dan penampilanku mencurigakan, Satsuki-san jadi takut padaku. Seharusnya aku mengganti bajuku lebih dulu sebelum datang kesini_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _Bukan! Penampilan Akashi-san tidak mencurigakan sama sekali!_ _W_ _ajahmu sangat tampan._ _A_ _ku_ _malah_ _tidak menyangka kalau seorang Akashi mau berkunjung ke rumahku_ _yang kecil_ _ini._ _._ _"_

 _"_ _Ti-tidak._ _A-aku hanya penasaran. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Momoi Satsuki-san, karena kudengar dia teman baik adikku. Ya.. kau tau bukan_ _.._ _Ehm,_ _Akashi Tetsuya yang diberitakan bunuh diri beberapa bulan lalu? Hm_ _p._ _tentu saja semua orang tau, berita itu menjadi topik utama selama_ _dua_ _bulan penuh di semua media._ _"_

 _"_ _Kau ini lucu sekali ya, Akashi-san._ _Kau bertanya, tapi kau juga yang menjawabnya."_

 _Melihat Momoi Hana tertawa kecil membuat pipinya memanas. "A-apanya yang lucu, Momoi-san!?"_

 _"_ _Jangan kaget, tapi aku baru tau, atau mungkin sadar kalau Akashi Tetsuya yang kau sebutkan itu adalah adikmu._ _Sampai sekarang aku tidak tau apa-apa. Saat itu, di tengah hujan, dengan keadaan kacau_ _,_ _tengah malam_ _Satsuki-chan_ _pulang_ _kemari dari Tokyo_ _. Ketika kubukakan pintu_ _,_ _dia langsung menangis_ _memelukku_ _, memanggil-manggil nama 'Tetsu-kun' sambil meminta maaf. Satsuki_ _-chan_ _tak pernah memberitahuku apapun, sampai detik ini. Kukira dia habis putus dengan laki-laki bernama Tetsu-kun ini karena kesalahannya, makanya ia menyesal. Aku memakluminya. Aku berusaha untuk menghiburnya selama beberapa minggu, tapi tetap Satsuki-chan mengurung diri di_ _kamar. Sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya, sampai ia sebegitu menyesalnya? Aku pernah mendengarnya menangis di kamar sambil berkata,_

 ** _'_** ** _Kalau bukan karena aku, Tetsu-kun tidak akan pergi. Karena aku Tetsu-kun disakiti oleh dia. Seharusnya aku mencegahnya, aku tau dia gila. Tetsu-kun.. Tetsu-kun anak yang baik_** ** _! K_** ** _enapa harus Tetsu-kun!?_** ** _A_** ** _ku menyayanginya, aku bahkan mencintainya! Okaa-san, katakan, kenapa dunia ini berlaku begitu tidak adil padanya!?'_**

 _Saat dia mengadu seperti itu, aku hanya bisa mengelus pundaknya, sambil berkata jangan menangis. Aku tidak berani menanyakan apa masalahnya dengan orang yang kukira pacarnya ini._ _Kukira Satsuki-chan menyukai pemuda bernama 'Tetsu-kun' yang sudah memiliki pacar. Dan pacar dari Tetsu-kun ini menyakitinya._

 _Tidak kusangka kalau Tetsu-kun yang Satsuki-chan sering sebut adalah Akashi Tetsuya, adikmu._ _Mungkin ini telat, a_ _ku turut berduka cita. Kurasa_ _.._ _Satsuki-chan benar-benar mencintainya, kalau aku tau dia habis kehilangan teman yang dicintainya.. aku tidak akan diam saja. Ini semua pasti sulit baginya, dan bagimu juga, Akashi-san."_

 _"_ _Ya.. terimakasih_ _, Momoi-san._ _"_

 _"_ _Aku akan membujuknya, jika hal itu benar-benar penting._ _Kurasa Satsuki-chan tau sesuatu yang bisa menjawab segala rasa penasaranmu."_

.

* * *

.

Ia merasakan sensasi dingin dipipinya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Shintarou?"

Sepasang emerald melirik pada sisi kirinya, mendapati sosok kakaknya yang berdiri bertelanjang dada dengan hanya memakai celana pendek, ditangan kanannya ada kaleng minuman kacang merah dingin yang ia tempelkan, sementara tangan kiri menggenggam kaleng kopi hitam. Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum tipis memandang dirinya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Shintarou mengambil kaleng yang ditawarkan Seijuurou. Tubuhnya ditegakkan, yang tadinya duduk bersandar pada kursi santai menjadi duduk tegap. Sementara sang kakak mengambil posisi duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak bermain seperti yang lain?"

Seijuurou berkata sembari membuka kaleng minuman di tangannya. Setelah tutupnya terbuka, ia meneguk minuman dingin itu dengan rakus, ada aliran kecil berwarna hitam yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Selesai meneguk, Seijuurou buru-buru mengelap lelehan itu. Kakaknya sedang haus, mungkin. Hari ini matahari memang bersinar terik. Sudah tau begitu, kenapa pula saudara-saudaranya tetap memilih pantai sebagai tempat berlibur mereka minggu ini? Shintarou tidak suka panas-panasan, bermain air, mengorek pasir, bermain voli, atau main pukul-pukulan semangka. Ia lebih suka ketenangan, itu sebabnya sedari tadi Shintarou tetap duduk di kursi santai yang sudah disiapkan sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati liburan musim panasnya dari sini, ia memilih diam dibawah payung besar yang ia dirikan agar terlindung dari sengatan cahaya matahari.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Netra semerah darah melirik kearahnya, otomatis Shintarou yang tadinya sedang memperhatikan Seijuurou mengalihkan direksinya, lurus, memandang pantai yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang tengah bermain air. Tak sengaja kepala kuning dan biru gelap memasuki penglihatannya. Ia cuek, kedua adiknya sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di pinggir pantai. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Aku lebih suka memperhatikan kalian dari sini. Hanya itu."

"Hm. Sama halnya dengan diriku-nodayo." Jawabnya sekenanya. Jari tengah membenarkan letak kacamata.

"Ada yang mengganggumu belakangan ini, Shintarou? Kuperhatikan kau jadi sering melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Keberatan jika berbagi denganku?"

Shintarou kembali melirik pada sisi kirinya. Seijuurou sedang bersandar pada kursinya, kedua tangan ditekuk, diletakkan di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan. Kelopak matanya tertutup. Semilir angin yang tiba-tiba lewat membuat poni panjang kakaknya berkibar. Shintarou jadi kesal sendiri memperhatikannya.

"Kurasa kau harus memotong rambutmu itu, Seijuurou. Tidakkah poni itu mengganggumu saat beraktivitas?"

Seijuurou membuka mata, memperhatikan poninya yang bergoyang-goyang. Ada yang menusuk matanya. Ia kembali duduk tegap, poninya dikeataskan agar tak menghalangi pandangannya.

"Ah.. ya, kau benar. Mungkin aku akan mengguntingnya sendiri setelah kita pulang nanti, dan hei—jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawab pertanyaanku, Shintarou."

Ia bungkam. Akan pertanyaan kakaknya, Akashi Shintarou menolak menjawabnya.

Shintarou sedang memikirkan kasus 'Tetsuya' yang diselidikinya belakangan, ini tak mendapat kemajuan sama sekali, sampai-sampai membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Tentu saja Shintarou tak akan menjawab jujur.

"Shintarou—"

"Kau tau.. ada batasan yang tak bisa kau lewati. Sekalipun aku ini keluargamu, aku tetap punya privasiku sendiri—yang tak bisa kau masuki."

.. _Maafkan aku karena menjaga rahasia ini padamu, dan yang lainnya. Aku belum siap, dan tak mau melihatmu atau adik-adikku yang lain kembali mengingatnya. Cukup aku yang merasakannya._

Mendengar perkataan adiknya membuat Seijuurou stun untuk beberapa detik. Setelah mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia yang baru mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali segera menjawab. Tersenyum getir, seolah-olah baru menyadari kesalahan kecilnya. "Ah, kau benar.. Maafkan kelancanganku. Seharusnya aku tau tempatku. Kau benar, kau punya privasi, begitu pun aku. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir. Apa pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit sebegitu rumitnya sampai membuat wajahmu ikut membuat ekspresi rumit pula?"

"Me-memangnya seperti apa wajahku!?"

"Ada kerutan disekitar dahimu. Terkadang, kau akan mendesah kemudian menggumam tak jelas. Kemudian, kau akan memandang jam di pergelangan tanganmu, lalu kembali merenung."

"A-aku melakukannya!?"

"Ya. Jelas, dan tak terlewat dari pengawasanku. Tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Wajar untuk aku mengawasi tiap tingkah kalian, _secara diam-diam_."

Akashi Seijuurou berdiri. Membuat arah pandang Shintarou mengikuti geraknya. Kaleng minuman kopi hitam yang sudah kosong diremas.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar kecil. Aku akan segera kembali."

Bahunya ditepuk dua kali, Seijuurou langsung melesat pergi begitu saja—tanpa menoleh ke yang lebih muda.

Shintarou menghembuskan nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa lolos juga dari pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya.

Masalah Shintarou yang gagal menginterogasi Momoi Satsuki tentu membuatnya kepikiran belakangan ini. Belum lagi kerjaan di rumah sakit yang menggunung.

Ia memang sempat mengunjungi kediaman Momoi di Hokkaido. Memang jauh dari Kyoto tempatnya tinggal. Di sela kesibukannya, Shintarou menyisihkan sedikit waktunya untuk berkunjung, guna mengobati rasa penasaran yang masih bersarang di dirinya. Tentang kematian Tetsuya adiknya.

Dirinya ditolak secara instan, oleh Momoi Satsuki sendiri. Belum selesai ia mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya datang ke kediaman gadis berambut peach tersebut, sang tuan rumah malah menutup kembali pintu yang sudah dibukakannya. Miris. Sebegitu menyeramkan atau anehkah penampilannya, sampai gadis itu ketakutan ketika mendapati sosok dirinya yang menjadi tamu di hari itu?

Selepas kepergian kakaknya, Shintarou mendengar dering ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring, bersumber dari tas di sampingnya. Shintarou buru-buru mencari. Telepon genggam sudah di tangan, ia memperhatikan layar handphone, mendapati pemanggil dengan nomor tanpa nama disana. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa? Orang iseng? Atau orang rumah sakit? Tidak mungkin, ia sudah memberitahu semua karyawannya agar tak pernah menghubunginya di hari minggu. Segala urusan disana sudah ia percayakan pada Takao Kazunari. Walaupun berisik, asisten pribadinya ini paling bisa diandalkan jika diberi tugas apapun. Takao Kazunari juga yang membantu mencari segala informasi yang berkaitan dengan adiknya.

Ponselnya masih berdering, sesaat Shintarou ragu untuk menjawabnya.

Tidak, tunggu.. ia merasa kalau ini penting. Shintarou rasa ia akan menyesal jika tak segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

["..."]

"Halo?"

["..."]

Dua kali diabaikan, Shintarou mulai berpikir kalau orang yang menghubunginya ini benar-benar orang iseng, maka—

"Jika tetap tak menjawab, aku akan menutupnya—"

["... Tu-tunggu! I-ini aku, Momoi Satsuki! De-dengan Akashi Shintarou-san?"]

"Mo-momoi Satsuki-san!? Ehm, maaf. Ya, aku sendiri. Kau menghubungiku.. sepertinya rasa takutmu sudah hilang.."

["Bi-bisakah kita berbicara langsung? Kurasa, aku sudah siap menceritakan semuanya."]

"Tentu saja—"

["Ano.. Apapun yang akan kukatakan.. apakah kau akan mempercayainya? Juga, aku ingin kau tidak membenciku setelah mendengar pengakuanku nanti.."]

"Aku akan mengatur jadwalku. Akan segera kuhubungi untuk waktu dan tempat pertemuan kita, atau kau saja yang mengusulkan? Aku tak keberatan. Dan tentang pertanyaanmu itu..

Ya, aku akan percaya. Jika Tetsuya saja mempercayaimu—sebagai temannya—tidak ada alasan untukku tidak mempercayaimu, bukan?"

[".. Terimakasih.. kakaknya Tetsu-kun."]

Pip!

Panggilan diakhiri, Shintarou mengembuskan nafas lega. Setelah genap sebulan menunggu tanpa kepastian, akhirnya ia mendapatkan titik terang.

Shintarou senang, sebentar lagi pencariannya akan membuahkan hasil.

Rasa penasarannya akan terjawab. Mungkin Momoi Satsuki yang akan menjadi saksi kunci—

"Hei, Shintarou."

Atau..

Akashi Shintarou membeku ketika suara familiar memasuki telinganya.

Dihadapannya sudah berdiri Akashi Seijuurou dengan wajah tertunduk. Tunggu.. kapan kakaknya berjalan kesini omong-omong!? Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Jangan bilang hawa keberadaan tipis Tetsuya jadi menular padanya?

"Se-seijuurou!?"

"Maaf. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku tak sengaja 'menguping' pembicaraanmu. Aku benar-benar tak ingin ikut campur sebenarnya. Tapi karena kau membawa nama 'Tetsuya' disini, aku terpaksa menanyakan ini."

Akashi Shintarou menahan nafas.

"Siapa orang yang barusan kau hubungi diseberang sana? Kenapa kalian membawa-bawa nama'nya'? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Jangan lari—kau wajib menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku kali ini, Akashi Shintarou." Katanya dengan tegas.

Wajahnya didongakkan, Shintarou berhadapan langsung dengan wajah datar kakaknya yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan sepasang manik krimson yang tajam—itu.. penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi.

"Aku.."

.

.

Semuanya baru dimulai.

* * *

.

Chapter 13 End.

.

* * *

*)Kise Ryouta itu nama panggung Akashi Ryouta waktu masih menjadi model atau artis dulu.

*)Tana-chin atau Tanaka adalah pelayan yang selalu diandalkan keluarga Akashi—sampai sekarang.

*)Tinggi GoM disini anggap aja tinggi mereka sekarang ditambah.. 7 cm? Ya, jangan tinggi-tinggi, nanti kaya monster beneran mereka :"

*)Flashback lengkap tentang janji Ryouta dan Tetsuya waktu kecil akan dipublish di _Hello My Story_ Akashi Ryouta side.

.

 **Curhatan Pengarang:**

Halo lagiii~

Publish chapter ini sebenernya buat perpisahan—

Enggak, bercandaaa!

Berhubung otak ini lagi mumet dengan segala tugas, ujian, dan praktek menjelang UN.. Dengan berat hati fanfik ini aku putuskan didiskontinu sementara. Aku mau izin hiatus beberapa bulan buat ujian.

Minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena kali ini gak sempet balas review, aku sibuk. Aku baca—berulang kali malah—semua review yang masuk, kok. Apalagi kalau lagi bener-bener stuck :"

Segala bentuk pertanyaan bakal terjawab di chapter depan nanti, yaa. Terimakasih buat feedbacknya, semua :')

Special thank's to:

Erucchin **ShirShira** BlackCrows1001 **SnowSkylark78** Ayuni Yukinojo **hanyo4** estrellaRyuChan **Dhia484** shiko-chan **VT-Lian** shiota **Oto Ichiiyan** Caesar704 **macaroon waffle** Ten Aziichi **shawoldita** Shinju Hatsune daaan **Jakaningrum** !

Semoga bisa post Hello my Story Akashi Ryouta side sebelum bulan depan, kalau sempat.

Terakhir, minta doanya biar bisa ngelewatin segala ujian nanti dengan mulus, dan biar lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Amin..

Terimakasih banyak!

See ya! :'D


	16. Q14: Kyodai

**From You to You**

 _.  
_

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

From You to You © Neemuresu Piero

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sekarang tepat pukul 11.00 malam.

Selesai mandi—untuk yang ketiga kalinya di hari ini—dan berganti pakaian, Akashi Seijuurou berkunjung kembali ke kamar adiknya. Kamarnya dan Kuroko dispasi dua kamar lain—milik Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki. Dua saudara bodohnya itu mungkin sudah tertidur sekarang ini.

Di masa lalu, Kise sering berkunjung ke kamar Aomine, ia akan membawa selimut juga bantal miliknya, dan sejumlah kaset video game, kemudian menantang si ganguro untuk bertanding dengannya, dan tentu saja—Aomine Daiki—menerima tantangan itu dengan senang hati. Berakhirlah mereka yang begadang sampai pagi. Suara berisik mereka di tengah malam membuat Kuroko, yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan Aomine, terusik dan tidak bisa tidur. Mereka berdua terlalu heboh sampai tak memikirkan tetangganya. Jelas, Kuroko tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dalam suasana gaduh.

Dan berakhirlah dengan adiknya itu yang mengungsi ke kamarnya, karena dari kamar Akashi, suara berisik Kise dan Aomine yang sedang bermain tidak terlalu kentara terdengar. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada di kamarnya, menurut Kuroko sendiri.

Tapi, terhitung sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini—sejak mereka berkumpul lagi—Akashi merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat Kise dan Aomine menjauh. Mereka hanya berbicara seadanya, selebihnya diam. Tidak ada candaan, ejekan, perkelahian, yang dulu sering keduanya lakukan. Eh? Baru beberapa bulan Akashi meninggalkan Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine, hubungan mereka sudah bermasalah seperti sekarang. Mungkin Akashi harus bertanya dan mendiskusikannya pada Midorima nanti.

Oke, itu urusan belakangan, yang sekarang ingin ia lakukan adalah menengok Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dituju, ia menutupnya kembali dengan pelan. Ia bisa melihat punggung Midorima yang membelakanginya. Saudaranya itu sedang mengeringkan rambut Kuroko selembut mungkin, Akashi rasa ia tak ingin membangunkan si empunya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat itu.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil di tangannya, Akashi melangkah ke arah keduanya. Midorima sekarang sedang memakaikan baju tidur ke tubuh Kuroko di atas kasur. Tidak salah ia meminta saudara berkacamatanya mengurus saudara kecilnya.

Sesaat setelah ia menyadari Kuroko tertidur—di pelukannya, Midorima datang. Katanya ia mencari kemana Akashi dan Kuroko menghilang setelah makan malam. Jadi, Akashi memintanya untuk mengurus Tetsuya, sementara ia mengurus dirinya sendiri (Akashi sudah kedinginan sebenarnya, tapi ia beralasan tidak betah berlama-lama dengan pakaian basah).

Ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, matanya melebar. Akashi inginnya apa yang dilihatnya salah, tapi, matanya ini kan tidak pernah salah. Terlebih itu sangat terlihat jelas. Hanya orang buta saja yang tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa-apaan ini ... "

Handuk di tangannya terjatuh. Akashi segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada tubuh Tetsuya, memperhatikan dari dekat.

Menghentikan aktivitas Midorima yang saat itu baru saja ingin mengaitkan kancing piyama panjang pada sang adik. Akashi menahan tangan Midorima, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu mengehentikan pergerakannya. Mengerti, ia memberi ruang untuk Akashi agar bisa melihat jelas.

Akashi mengamati kulit pucat yang berhias luka disana-sini yang tertera pada tubuh Kuroko. jari-jarinya menyusuri deretan jahitan memanjang di bagian dada sampai perut. Luka itu masih basah dan itu membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala si merah. Ini ... Luka bekas kecelakaan tempo lalu, bukan? Seharusnya bekasnya sudah hilang, setelah beberapa bulan terlewati, seharusnya ini semua menghilang—tidak, setidaknya walaupun hilangnya memang membutuhkan waktu, luka-luka ini harusnya menjadi samar.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Shintarou?"

Akashi bertanya dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku pada tubuh polos adiknya. Ia kemudian memperhatikan wajah damai Tetsuya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Yang dipanggil tak bergeming. Sepasang kelereng hijau melirik pada direksi lain, merasa ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan saudara merahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Waktu itu aku juga sempat melihat luka ini ... Aku lupa membawanya ke rumah sakit," kata Midorima ragu.

"Hubungi Sayaka-sensei. Sekarang."

Tanpa mempertanyakan perintah—absolut—dari saudara merahnya, Midorima mengangguk paham. Ia keluar dari ruangan, menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi tersebut.

Tinggallah Akashi yang masih mengamati tubuh menyedihkan adiknya yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur, membelai pipi Kuroko yang terasa dingin, hati-hati.

 _…_ _Apa yang terjadi padamu, Tetsuya_ _._ _.._

Akashi tidak sadar kalau tindakannya membuat pemuda berambut biru ini terbangun.

" _Seijuurou-nii_ ... ?"

"Tetsuya?"

Percaya atau tidak, tapi sepasang iris dwiwarna sempat berubah menjadi rubi sepenuhnya, untuk sesaat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Ia mengamati bayangannya sendiri—yang bergoyang—pada genangan air di kolam di hadapannya. Wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali, masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia bercermin—ketika masih hidup dahulu._

 _Kolam ini adalah sebagai perantara dirinya dengan dirinya yang lain. Ia mengawasi Akashi Tetsuya dari tempat ini, dari pantulan kolam inilah Kuroko tahu kapan ia harus bertindak, membantu, dan buka suara._

 _Pernah sekali, ia berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya itu, ia bahkan harus berusaha sekuat tenaga. Ia berusaha merasuk ke dalam raga yang pada dasarnya memang miliknya. Tapi, hanya suaranya saja yang berhasil menembus, jiwanya tidak bisa. Wajar saja, tubuh itu bukan miliknya lagi sekarang, yang berakhir ia yang kehilangan hampir seluruh tenaganya. Setelahnya ia rubuh dan tertidur dua puluh empat jam penuh. Meninggalkan Tetsuya di sana. Ia sudah tidak khawatir. Walaupun Kuroko tak menemani, ada Nigou yang menggantikannya di sisinya, Tetsuya tidak mungkin memikirkan hidupnya yang lama._

 _Masa-masa menyedihkannya di dunianya._

 _Sekarang, setelah genap empat hari Tetsuya tak mengunjunginya di sini, ia datang. Memberitahu kalau mereka sedang berkumpul di rumahnya. Tetsuya bilang ia mencoba menyajikan makanan sebisanya, tapi berakhir gagal. Jelas mantan tuan muda ini tidak bisa memasak. Itu pun Tetsuya memasak dengan berpegang pada buku resep, dan masakannya tetap terasa absurd, sampai dikomplain Aomine lagi. Kuroko juga sama, ia hanya bisa memasak telur rebus dan air. Saat mereka berenam tinggal bersama, Murasakibara selalu menyiapkan makanan untuknya, jadi Kuroko tak perlu khawatir. Tapi kini kasusnya beda, Tetsuya tinggal terpisah sekarang. Murasakibara juga pindah ke Akita untuk melanjut ke sekolah pilihannya. Mereka semua terpencar, kecuali Midorima yang tetap tinggal bersama Kise dan Aomine.  
_

 _Akashi Tetsuya menangis saat menceritakan itu._

 _Katanya, saat Tetsuya ingin menarik kembali makanan yang sudah ia persiapkan dengan susah payah dari meja makan, Midorima menahan tangannya—mencegahnya membuang makanan itu, melihat reaksi Aomine dan Kise yang berlomba-lomba menghabiskan makanan dengan rasa aneh buatannya, kemudian Murasakibara yang membelai rambutnya dan menyemangatinya, dan Akashi yang diam-diam tersenyum sambil melanjutkan makan malamnya._

 _Dan Kuroko Tetsuya tahu, kembarannya ini senang luar biasa. Ia mengerti semua kesedihan yang dimiliki Tetsuya, masa-masa tak mengenakan itu … Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang lain ini melewati semua penderitaan itu sendirian? Memendamnya dalam-dalam. Dan, kelima saudaranya di dunia itu hanya diam membisu, seakan semuanya baik-baik saja._

 _Apa-apaan. Kalau Kuroko yang berada di sana, ia akan menghadiahkan Ignite Pass pada kelimanya, mencoba membuka mata dan pikiran mereka yang dipenuhi oleh kerja-kerja-dan-kerja. Kuroko tak berharap lima saudaranya di dunianya akan berubah menjadi seperti itu di masa depan, tentu saja Kuroko tidak akan tahu, karena di saat itu terjadi, ia sudah tak berada di sisi mereka lagi. Ia akan menghilang entah kemana—terlepas dari berhasil atau tidaknya misi ini._

 _Diliriknya Tetsuya yang sedang menatap lurus dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Melamun lagi, eh? Kuroko harus segera mencari obrolan guna menghidupkan suasana sekarang ini. Bisa gawat kalau pikiran Tetsuya melayang ke masa-masa itu lagi. Ia tidak mau melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Tetsuya._

 _"_ _Ne, Tetsuya tahu tidak? Kalau Akashi-kun dan Seijuurou-niimu berbeda?"_

 _"_ _Berbeda bagaimana, Kuroko?"_

 _Berhasil. Terlihat Tetsuya yang melirik ke arahnya, jelas ia bisa melihat penasaran pada mata biru langit itu._

 _"_ _Ah, maaf, ini hanya menurutku saja sih, aku sering melihat Seijuurou-niimu di mimpiku, dia berbeda dengan Akashi-kun—tidak, sebenarnya, Akashi-kun dan Seijuurou-nii, boleh 'kan aku memanggilnya begini?"_

 _"_ _Tentu."_

 _"_ _Akashi-kun dan Seijuurou-nii sebenarnya sama, setidaknya sebelum kejadian itu."_

 _Mereka memang sama, Kuroko mengakui. Akashi di masa depan berarti akan seperti Seijuurou-nii di sana, ya, kan? Ya, tidak berubah, wajahnya tetap tampan dan memesona. Jika saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi._

 _"_ _Kejadian apa, Kuroko?"_

 _Hari dimana Akashi berubah adalah hari yang sama dimana ia 'dibuang' oleh Aomine. Menceritakan hal itu hanya akan membuka lama, ia sedang—sangat—tidak ingin membicarakannya._

 _"_ _Terlalu sakit untuk diceritakan, jika tiba saatnya kau akan tahu sendiri, Tetsuya."_

 _Tentu saja Tetsuya tahu maksudnya. Tanpa ia ceritakan … Tetsuya akan mengetahuinya lewat mimpi yang menceritakan memorinya._

 _"_ _Hm. Maafkan aku kalau begitu, Kuroko. Dan, ya, sebenarnya aku memang merasa mereka berdua berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya ... Tapi, mereka memang berbeda_ _... kurasa._ _"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu maksudmu. Akashi-kun yang sekarang adalah alter ego Akashi-kun yang kukenal. Apa kau pernah dengar Multiple Personality Disorder?"_

 _Berakhir dengan mereka yang membicarakan tentang gangguan kepribadian MPD, atau kepribadian ganda yang diderita Akashi Seijuurou._

 _Midorima yang pertama kali menyadari ini, ia hanya memberitahu Kuroko, keduanya sempat berdiskusi hingga pada akhirnya mereka sampai pada kesimpulan akhir. Akashi Seijuurou memang sakit._

 _Saat Kuroko mengunjungi Nyonya Akashi, yang saat itu sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, ia sempat menanyakan perihal ini, secara empat mata._

 _Nyonya Akashi sendiri, tidak tahu pastinya, tetapi, alasan ia mencari teman bermain untuk Akashi Seijuurou adalah karena putranya sewaktu kecil sering berbicara sendiri. Ia mendengarnya dari pelayan yang mengurus Seijuurou kecil, ia dan suaminya memang jarang berada di rumah._

 _Wanita itu khawatir, mungkin putra satu-satunya itu kesepian, jadi ia dan suaminya, Akashi Masaomi, memutuskan untuk mencarikan teman bermain untuk Sei-chan-nya. Berharap kebiasaan anehnya itu menghilang._

 _Dan ya, benar saja, setelah kelima anak berambut pelangi menempati mansion mereka, tidak ada laporan tentang Akashi kecil yang berbicara sendiri lagi._

 _._

 _"_ _Uhm._ _Otou-san juga pernah menyinggung ini sebelumnya. Ia memintaku mengembalikan Akashi-kun seperti dulu, tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud dengan mengembalikan seperti dulu. Aku tidak begitu tahu Akashi-kun di dunia ini seperti apa. Baik itu tingkah atau apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Akashi-kun tidak mungkin sama dengan Seijuurou-nii, aku sadar sepenuhnya. Hanya saja ... sentuhannya, cara dia memperlakukanku, cara dia_ _berbicara dan_ _tersenyum padaku ... semuanya mengingatkanku pada Seijuurou-nii_ _yang_ _ **dulu**_ _... Nah, kau membuatku mengingat 'mereka' lagi, Kuroko. Kau ingin ku ignite-pass, ya?"  
_

 _"_ _Tapi, kau yang_ _memulainya_ _. Hei-hei, jangan sombong dulu, Tetsuya! Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan ignite pass jika tidak kuajari, berterimakasihlah padaku!"_

 _"_ _Kau benar_ _.._ _. Baiklah, t_ _erima kasih, Kuroko._ _Berkat dirimu, aku bisa merasakan semua ini. Aku bisa merasakan bermain basket bersama mereka, salah satu mimpiku yang tak pernah terwujud—disana."_

 _Kuroko sadar, ia telah membuat kembarannya mengingat hal menyedihkannya lagi. Ia menyesal._

 _"_ _Tapi sekarang kau sudah merasakannya, 'kan? Apa kau senang?"_

 _"_ _Sangat. Ya ..._ _Setidaknya dengan_ _mengingat apa yang_ _telah_ _kudapatkan, membuat sesal di hatiku berkurang._ _Hei_ _,_ _Kuroko, sejauh mana kau mengikuti memoriku, apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku?_ _"_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _Sebenarnya, aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku."_

 _Akhirnya, Tetsuya menyadarinya juga …_

 _"_ _Aku tidak pernah bilang padamu, ya? Ada beberapa bagian penting ingatanku yang menghilang. Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan sebelum melakukan bunuh diri, selama ini yang kuyakini aku melakukan semua tindakan itu karena aku kesepian. Tapi kembali aku berpikir, aku tahu aku lemah, tidak, tapi tidak mungkin hanya karena itu. Apa aku galau karena diputuskan oleh kekasihku dahulu? Tapi seingatku hanya Momoi-san gadis yang dekat denganku saat itu_ _, dan aku yakin aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain uhm—teman dengannya_ _. Atau ... aku melakukan kesalahan_ _fatal,_ _yang aku sendiri tidak tahu cara menghadapinya, ya? Ah, kalau benar begitu, berarti aku lari dari masalahku, dan aku memang pengecut._ _"_

 _'_ _Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Tetsuya. Mereka yang salah … '_

 _"_ _Aku takut mengetahui semuanya, karena aku yakin di saat semuanya terungkap, aku mungkin akan kehilangan kewarasanku. Dan saat itu terjadi, tolong, Kuroko, sadarkan aku."_

 _Akashi Tetsuya berbicara seolah-olah hal itu akan terjadi. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, kira-kira apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan, ya? Kuroko takutnya ketika semua ingatannya kembali, Tetsuya akan jatuh pada lubang keputusasaan lagi, dan kembali mencoba membunuh dirinya kembali. Dan Kuroko takut ia tidak bisa menghentikannya …_

 _"_ _Semua itu sudah terlewat, yang tersisa sekarang hanya penyesalan. Walau begitu, aku sedang berusaha menerima akibat dari perbuatanku ini. Semua yang terjadi pasti ada sebab dan akibat, meski aku belum mengetahui sebab sebenarnya ... aku hanya berharap, Kami-sama mempunyai rencana yang baik dibalik semua ini."_ _sambungnya. Kuroko diam mendengarkan, sepertinya Tetsuya masih belum ingin mengakhiri pembicaraannya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin berburuk sangka lagi pada-Nya. Berkat-Nya, aku masih diberi kesempatan merasakan semua yang tidak sempat aku kecap, karena kepengecutanku_ _ini_ _."_

 _"_ _Ya, kau benar ..."_

 _"_ _Sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang nanti._ _Jika aku diberi kesempatan, aku ingin bertemu_ _ **mereka**_ _sekali lagi_ _untuk yang terakhir kalinya_ _, Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku yang selama ini kutahan, aku ingin meminta maaf, aku ingin memeluk mereka,_ _dan mengatakan, 'Terimakasih sudah merawatku selama ini, Tetsuya sangat menyayangi kalian,' seperti itu. Apa permohonanku ini terlalu egois, Kuroko?_ _"_

 _'…_ _Itu wajar, Tetsuya, sebagai tanda perpisahan untuk selamanya. Aku pun … ingin memiliki kesempatan seperti itu bila diizinkan.'_

 _Setelahnya, keduanya hanya diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Suaranya dingin, wajahnya datar tapi juga mengintimidasi. Membuat wanita paruh baya di depannya ini sedikit ngeri.

Sudah dua kali Akashi Seijuurou mengatakan pertanyaan yang sama, dan menerima jawaban yang sama pula.

"Ma-maaf, Akashi-sama. Tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuh Kuroko-sama," ia mengulang perkataan sebelumnya, sedikit gugup.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau menjelaskan luka-luka di tubuh adikku ini, sensei?"

"Sejujurnya, saya tidak tau harus berkata apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja, Akashi-sama."

"Kau yakin sudah memeriksanya _dengan benar_? _Keseluruhannya_? Aku yakin kau cukup kompeten sampai ditunjuk oleh Otou-san sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga ini. Tapi, melihat hasil pekerjaanmu sekarang … Apanya yang baik-baik saja!? Jelas-jelas ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh Tetsuya, kau ingin membodohiku!?"

Tetsuya yang tidak tahan berada di tengah atmosfer berat dan mencekam, apalagi melihat kakaknya ini hampir meledak, mengambil langkah pencegahan. Ditahannya lengan Akashi, itu cukup menyadarkan saudaranya yang sedang menunduk—sambil menahan amarah—jadi menengadah.

"Akashi-kun." Dipanggilnya dengan suara lemah lembut nama sosok tersebut, ketika pemilik nama menengok ke arahnya, Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, Akashi-kun, aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan kekasaran kakakku, sensei. Saaya-sensei bisa keluar sekarang."

"Tunggu, Tetsuya—"

Sambil mempererat cengkeraman pada lengan Akashi agar tak bergerak dari tempatnya, Tetsuya mengangguk pelan ke arah sang dokter. Mengerti, Sayaka Kono membungkuk dalam sebelum izin untuk undur diri. "Pe-permisi."

Mengambil tas berisi peralatannya, kemudian wanita itu melangkah keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tinggallah Akashi dan Tetsuya di ruangan itu. Tetsuya melepas cengkeramannya pada lengan Akashi. Saudara merahnya hanya menghela nafas, sebelum mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang. Tetsuya kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian _headboard_. Sekarang jam dua belas lewat beberapa menit, tengah malam. Tetsuya sebenarnya sudah diserang rasa kantuk sedari tadi, tapi saudaranya ini sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Bukannya tidur, ia malah mencari masalah dengan dokter yang dihubungi Midorima untuk memeriksanya.

Akashi-kun terlalu ingin tahu ... Jangankan dia, Tetsuya sendiri saja tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Kuroko ini. Tetsuya jadi menyesal ketiduran di pelukan Akashi. Sekarang rahasia kecilnya ini jadi diketahui Akashi, kan …

"Jaga bicaramu, Akashi-kun. Kau menakuti sensei."

"Tapi, Tetsuya, bagaimana bisa seorang dokter sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu. Jelas-jelas ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu, Dokter macam apa itu—"

Lelah mendengar protesan dari mulut sangat kakak, Tetsuya mendekat, "Ssshhhh.." telunjuk ditempelkan pada bibir laki-laki berambut merah, Akashi mendadak bungkam. " _Daijobu_ ,"— _Seijuurou—_ "—Nii-san tak perlu khawatir, oke?" berucap dengan nada lembut, sambil menunjukkan senyum tipisnya, berharap ia bisa meredakan emosi yang ada pada diri Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sudah malam, aku sudah mengantuk," ia bergeser, memberi setengah bagian tempat tidurnya. Ditepuk-tepuknya celah kosong tersebut, mengindikasikan agar Akashi berbaring di tempat yang sudah dibaginya.

"Malam ini, maukan Seijuurou-nii tidur bersama Tetsuya?" Tetsuya menahan pergelangan tangan Akashi.

Akhirnya, ia berbicara seperti ini, seperti saat ia meminta kakaknya yang asli menemaninya tidur sewaktu kecil dulu.

Dahinya disentil, Tetsuya mengaduh sambil mengusap bekasnya yang mulai memerah. "Sakit, Akashi-kun."

"Adikku yang satu ini sedang manja rupanya … baiklah-baiklah, Seijuurou-nii akan menemani Tetsuya tidur, untuk malam ini saja, ya?"

.

.

.

.

Pukul enam lewat lima pagi hari, Tetsuya terbangun sendirian di kamarnya. Sepertinya Akashi-kun meninggalkannya, sesaat setelah ia terlelap.

Tetsuya hanya mengusap bagian kasur yang semalam ditempati saudaranya itu pelan, rasanya dingin … bibirnya tanpa sadar mengulas senyum getir. Setidaknya ia sempat tidur berdua dengannya, dengan Seijuurou-nii versi lain di dunia ini.

Ia buru-buru ke kamar mandi, untuk mencuci muka. Setelahnya ia langsung menuju ruang makan, masih dengan piyama yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia sudah merasa lapar—dan bau sedap dari arah dapur malah membuat cacing di perutnya semakin menggeliat tak sabar—ingin cepat diberi makan.

Saat sudah berada di ruang makan, ia bisa melihat semua saudaranya sudah berada di sana, duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, kecuali Murasakibara yang tampak absen dikarenakan—mungkin—masih berada di dapur.

"Oh, _ohayou_ , Tetsuya." Akashi yang pertama kali menyapanya, ia yang sedang membaca koran, menurunkan benda di tangannya itu. Kemudian perhatian ketiganya langsung tertuju padanya.

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsuya."

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsu. Sini duduk di sebelahku."

" _O-ha-you_ , Tetsuyacchi!"

" _Ohayou_ , _minna_. Kise-kun lepas. Kau berat."

" _Hidoii ne_ , Tetsuyacchi! Ah! kudengar semalam Tetsuyacchi tenggelam? Ada yang terluka, tidak? Tetsuyacchi seharusnya berhati-hati! Kalau sampai ada apa-apa … aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya!" setelah tubuhnya diperiksa secara mendetail oleh Kise, ia ditarik kedekapan saudara kuningnya. Tetsuya hanya bisa diam saat Kise perlahan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Eh? Yang benar!? Kenapa bisa begitu, Tetsu!? Kau yang paling tahu kalau dirimu itu tidak bisa berenang, kan!"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun." Ia melepas pelukan Kise perlahan, lalu mengusap kepala Kise. Kise sendiri hanya diam menikmati sambil memejamkan matanya. "Akashi-kun menolongku dan ada Midorima-kun juga yang merawatku. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berenang, maafkan keteledoranku, Aomine-kun."

Tetsuya mendekat ke meja makan. Menarik satu kursi di sebelah Midorima. Ini seharusnya tempat Murasakibara, tapi berhubung saudara raksasanya masih bergelut di dapur, daripada kosong ia duduk disitu saja. Ia ingin berbicara pada Midorima lagipula.

 _"_ _Terima kasih sudah merawatku semalam, Midorima-kun."_

Ucapan terima kasih diucapkan pelan, hampir berbisik, Midorima sendiri, yang mendengarnya, sempat melebarkan kedua matanya sesaat, sebelum ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dan mendengus 'Hmp!' dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Midorima. Kapan sifat _tsundere_ saudaranya itu hilang coba? Baik di sini ataupun **di sana** , Midorima-kun dan Shintarou-nii, dua orang yang sama tapi berbeda dunia ini memiliki kelakuan yang serupa. Termasuk kepercayaannya pada Oha-Asa dan pintar menyembunyikan kepeduliannya kepada saudaranya yang lain. Ah, Tetsuya ingat, Shintarou-nii pernah bilang ketika ia masih kecil alasannya ingin menjadi dokter. Waktu itu Tetsuya sedang demam parah akibat pergantian musim. Saat itu Shintarou-nii menemaninya, dia sampai menangis. Tetsuya saat itu tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya yang menangis, padahal ia yang sedang kesakitan saat itu. Dia berkata ingin menyembuhkan Tetsuya. Shintarou-nii ingin menjadi dokter. Dia ingin mengobati dan merawat semua anggota keluarganya, agar mereka semua selalu sehat. Melihat Tetsuya yang kesakitan—seperti saat itu—membuat dia ikut tersiksa, katanya.

Tetsuya jadi penasaran, apakah Midorima Shintarou disini memiliki keinginan yang sama; cita-cita yang sama, dengan kakaknya yang asli? Entahlah. Siapa tahu Midorima-kun sudah memiliki cita-citanya sendiri, ingin menjadi pebasket yang hebat, contohnya.

"Kulihat tidurmu pulas sekali, Tetsuya. Aku tak enak membangunkanmu, mungkin Tetsuya benar-benar lelah, jadi pagi-pagi sekali saat aku terbangun aku meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku." kata Akashi tiba-tiba.

 _Eh? Jadi Akashi-kun tidak meninggalkanku saat aku tidur semalam?_

"I-itu bukan apa-apa."

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsu-chin~ Ini susu vanilla spesial buatanku untuk Tetsu-chin. Hati-hati masih panas."

Murasakibara datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa nampan berisikan segelas susu rasa vanilla, minuman yang disukai Tetsuya. Kemudian meletakkannya di hadapannya.

"Ohayou, Murasakibara-kun. Ah, terimakasih."

"Ah ngomong-ngomong …" Gelas vanilla hampir menyentuh bibir, tapi ditahan lantaran ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Lima lainnya sudah berpakaian rapi pagi-pagi begini—"Kalian mau kemana?"

.

.

.

"Hari ini kami akan bermain basket—ssu!"

.

ooOoo

.

Hari ini matahari bersinar terik.

Wajar, karena sekarang memang sedang musim panas. Tapi udara panas sama sekali tidak mematahkan semangat keenam remaja bersurai pelangi yang sedang berkumpul di lapangan yang letaknya di pinggir jalan—dekat kediaman Akashi. Mereka menepi. Ada kursi di bawah pohon besar di sana, Murasakibara Atsushi meletakkan tas besar berisi perlengkapan mereka seperti handuk kecil, minuman lemon, dan makanan di kursi itu. Murasakibara yang menyiapkan semuanya. Baginya ini mirip seperti seperti piknik keluarga, dengan ia sendiri sebagai ibunya.

Jumlah mereka ada enam, Akashi memutuskan untuk membuat pertandingan _three-on-three_ (memang niatnya dari awal). Undian sudah diputuskan. Tim merah, dengan beranggotakan Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara. Sedang tim lawan, tim biru, dengan pemain Kuroko, Aomine, dan Kise. Mereka memisahkan diri—sedikit menjauh—untuk menyusun strategi.

Padahal ini hanya permainan biasa.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya! Aku bisa satu tim dengan Tetsuyacchi! _Ne_ , _ne_ , nanti Tetsuyacchi harus mengoperkan bola kepadaku ya-ssu! Aku akan mencetak angka sebanyak mungkin, dan mengalahkan mereka bertiga! Kita akan menang!"

"Tch. Tetsu itu bayanganku. Ia hanya boleh mengoper padaku, tidak pada siapa pun, termasuk kau, Kise!"

"Ha!? Maksudmu apa, Aominecchi!? Aku setim dengannya, jelas aku boleh menerima operannya! Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku—"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku cahayanya! Aku cahayanya Tetsu—"

"Aku akui, kau memang cahayanya, tapi itu di masa lalu. Lebih tepatnya, kau MANTAN cahayanya. Tetsuyacchi sudah memiliki cahaya baru, yang lebih baik darimu, yang selalu ada di sisinya dan mendukungnya, bukan dirimu yang meninggalkannya sampai membuatnya sakit—"

"DIAM, KISE!"

"DAN KAU MASIH MENYEBUT DIRIMU CAHAYANYA? JANGAN BERCANDA, AOMINECCHI! KALAU AKU TAHU KALAU AKHIRNYA KAU MEMBUANGNYA, SEHARUSNYA AKU MELARANGMU MENJADI CAHAYANYA DARI AWAL, LEBIH BAIK TETSUYACCHI BERSAMAKU SAJA—"

"KAU TIDAK LEBIH BAIK DARIKU, KISE! TETSU MEMBUTUHKAN SESEORANG YANG KUAT—"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYAKITINYA—"

"OMONG KOSONG! KECELAKAAN DI HARI ITU JUGA SALAHMU—SALAH KITA SEMUA—DAN KAU MERASA DIRIMU YANG PALING TIDAK BERSALAH DIANTARA KITA? CIH! JANGAN SOK SUCI—"

"Memang seperti itu! Semuanya berawal darimu, Aominecchi! DARI DIRIMU!"

"Brengsek, kau, Kise, JAGA OMONGANMU—"

Kepalan tangan diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Dengan amarah yang membuncah, Aomine mengarahkan tangannya itu tepat di wajah tampan si model. Kise sendiri yang menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan saudaranya itu hanya pasrah dan memejamkan mata, bersiap-siap menerima tinjuan yang akan menghantam wajahnya.

Tapi tangan itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Kise membuka mata, mendapati tubuh mungil Tetsuyacchi-nya di depannya yang sedang menahan tangan Aomine. Dua tangan kurus menyilang di depan wajah, dan itu bergetar. Aomine pasti tak menahan diri.

"Te-tetsu!?" / "Tetsuyacchi!"

Aomine menurunkan tangannya, dapat ia lihat jelas ada merah pada kulit pucat adiknya. Aomine memang menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk meninju Kise barusan. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar. Lagi-lagi naluri monster dalam dirinya mengambil alih kesadaran. Untungnya ada Kuroko yang menahannya.

"Kalau Aomine-kun menyakiti Kise-kun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"A-apa!? Jadi kau membelanya, kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku—"

Emosinya belum stabil benar, dan Kuroko malah mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat amarah yang hampir padam di dirinya kembali membara.

"Ka-kau … Kau hampir membunuh Tetsuyacchi lagi!"

"Siapa yang ingin membunuhnya!? Kalau bisa aku ingin membunuhmu. AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHMU KISE RYOUTA!" suara kerasnya mengambil perhatian orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar. Mereka berhenti dan memperhatikan.

Tak terkecuali Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang sudah menyadari pertengkaran itu dari awal.

"Mereka benar-benar bertengkar, Akashi! Kita harus memisahkan—"

"Diam disini, Shintarou." Satu tangan direntangkan untuk mencegah saudara berambut hijau melangkah maju—mendekat ke tempat kejadian perkara.

"Tapi Akashi—"

"Kubilang, diam disini, Shintarou. Tetsuya bisa mengatasi semuanya."— _percaya padanya._

"Sudahlah, Mido-chin. Kalau Aka-chin bilang begitu, kurasa kita harus percaya padanya," kata Murasakibara. Dari balik kacamata zamrud menangkap tangan saudara raksasanya yang sedang mengepal kuat.

 _…_ _Kau juga mengkhawatirkannya, bukan?_ Batin pemuda maniak Oha-Asa ini.

Seharusnya Midorima memberikan _lucky item_ untuk aquarius dari tadi. Pagi-pagi sekali saat ia mendengarkan Oha-Asa, katanya keberuntungan aquarius berada di urutan ke-empat dari bawah. Cancer beruntungnya berada di di urutan ke-empat dari atas. Setelah selesai mendengar itu, Midorima buru-buru mencarikan _keychain_ piyo berwarna biru muda yang menjadi _lucky item_ aquarius hari ini, tak lupa kaus kaki bergaris hitam putih sebagai _lucky item_ -nya juga.

.

.

 **Plak!**

"Jaga omonganmu, Aomine-kun."

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus tepat di pipi pemuda tan. Kise melebarkan matanya, sementara korban penamparan sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, syok.

"Bukannya aku lebih memilih Kise-kun daripada dirimu. Makanya tenangkan dulu pikiranmu, Aomine-kun! Kalau kalian saling menyakiti, aku tidak akan mengakui kalian sebagai keluargaku!" katanya tegas.

Ia kemudian menunduk, "Kalian adalah orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Aku tidak ingin Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun saling membenci, saling melukai, apalagi semuanya gara-gara aku. Aku tidak ingin keberadaanku malah menghancurkan hubungan yang sudah kita bina selama ini. Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar, aku ingin melihat kalian yang seperti biasanya. Daripada berkelahi seperti sekarang, aku lebih suka melihat kelakuan bodoh kalian, saling mengatai atau menjambak, seperti dulu, bukan main tangan seperti sekarang …."

"Yang lebih penting, aku tidak ingin kalian berdua terluka. Katakan, apakah keinginan _Tetsuya_ ini terlalu sulit untuk dikabulkan?" kepalanya kembali diangkat, sepasang aquamarine menatap lurus pada navy yang sedang memandang balik.

Aomine melebarkan matanya, ketika melihat wajah Kuroko Tetsuya yang basah oleh air mata itu berusaha tersenyum padanya.

.

.

* * *

 **. . . Akashi Tetsuya side . . .**

.

.

Tanpa ragu, gunting merah di tangannya bergerak lurus.

Helai demi helai berjatuhan ke lantai. Setelah selesai, Seijuurou fokus memandang kaca yang terdapat pantulan dirinya di balik sana.

Ia tersenyum saat rambut bagian depan yang kerap mengganggunya belakangan ini menghilang. Sekarang tidak ada yang menghalangi pandangannya. Shintarou benar, seharusnya ia memotong poninya sedari dulu.

Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Seijuurou merasa seperti melihat orang lain di sana—di balik kaca, seperti bukan dirinya—

 _'Sedang mengagumi ketampanan dirimu sendiri, eh?'_

"Huh? Tentu saja tidak. Tidak usah dipandangi, aku memang sudah tampan dari lahir."

Saat menyadari ada seseorang yang menyahuti dari dalam kepalanya, Seijuurou mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Di depannya ada laptop yang sedang menyala, dan banyak berkas yang berserakan di sana, tepatnya di atas meja kerjanya.

Seijuurou sedang pening dengan kerjaannya. Jadi, ketika ia mengingat saran adiknya tempo lalu, ia langsung mengambil gunting dan memotongnya tanpa ragu.

 _'Percaya diri sekali tuan muda ini. Kalau kau memang tampan, kenapa kau belum menikah_ _sampai sekarang_ _? Aku yakin pasti banyak wanita di luar sana yang tertarik oleh pesonamu.'_

 _…_ _Menikah, ya?_

Masalahnya dengan keluarganya yang sekarang saja belum kelar. Seijuurou rasa, ia belum ingin memikirkan masa depannya sendiri.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih ingin sendiri, masih banyak yang harus aku urus, lagipula ... "

 _'Biar aku tebak, apa_ _kau menghawatirkan_ _adik-adikmu? Oh, ya, apa kau bertengkar dengan Shintarou?'_

Helaan napas. "Dia memang susah ditebak. Anak itu selalu membuatku penasaran dan selalu lari saat kutanya."

Liburan minggu lalu, Seijuurou memergoki Shintarou yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Itu adalah obrolan—yang menurutnya—mencurigakan. Terlihat berbagai macam emosi saat Shintarou menelepon saat itu, ada kaget, senang, dan lega yang ditunjukkan secara bergantian. Jelas sekali. Ia mengamati sebentar sebelum mendekat. Dan saat ia mendengar nama Tetsuya disebut, Seijuurou berhenti melangkah.

Apa yang sedang Shintarou obroli? sampai membawa-bawa nama Tetsuya segala.

Jujur ia tidak suka. Jangan ada yang mengusik ketenangan adiknya yang sudah bahagia di alam sana. Tentu saja Seijuurou akan marah bila ada yang melakukannya, bahkan pada saudaranya sendiri.

Saat itu juga, ketika Shintarou menyudahi panggilan. Seijuurou langsung mendekat dan bertanya tanpa basa-basi—

 _"Siapa orang yang kau telepon barusan, Shintarou?"_

Dan sekali lagi, ia tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan pribadi adiknya. Karena ia sendiri juga tak suka bilamana urusannya dicampuri.

 _"—Tapi karena kau membawa nama Tetsuya disini, kau harus menjawab jujur—"_

Tentu saja nama Tetsuya tidak hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Dua kolega bisnisnya memiliki nama Tetsuya. Teman SMA-nya juga ada yang bernama sama, dan hewan peliharaan Tetsuya, juga diberi nama serupa dengan pemiliknya, Tetsuya Nigou. Sayangnya, anjing menggemaskan itu sudah tiada. Seijuurou dengar, bangkai Nigou, yang saat itu ditemukan dengan kondisi yang sudah termutilasi dan berlumuran darah, dipaketkan dan dikirimkan ke kediamannya, dan kiriman itu atas nama Akashi Tetsuya. Ada yang meneror adiknya, ia mengasumsikan. Seijuurou sudah waswas saja saat itu, ia sampai ingin menyewa beberapa bodyguard untuk menjaga adiknya secara diam-diam, Tetsuya tidak akan mau jika tahu, itu terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Padahal wajar untuk Seijuurou—sebagai seorang kakak—untuk mengkhawatirkan Tetsuya, bukan?

Apalagi sebelum tragedi itu terjadi—Tetsuya yang melakukan _suicide attempt_ —adik bungsunya itu sempat menghilang tiga hari tanpa kabar, hanya Seijuurou yang menyadari ini.

Dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa si pemilik sendiri menyusul beberapa minggu setelah sang peliharaan mati? Oke, Seijuurou tidak mau membahasnya sekarang. Bisa-bisa luka lama yang sekarang sedang ia coba sembuhkan terbuka kembali, tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan kembali stress jika ia kembali menyadari betapa gagalnya ia sebagai kakak tertua.

Kembali ke masalah awal, bisa saja itu Tetsuya temannya, pasiennya, karyawannya di rumah sakit, atau siapa pun itu.

Tapi, Seijuurou sempat dengar Shintarou berkata, _"Jika Tetsuya saja mempercayaimu sebagai temannya, tidak ada alasan untukku untuk tidak mempercayaimu, bukan?"_

Tetsuya yang Shintarou sedang bicarakan adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya, orang yang sangat dipercayainya, orang yang berharga untuknya—dan itu, Seijuurou yakin hanya Akashi Tetsuya—adik mereka—yang memenuhi kriteria itu. Meski Seijuurou tak terlalu tahu-menahu tentang pergaulan adik yang lebih muda setahun darinya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia tahu, yang kenal baik dan sangat dekat dengan Shintarou adalah Takao Kazunari. Shintarou pernah membawanya berkunjung ke rumah beberapa kali, ia dikenalkan langsung saat itu.

Ia mengembuskan nafas berat, memikirkan segala macam kemungkinan membuat beban baru di pundaknya bertambah. Padahal baru saja itu berkurang sedikit, baru saja Seijuurou ingin memulai segalanya dari awal. Memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sempat retak beberapa tahun ini.

Dan, itu bukan perkara mudah, ternyata.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Akashi Seijuurou menghela nafas.

 _'Apa kau lelah? Ingin aku membantu?_ _Hari ini kau ada pertemuan dengan klien penting dari perusahaan Hitachi itu, kan? Biar aku yang mengurusnya._ _'_ seseorang dalam kepalanya berbicara.

Ah, dia memang baik. Adalah teman mengobrolnya sejak remaja, teman berbagi cerita di saat ia sedang stress dengan pekerjaan dan masalah di dunia ini. Dia bahkan yang membantunya melewati masa berkabung saat Tetsuya tiada. Ya, dia adalah dirinya yang lain.

Ia muncul ketika orangtuanya meninggal. Saat Seijuurou sedang dibawah tekanan yang luar biasa. Ia tiba-tiba hadir, berbicara dengannya

Awalnya Seijuurou tak percaya. Awalnya ia pikir dirinya gila, karena ada seseorang yang berbicara di kepalanya. Dan saat Seijuurou bertanya, dia menyahuti.

Seseorang dalam dirinya menanyakan perasaannya—yang saat itu benar-benar tak karuan. Mengajaknya mengobrol, menghiburnya, dan membantunya.

"Tolong, kurasa aku ingin istirahat sebentar, untuk hari ini saja."

 _'Kau bisa mengandalkanku, diriku yang lain.'_

"Terimakasih."

Detik itu dimana ia memejamkan mata, ia kehilangan kesadarannya perlahan.

Ketika Akashi Seijuurou kembali membuka kelopak matanya, heterokrom menggantikan dua iris rubi yang biasa menghiasi mata itu.

.

.

 **End of Chapter 13**

 **.**

*) Akashi Seijuurou di dua dunia ini sama-sama punya MPD. Bedanya, MPD-nya Akashi di dunia Akashi Tetsuya itu … kasusnya antara Akashi dan alter-egonya bersahabat, sementara Akashi di dunianya Kuroko Tetsuya … tebak sendiri deh :'D Aku sendiri gak terlalu tau tentang MPD. Bisa jadi informasi di atas salah. Yang penasaran cari sendiri aja deh di mbah google :'D

**) Kelanjutan hubungan Aomine dan Kise akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya.

Gak ada pilihan lain selain menyelesaikan fanfiksi dengan alur berantakan ini. #iykwim Dan ini ditutup dengan drama. O-em-ji :o

LAMA TAK BERJUMPA, SEMUAAA! *ketjupsatusatu* /dimuntahin

Entah aku kesambet apa, pas H-2 UN malah ngepublish lanjutan fanfiksi ini … Mungkin aku udah terlalu lelah buat belajar (terutama memahami mtk :"), dan berhubung lanjutan ini udah selesai. Daripada disimpen aja di draft, mending dipublish aja :"D

 **Aku pengen banget nyelesain ini. Seriusan. Secepatnya kalau bisa. Karena ngebayangin overprotektif!Miragen ke Kuroko itu bikin aku mimisan.** Kalau aja Fujimaki-sensei kasih hak milik KNB ke aku, kemungkinan besar anime ini jadi anime brothercomplex, HAHA—uhuk. Sayangnya itu gak akan pernah terjadi, desu~

Aku bahkan udah buat chapter buat klimaksnya nanti, dan skenario untuk bagian akhirnya. TAPI KENAPA AKU STUCK BUAT LANJUTAN CHAPTER INI!?

*tariknafas* Oke, memang ini gak bisa dipaksain, sih. Nulis aku tergantung mood, dan aku punya kesulitan dalam merangkai kata, dan lain-lain … jadi, yang baik hati bisa kasih aku saran buat mengatasi hal ini? Mungkin kalau ini teratasi aku bakal lancar ngetik lanjutannya. Berhubung kenal fanfiksi pas mau memasuki kelas 3, dan emang gak punya waktu buat belajar lebih dalam, jadinya gak ada kemajuan ._, /STOPCURHATNYAWOI Intinya, aku sendiri gak tau kapan ini bakal dilanjut (lagi).

Buat **Jakaningrum** /lemparintisu. Bukan Cuma sendiri, tapi juga ada perasaan menyesal, kenapa dia dulu bersikap begitu :" terimakasih udah mau koreksi, ya walaupun masih banyak kekurangan, tapi aku berharap fanfik ini masih bisa tetap dinikmati—oleh siapapun :") **CeiiCuya** dan akan semakin nyesek, mungkin :" Ini sudah dilanjut, syg :'D **Guest** ini lanjutannya, dan kukira ini juga nanggung (?) Yang penting udah dilanjut, terimakasih sudah menunggu :"D **shiko-chan** kalau bener-bener chapter kemarin jadi perpisahan … bagaimana? /hush Yosh, ini sudah dilanjut! Eh? Kita bernasib sama? Semangaat UN buat kita semua, deh. Terimakasih sudah menunggu :'D **Lilya04** terimakasih semangatnyaaa, Lilya-san! **N Rani kudo** iya, begitulah. Gomenne Rani-san :') oh kalau pertanyaan itu … sejauh ini masih Interhigh :') ini sudah dilanjut, maaf sudah menunggu lamaaaa! :'D

Terima kasih :'D


	17. Q15

**[[NOTE: Republish chapter kemarin—dengan sedikit perubahan—yang sempet kehapus gara-gara eksperimen gagal si othor. Didukung masalah psikologi di duta beserta masalah lainnya yang bisa bikin gelo… dan sukses bikin suasana hati hancur. Jadi maaf kalau kemarin ada yang aneh sama akun ini :')**

 **Nuhun. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan publish chapter lanjutan ini juga side story-nya secepatnya, baru menenangkan diri untuk sejenak…]]**

Kepribadian ganda adalah ekspresi dari kepribadian utama yang muncul karena kepribadian utama tidak dapat mewujudkan hal yang diinginkan.

Akashi Seijuurou, 29 tahun, pernah mencari sedikit informasi tentang gangguan yang tengah dideritanya ini.

Berdasarkan informasi yang didapatnya—ia juga sempat konsultasi ke psikiater, Akashi Seijuurou positif terkena Multiple Personality Disorder, atau yang dikenal dengan Gangguan Kepribadian Ganda.

Itu berarti ada orang lain selain dirinya yang bersarang di tubuh ini. Ada dua kesadaran yang hidup dalam satu tubuh.

Kok bisa? Seijuurou juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa divonis terkena gangguan ini, tetapi psikiater yang menanganinya bilang, DID bisa dipicu oleh keadaan stress, trauma, dan/atau dibawah tekanan.

Ah pantas. Kalau itu alasannya, Seijuurou memang tengah mengalaminya saat itu—saat pertama kali _dia_ muncul.

Seijuurou tidak menolak keberadaan sosok lain yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Sebaliknya, ia malah berterima kasih, karena dia telah hadir. Jujur, di saat krusial yang tengah melanda dirinya, sosok itu membantunya keluar dari lubang keputusasaan.

Seijuurou muda, yang saat itu umurnya baru saja menginjak delapan belas tahun—dan belum kelar menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-nya—dipaksa untuk meneruskan bisnis Ayahnya. Ditambah mengurus kelima adiknya.

Ia sendiri yang dalam keadaan hampir mendekati status gila bisa saja mati saat itu juga, bila saja sosok itu tidak muncul. Seijuurou padahal sudah memegang pisau dan bersiap-siap memotong pergelangan tangannya.

Untung saja ada _dia_ yang menyandarkannya.

 _'Hei, kau tidak sendirian.'_

"Siapa?"

 _'Aku. Aku bisa merasakan semua yang kau rasakan. Kesedihan, keputusasaan, rasa frustrasi itu …'_

"Bohong."

 _'Aku tidak berbohong, Akashi Seijuurou. Berhenti bersikap egois, Bodoh. Kau pikir dengan kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, semua bebanmu akan menghilang? Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Kau ingin membebankan ini semua pada Shintarou? Atau Ryouta? Apa kau sudah benar-benar gila, Seijuurou? Kau tidak lihat Shintarou yang pendiam saja sampai terpukul, dan Ryouta yang ceria tidak berhenti menangis, sampai sekarang. Kau sangat tahu, bukan? Mereka masih kecil. Kau adalah kakak pertama, kau panutan mereka, kau harus membimbing mereka dan menjaga mereka. Mereka berlima adalah orang yang telah kau janjikan akan kau jaga, pada Okaasan, dulu.'_

"…"

 _'Berhenti bersikap layaknya seorang pengecut. Aku tahu kau bisa, karena itu aku percaya padamu. Kau cerdas, Seijuurou. Sekarang, tunjukkan pada Seishirou-jiisama kalau kau mampu memimpin keluarga ini.'_

"…"

 _'Ingat, jangan mempermalukan Otousan dan Okaasan yang telah membesarkanmu sampai menjadi seperti sekarang. Jangan mengecewakan adik-adikmu dengan melakukan tindakan menyedihkan seperti ini.'_

Pisau diturunkan. Genggaman pada pegangan pisau makin melemah, hingga akhirnya benda tajam itu jatuh. Sepasang iris rubi menatap pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja akan ia iris sedang bergetar hebat. Sesuatu mengalir di pipinya. Kewarasannya sudah kembali.

"Maafkan aku … _Okaasan_ … _Otousan_ … "

Tubuh kurusnya runtuh saat itu juga.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

 **FROM YOU TO YOU**

 _Rival and Brother_

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

From You to You © Neemuresu Piero

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Selasa pagi, secara mendadak Seijuurou menyuruh Mibuchi Reo untuk membatalkan segala janji dan pertemuan di hari itu. Ia meliburkan diri. Seijuurou tidak peduli alasan apa yang akan digunakan oleh Reo agar mereka mau menerima keputusan sepihak darinya ini. Dan sebelum asistennya itu sempat melancarakan aksi protes, Seijuurou langsung memutus panggilannya.

Ini semua ia lakukan hanya untuk berbicara dengan Shintarou.

Hubungan mereka berdua memang sedang tidak baik. Shintarou yang menghindarinya, dan menolak berbicara padanya memang membuatnya risih.

Jadi, ketika Seijuurou mengetahui kalau sang adik sedang mengambil libur hari ini, ia langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Memangnya siapa yang salah di antara mereka berdua? Seijuurou hanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang wajar, kok. Mengapa Shintarou membawa-bawa nama Tetsuya saat menelepon seseorang yang mencurigakan, ia sebagai keluarganya juga berhak tahu, dan sebagai kakak wajar menyimpan rasa khawatir. Kakaknya bukan hanya dia saja, lho. Hei, mereka ini enam bersaudara!

Tapi kalau Shintarou sendiri menganggap Seijuurou yang salah, mau tak mau Seijuurou harus meminta maaf lebih dulu pada adiknya itu. Ia tak ingin memperburuk hubungannya dengan sang dokter. Dan setelah meminta maaf, Seijuurou bermaksud menanyakan maksud Shintarou tempo lalu, perihal Tetsuya.

Memang dasar dungu Akashi Seijuurou ini. Bisa bahaya padahal bila Shintarou ngambek untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _Tinggal minta maaf lagi, apa susahnya?_

Akashi Shintarou saat ini sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Selesai sarapan, Shintarou bilang sendiri ia tidak bekerja hari ini, dan akan berada di ruangannya. Untuk apa ia meliburkan diri bila ia masih mengurusi urusan kerjanya? Itulah Shintarou, Seijuurou saja bingung dengan jalan pikiran adiknya yang memiliki kepribadian malu-malu itu.

Seijuurou yang masih berpakaian rapi—memakai jas berwarna cokelat—sudah berada di depan ruangan dengan ukiran nama ' _Shintarou's Room_ ' di pintunya.

Ia mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia mengetuk sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras, Tetap tidak ada yang menyahut. Tiga kali berturut-turut tak mendapat respons, Seijuurou mulai khawatir dan hampir memasuki kamar itu tanpa izin, tetapi pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka sedikit saat Seijuurou baru ingin mendobraknya. Figur tinggi adiknya terlihat mengintip—

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggang—Se-seijuurou!? Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukannya seharusnya kau sudah—" Pintu dibuka sedikit lebar kala si pemilik ruangan mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah menganggu waktu liburnya.

Seijuurou menahan pintu, khawatir Shintarou akan membanting benda di depannya, menutupnya atau lebih tepatnya menghindarinya seperti belakangan ini.

"Dengar, Shintarou. Kita perlu bicara."

Shintarou tak bisa mengabaikan kala binar keseriusan pada sepasang iris rubi memasuki visualnya, maka ia membuka lebar-lebar pintu ruangannya. Shintarou minggir, mempersilakan kakaknya untuk masuk. "Ba-baiklah. Silahkan masuk."

Mendapat persetujuan dari si pemilik, bibir itu membentuk segaris senyum tipis, lega."Permisi," kata Seijuurou sebelum melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

.

Seijuurou sempat menghentikan langkah kakinya, iris serupa kucing itu memerhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Berantakan.

Sofa yang posisinya miring, buku-buku di rak tak tersusun rapi, bahkan berkas yang berhamburan di atas meja kerja adiknya itu pun dibiarkan begitu saja. Seijuurou sempat memungut berkas yang tak sengaja diinjaknya. Tertulis, 'Data Pasien' yang ditulis besar di sampul berwarna kuning. Seijuurou tidak mengerti hal semacam ini, jadi ia memilih mengabaikannya. Menaruh buku tersebut di meja terdekat.

"Kenapa kau meliburkan diri hari ini- _nanodayo_?" Masih melangkah, Shintarou bertanya, melirik ke arah saudara yang lebih pendek darinya.

Melihat atensi Seijuurou yang terfokus pada ruangannya, Shintarou memunguti kertas-kertas yang tergeletak di lantai—di dekat kakinya tepatnya, dan meletakkannya pada meja kerjanya. Sadar dengan apa yang mengambil perhatian kakaknya itu. "Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Ruangan ini memang selalu berantakan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bebenah, baru hari ini ingin aku bereskan, tapi kau datang."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh pembantu untuk membereskan ruanganmu ini, Shintarou?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Yang ada mereka malah mengacak-acak karena tak tahu letak barang-barangku yang sebenarnya. Nanti kalau ada yang hilang bisa mati aku."

"Kau harus memberitahu dan mengajari mereka. Ah, dan aku kemari karena ingin bicara denganmu, Shintarou."

"Ha? Tidak masuk akal."

"Bukannya kau yang lebih tidak masuk akal? Bilangnya ingin libur, lalu untuk apa kau mendekam di ruangan ini di hari liburmu?"

"Su-sudah kubilang aku ingin merapikan ruanganku ini. Lagipula, hari ini aku ada urusan dengan seseorang, kami ada janji dan—eh? Ah! Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa-apaan itu? Berhenti membuatku penasaran dengan kalimat setengah-setengahmu itu, Shintarou."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, itu bukan urusanmu. Serius Seijuurou, berhentilah mencampuri privasiku."

"Oke maafkan aku Shintarou. Aku kemari untuk meminta maaf padamu, bukan untuk menambah masalah lagi denganmu. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"Aku punya firasat kau akan terus mengikuti sebelum kau kumaafkan."

"Ya. Kalau perlu akan kuikuti kau ke rumah sakit. Aku akan mengintilimu bahkan bila kau sedang mengoperasi pasienmu. Aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Apa-apaan itu!? Kau sudah seperti penguntitku. Jangan bersikap kekanakan. Pikirkan pekerjaanmu juga, Bodoh!" Shintarou mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang meninggi.

Dikatai 'Bodoh' oleh adik pertamanya membuat Seijuurou stun untuk beberapa saat. Oke, Seijuurou akui ia sedikit _shock_. Adiknya ini tak pernah mengatainya sampai keterlaluan seperti itu. Seijuurou hanya kaget. Shintarou benar-benar marah rupanya.

Seijuurou menelan ludah. "Ah ... sudah tidak peduli." Ia mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya. "Aku takut bila memfokuskan perhatianku sepenuhnya pada pekerjaanku lagi, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya," akunya. "Aku—asal kau tahu saja—masih memiliki tanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas kalian, sebelum kalian menikah dan membentuk keluarga sendiri-sendiri. Aku kepala keluarganya di sini, Shintarou. Bila kalian memiliki masalah, atau mengetahui sesuatu yang penting, beritahu aku. Ceritakan masalah kalian padaku. Aku akan berusaha semampuku membantu. Ketidaktahuan seringkali membawa petaka ... mungkin aku sedikit kapok dan trauma?"

Ya. Semuanya salahnya. Bahkan Tetsuya yang melakukan aksi bunuh diri juga termasuk tanggung jawabnya.

Itulah beratnya menjadi kepala keluarga, apalagi dari awal Seijuurou telanjur melalaikan tugasnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi, walau mungkin tidak separah yang dilakukan Tetsuya. Ia yakin saudaranya yang lain cukup kuat dan waras, hal seperti memutuskan hidup secara paksa bukan perkara yang mudah, yang berarti berarti Tetsuya sudah memikirkan perbuatannya itu matang-matang.

Ia tidak mau berpura-pura tidak peduli, padahal sebenarnya sangat penasaran, karena terakhir kali Seijuurou melakukannya, adik bungsunya menjadi korban.

Seijuurou sedang berusaha membuka dirinya. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana memerankan peran kakak, karena di usia 18 mendadak ia banting setir menjadi kepala keluarga. Ya. Kepala keluarga yang cuek dan dingin, yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarganya sendiri.

Apa-apaan.

Bagaimana caranya Seijuurou muda dahulu membujuk Atsushi yang mudah ngambek? Memisahkan Ryouta dan Daiki yang hobi sekali bertengkar, mengajari Shintarou materi pelajaran yang kurang ia mengerti.

Bermain, berlarian di halaman mengejar si kecil Tetsuya, menggendongnya kemudian menerbangkannya di udara. Seijuurou sudah lupa. Bahkan suara tawa jernihnya, dan wajah gembira miliknya menjadi samar di ingatannya.

Seijuurou tidak sadar tengah diperhatikan Shintarou, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar muram.

Deheman pelan dari sosok di depannya membuat kepala Seijuurou mendongak. Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya, perhatiannya teralih pada luar jendela kamarnya. Seijuurou mengikuti arah pandangnya. Mengamati burung kecil yang baru saja hinggap di teralis balkon luar.

"Aku memaafkanmu."

Kata-kata selanjutnya membuatnya kembali menatap lurus pada adiknya. Shintarou sedang memandangnya juga, masih dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Jadi, aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu puas—nanodayo. Batalkan semua rencanamu untuk menstalkku."

"Syukurlah." Ia menghela napas lega. "Nah, kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya, apa yang sedang kau selidiki di belakangku, Akashi Shintarou?"

"A-apa? Baru kuberi tahu jangan mencampuri urusanku, dan kau mengulangnya—"

Memang ini rencana awalnya. Setelah dimaafkan, Seijuurou akan menanyakan hal itu sekali lagi.

"Ini urusanku juga. Karena kau membawa Tetsuya di sini."

"Tidak—"

"Aku juga kakaknya. Katakan, Shintarou, memangnya kau menganggap aku apa selama ini? Apa kau sebegitu tidak percaya padaku? Apa aku serendah itu di matamu? Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini. Salah?"

Seijuurou sudah lelah menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu. Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi, sebelumnya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu, tolong persiapkan mentalmu."

Shintarou melangkah ke meja kerjanya. Ia menyerahkan berkas yang baru diambilnya dari laci meja kerjanya ke tangan Seijuurou. Seijuurou menerimanya, membaca kata 'Visum Et Repertum' yang tertera di bagian atas lembaran tersebut.

Tunggu, Seijuurou sepertinya pernah tahu arti kata asing ini. Ini istilah dalam dunia kedokteran, kan? Ia juga sering dengar dari televisi. Sebentar, Visum ... visum itu bukannya sama dengan otopsi, ya? Kalau tak salah, itu adalah pembedahan mayat guna meneliti penyebab kematiannya. Lalu, untuk apa Shintarou memberinya berkas ini? Ini berkas milik siapa lagi—

Pandangannya diturunkan. Nama Akashi Tetsuya yang mengikuti di bawahnya membuat sepasang iris rubi itu melebar.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang sedang kau pegang itu? Itu adalah hasil otopsi tubuh Tetsuya. Aku meminta temanku yang ada di kepolisian untuk membuat surat ke ahli forensik agar memeriksa tubuh Tetsuya. Kebetulan tim forensiknya adalah temanku, aku juga ikut mengawasi selama proses."

Tangannya gemetaran selama mendengarkan omongan sang adik. Bukan karena apa, tapi karena geram. Seijuurou mendekat, menarik kerah kemeja adiknya kuat. Memaksa tubuh tinggi adik pertamanya agar menunduk. Dua iris krimson menatap tajam iris hijau daun milik sosok di hadapannya. Saking dekatnya mungkin Shintarou bisa merasakan deru napas Seijuurou yang tak beraturan sekarang ini. "Shintarou … kau menyuruh orang-orang itu mengacak-acak jasad Tetsuya? Kakak macam apa yang tega melakukan hal sekeji ini!? Kau tidak menghormatinya! Kurang ajar kau, Shintarou. Aku benar-benar harus memberimu pelajaran—"

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari perubahan pada jasad adiknya sebelum itu dikebumikan? Padahal ia sempat memandangi peti berlapis kaca—yang terdapat jasad Tetsuya—itu selama 3 jam. Memandangi betapa tampan—dan manis—adiknya ketika didandani dan dipakaikan jas hitam. Rambut panjangnya dirapikan, poninya disisir rapi ke atas sehingga Seijuurou bisa melihat sepenuhnya wajah pucat itu. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Dan Seijuurou hanya berdiri diam seperti orang tolol sambil merenungi kesalahan dan dosa-dosanya.

Shintarou mencoba mempertahankan ketenangannya. Tak memedulikan amarah membara pada diri kakaknya. Ini reaksi yang wajar, ia mahfum. "Aku siap menerima hukuman darimu apa pun itu. Tapi sebelum kau menetapkan apa hukuman yang pantas untukku, aku mau kau membaca hasil pemeriksaan itu dengan tuntas. Setelah itu terserah, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Ingin menghajarku, silakan. Atau mencambukku, dengan senang hati akan kupasang bagian belakangku untuk kau siksa sepuasnya," Shintarou pasrah. Kata-katanya terdengar seperti seorang masokis.

Tapi tentu Seijuurou tidak yakin akan melakukan hal sekejam itu pada saudaranya—semarah-marahnya ia pada adiknya. Menyiksanya? Mencubitnya saja Seijuurou tak berani.

Tapi _malam itu_ , Seijuurou menampar Tetsuya. Menamparnya keras sampai tangannya sendiri terasa panas. Menamparnya sampai tubuh kurus adiknya tersungkur di lantai. Ia tidak mau mengingatnya, Seijuurou rasa ia sedang dirasuki iblis saat itu.

Seijuurou melepas cengkeramannya pada kerah itu kasar. Shintarou membenarkan leher baju kemejanya, kemudian menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang sempat turun sedikit. Ia mulai menjelaskan.

"Awalnya aku ragu. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak menghormati Tetsuya. BUKAN! Aku malah sangat menghormatinya. Sudah kupikirkan puluhan kali sebelumnya, dan ketika aku mengingat kejanggalan pada kematian mendadak adikku ini, aku geram dan memilih melanjutkan melakukan tindakan ini. Kau tidak tahu saja, Seijuurou. Perjuanganku yang berusaha mempertahankan kewarasanku ketika melihat mereka membawa tubuh tak berbentuk adikku ke ruang mayat. Ketika aku memeriksa tubuh tak utuh itu, dan menemukan senyum samar di wajah Tetsuya. Tahu, apa yang kurasakan saat itu? Rasanya seperti jantungku digenggam, kemudian diremas sampai hancur tak bersisa. Dan aku kembali menyaksikan tubuh tak berbentuk adikku dibongkar pasang seperti mainan oleh mereka. Ajaib sekali aku masih bisa dibilang waras sampai detik ini." Shintarou tertawa miris, hati Seijuurou meringis melihatnya.

Seijuurou masih belum mengerti, melihat saudaranya yang memasang wajah frustasi hanya membuatnya semakin khawatir. "Shintarou—"

"Tunggu, jangan menyelaku. Aku belum selesai berbicara. Tapi hasilnya tak mengecewakan, lho, Seijuurou. Kesabaranku terbayarkan. 3 minggu setelah itu hasilnya keluar dan kau ingin tahu apa yang tertulis di laporan itu? Tidak, aku ingin kau membacanya sendiri dan menyimpulkannya. Atau kau tidak mengerti cara membacanya? Perlu aku menerjemahkannya?"

Seijuurou diam memperhatikan berkas digenggamannya. Ia ingin membacanya langsung, tapi juga takut mengetahui kenyataannya. Kenyataan terburuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Pasang telingamu baik-baik, Seijuurou." Ia menarik napas. "Akashi Tetsuya, meninggal 10 Februari 20xx karena bunuh diri. Tetsuya meninggal karena menerima sejumlah luka fatal. Pendarahan berat di otak. Tempurung kepala retak. Tulang leher dan pinggang yang patah. Tangan kanan dan kaki kiri yang terlepas dari tubuhnya. Lalu, kehabisan banyak darah.

Hasil visum internal: Pada perut ditemukan sabu cair. Pada empedu dan ginjal ditemukan residu narkotika berupa morfin. Pada urin ditemukan zat psikotoprika golongan amfetamin dengan kadar tinggi. Ditemukan 3 bekas suntikan di bahu kiri, lengan kiri, dan juga leher. Pada tubuhnya ditemukan senyawa sedatif yang berlebihan, yaitu obat tidur dan obat penenang. Jadi—Se-seijuurou!? Oi!"

Bahunya dicengkeram kuat, kemudian digoyang kasar.

Seijuurou lupa caranya bernapas, dan runtuh saat itu juga.

.

* * *

.

 _There is only one thing that is in front of us until we grasp onto victory_

 _If the paths that we are running towards are the same_

 _We will always be connected_

(Tsugi Au Hi Made - Kuroko. T ft Kise. R)

.

* * *

.

.

Akashi tentu sadar dengan apa yang terjadi di antara Kise dan Aomine. Ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka. Keduanya saling menjaga jarak, tidak saling menyapa, dan cuek. Padahal biasanya dua orang ini yang paling ramai di antara saudaranya yang lain.

Dan ketika keduanya sedang berkelahi seperti sekarang, hanya satu orang—selain dirinya—yang bisa mengakurkan keduanya. Karena ia tidak mampu, jadi pilihan terakhir, Akashi harus menyuruh orang itu untuk mendamaikan duo bodoh ini.

Orang itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Siapa sangka itu malah berubah menjadi petaka. Aomine yang kehilangan kendali dan tak bisa mengontrol emosinya menggunakan jalur kekerasan. Ia benar-benar niat menghajar Kise saat itu.

Jika saja Kuroko tak tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan Kise, dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai perisai—mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi saudara pirangnya.

Ia masih diam, walaupun rasanya ia ingin berlari dan segera menghajar Aomine. Berani sekali dia menyakiti Tetsuya-nya.

Tapi demi kebaikan mereka, Akashi memilih diam di tempat. Bahkan saat Midorima memaksa menghentikan mereka. Akashi menghalanginya. Murasakibara diam menurut.

Saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dari manik biru langit milik adiknya, rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk dadanya. Sakit.

Seperti ada yang memanggilnya untuk segera menghentikan pertengkaran itu. Kakinya melangkah cepat ke tempat kejadian. Ketika sampai di sana, Akashi langsung menarik tubuh yang sedikit-lebih-kecil darinya ini mendekat sampai menempel—atau dengan kata lain memeluknya protektif. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhkan saudaranya dari dua orang yang sedang dalam mode berbahaya.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak tahu masalah kalian berdua itu apa, tapi sampai menggunakan kekerasan seperti ini … kalian ini minta kuhajar, ya?"

Tidak hanya fisik, mereka juga sampai membuat Kuroko menangis. Tidak ada hal yang menyakitkan selain melihat adik kecilnya itu menitikan air mata.

Itu yang membuat Akashi langsung turun tangan saat itu juga.

Memangnya dua orang ini tidak punya otak apa? Berkelahi di depan Kuroko, ditambah main tangan. Mereka seperti tidak mengerti tabiat Kuroko, yang pasti akan selalu ikut campur urusan orang jika itu menyangkut keluarganya. Aomine dan Kise memang memiliki tubuh yang besar dan kuat, lain lagi dengan Kuroko. Jika dia terlibat baku hantam dengan mereka jelas dia yang paling dirugikan.

"Tetsuya, coba kulihat tanganmu." Akashi memeriksa dua tangan Kuroko hati-hati, dua netra heterokrom itu sempat berkilat tajam ketika mendapati merah pada kulit pucat adiknya. "Atsushi, carikan es batu untuk mengompres tangan Tetsuya."

"Mengerti." Murasakibara berlari kecil meninggalkan grup, mencari apa yang dibutuhkan saat ini.

"Dinginkan kepala kalian, Ryouta, Daiki. Jangan mendekat, sampai kalian bisa mengendalikan diri kalian. Ikut aku, Tetsuya."

Ia sedikit menyeret tubuh ringkih Kuroko, karena sepertinya saudaranya ini masih belum ingin pergi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun hanya ingin mengeplak nyamuk di tanganku. Kami tidak bertengkar."

Jangan membelanya, jelas-jelas Akashi melihat dengan dua mata kepalanya sendiri, Aomine serius ingin menghajar sosok di hadapannya.

"Diam dan turuti aku, Tetsuya. Kita harus cepat mengompresnya sebelum semakin parah. Tch. Mungkin aku memang harus memberi pelajaran yang sesungguhnya pada mereka berdua."

Akhirnya tubuh itu menyerah. Kuroko menurut saja saat Akashi mulai menggiring tubuhnya ke bangku di bawah pohon.

"Mereka memang seperti itu. _Tidak berubah ... bahkan saat dewasa pun_ …. "

Samar ia mendengar gumaman dari sebelahnya. Ia sedang tidak fokus, jadi Akashi meminta konfirmasi sekali lagi. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu Tetsuya?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, tetapi dengan wajah yang dipalingkan. Kise menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Dari ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat Aomine yang diam menunduk.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Kise ingin memecahkan kecanggungan ini.

"Kise," / "Aominecchi," –panggil mereka bersamaan.

"Kau duluan-ssu," kata Kise mengalah.

"Baiklah. Errr … maaf karena sudah berkata kasar padamu. Omonganku yang bilang aku ingin membunuhmu itu … lupakan saja! Aku khilaf."

"Kalau bukan karena aku yang memancing Aominecchi, Aominecchi juga pasti tidak akan seperti tadi. Aku tahu kalau Aominecchi memang emosian— _dan bodoh_ , seharusnya aku menjaga ucapanku. Jadi, ini bukan cuma salah Aominecchi. Salahku juga-ssu."

Aomine tidak menyangka kalau Kise akan ikut menyalahkan dirinya. Kise lebih tidak percaya dirinya akan mengalah seperti ini.

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksud kata bodohmu—argh, lupakaaan! Tch. Ya, kau benar. Aku memang bodoh. Aku yang menyebabkan kekacauan dulu. Aku memancing Akashi sampai bisa berubah seperti sekarang, aku membuat Tetsu depresi. Apalagi? Ah, ya. Aku bahkan sempat menyakitimu, Kise."

"Aominecchi!?"

"Aku sepenuhnya sadar atas segala kesalahan yang kubuat di masa lalu, dan sudah lama juga aku ingin meminta maaf. Hanya, ada sesuatu yang menahanku ketika aku ingin mengatakan ini pada kalian. Aku tahu egoku terlalu tinggi, tapi aku sadar diri.

Kalau aku tidak bertemu Tetsu sore itu, mungkin aku tidak akan terikat bersama kalian. Dan mungkin aku tak akan berdiri bersama kalian—di sini."

Sepertinya Aomine masih ingin melanjutkan omongannya, jadi Kise memilih diam mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu, Kise, aku pernah membunuh seseorang, dan itu adalah ayahku sendiri." Ada senyum pahit yang perlahan terbentuk di bibir saudara hitamnya.

Ah, soal itu, ia memang pernah mendengarnya dari anak-anak panti. Aomine dijuluki 'Si Pembunuh'. Rumornya dia memang pernah membunuh seseorang. Kise tidak percaya awalnya. Anak umur sepuluh tahun berani—dan tega—membunuh seseorang? Mengenyampingkan penampilannya yang seperti preman, setidaknya Aomine masih polos. Sama seperti Kise. Pikiran mereka seharusnya masih suci.

Itulah yang membuat anak-anak di panti takut dan memilih menjauhi Aomine.

Kise hanya tidak menyangka kalau orang yang dibunuhnya adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri. _Hell_! Kenapa Aomine melakukan hal sekeji itu, sementara Kise saja mendambakan bertemu dengan ayahnya yang tak tahu di mana. Apa kabarnya? Masih hidupkah dia? Tidak tahukah kalau anaknya merindukannya di sini.

Tapi pasti selalu ada alasan di balik suatu tindakan. Mungkin ayah Aomine sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan, yang sampai membuat Aomine kalap dan akhirnya menghabisi nyawanya. Nasib mereka berlima memang tidak beruntung, walau Kise tidak mengetahui cerita mengapa tiga saudaranya bisa berakhir di rumah panti milik Miyuki. Ia saja hanya berbagi kesedihannya pada Kuroko.

Aomine memandang tangan kanannya yang selanjutnya ia kepal kuat-kuat. "Saat aku memukul Tetsu tadi, aku takut melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu pada keluargaku lagi. Aku takut tangan ini akan menghancurkan tubuh rapuh Tetsu. Kalau sampai aku melakukan itu, lebih baik aku mati saja."

Mungkin omongan Kise memang sudah keterlaluan, atau ia tak sengaja menyakiti perasaan saudaranya lewat perkataannya. Kalau benar begitu, ia memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu, Kuroko tak perlu menghalanginya, ia tak perlu mengorbankan dirinya untuk Kise. Kenapa adik kecilnya itu baik sekali padanya?

Kepalanya terangkat. Aomine menatap Kise—masih dengan segaris senyum menyakitkan di bibir itu. "Dan pertandingan terakhir kita … Aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Kau hampir mengalahkanku, Kise. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sehebat itu, sampai bisa mengikuti gaya bermainku lagi. Luar biasa. Tapi, mengikutiku hanya akan membuat tubuhmu hancur. Kau belum siap. Jangan samakan aku denganmu."

Aomine benar, ia yang sekarang tentu belum bisa menandinginya. Apalagi jika hanya sendiri.

Lain lagi ceritanya kalau ia berjuang bersama Kaijo.

Setelah pertandingan melawan Kuroko, Kagami, dan yang lainnya, Kise akhirnya sedikit mengerti apa arti menjadi sebuah bagian dalam tim. Kakak kelasnya memang kejam, tapi Kise menyukai timnya yang sekarang.

Di samping itu, di antara pikiran "Tentu saja aku akan menang!" Dari waktu yang ia habiskan di Teiko, dan pikiran "Aku tidak tahu jika aku akan menang atau tidak." Di masa sekarang, ia rasa pikiran yang kedua lebih menarik. Lebih membuatnya semangat untuk berkompetisi dengan yang lain.

Kise yang sekarang benar-benar ingin mengalahkan mereka—Kiseki no Sedai. Termasuk Aomine Daiki, karena mengalahkannya adalah cita-citanya sedari dulu yang belum tercapai.

Aomine mengembuskan napas berat. "Memang seharusnya aku tidak turun dan bermain. Aku hanya akan menyakiti orang di sekelilingku lagi. Ternyata benar. Aku ini memang monster sungguhan, ya?"

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, ada sesuatu yang mengalir di wajah rupawan saudaranya. Iris emasnya melebar untuk beberapa saat. Ekspresi wajah Kise melunak. "Aominecchi bukan monster-ssu," katanya tiba-tiba.

Baru Aomine ingin melancarkan pertanyaan mengapa Kise bisa berkata seperti itu dengan wajah yakinnya, model ini sudah melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "Kalau kau tanya kenapa, karena monster tidak menangis-ssu."

"Menangis… aku tidak menangis—"

"Kau sedang menangis sekarang, Aominecchi." Satu tangan Kise terulur. Mendarat di pipi kanan Aomine. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap aliran kecil di sana.

Aomine ikut meraba wajahnya sendiri, merasakan basah dan aliran kecil di pipinya. Dan itu masih mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Cih." Ia hanya bisa mengumpat. Kise tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, Aominecchi. Aku memaafkanmu. Tetsuyacchi juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Lagipula ini tak sepenuhnya salah Aominecchi, salahku juga. Maka, maafkan diriku juga, ya!"

Kuroko adalah sosok saudara yang baik. Bahkan saat _mereka_ tanpa sengaja menghancurkan janjinya dengan sahabatnya dulu ... Tidak. Belum tentu Kuroko sudah memafkan mereka, karena Kise beserta empat saudaranya yang lain tidak pernah meminta maaf pada saudara kecil mereka. Belum.

"Aku—kalau dipikir-pikir juga punya banyak salah sama Tetsuyacchi, tapi ia selalu memaafkanku. Dia selalu protes ketika kupeluk tiba-tiba, tapi dia tidak menolak. Tetsuyacchi sudah seperti malaikat bagiku. Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali menerimaku sebagai diriku yang sebenarnya, ketika dunia ini menolakku dan membuangku, dia dengan senyum tulusnya menerimaku dan membelaku. Walaupun mereka bilang aku anak pembawa sial, aku anak tak berguna, tapi Tetsuyacchi bilang dia bersedia menjadi temanku, dia ingin selalu berada di sisiku, dia tidak seperti mereka, Tetsuyacchi adalah penyelamatku...ssu."

Ah... jadi teringat masa kecil.

Saat Kise sedang menangis karena teringat makian dari pengasuhnya terdahulu yang tak lain adalah saudara jauhnya. Saat mengingat perlakuan kasar mereka. Saat mereka mengusirnya. Yang paling sakit, saat mereka mengatakan makhluk seperti Kise Ryouta tak seharusnya ada, dan lebih baik mati saja.

Ia memang tidak mengetahui siapa ayahnya. Kise juga hanya mengenal ibunya sebatas dari selembar foto yang ditunjukkan neneknya. Ibunya yang memakai seragam sekolah berfoto dengan background bunga sakura. Ibunya tersenyum ceria. Ibunya begitu cantik, dan Kise kecil begitu ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Kise sering menangis. Bibirnya akan bergetar ketika menyebut kata _'Kaa-chan'_ berulang kali. Sesekali ia mengisap kembali lendir yang mengalir di hidungnya.

Dan Kuroko sering memergokinya saat Kise sedang meratapi nasibnya. Menanyakan _"Mengapa Kise-kun menangis?"_ dengan suara lembutnya. Kise menjawab jujur, _"Aku.. hiks.. merindukan.. hiks.. Kaa-chan,"_ terisak. Dan Kuroko akan langsung mendekapnya. Mengusap bagian belakangnya, membelai pelan rambutnya, tanpa bersua.

Kise akan menangis keras, mulutnya terbuka lebar, matanya terpejam kuat di pelukan tubuh mungil itu sembari meremas kaus Kuroko. Meluapkan segala emosinya saat itu juga.

Dan Kuroko akan bersenandung kecil dengan suara merdunya, " _Daijobu, Daijobu. Taetari shinakute ii n da yo. Watashi mo ishho ni naite_ _ageru_ "

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menangis, sih? Dasar cengeng!" Kepalanya dijitak tiba-tiba, ketika ia terbangun dari lamunannya yang dilihatnya wajah Aomine yang sudah seperti biasa. Sepertinya Aomine mengelap wajahnya selama Kise sibuk mengenang masa lalu.

Ia mengusap kepalanya yang sakit, jitakan saudaranya cukup keras. Kemudian mengelap air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipinya. "Aominecchi duluan yang menangis! Dan aku tidak cengeng-ssu!" Bibirnya sengaja dimajukan beberapa senti.

Kise tidak cengeng. Sebaliknya.

"Tapi kau benar soal Tetsu. Dia adalah penyelamat kita, dia alasan kita bisa bersama dan membentuk keluarga ini." Ia merangkul pundak Kise, menariknya mendekat. Kise melirik, Aomine memandang langit biru. Biru yang mengingatkannya pada sepasang manik milik Kuroko. Aquamarine yang sekarang terpantul di netra safir Aomine.

"Aku … bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengannya."

Kise ikut memandang langit. Tersenyum ceria seperti biasa.

 _Tidak hanya dirimu. Aku—kita semua pasti merasakan hal yang sama, Aominecchi!_

.

.

.

Dari sini, Tetsuya bisa melihat Aomine dan Kise yang sedang berbincang sedikit.

Ia bersyukur, sepertinya perkataan Akashi tadi membuat api kemarahan saudara hitamnya padam. Tetsuya sempat takut Aomine akan berbuat kasar pada Kise saat Akashi menyuruh keduanya berbicara, seperti memukul atau meninjunya. Saat ia tak ada, siapa yang akan menghentikan perkelahian itu? Tetsuya tidak masalah kalau harus menjadi tameng. Ia lebih suka dirinya yang terluka daripada orang terkasihnya.

Tapi syukurlah hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena yang Tetsuya lihat sekarang, keduanya malah sedang saling merangkul. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena posisi dua saudaranya itu yang membelakanginya. Tapi ia yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja. Neraka ini sudah berakhir.

Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. "Sepertinya mereka sudah baikan," katanya tanpa sadar.

Akashi yang berada di dekatnya melirik ke arah Tetsuya, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang saudaranya itu. " … Ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka, karena sudah melukai orang tak bersalah seperti Tetsuya. Daiki memang keterlaluan. Kalau tahu begini aku akan menghentikan mereka dari awal."

"Mereka harus diberi pelajaran. Tangan Tetsu-chin jadi hampir menyamai rambutku kan... Pasti sakit, ya, Tetsu-chin? Ne, Mido-chin, apa perlu kita membawa Tetsu-chin ke rumah sakit?"

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak sakit atau pun perih, ia hanya merasa tangannya berkedut saja.

Midorima berjongkok di hadapan Tetsuya, memegangi kantong berisi es batu yang ditempelkan ke kedua tangannya. "Ya … kupikir kita harus memeriksakannya, aku takut ada tulang yang retak, atau pendarahan internal…?"

"Midorima-kun berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit segala. Sebentar lagi luka ini juga akan menghilang."

Ya, menghilang …

Semoga.

Dilihat dari luka yang sebelumnya, luka-luka itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh. Lecet pada siku tangannya karena ia menyelamatkan Nigou saja baru hilang, itu pun karena Tetsuya rajin mengobatinya. Yang Tetsuya herankan adalah kenapa luka bekas kecelakaan waktu itu masih betah berdiam di tubuhnya? Walaupun itu masih bisa disembunyikan, walaupun Tetsuya ahli dalam menyembunyikan hal semacam ini, tapi tetap saja Akashi dan Midorima telah mengetahuinya.

Tapi luka kali ini terlalu mencolok, Tetsuya takut ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami, Tetsuyacchi/Tetsu!"

Kise membungkuk dalam. Satu tangannya memaksa pemuda di sampingnya, Aomine Daiki, agar ikut menunduk pula sepertinya.

"Karena sudah bertingkah kekanakan, dan sudah melukaimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku, Tetsu? Apapun pasti kulakukan untuk mendapatkan maafmu!"

Kise sudah kembali berdiri tegak, sementara Aomine masih pada posisinya, juga enggan menatap Tetsuya.

Akashi maju selangkah, Aomine hanya dapat melihat sepatu sport putih yang dikenakan Akashi tepat di bawahnya. Masih tidak berani melirik ke atas, pada Akashi yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya— postur yang terlihat begitu angkuh.

"Bersimpuh di hadapan Tetsuya. Jilati sepatunya. Memohonlah dengan sangat seperti budak rendahan—"

Tetsuya menginterupsi. "Akashi-kun."

"Aku bercanda, Tetsuya."

"Bercandaan Akashi-kun tidak lucu. Kalau Ingin bercanda, jangan mengatakan hal sadis dengan wajah menyeramkanmu itu. Siapa pun akan mengira omonganmu adalah hal yang serius." Tetsuya bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mendekati Aomine, menarik tubuh besar itu agar kembali tegak. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Aomine-kun, dan Kise-kun juga," ujarnya pelan.

"Wajahku memang seperti ini, Tetsuya. Kau ingin menyalahi Tuhan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kita melanjutkan permainan ini."

"Eh? Tapi tanganmu masih sakit, Tetsuyacchi!" Kise mendekat, memeriksa tangan Tetsuya hati-hati. Ada rasa bersalah yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya ketika mendapati memar keunguan di kulit putih saudaranya.

"Ah ..." Tetsuya menarik kembali tangannya, menyembunyikannya di belakang. Ia ingin bilang kalau tangannya tidak apa-apa, bahwa ia tidak merasakan sakit, dan mereka tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Tapi kalau ia berkata jujur, mereka akan mencurigainya, dan menyadari memang ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Apalagi kalau sampai identitasnya diketahui. "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita berlibur bersama, aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Besok pagi aku harus pergi. Pelatih—ah, maksudku Aida-san mengadakan kamp pelatihan musim panas. Aku harus datang."

Sebelum ia berangkat ke sini, Aida Riko sempat menghubunginya. Awalnya dia menanyakan kondisi Tetsuya, bagaimana perasaannya, karena terakhir mereka bertemu adalah saat pertandingan melawan Touo, dan ia yang kabur. Aida memintanya berkumpul di Seirin besok, dia akan mengadakan pelatihan. Dia juga tidak memaksa. Kalau Tetsuya masih kurang sehat—atau dengan kata lain masih syok, karena Aida mengerti perasaan Tetsuya—Tetsuya boleh membolos.

Mereka terlalu baik padanya.

"Kita baru tiga hari berlibur bersama, Tetsu-chin. Aku jauh-jauh dari Akita pulang kemari untuk menikmati liburan bersama para saudaraku. Kalau Tetsu-chin pergi pasti ada yang kurang ..." Murasakibara bangkit. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Tetsuya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kirinya.

Tentu Tetsuya masih ingin berkumpul bersama mereka. Masih banyak hal yang ia ingin lakukan. Baru kemarin Murasakibara bilang dia akan mengajarinya memasak kue, bersama. Tetsuya masih belum ingin berpisah.

Satu tangannya mendarat di surai ungu, kemudian membelainya pelan. "Maafkan aku, Murasakibara-kun. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus mengikuti pelatihan itu. Kalau aku berdiam diri saja, aku yang lemah ini tidak akan pernah bisa disandingkan dengan kalian ..."

Tetsuya berkata jujur.

"Tetsuyacchi tidak lemah-ssu! Kau berhasil mengalahkanku, bahkan Midorimacchi juga! Itu artinya Tetsuyacchi kuat dan sejajar dengan kami-ssu!"

Midorima diam-diam mengangguk setuju.

"Ya. Aku memang berhasil mengalahkan Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun, _setengah mati_. Itu pun aku membutuhkan bantuan teman-temanku di Seirin. Aku masih belum berhasil mengalahkan Aomine-kun. Aku ingin mengejarnya. Aku pernah bilang, kan, Aomine-kun, suatu hari nanti pasti akan ada seseorang yang bisa kau jadikan rival, seseorang yang cukup kuat. _yang mengerti akan kesepianmu_. Aku berharap pada Seirin, aku yakin mereka mampu. Maka itu, aku ingin mendukung mereka dari belakang, seperti aku mendukung kalian dahulu. Atau kalau kami gagal, kuharap yang lain bisa memenuhi harapanmu itu. Lagipula, kita berjanji untuk bertemu di Winter Cup, bukan, Akashi-kun?"

Kali ini, Tetsuya menghadap Akashi. Saudara merahnya tengah memandang dirinya dengan emosi yang tidak terbaca. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus, matanya menatapnya tanpa emosi. Tetsuya memandang balik dengan keteguhan yang terpancar di sepasang aquamarine—masih kukuh ingin melanjutkan permainan ini.

Akashi menghela napas. "Baiklah. Mari kita mulai permainannya," katanya pada akhirnya.

Akashi merombak kembali tim yang barusan sudah ia pilih—masih melalui undian. Kali ini berbeda. Tim merah beranggotakan Akashi, Aomine, dan Murasakibara. Sedang di tim biru ada Tetsuya, Kise, dan Midorima.

Permainan dimulai. Aomine maju mewakili tim merah. Kise mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk merebut bola dari Tetsuya langsung. Tentu ini membuatnya girang setengah mati. Bisa satu tim dengan malaikat birunya saja merupakan kebahagiaan terindah untuknya.

Bola dilemparkan, melambung tinggi di udara, baik Kise dan Aomine keduanya bersiap melompat.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Aominecchi!"

"Heee … percaya diri sekali dirimu itu. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku."

Bola pertama berhasil direbut Aomine.

Di detik pertama Tetsuya harus bisa beradaptasi dengan permainan alur cepat saudaranya.

Bola ada di tangan Aomine, Tetsuya mengejar, mencoba mencurinya dari belakang. Berhasil. Ia langsung menge-pass bola itu ke Midorima, detik itu juga, saudara berkacamatanya itu langsung menembaknya. Skor 3-0.

Selanjutnya pertandingan semakin sengit. Mereka saling membalas. Tim biru mencetak angka, tim merah langsung membalasnya. Begitu seterusnya.

Tetsuya menikmatinya. Bermain bersama orang-orang kuat memang luar biasa. Ia bersyukur ia bisa mengikuti permainan mereka.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Bukan tim-nya, tapi tim lawan—tim merah.

Tugas Tetsuya hanyalah mengoperkan bola pada Kise atau Midorima. Midorima menjadi _shooter_ mereka, Kise sesekali melakukan dunk untuk menambah angka. Mereka bertiga bekerja sama untuk menyusul ketertinggalan.

Tapi tim di seberang sana. Rasa-rasanya ia tak melihat kerjasama di antara mereka. Jika Aomine yang mendapat bola ia menyerang langsung ke ring. Jika Akashi yang mendapatkannya, ia akan maju dengan Kise yang mencoba menghadang—walau beberapa kali Kise dijatuhkan oleh Ankle Break Akashi. Dan Murasakibara hanya berdiri mengamati—sambil sesekali menguap—di bawah ring.

Tetsuya merasa lucu.

.

.

 _Pernahkah kau melihat permainan lima orang itu, Tetsuya? Ah, mungkin jika di dunia nyata belum. Tapi kau pernah melihatnya, kan? Di ingatanku?_

 _Jika kau pernah melihatnya, tidakkah kau merasa … kesal? Permainan mereka itu seolah-olah sedang berlomba memamerkan kekuatan yang mereka miliki padamu—pada kita._

 _Oke, aku tahu mereka kuat, bila dibandingkan denganku, tentu aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi … tetap saja … ini tidak benar. Apalagi jika membayangkan mereka menunjukan kekuatan mereka itu kepada lawan, dan tanpa ampun menindas tim yang mereka hadapi. Bukannya aku ingin mereka bermain tidak serius … tapi, permainan mereka membuat banyak orang tersakiti, aku mungkin salah satunya. Dan sahabatku juga jadi korban kekejaman mereka._

 _Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka, kalau yang mereka lakukan itu salah. Tidak peduli kuat atau lemah, menang atau kalah, yang terpenting dalam permainan ini adalah kerja sama dan kesenangan yang kau dapatkan setelahnya._

 _Percuma saja jika kau tidak merasakan apa-apa saat bermain. Mau mencetak ribuan angka pun, atau timmu menang, jika hanya satu orang yang bermain, apa artinya? Basket adalah permainan tim. Itu sudah ditetapkan oleh penciptanya._

 _Aku juga ingin mematahkan ideologi Akashi-kun yang menyatakan bahwa 'Pemenang adalah segalanya'._

 _Untuk itu, aku memintamu untuk mengalahkan mereka, mereka yang haus akan kekuatan … dan mereka yang bermain basket tanpa tujuan._

 _Agar mereka mengingat kembali bagaimana caranya menikmati permainan yang mengikat kita—aku dan mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Mungkin mereka tidak sadar. Mereka tidak hanya berhenti bergantung atau mengandalkan satu sama lain, tapi juga berhenti percaya padanya. Pemandangan itu hanya akan mengingatkan Kuroko akan masa lalunya, tentang mereka yang meninggalkannya. Itu hanya membuat dadanya kembali sesak._

.

.

Setelah 40 menit berlalu pertandingan selesai. Tim merah menjadi pemenangnya dengan selilih dua angka, 99-101.

Tetsuya berada sedikit menjauh dari para saudaranya. Napasnya terputus-putus, dan tubuhnya terasa dibanjiri oleh keringat. Ia membungkuk sambil meletakkan tangannya pada dengkulnya yang terasa gemetar. Mulutnya terbuka, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Beberapa detik setelahnya lututnya yang sudah lemas menyerah, ia jatuh terduduk sambil terbatuk-batuk. Tetsuya juga merasa sedikit mual.

Sepertinya Tetsuya terlalu memaksakan diri hari ini sampai tak memikirkan batas tubuhnya sendiri.

Mereka yang menyadari hal ini langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Tetsuyacchi!" / "Tetsu!"

Bayangkan saja ia bermain bersama generasi keajaiban, dan melawan generasi keajaiban pula. Tentu saja pertandingan yang melibatkan mereka tak usah ditanyakan lagi. Pasti luar biasa gilanya.

Ini juga pertama kali bagi Tetsuya bermain bersama mereka.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi mengelus leher adiknya, berharap dapat meringankan batuk yang dideritanya. Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, batuk menghalanginya menjawab meski sekadar kata "Aku baik-baik saja."

Karena ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau tidak kuat! Ya ampun..." Midorima datang dan memeriksa kening Tetsuya. Takut adiknya bernasib sama seperti sehabis pertandingan melawan timnya tempo lalu. "Kita harus pulang. Tapi sebelum itu ganti bajumu. Memakai baju basah hanya akan memperburuk kondisimu. Termasuk celanamu. Maksudku, kau harus melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhmu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya sudah sedikit tenang sekarang. "Midorima-kun menyuruhku telanjang begitu!? Tidak mau!"

Yang benar saja. Lebih baik Tetsuya masuk angin, bahkan mati pun tak masalah, daripada disuruh pulang dengan keadaan bugil.

"Tapi Tetsuya—"

"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" Ia bersikukuh, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memanas. Mereka ini berniat mempermalukannya apa?

"Ne … bagaimana kalau Tetsu-chin menuruti perkataan Mido-chin—"

"Tidak!"

"—dan memakai jaketku sebagai penutupnya? Aku yakin jaketku cukup untuk menutupi tubuh Tetsu-chin sampai lutut (?) bagaimana? Daripada Tetsu-chin sakit. Bukankah Tetsu-chin bilang akan mengikuti training musim panas besok? Kalau Tetsu-chin sakit aku dan yang lainnya tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi. Tetsu-chin juga tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan kakaknya membuat Tetsuya membisu.

Tentu saja ia tidak ingin menyusahkan teman timnya. Tetsuya tidak mau menjadi beban mereka. Walaupun Seirin memperlakukannya dengan baik, itu bukan berarti Tetsuya bisa berlaku seenaknya. Gara-gara dirinya yang tak bisa berpartisipasi saat melawan Touo kemarin, Seirin jadi kalah.

Walaupun ia masih tak yakin jikalau dirinya masuk pun tim mereka akan menang.

"I-itu … baiklah …."

Ia menyanggupi. Ada rona kemerahan yang terlihat samar di pipinya.

.

.

.

Selesai mengemasi barang mereka—juga Tetsuya yang sudah melepas pakaiannya, keenam remaja pelangi ini memutuskan untuk pulang.

Karena kondisi Tetsuya yang lemas, Akashi menawarkan diri untuk menggendongnya sampai rumah. Jaraknya hanya sekitar 2 kilometer, mereka tak membawa kendaraan saat kemari.

Tetsuya tentu mengutarakan protesannya, tapi tak digubris. Midorima malah mengatakan, "Jangan keras kepala. Salahmu yang terus diam selama pertandingan. Jangan menjadi beban kami." Dan perkataan ini sukses menohok hati Tetsuya, apalagi bagian akhirnya.

Pada akhirnya ia pulang dengan digendong Akashi. Tetsuya malu. Sudah memakai jaket kebesaran milik Murasakibara, digendong pula. Ditambah dikawal oleh lima remaja pelangi yang mencolok. Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus pada pundak Akashi. Untungnya jaket Murasakibara adalah model hoodie, jadi Tetsuya bisa menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan penutup itu, Tetsuya menariknya sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya—menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Walaupun bentuk fisiknya masih seperti remaja umur 16 tahun, tapi pikirannya tiga tahun lebih tua. Akashi Tetsuya sudah berumur 19 tahun, tahu!

Akashi merasakan sosok di belakangnya bergerak gelisah, ia tertawa geli melihat tingkah saudaranya. Ia mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan. "Hei, Tetsuya. Apa alasanmu memilih sekolah itu?"

"Bukan urusan Akashi-kun."

Terdengar helaan napas yang berasal dari kakaknya. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu itu, Tetsuya. Apakah otakmu jadi konslet gara-gara kecelakaan waktu itu? Kalau iya, mungkin kau memang harus segera dioperasi, sekrup dalam otakmu mungkin ada yang kendor."

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya, Akashi-kun. Ini memang cita-citaku dari awal."

"Pindah ke sekolahku," kata Akashi tanpa basa basi

Kata-kata kakaknya selanjutnya hanya membuat air mukanya yang datar berubah, sedikit terkejut. Tetsuya tak menyangka akhirnya Akashi mengajaknya juga, walau ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk pindah ke Rakuzan. Tidak sekolahku juga tidak apa-apa, ke Shuutoku, Kaijou, Touo, atau Yosen sekalipun. Asal ada yang menemanimu, aku tak keberatan," tambahnya.

"Kau memang masih meremehkanku, Akashi-kun."

Bukannya Tetsuya sudah pernah bilang. Saat Akashi mengajaknya pulang dahulu, Tetsuya berkata agar tak memandang rendah dirinya, berhenti mengurusinya, juga memedulikannya.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu, Tetsuya. Lupakan kata-kataku yang menantangmu waktu itu."

"Maaf, aku harus menolak itu, Akashi-kun," dari awal memang ini tujuannya, ia tidak boleh terlena.

"Aku ingin menghilangkan arogansi kalian. Akan kubuat kata-kata 'Aku selalu menang' milikmu itu hancur." Ini masih pagi, tapi rasa lelah sehabis pertandingan barusan membuat matanya berat dan memberontak minta ditutup. Tetsuya sudah setengah sadar.

Tetsuya juga tidak tahu kalau kakaknya sedang menyeringai di depan sana. "Hm. Kalau begitu, lakukan sesukamu. Tapi kalau kau tak bisa membuktikan kata-katamu itu, akan kuseret paksa kau ke Rakuzan. Bersiap-siaplah, Tet-su-ya."

Akashi tak mendapatkan jawaban kembali. Karena sosok digendongannya sudah tertidur lebih dulu.

.

* * *

.

End of chapter

.

* * *

.

 **Kamus kecil:**

Otopsi/Visum: Bedah mayat guna mencari penyebab kematian.

Visum et Repertum: Laporan tertulis hasil bedah otopsi.

Morfin: Zat yang berfungsi sebagai penghilang rasa sakit.

Amfetamin: Zat yang dapat memicu munculnya halusinasi.

Sabu: Zat yang bisa menimbulkan euforia. Jika berlebihan membuat orang mudah tersinggung dan berbuat sesuatu yang berisiko.

Zat sedatif: Obat penenang (Exp: Obat tidur). Jika dikonsumsi terlalu lama akan menyebabkan ketergantungan. Jika dosisnya berlebihan menyebabkan gangguan koordinasi, sulit berpikir, badan lemas diikuti sulit bernapas, mengarah ke kematian.

[Morfin, Amfetamin, Sabu masuk ke NAPZA. NAPZA: NARKOTIKA, PSIKOTROPIKA, ZAT ADIKTIF]

' _Daijobu, Daijobu. Taetari shinakute ii n da yo. Watashi mo ishho ni naite_ _ageru_ ': penggalan lirik lagu Pierrot by Senka. Artinya 'Tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak harus menahannya sendiri. Karena aku akan menangis bersamamu'—kurang lebih. Coba kalian dengerin, lagunya bagus dan sedih… /STOPpromosi Penname-ku ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu btw :" *gananya

[#CMIIW karena kubukan dokter dan otakku terlalu cetek tuk mengerti yang beginian /cry]

 **Tambahan:**

*) From You to You dan Hello My Story tidak mengandung humu/ boys love. Kalau pun ada hint, itu hanya sebagai asupan—bromens—penulis, desu.

*) Dikarenakan aku gak bisa buat romens, dua cerita ini gak akan fokus ke cinta-cintaan, walaupun di Hello My Story sempat disinggung Akashi Tetsuya sempat jatuh cinta sama seseorang yang bakal ubah hidup dia. Kalau pun harus, mungkin karakternya bakal digenderbender ._.

.

.

Aku menyalahkan diriku di masa lalu yang udah bikin alur jadi sebegini asdfghjk-nya. Imbasnya ke diriku yang sekarang u,u

Banyak riset di chapter ini… Tentang otopsi lah, napza lah. Aku bahkan sempet download video otopsi mayat karena penasaran. Berasa liatin ayam yang lagi dipotong dan diambilin dalemannya, tapi kalo otopsi versi manusianya ._.

Jadi … *mulaisesicurhatnya* aku kehilangan sesuatu. Gak perlu aku jelasin sesuatu itu apa/?/ sekarang, aku lagi proses mencari itu, dan itu berarti … kupikir aku harus hiatus-in ff ini—dan yang lainnya—bukan diskontinu lho ya!

Jadi jangan heran kalau FYTY chapter selanjutnya bakal muncul 2/3/lebih bulan lagi :')

Udah. Cuma mau kasih tau itu aja :')

 **For non log-in reviewer:**

 **Pia** Halo, Pia-san! Salam kenal yaa! Heee? Terima kasih semangatnya dan karena udah suka :'D /kuterharu Sekarang udah gak penasaran lagi kan? Terima kasih semangatnya juga :'D **sunset in sorrow** waaah soal itu, aku gak janji :" Apalagi setelah chapter ini publish… Akan dijelaskan, tapi bukan di sini, di lain chapter :') Endingnya udah ada, lho. Mau langsung kupublish endingnya aja tanpa tau kelanjutan ini? /ngek *endingnyaudahadatapilanjutininigakada* /ditendangkemars Iyaps. Terima kasih semangatnya—lagi, ya! **Aoi Sabishi** Mungkin bakal lama, kuharap kamu sabar nunggunya /nak soal masalah Aomine-Akashi-Kuroko akan dijelaskan di Akashi Seijuurou/ Teiko arc nanti, yaa :') **N Rani kudo** Heee? Dari mana Rani-san dapet kesimpulan itu? *panik* Happy Ending kok—menurutku. Atau, bisa juga campuran keduanya? :') Terima kasih semangatnyaaaa~! **Grey Chance** Ah, begitukah? Mungkin karena aku pernah ngerasain itu, jadi kebawa ke sini juga :') Endingnya udah jadi, lho. Lanjutan ini yang belum kuketik sama sekali :'D Jangan dibikin penasaran, gak ada yang spesial kok sama ingatan Tetsuya ._.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengikuti ff ini! :'D


	18. Q15,5:The You who Always Stay by My Side

**_'Aku ingat.'_**

Sangat jelas. Kenangan itu takkan pernah ia lupakan.

Sebelum bertemu mereka, ia hanyalah bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang biasa saja. Tidak, mungkin tidak biasa. Jika dibandingkan dengan teman sebayanya yang gemar bermain bersama penghuni panti yang lain, ia tidak melakukannya.

Kerjaannya hanya mengurung diri di kamar sambil membaca buku, atau alternatif lainnya di ruang baca. Terkadang, Kuroko pergi ke taman untuk mencari suasana baru. Kuroko tidak pernah pergi ke luar—kecuali taman yang juga adalah tempat ia _ditemukan_ , ia tidak mengetahui dunia luar atau seluk beluknya kota Tokyo yang ditinggalinya ini. Miyuki sering mengajaknya agar ikut berbelanja ke pasar, tapi Kuroko selalu menolak. Ia berpikir dirinya hanya akan merepotkan pengasuhnya sekaligus sosok yang sudah dianggap ibu baginya. Apalagi hawa keberadaannya ini sangat tipis, kalau ia hilang di tengah keramaian orang-orang, bagaimana reaksi ibunya nanti? Mengingat Miyuki adalah wanita yang gampang panik, ia tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain—apalagi ini kasusnya adalah orang yang teramat dikasihi dan dihormatinya.

Kalau waktu itu Miyuki tidak memungutnya, Kuroko pasti sudah mati. Mati kedinginan, atau parahnya di makan anjing jalanan—dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Itu pasti tujuan orang yang membuangnya ini, supaya Kuroko mati di sana.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak memiliki teman di sini. Setelah sepuluh tahun hidup di panti asuhan milik Miyuki-san. _Ia anak yang kesepian_ , meski ia sendiri tidak akan mengakuinya secara langsung. Temannya hanya buku. Kadang, Kuroko mengajak bicara kucing yang lewat, atau burung-burung kecil yang hinggap di jendela kamarnya. Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir ia adalah orang yang menyedihkan, tapi ia tidak berpikir demikian. Kuroko adalah anak yang selalu bersyukur. Dibiarkan hidup sampai detik ini saja sudah syukur. Diberikan pengasuh sebaik Miyuki, lalu diberi tempat tinggal—Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya.

Kuroko juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia sama seperti anak-anak yang lain, ingin berteman. Ingin ikut bermain kejar-kejaran, petak umpat, masak-masakan, apalagi belajar bersama. Hei, wajar kan bila ia memiliki keinginan seperti ini…?

Masalahnya, anak-anak di panti terlalu takut dengannya. Tidak, Kuroko tidak memiliki wajah seram dan badan besar seperti preman. Atau memiliki tanduk di kepalanya seperti setan. Kulitnya putih pucat, matanya bulat dengan warna yang mengingatkan kita pada langit musim panas. Tubuhnya kecil dan pendek. Ia tidak berbahaya, tidak juga menggigit seperti anjing gila. Ia malah— _terpaksa_ —mengakui kalau ia adalah anak yang lemah.

Takut di sini dalam artian, karena setiap ia ingin bergabung dengan kawanannya, mereka tidak pernah menotisnya. Dan ketika ia menyentuh salah satu di antara mereka, mereka akan berteriak histeris dan berlarian ke sana-kemari. Meneriakan "HANTUUU!", meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri di lapangan yang luas.

Tidak ada yang mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya. Semuanya melupakannya, dan keadaan ini diperburuk dengan Kuroko yang menarik diri, mulai menyerah untuk bisa bermain bersama anak-anak sebayanya.

Saat itu ia berpikir, _"Ah, sudahlah. Jika mereka tidak ingin bermain bersamaku, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku memiliki wajah yang jelek sampai menakuti mereka."_

Padahal kenyataannya, penampilan Kuroko tidaklah seperti yang ia pikirkan. Wajahnya _cantik_ , jika surai aquamarine-nya dipanjangkan pasti ia sudah dikira perempuan oleh orang yang melihatnya. Matanya bulat, dengan bulu mata yang lumayan lentik. Kulitnya putih, halus, dan kenyal. Suara tawanya begitu jernih, dan jika berbicara sangat lembut—juga sopan. Dan terakhir, tubuhnya kecil. Hanya orang tidak waras yang bilang Kuroko Tetsuya mirip setan, ia malah sudah seperti malaikat.

Kesendiriannya tidak berlangsung lama, hanya bertahan sampai Kuroko menginjak usia 10 tahun. Ketika _mereka_ mulai datang padanya satu persatu.

.

* * *

.

 **FROM YOU TO YOU**

 _The You who Always Stay by My Side_

 _._

 **KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **FYTY © Nameless Pierrot**

.

 _Dahulu, jika aku tak bertemu denganmu, akan jadi apa aku sekarang?_

 _Apa aku akan menjadi monster seperti yang kaa-san katakan?_

 _Apa aku selamanya akan menjadi bocah pembawa sial seperti yang mereka bilang?_

 _Apa sampai sekarang tetap tidak ada yang memedulikan keberadaanku?_

 _Apa aku sudah bisa memenuhi harapan kaa-chin dan tidak menyusahkannya lagi?_

 _Apa aku bisa berteman seperti yang lain?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apa aku akan sendiri sampai mati?_

.

.

.

Yang pertama adalah Aomine Daiki.

Ia bertemu dengannya di taman tempatnya biasa menyendiri. Berawal dari bola basket yang nyasar dan membuat buku di tangannya terlempar, mereka saling mengenal. Untung saja bola itu tidak mengenai kepalanya, karena bisa gawat kalau sampai itu terjadi.

Kuroko memungut bola itu, mencari-cari si pemilik yang ceroboh. Ia menemukan anak kecil yang kelihatan seumuran dengannya sedang berjongkok, mengorek semak-semak. Sepertinya bola ini miliknya. Kemudian sosok itu berdiri, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat bingung dan kusut. Dia melanjutkan mencari di sudut lainnya. Sepertinya bola ini sangat berharga untuknya, terlihat dari wajah rumit yang Kuroko sempat tangkap.

Tadinya Kuroko ingin memarahi anak itu karena tidak berhati-hati, tapi keinginan itu lenyap begitu saja, entah kenapa.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk mendekat, anak itu baru saja berdiri sehabis mencari di kolong bangku taman. Tangannya menepuk pundak lebarnya, anak itu berjengit dan langsung meneriakkan "Hantu!" dengan keras. _Sama seperti yang lain_ —pikir Kuroko. Bedanya, anak ini tidak langsung berlari dan meninggalkannya. Ia malah berjongkok, menutupi telinganya dengan dua tangannya sambil merapal, "MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBOLOS, AKU AKAN MENGERJAKAN PR, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBAWA MAJALAH—"

Kuroko memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menghela napas. Ia bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa, atau guru kedisiplinan di sekolah. Ia anak biasa, _sama sepertimu_.

Karena hanya anak ini yang tidak kabur ketika disentuh, Kuroko mencoba menjelaskan. Sekali lagi, ia menepuk pelan pundak yang bergetar di bawahnya. "Hei, aku bukan hantu. Tidak perlu takut," _–aku tidak akan memakanmu, aku tidak suka daging manusia. Aku lebih suka makan ayam goreng buatan Miyuki-kaasan_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Bukan berarti Kuroko pernah memakan daging manusia, ya.

Perlahan sosok itu mengintip ke belakang, Kuroko tersenyum lemah saat pandangan mereka dipertemukan. Anak itu bangkit perlahan, "Ka-kau, bukan hantu, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

Tak disangka, anak itu malah menyentuhnya. Merabanya pelan dari rambut, pipi, turun ke pundaknya. Sepertinya anak itu juga memastikan bahwa kaki Kuroko menapak di tanah atau tidak. Tentu saja kakinya menapak!

"Syukurlah kau bukan hantu…" katanya lega. "Err, maaf. Habisnya tadi tidak ada orang di sini, dan kau tiba-tiba muncul ..."

"Aku sudah di sini sedari tadi. Tepatnya duduk di sana—" Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada bangku taman di bawah pohon. Jaraknya sekitar lima belas meter dari tempat ia berdiri. "—Kau pasti tidak menyadarinya."

"Eh? Masa!? Kukira aku selalu sendiri di taman ini ..."

Kuroko memang jarang pergi ke taman ini, hanya ketika ia sudah benar-benar jenuh saja baru ia meninggalkan rumah. Pasti ia selalu bertemu dengan anak berkulit kecoklatan ini yang bermain basket, sendirian. Kuroko heran, kenapa anak itu tidak bermain dengan teman-temannya dan malah menyendiri di sini. Apa anak itu dijauhi seperti Kuroko? Atau dibully sehingga ia memilih menjauh?

Kuroko baru menyadari sesuatu, tapi anak itu keburu mengulurkan tangannya. Satu tangan lainnya menggaruk tengkuk leher. Anak itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih. Anak itu tersenyum padanya—

"Namaku Aomine Daiki. Kau?"

Anak itu berbicara padanya. Yang terpenting, dia tidak kabur dan malah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Apa itu berarti dia ingin berteman dengannya?

"Oh, Tetsu 'kah? Salam kenal!" tangannya diraih, diguncang-guncangkan agak kasar.

Ia dapat merasakan hangat dari kulit bocah berkulit coklat di hadapannya. Dari tangan, lalu perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kuroko melirik ke atas—pada wajah calon teman barunya, sosok itu masih memamerkan senyum kelewat cerianya.

 _Jadi, ini rasanya …_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko merasakan memiliki teman yang sesungguhnya. Bukan teman khayalan yang sering menemani harinya.

Matanya perih, ia menahan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari matanya.

"O-oi… ja-jangan menangis, di mana rumahmu? Biar kuantarkan pulang, oke?"

 _Bukan itu ..._

Kuroko kecil hanya terlalu senang. Ia belum— _hampir_ —menangis. Ia harus menahan diri. Punggung tangannya meraba sudut mata, belum ada air mata yang mengalir, tapi ada sedikit di sana.

"Panti asuhan Kiseki."

"HEEEEEEEE!?" teriakan membahananya membuat Kuroko harus menutup telinganya jika tidak ingin gendang telinganya pecah, anak ini—maksudnya _Aomine-kun_ berteriak di depan wajahnya masalahnya. "Yang benar!? Aku juga tinggal di sana! Jadi, selama ini kita tinggal bersama, kok aku tidak pernah melihatmu? Oh ya, pasti karena hawa keberadaanmu itu. Hm. Aku tidak tahu ada anak sepertimu di sana. Apa kau selalu menyendiri? Hei, itu tidak baik! Kau harus bersosialisasi juga, tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita berteman? Kau maukan jadi temanku, Tetsu? —Oh ya! Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 6 kurang."

"Sebentar lagi jam 6!? Kita harus cepat pulang, Miyuki-san bisa memarahi kita kalau kita telat!"

Pergelangan tangannya digenggam lagi, kali ini cukup kuat. Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sudah siap?"

 _Eh? Apa—_

Aomine berlari cepat menerjang udara, menarik Kuroko bersamanya. Pegangannya begitu kuat seakan takut bila Kuroko terlepas. Sakit sih, mungkin setelah ini tangannya akan memerah. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi permasalahannya.

Ia senang.

Saat itu, air mata-benar-benar mengalir dari matanya. Untung saja Aomine tidak melihatnya. Ia tersenyum, berusaha menyamai laju Aomine meski kaki kecilnya tak mampu mengimbanginya, yang berakhir Aomine menyeretnya.

 **. . .**

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Kuroko dikenalkan ke Kise lewat Aomine. Ia gugup setengah mati, Aomine mengenalkannya pada orang lain. Kuroko tidak pernah mencoba berteman dengan anak-anak di sini—karena dirasa percuma. Kuroko takut anak yang ingin dikenalkan padanya ini sama dengan yang lain. Bagaimana kalau anak itu tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapnya hantu dan lari ketakutan seperti yang lain? Bukan inginnya memiliki hawa keberadaan seperti ini. Bagaimana—

Tapi semua itu hanyalah pikiran liarnya semata. Saat Aomine memperkenalkannya, anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada ketakutan atau mengejek di iris sewarna emas itu. Kuroko mulai takut, tapi beberapa detik setelahnya, anak itu berteriak kegirangan. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti menemukan harta karun, dan langsung menerjangnya, _ralat_ , memeluknya. Pelukannya kuat sekali sampai Kuroko ingin terjungkal. Pipinya digesekkan ke miliknya. Ia menggumamkan kata seperti lucu, gemas, sampai menawarkan agar Kuroko mau menjadi adiknya.

Duh. Kuroko ingin menjawab, "Kita ini baru kenal, aku tidak bisa menerima orang asing menjadi keluargaku begitu saja," tapi Kise memeluknya erat, sampai ia kesulitan bernapas, sampai untuk mengeluarkan kata "Tolong" pada Aomine saja susah sekali. Ia dipeluk sampai sekarat. Untungnya Aomine mengerti dan langsung menariknya. Ia takut dan memilih bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar Aomine. Sementara Kise protes seolah mainannya baru saja direbut. Aomine mengatainya gila, Kise balas mengatai pelit karena menyimpan Kuroko sendiri.

Kuroko bukan mainan, ia bukan milik siapa-siapa. Ia milik dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. Melihat pertengkaran kecil agaknya menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Aomine dan dirinya sama saja, sama-sama tidak memiliki teman di rumah ini. Kuroko baru tahu kalau reputasi Aomine begitu buruk. Tidak tahu benar atau tidak, katanya Aomine pernah _membunuh_ orang. Anak sepolos Aomine pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan seperti itu? Sampai sekarang Kuroko tidak memercayainya. Itu kan cuma rumor, bisa saja ada salah satu anak yang iri dan memfitnah Aomine sehingga teman satu-satunya—tidak satu-satunya, mungkin sekarang Kise juga termasuk temannya—itu dijauhi.

Tapi untuk yang pertama kalinya, Kuroko melihat Aomine berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Malamnya, Kuroko bertanya pada Miyuki tentang Kise Ryouta. Ibunya itu hanya menjawab seadanya, tidak banyak. Kuroko menebak pasti Kise salah satu anak bermasalah—bukan berarti Kise anak nakal, tapi karena dia memiliki masalah dengan keluarganya.

Dan benar saja dugaannya.

Kedepannya, ia sering memergoki Kise menangis di tempat yang sepi. Pelan, tapi Kuroko mendengar Kise menggumamkan nama 'Kaachan' di sela tangisnya. Kuroko bingung, padahal jika di hadapan dirinya dan Aomine, Kise selalu memasang wajah ceria, lengkap dengan senyum cemerlangnya. Kenapa? Hati Kuroko sakit saat mengingat itu. Kenapa Kise memasang topeng palsu itu?

 _Jangan ditahan. Kalau sakit ungkapkan._

Kuroko mendekatinya, memeluknya dari belakang. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Kise berjengit kaget. Mungkin karena ada yang menemukannya.

" _Daijobu_ , Kise-kun."

Tubuh dipelukannya merileks, Kuroko memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengannya. Kise menolak menatapnya, dia menunduk, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada kaus yang dikenakan Kuroko.

Kuroko mengusap bagian belakangnya. Ia membelai pelan rambut pirang Kise. Ia bersenandung kecil, percis seperti yang Miyuki lakukan ketika ia menangis dahulu.

Sejak saat itu, Kise jadi semakin menempel dengannya.

 **. . .**

Ada anak yang membuatnya penasaran belakangan ini.

Ia sudah sering melihatnya menyendiri di sudut-sudut tertentu rumah ini. Di titik di mana berpotensi tidak terdapat gangguan, dengan kata lain di tempat yang sepi.

Anak itu selalu terlihat dengan boneka katak yang dia peluk di tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu yang lain, buku.

Kuroko sempat berpikir, mungkin anak ini memiliki masalah sepertinya, sama-sama tidak memiliki teman, terlebih sepertinya dia juga memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya.

Kenyataannya tidak begitu. Mungkin ya, anak itu suka menyendiri. Ya, anak itu gemar membaca karena setiap Kuroko memergokinya dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan buku di tangannya.

Dan, **tidak**. Anak itu tidak dijauhi oleh anak-anak di sini dengan atau tanpa alasan tertentu (Dalam kasus Kuroko, hawa keberadaannya yang tidak lazim). Malahan, anak-anak di sini penasaran dan sangat ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Anak berambut hijau yang memiliki mata sewarna yang indah itu, jika dilihat-lihat terlalu serius. Maksud Kuroko, wajahnya juga kelakuannya. Tidak wajar jika anak sepertinya—Kuroko memperkirakan mereka seumuran—berlagak seperti itu.

Ia yang penasaran memutuskan bertanya—lagi—kepada Miyuki.

Dan ingin tahu jawaban apa yang diterimanya?

 _'Anak itu sudah melalui hal yang sulit, kurasa,'_ katanya. _'Aku menemukannya tergeletak di jalanan dengan keadaan kacau. Kasihan sekali anak sekecil itu harus merasakan hal mengerikan macam itu. Kukira dia lari dari penculiknya? Kutanya di mana ia tinggal, anak itu hanya menggeleng. Mungkin ia trauma. Oh ya, namanya Midorima Shintarou. Kaasan akan sangat senang bila Tecchan bisa berteman baik dengannya, karena sepertinya ia susah didekati,'_ tambahnya.

Miyuki juga tidak tahu masalahnya, ternyata.

Ya, memang susah didekati. Midorima cenderung menarik diri dari pergaulan, sama seperti Kuroko.

Kaasannya bilang agar Kuroko berteman dengannya. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Itu akan membuat temannya bertambah. Kuroko akan mengenalkan Midorima pada Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun. Meski kelihatannya tidak akan akur, Kuroko memiliki firasat kalau mereka akan berteman baik.

Dan mereka semakin dekat ketika Midorima Shintarou mengambilkannya buku juga menyerahkan Kerosuke padanya.

 **. . .**

Kali itu, adalah pertemuannya yang kedua kali saat Kuroko mengenal lebih jauh anak seperti apa Murasakibara Atsushi itu.

Meskipun umurnya masih sepuluh tahun, Murasakibara punya hobi memasak, terutama makanan manis karena ia amat menyukainya. Ia mengaku menjadi _koki_ di rumahnya dahulu. Kuroko sempat memberinya _applause_ karena merasa Murasakibara adalah sosok yang hebat. Ia saja sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

"Aku sering dipukul orangtuaku karena hobiku ini," aku Murasakibara. Senyum Kuroko luntur seketika. "Tapi terima kasih karena Kuro-chin menghargainya. Aku merasa aku tidak boleh menyerah."

Senyum tampak di wajah polos Murasakibara, pandangannya menerawang mengamati piring berisi kue kering di pangkuannya. Kemudian, kepalanya terangkat, seperti baru teringat sesuatu. Ia menengok Kuroko di sebelahnya dan menjulurkan piring ke hadapan Kuroko. "Apa Kuro-chin mau mencobanya? Ini kue buatanku, belum ada yang mencobanya."

"Eh? Memang boleh?"

"Tentu saja!" Matanya berbinar penuh semangat. "Kemudian sampaikan pendapatmu tentang kue buatanku ini. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Sedikit ragu, tangannya mulai bergerak mengambil satu buah kue yang dilihat dari warnanya saja sudah kelihatan kalau ini rasa cokelat. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang aneh dengan makanan di tangannya. Terlihat menggiurkan dan enak, malah. Apa karena Kuroko sedang lapar, ya?

Kuroko menelan ludah, diambilnya satu gigitan di kue tersebut. Ia mengunyahnya, perlahan.

Kuroko hampir memuntahkan makanan di mulutnya. Kalau tidak ingat si pembuatnya ada di hadapannya, sedang memerhatikan gerak-gerik dirinya, mungkin ia sudah menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya ke wajah Murasakibara.

"Bagaimana, Kuro-chin?"

Tidak ingin menyakiti hati Murasakibara, Kuroko mencoba menelan perlahan makanan di mulutnya.

"Um. Lumayan kok, Murasakibara-kun," katanya sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. "Tapi mungkin kalau kue ini di masak lebih lama lagi, lalu manisnya dikurangi, aku rasa kue ini akan menjadi luar biasa!" tambahnya dengan semangat yang dibuat-buat, entah Murasakibara menyadarinya arau tidak.

"Hm… Ini pasti karena aku terlalu banyak menambahkan gula dan terburu-buru mengangkatnya. Ho … jadi begitu," gumamnya sambil memerhatikan lekat-lekat kue di pangkuannya. "Terima kasih, Kuro-chin! Aku akan mencoba membuatnya kembali. Kuro-chin mau kan merasakannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja!"

.

Saat itu pukul 11 malam. Kali ketiga Kuroko mendekati Miyuki dan berniat menanyakan tentang latar belakang Murasakibara Atsushi, kaasannya sudah menduga.

"Pasti Tecchan ingin menanyakan tentang anak yang lain lagi. Benar, 'kan?"

"Kenapa kaasan bisa tahu?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Miyuki menghela napas. Tangannya di letakkan di puncak kepala putra kecilnya. "Habisnya belakangan Tecchan sering menanyakan hal yang sama. Kenapa sih?"

"Um… aku hanya penasaran, Kaasan."

"Kaasan senang karena Tecchan punya kepedulian terhadap anak-anak sini. Bagaimana? Tecchan sudah dapat berapa teman sampai sekarang?"

"Banyak! Ada Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, lalu sekarang Murasakibara-kun!"

"Wah. Hebat sekali Tecchan bisa berteman dengan mereka. Kaasan bangga. Biar kaasan tebak, pasti Tecchan ingin bertanya tentang Murasakibara-kun?"

"Lho, kok kaasan bisa tahu?" Kepalanya dimiringkan, Tetsuya balik bertanya.

"Tecchan mudah sekali dibaca. Bagaimana kalau kaasan ceritakan sambil tiduran?"

Kuroko menaiki kasur dan membaringkan dirinya di sebelah pengasuhnya. Mereka tidur sambil berhadapan. Kuroko memperhatikan wajah ibunya, siap mendengarkan dongeng yang biasa Miyuki bacakan tiap malam. Hanya, kasusnya kali ini berbeda, ini adalah kisah nyata.

Miyuki mulai bercerita, Kuroko memasang telinga baik-baik.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Miyuki membawa anak seumuran dengan Kuroko ke panti. Kuroko sangat terkejut saat ibunya bilang Murasakibara adalah pencuri kecil yang berniat merampoknya saat itu.

"Mu-murasakibara-kun bukan orang jahat!" potongnya tanpa pikir panjang. "Dia anak yang baik. Dia mengusap kepalaku, dia tersenyum padaku, dia mau berbicara denganku, Murasakibara-kun bahkan memberi kue buatannya padaku. Ka-kaasan pasti salah orang!"

Meski fisiknya seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya—badannya tinggi dan besar, tetapi di dalam Murasakibara Atsushi masih kecil, seumuran dengannya. Apalagi mengingat sifat kekanakannya yang lebih-lebih di atasnya.

Memangnya untuk apa ia menjadi penjahat? Ke mana orangtuanya? Ke mana keluarganya? Kenapa mereka membiarkan Murasakibara melakukan tindakan seperti itu?

 _Kecuali..._

"Ssh. Tecchan diam dulu dan dengarkan cerita kaasan sampai selesai. Mengerti?"

Kecuali kalau mereka yang menyuruhnya. Dia sempat berkata ibunya sering memukulnya karena hobinya. Itu berarti ibunya orang jahat, kenapa ibunya harus marah dan menganiaya Murasakibara hanya karena hal sepele ini? Bukannya seharusnya dia bangga karena anaknya mempunyai keinginan untuk belajar sehingga bisa membantunya ke depannya? Kuroko tahu, masakan Murasakibara memang masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi setidaknya, jika dia terus berlatih, apalagi dengan dibimbing oleh ibunya, tidak menutup kemungkinan skill memasak temannya itu akan semakin membaik.

Sebaliknya, ibunya Murasakibara-kun malah memukulnya.

 _Dia orang jahat._

Tidak heran kalau dia yang menyuruh Murasakibara-kun melakukan hal ini. Bukan Murasakibara yang jahat. Murasakibara anak baik.

 _Ibunya yang jahat._

Sambil menahan kesal dan perasaan percaya tidak percaya, Kuroko mendengarkan cerita tentang Murasakibara sampai akhir. Ketika Miyuki berkata Murasakibara berniat melukainya dengan pisau yang dibawanya, Kuroko ingin protes kembali.

"Kaasan tahu, Murasakibara anak baik. Buktinya dia tidak berani melukai kaasan," potong Miyuki cepat-cepat, sadar akan apa yang dipikirkan putra kecilnya. "Kaasan rasa, dia disuruh seseorang. Dia tidak ingin menjadi penjahat, Murasakibara pasti memiliki cita-cita yang lebih mulia dari itu—"

Murasakibara sempat memberitahunya cita-citanya pada Kuroko.

"—Itulah kenapa kaasan membawanya kemari. Agar dia terlepas dari belenggu siapapun itu, dan bisa hidup normal selayaknya anak seusianya."

Miyuki ternyata tidak menyalahkan atau menyimpan dendam dengan Murasakibara, justru dia ingin menyelamatkan masa depan anak itu. Kuroko bersyukur, ia memeluk leher kaasannya sambil berbisik, "Terima kasih banyak, Kaasan..."

"Sama-sama, Tecchan."

Hubungan mereka selanjutnya berjalan baik-baik saja. Murasakibara sering mendatanginya sambil membawa kue buatannya, menyuruh Kuroko mencicipinya, dan menyampaikan pendapatnya.

Kuroko mengatakan makanan Murasakibara enak seperti biasa (dia tidak berani mengatakan yang sejujurnya) dan memberikan saran seperti jangan terlalu lama memasaknya, atau Murasakibara sebaiknya mencicipi walau cuma sedikit agar tahu seperti apa rasa kue buatannya (Kuroko mencoba membuat Murasakibara sadar akan kesalahannya, tapi sepertinya percuma).

Kuroko sering muntah setelah memakan kue pemberian Murasakibara. Ia menyembunyikannya, hanya kaasannya yang tahu.

Tak berapa lama ia jatuh sakit, Kuroko tak bisa meninggalkan tempat tidur dan hanya bisa terbaring lemah di sana.

Padahal ia ingin bertemu Murasakibara, ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi pencicip makanannya (ia tidak ingin orang lain merasakannya dan mengatakan kalau makanan buatan Murasakibara tidak enak).

Tapi di tengah-tengah itu, ia mendapatkan surat. Kata kaasannya Murasakibara menitipkan itu padanya untuk diberikan kepada Kuroko.

Isi suratnya hanya membuat perutnya semakin mual. Hanya satu kata, ditulis dengan huruf cetak menggunakan spidol, besar-besar.

 **'PEMBOHONG.'**

Kuroko memberontak ingin menemui si pengirim, mencoba menjelaskan kalau ia tidak bermaksud mengingkari janjinya. Kuroko memang menyuruh Miyuki agar merahasiakan kondisinya pada siapa pun terutama Murasakibara Atsushi, karena bisa gawat kalau anak itu tahu ia sakit gara-gara memakan makanan buatannya, kan?

Kuroko tahu ia jahat. Ia sudah membohongi temannya yang berharga. Tapi ini demi kebahagiaan Murasakibara, demi kebahagiaan mereka. Hanya ini yang bisa Kuroko lakukan untuk menghibur Murasakibara. Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya, agar hubungan mereka semakin baik dan dekat.

Karena Kuroko sangat menghargai ikatan pertemanan di antara mereka. Tidak mudah mendapatkan teman yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya, dan Murasakibara melakukannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan penampilan Kuroko yang aneh (Kuroko masih berpikir kalau anak-anak tidak mau mendekatinya karena takut), dia menerima segala kekurangan Kuroko, dia mengajaknya mengobrol, menanyakan makanan apa yang disukai Kuroko lalu membuatkannya (meski rasanya masih absurd seperti biasa, tapi Kuroko senang), dia membelai kepala Kuroko, dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

Maka, Kuroko akan melakukan hal yang sama, lebih-lebih dari yang Murasakibara lakukan kalau bisa.

Tapi kenapa jadi begini…?

 _Bukan begitu, Murasakibara-kun—hik._

"Tecchan! Kamu belum boleh turun dari kasur! Tubuhmu masih lemah, Nak!"

Kuroko mencoba lepas dari pelukan ibunya, meski tahu usahanya sia-sia karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Tangannya mencoba meraih pintu, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena ada yang menghalangi penglihatannya—air mata? Kuroko terus menggumam tidak jelas, apa yang digumamkannya? Ia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

 _Maaf maaf maafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafma_ —"… Maafkan aku, Murasakibara-kun…"

Dan kesadarannya kembali ditelan kegelapan.

Setelahnya, kondisinya semakin memburuk. Kuroko tidak bisa duduk, hell, kesadarannya saja hanya tersisa setengah. Sehari, Kuroko akan muntah sekitar sepuluh kali, sedangkan ia sendiri menolak mengisi perutnya. Kuroko sering mengigau, mengatakan 'maaf' sambil menangis. Melihat kondisi anaknya yang seperti itu membuat Miyuki khawatir sekaligus sedih.

Tiga hari kemudian, Murasakibara datang menjenguknya. Miyuki yang memberitahukannya karena ia sudah tidak tahan melihat kondisi anaknya yang semakin parah. Ia tahu pasti ini semua ada kaitannya dengan surat yang Murasakibara titipkan waktu itu.

Miyuki meninggalkan ruangan, memberi mereka waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua.

.

 _"Aku tidak menyangka makananku sampai membuat Kuro-chin seperti ini..."_

Dalam kesadarannya yang mengambang, ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang berbicara dengannya. Suaranya terasa familiar, dan mengingatkan Kuroko akan rasa bersalah pada sosok itu. Meski berat, ia mencoba membuka matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kuroko melihat sesuatu berwarna ungu yang mengingatkannya pada satu orang.

 _Murasakibara-kun…_

Murasakibara yang sedang menunduk sambil menggenggam tangannya kuat.

Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang tersisa—kenapa tubuhnya ini lemas sekali? Tangannya yang satunya (yang tanpa ia sadari tersambung jarum infus) mencoba bergerak untuk menyentuh sosok Murasakibara.

"Kenapa Kuro-chin tidak bilang!? Aku tahu kalau makananku tidak enak, meski begitu aku terus menyuruh Kuro-chin untuk memakan sampah buatanku. Aku tahu kalau Kuro-chin berbohong, Kuro-chin tidak mengatakan makanan buatanku tidak enak, aku senang, itulah mengapa ... itulah mengapa aku terus datang pada Kuro-chin, menjadikan Kuro-chin sebagai kelinci percobaan. Kalau Kuro-chin bilang dari awal, mungkin aku tidak akan menganggu Kuro-chin ... Sekarang, Kuro-chin sakit gara-gara aku. Kapan aku bisa berhenti menyusahkan orang lain...!?"

Mendengar pengakuan dari sosok di hadapannya membuatnya membeku untuk beberapa saat, segera setelah ia mendapat kesadarannya kembali, tangan kurusnya bergerak, membelai rambut panjang Murasakibara, membuat anak berambut ungu langsung mendongak menatapnya dengan mata berair..

Meski tenggorokannya kering dan sakit, ia berusaha untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. "A-aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," Suaranya terdengar lemah, ia ragu Murasakibara bisa mendengarnya. Kuroko menelan ludah, sebelum melanjutkan. "… Kalau ini bisa membuat kita bersama. Bahkan, bila makanan Murasakibara-kun terasa seperti racun dan bisa membunuhku sekalipun, aku akan menelannya."

"Kuro-chin ini bodoh, ya?"

 _Ya, aku memang bodoh—_ tapi bukannya membalas ejekan Murasakibara, Kuroko malah mengeluarkan kalimat yang selama ini ingin ia ungkapkan. _Tidak ada yang salah, kalaupun ada itu adalah aku karena aku terlalu lemah. Aku ingin jadi sekuat Murasakibara-kun._ "Murasakibara-kun tidak menyusahkan siapa-siapa. Murasakibara-kun boleh bergantung padaku, dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan begitu, kita impas, kan?"

"Kuro-chin..."

Dan dari sinilah Murasakibara Atsushi mulai menaruh kepercayaan pada sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

"Nah anak-anak, untuk tugas minggu depan, ibu mau kalian membuat karangan tentang sesuatu yang paling berharga untuk kalian. Sesuatu itu bisa barang, hewan peliharaan, atau seseorang. Mengerti semuanya?"

"Mengerti, Bu!" jawab anak-anak sekelas serempak.

"Sesuatu yang berharga… ya?" gumam Kuroko sambil membereskan buku di atas meja.

 _"Aominecchi, kira-kira apa yang akan kamu tulis nanti?"_

 _"Huh? Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan menulis tentang basket?"_

 _"Kalau aku akan menulis tentang Kurokocchi!"_

 _"Dasar sinting."_

 _"Hidoii ne, Aominecchi! Ne, kalau Midorimacchi apa yang akan kau tulis nanti?"_

Midorima menyeret kursi dan merapatkannya ke milik Aomine. "Tidak ada gunanya memberi tahu orang sepertimu." Bungkusan bento berwarna hijau diletakkan di atas meja, Midorima menarik kursi kemudian duduk.

"Mou~ dasar kalian semua jahat. Kalau Kurokocchi, apa yang akan kau tulis?"

"Eh? Ah… aku masih belum tahu, Kise-kun…" katanya sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

Mungkin malam ini Kuroko tidak akan tidur hanya untuk memikirkan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membacakan karangan berjudul 'Keluargaku'

Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Usiaku 10 tahun. Tidak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan di sini, karena jujur, aku tidak memiliki mereka. Tidak kaasan maupun tousan, tidak kakak atau adik, apalagi nenek atau kakek. Karena yang kutahu, aku sudah sendiri saat membuka mata. Tidak, tentu ini tidak mungkin karena aku pasti dilahirkan dari rahim seseorang, hanya saja aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Aku bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih padanya, pada wanita yang orang-orang biasa memanggilnya kaasan.

Bagiku, arti orangtua adalah mereka yang membesarkanku, mereka yang mendidikku sampai sekarang, dan mereka yang dengan tulus memberikan kasih sayangnya padaku.

Aku… karena aku ditinggalkan, bukan berarti aku tidak memilikinya! Aku memiliki keluarga, dan mereka luar biasa. Biar kuperkenalkan mereka satu-persatu.

Ada Miyuki kaasan. Wanita cantik yang sudah membesarkanku dan merawatku sampai aku bisa tumbuh seperti sekarang. Dia memberiku segalanya. Semua yang kaasan dan tousan harusnya beri. Dia memberi rumah tempatku tinggal, dia memberiku makanan agar aku tidak menangis kelaparan, dia memberiku kasih sayang layaknya seorang orangtua, dia sering menggendongku kala aku menangis sambil menyanyikan lagu dengan suara lembutnya. Dia adalah perwujudan sempurna dari seorang kaasan untukku.

Ada Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun! Aku menganggap mereka berempat sebagai saudaraku. Kami memang sepantaran, tapi aku merasa mereka sudah seperti kakakku. Mereka adalah orang yang baik. Mereka bersedia bermain denganku— _di saat orang-orang menjauhiku_. Sebelum aku bertemu Aomine-kun, aku selalu sendirian di rumah. Temanku hanya buku pemberian Miyuki kaasan. Pertemuanku dengan Aomine-kun memang konyol, tapi sehabis itu kami berteman baik. Dan datanglah saudaraku yang lain. Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun, kami semua berteman baik. Aomine-kun mengenalkan kami pada permainan basket.

Aku tidak pernah menyesal, sekalipun fakta mengatakan kalau aku adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan, makanya mereka membuangku. Tapi aku bersyukur, karena berkat itu, aku dipertemukan oleh orang-orang baik yang mau menerimaku—dan lebih membutuhkanku. Karena kalau mereka semua membuangku, itu berarti mereka semua bukan orang baik. Karena aku dibuang bukan berarti aku benar-benar tidak diharapkan.

Aku menyayangi keluargaku. Selesai."

Selesai membacakan, Kuroko membungkuk sebentar. Ia tidak tahu karangan dua lembar kertas yang ditulisnya semalaman ini bisa disebut karya tulis karena… ia merasa ini sudah seperti curhat.

Bukan! Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk curhat di dalamnya! Sensei mengatakan agar ia menuliskan karangan tentang sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya. Setelah seminggu berpikir, semalam ia baru menemukan—atau lebih tepatnya menyadari—kalau sesuatu berharga dalam hidup Kuroko adalah keluarganya.

Ia hanya menulis apa yang dipikirkannya dan dirasakannya. Benar, Miyuki kaasan adalah sosok wanita yang amat ia kagumi. Benar, ia sudah menganggap keempat teman barunya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Kalau mereka tidak terima atau tidak sudi, Kuroko tidak keberatan menarik kembali ucapannya kali ini, ia akan menghapus kalimat yang mengatakan kalau empat anak berambut pelangi yang disebutkannya hanyalah teman—teman yang begitu berharga untuknya. Teman yang Kuroko ingin suatu saat nanti menjadi bagian keluarganya. Orang-orang yang begitu ingin ia lindungi sampai mati.

Tubuhnya kembali ditegakkan. Kepalanya diusap perlahan, Kuroko mendongak, mendapati Takamura-sensei yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya dengan mata yang berair. "Sensei tidak tahu Tetsuya-kun sudah melewati hal yang berat selama ini. Kamu anak yang kuat, Nak. Tetsuya-kun bisa duduk sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Sensei!"

Ia kembali ke mejanya. Entah mengapa Kuroko merasa diperhatikan oleh anak-anak seisi kelas. Apa yang salah? Kenapa mereka semua memandangnya iba, ada yang memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca pula.

Memangnya Kuroko habis menceritakan kisah sedih?

Belum sempat ia menempelkan bongkongnya pada kursi kayu, Kuroko merasakan lehernya dipeluk tiba-tiba. Ini pasti—

"Huaaaaaa, Kurokocchi! Aku terharu-ssu. huhuhuhu!"

 _Kise-kun. Sesak…_

"Sialan, kau, Tetsu!" lengannya ditonjok pelan dari sisi kanan. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah polos Aomine.

 _Aomine-kun? Aku salah apa?_

Ia memergoki Midorima yang tengah memerhatikannya di depan sana. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Midorima buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menghadap depan dan berdehem keras, membuat gurunya khawatir. Takamura-sensei bahkan sempat menyuruh Midorima pergi ke UKS (ia takut muridnya yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas itu sakit) yang dibalas tolakan malu-malu oleh si bocah tsundere.

 _Dasar, Midorima-kun._

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Baru selesai Kuroko memasukan buku beserta alat tulisnya, Kise tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Si pirang membawanya ke luar, Aomine dan Midorima mengekor di belakang. Di depan pintu, Murasakibara yang sedang menunggu sambil memakan snack kentang di tangannya langsung mengikuti tiga rekannya yang berjalan dengan langkah terburu.

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di halaman belakang sekolah. Tidak banyak orang di sini, hanya ada mereka dan beberapa anak yang mengobrol di seberang lapangan.

Kuroko mengatur napasnya yang memburu, Kise benar-benar memaksa kaki kecilnya untuk mengikuti laju langkahnya yang begitu cepat.

"Ne, ne, Apa kalian tahu tujuan kita berkumpul sekarang?"

Kuroko berada di tengah, empat lainnya membentuk formasi setengah lingkaran menghadapnya.

"Jadi begini, dengar kan pas Kurokocchi cerita di depan kelas dan bilang kalau kita adalah saudaranya? Aku ingin—"

Tunggu, jadi alasan Kise menariknya untuk protes karena ia telah lancang mengaku-ngaku menjadi saudara mereka? Kuroko langsung menyela, "Maaf, apa Kise-kun keberatan? Kalau iya aku akan menghapus dan—"

"Bukan itu, Kurokocchi! Mou~ Makanya dengarkan aku dulu~! Aku ingin mewujudkan omongan Kurokocchi itu! Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi sosok yang Kurokocchi inginkan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Kuroko tidak salah dengar, 'kan? "Kise-kun, aku tidak memaksa, itu hanya keinginan bodoh—"

"—tidak bodoh," sela Midorima. "Dan ... aku tidak keberatan ... _jika harus menjadi saudara sungguhanmu,_ " suaranya memelan di akhir.

Aomine merangkul pundak Kuroko. Yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil melirik ke bocah di sebelahnya, sedikit mendongak. "Kenapa Tetsu tidak bilang? Kalau bilang kan kita bisa meresmikannya. Aku setuju!"

"nomnomnom—kalian ini bicara apa sih? Apa cuma aku yang tidak mengerti sama sekali...—nomnomnom."

Midorima mengomeli Murasakibara agar tidak bicara sambil makan, tidak sopan. Si bocah titan hanya mendengus, mengatai 'Mido-chin cerewet' dan menyimpan makanannya ke dalam tas sambil cemberut.

"Dengar, Murasakibaracchi! Kurokocchi tadi bilang kalau kita ini saudaranya!"

"Kise-kun—"

"—Bukankah ini hebat!? Akhirnya keinginanku untuk memiliki adik manis seperti Kurokocchi tercapai~!" kata Kise dengan muka berseri, sibuk dengan fantasinya.

Alis Murasakibara menaut, heran. "Ha? Bukankah memang sudah dari dulu, ya? Kita ini memang saudara," katanya malas.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak Kuro-chin bilang padaku kalau aku boleh bergantung pada Kuro-chin. Sejak Kuro-chin mau menerimaku dan kita menghabiskan waktu bersama."

" ... benar juga. Saat Tetsu menyadarkanku kalau aku bukan monster seperti yang orang-orang katakan."

"Ah, Murasakibaracchi benar. Saat Kurokocchi bilang aku boleh menangis sepuasnya di pelukannya, seharusnya aku sadar…"

"Kalau kita semua memang saudara…"

"Semuanya..."

"Huh? Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya!? Benar kata Murasakibaracchi. Kita ini sudah terhubung. Nah, sekarang kita tinggal bersumpah saja. Aku menyebutnya sumpah kesatria seorang kakak untuk adiknya!"

"Tapi Kise-kun, kita ini kan seumuran?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Dilihat dari manapun, kau itu memang pantas menjadi seorang adik, Kuroko." Midorima

"Hm. Adik kecil yang manis." Murasakibara menambahkan.

"Dan harus dilindungi!"

"Nah, mari kita mulai sumpahnya. Dimulai dari Aominecchi dulu ya!"

Aomine maju ke hadapan Kuroko. "Aku, Aomine Daiki, bersumpah akan menjadi kakak yang akan selalu ada di sisimu dan melindungimu, Tetsu." Aomine kemudian menunduk, mengecup pipi kanan Kuroko singkat sebelum pergi secepatnya dari hadapannya.

Pipi Kuroko tanpa sadar merona.

 _'Terimakasih karena telah menjadi teman pertamaku, Aomine-kun…'_

Giliran Midorima. "Te-terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi keluargaku. Aku akan melaksanakan tugas selayaknya yang saudara lakukan." Tangan Midorima bergerak ke belakang, wajahnya ditundukkan sampai ia bisa mengecup keningnya.

Kuroko bisa mendengar jantung Midorima yang berdetak tak karuan selagi bibir Midorima yang lembut bersentuhan dengan keningnya.

Midorima mundur teratur, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat bersemu.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Kecupan Midorima begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan, ia bisa merasakannya.

 _Aku juga akan melaksanakan tugasku sebagai saudara …._

"Kuro-chin anak yang baik dan lucu. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka semua yang mengganggu apalagi menyakitimu. Tetsu-chin bisa mengandalkanku." Melihat dua lainnya melakukan aksi yang sama, Murasakibara tak mau ketinggalan. Ia sempat berpikir ingin mengecup bibir Kuroko yang berwarna merah seperti manisan rasa stroberi. Tapi ia sadar jika ia melakukannya yang lainnya pasti akan menghajarnya. Mencari aman, Murasakibara memilih mengecup sisi sebaliknya yang diambil Aomine, pipi kirinya.

 _Aku juga ingin melindungi Murasakibara-kun, aku ingin melindungi keluargaku dan orang-orang yang kusayangi._

Sekarang tinggal Kise. Si bocah pirang maju ke hadapan Kuroko dan langsung bertekuk lutut bak seorang pangeran yang ingin melamar permaisurinya. Tangan sang calon per—maksudnya, Kuroko, digenggam. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya mulai terbuka—

"Kurokocchi, aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan bertemu denganmu ketika hidupku hampir berakhir. Engkau datang, engkau membimbingku dan menjagaku.

Aku Kise Ryouta, berjanji akan membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari. Berada di sisimu kala senang atau sedih, sehat maupun sakit. aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu dalam segala bentuk, sampai rambut kita berubah menjadi putih dan kita tumbuh tua bersama. Tidak peduli tantangan apa yang akan memisahkan kita, kita akan selalu menemukan jalan untuk kembali satu sama lain. Aku bersumpah—"

Tas gendong yang dilempar dan mengenai wajah si pirang menghentikan deklarasinya. Kise mengaduh lalu mengusap wajahnya yang mulai memerah. " _Hidoii_ , Midorimacchi!"

"Bo-bodoh! Itu kan janji pernikahan! Apa-apaan kau ingin menikahinya!?" Midorima menyalak marah, wajahnya merah seperti tomat.

"Haaa!? Yang benar? Sial. Aku sempat kagum dengan kalimat manismu itu, Kise. Langkahi mayatku dulu jika kau ingin menikahi Tetsu, _Teme !_ "

"Kise-chin, kau ingin kuhancurkan, ya?"

"Huaaaa. Baiklah baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya dengan benar-ssu! Ampuni aku-ssuuuuuu~!"

Kise berlari. Di belakangnya Aomine mengejarnya sambil membawa tongkat kayu, berteriak 'Kemari kau, Sialan!' Mendengar itu hanya membuat langkah Kise semakin cepat. Aomine tidak main-main dengan omongannya.

 _'Kise-kun … Terima kasih karena bersedia terbuka padaku. Aku juga ingin hidup bahagia bersama Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan kaa-san sampai jadi kakek-kakek. Tidak peduli tantangan apapun yang menghadang …'_

Midorima diam di tempatnya, berdehem sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Murasakibara memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Dagunya disandarkan di atas kepalanya.

Kuroko merasa menjadi anak paling bahagia di dunia ini.

.

.

.

" _... tsuya... Tetsuya..._ Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Manik aquamarine itu langsung terbuka lebar. Ia berkedip sebentar, sebelum mendapati wajah khawatir partnernya, Kagami Taiga, dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "Ka-kagami-kun..."

Kagami menyingkir dan bangkit. "Ini. Lap wajahmu yang kacau itu dulu." Kuroko menangkap handuk kecil putih yang dilemparkan Kagami ke arahnya. "Kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Tetsuya menggeleng cepat. Bibirnya mengukir senyum lemah. "Sebaliknya, mimpiku begitu indah sampai aku tidak ingin terbangun—lagi—rasanya."

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menganggu mimpimu kalau begitu. Tapi kita harus melanjutkan latihan, pelatih sudah memanggil."

Kagami mengulurkan tangannya. Tetsuya baru selesai mengelap wajahnya sekaligus menata rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Tangan sang partner langsung dijabat, ia berdiri, sedikit linglung.

"Oi oi. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? ... Tanganmu?"

"Tidak sakit, Kagami-kun," katanya jujur. "Hanya luka memar. Apa karena aku menutupinya jadi terlalu mencolok hingga membuatmu khawatir? Kukira dengan ini aku bisa menyembunyikannya … dan bermain biasa bersama kalian." Tetsuya menunduk, memandangi dua tangannya yang dibalut perban. Ia tidak ingin membuat rekan timnya cemas dengan muncul dan bermain dengan kondisi tangan yang keunguan. Pelatih sempat tidak mengizinkannya awalnya. Hyuuga-senpai terus bertanya, 'Apa tidak sakit?' sambil mencolek pelan perbannya. Kagami-kun … dia diam saja dengan ekspresi wajah yang gelap. Apa Kagami marah padanya karena tidak berhati-hati dan malah melukai dirinya di saat krusial seperti sekarang?

"A-aku tidak khawa—Cih. Terserah katamu saja! Ini semua gara-gara saudaramu yang kasar itu. Seenaknya menghajar orang. Lihat saja, akan kutendang bongkongnya saat bertemu di pertandingan selanjutnya!" gerutunya sambil berjalan duluan,

Pertandingan selanjutnya … kah?

Ia akan berusaha lebih keras. Tetsuya harus jadi lebih kuat secepatnya, agar bisa menghadapi lawan yang kuat, agar bisa melaju ke winter cup dan menghadapi saudaranya yang lain, menepati janjinya dengan Momoi dan Akashi—membuat urusan Kuroko Tetsuya selesai di dunia ini.

Tapi untuk sekarang, Tetsuya ingin sekali melihat wajah Aomine yang berseri saat bermain sama seperti mimpinya. Ia akan fokus untuk menghadapi teman pertama Kuroko—sekaligus kakaknya yang paling muda versi lain—demi mewujudkan keinginannya itu.

Tapi siapa sangka, badai yang sesungguhnya telah menunggunya di depan sana.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Jadi anggap aja chapter di atas adalah mimpi Tetsuya. Belum ada Akashi karena ini sebelum keluarganya Akashi dateng mengadopsi mereka semua. Cuma Mukkun yang kelasnya misah.

Sejauh ini, aku suka chapter ini. Kenapa yaaa… apa karena aku akhirnya bisa buat adegan kissu gomkuro versi anak-anak? Walaupun bukan dalam artian yang romantis, tapi aku suka bayangin yang itu xD dan scene murakuro-nya… aku suka aku suka.

Terus …

 **MAAF**! Lama banget aku nelantarin fanfik ini… hampir setengah tahun, ya? x'D /dilemparingunting. Bukan bermaksud curhat—Jadi gini, aku kena wb sekaligus reader-block… aku kehilangan motivasi, dan … masalah-masalah irl yang belakangan bikin level stressku naik 10 tingkat dalam beberapa bulan belakangan. Draft yang ini sebenernya udah lama jadi. Tinggal tambahin dan editing, tapi hal-hal di atas sangat mengganggu. Aku udah punya bayangan buat fanfik ini sih, tapi kok rasanya susah banget nuangin imajinasi ke kata-kata ya? :') /UDAH

Ehm. FYTY chapter selanjutnya mungkin nggak bakal kelanjut sebelum minimal chapter Ogiwara sama Momoi selesai di side story-nya :') maksimal HMS-nya tamat—yang berarti bagian Tetsuya, Hanamiya, dan Haizaki tuntas. Tapi kapan itu terjadi, ya? :'''' mana akunya lagi hype di fandom sebelah... /stop

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mengikuti sekaligus sabar menunggu kelanjutan fanfik—sabun—ini! :'D


	19. Q16: Before the Storm

_Ragu-ragu, akhirnya tangan mungilnya itu memutar kenop pintu kamar kakak pertamanya. Tidak dikunci. Dibukanya sedikit pintu itu, Tetsuya mengintip dari celah, Seijuurou-nii baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih di tangan. Dia memakai piyama berwarna putih bergaris. Sosok kakaknya berjalan ke meja di samping tempat tidur, mengambil ponselnya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar sebelum meletakannya kembali di tempat semula. Dia menghela napas. Tetsuya berpikir, apa yang membuat kakaknya sampai memasang ekspresi lelah seperti itu? Apakah pekerjaan kakaknya benar-benar melelahkan?_

 _"Jangan berdiri di sana saja, Tetsuya. Ada perlu apa malam-malam begini ke sini?" Suara lembut yang amat dikenalnya itu menyadarkannya. Kini, kakaknya sedang memandang tepat ke arahnya yang sedang mengintip._

 _Pintu dibuka sedikit lebih lebar, memperlihatkan sosok dirinya secara sempurna. "Bolehkah Tetsuya tidur bersama Seijuurou-nii? Belakangan ini kalian mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Yang lainnya mengunci kamar mereka.. hanya kamar Seijuurou-nii saja yang terbuka," kata Tetsuya malu-malu, memeluk bantal di perutnya erat. "T-tapi kalau Seijuurou-nii tidak mau diganggu... Tetsuya akan kembali ke kamar—"_

 _"Nah, itu tidak perlu. Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama. Masuk dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya, ya." Meski wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, tapi senyum tipis yang sedang ia tunjukan pada Tetsuya itu benar-benar merubah suasana. Mendapat respons positif, Tetsuya yang tadinya takut langsung bersemangat._

 _"Baik!"_

 _Wajah Tetsuya langsung cerah seketika. Ditutupnya pintu kamar kakaknya pelan-pelan supaya tak menimbulkan suara, lalu ia memutar kuncinya sebelum berlari semangat ke tempat tidur berukuran king size milik kakaknya. Tetsuya melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk itu._

 _"Seijuurou-nii baru pulang?"_

 _"Ah. Ya... begitulah. Hari ini banyak sekali laporan yang harus diurus. Seijuurou-nii seharian harus duduk memeriksa laporan."_

 _"Seijuurou-nii... um... mau Tetsuya pijat?"_ Si kecil menawarkan malu-malu.

 _"...Tetsuya bisa?"_

 _"Tentu!"_

 _"Oh... kalau begitu, pundak kakak pegal sekali, bisakah...?"_

 _"Siap!"_

 _Tetsuya langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, mendekati Seijuurou yang sedang duduk di kursi di depan cermin, masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Kedua tangan Tetsuya mengepal membentuk tinjuan, lalu mulai memukul-mukul pundak kakaknya sekuat tenaga._

 _"Ah... enak Tetsuya... ya, di sana. Uh..."_

 _Untuk beberapa menit, Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, menikmati tangan adiknya yang sedang memberi message di pundaknya._

 _"Sudah, Tetsuya. Pundak kakak rasanya sudah enakkan."_

 _Tetsuya berhenti. Napasnya memburu seperti habis lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolahnya. Padahal baru beberapa menit, tapi tubuhnya sudah kelelahan._

 _Sekarang, Seijuurou menarik tubuh kecil Tetsuya ke hadapannya, kemudian mengangkatnya agar duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh mungilnya, memeluknya. "Seijuurou-nii rindu sekali dengan Tetsuya..." bisiknya pelan. Kepalanya bersandar pada bagian belakang Tetsuya._

 _Tak menyangka kakaknya akan berkata begitu sambil memeluknya, Tetsuya langsung menjawab, "Aku... juga. Tetsuya rindu kalian..." akunya, pelan._

 _"Begitu... maafkan kakak, ya, Tetsuya. Aku dan yang lainnya jadi tidak bisa menemani Tetsuya bermain. Apa kau kesepian, hm?"_

 _Kalau Seijuurou-nii bertanya begitu, tentu, tentu saja jawabannya **ya** , ia kesepian. Biasanya, kelima kakaknya akan berkumpul dan mengajaknya bermain. Biasanya, ayahnya akan menggendongnya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Biasanya, ibunya akan menemani dan membacakannya dongeng sebelum tidur, biasanya—_

 _Rumah ini tak sesepi juga tak sedingin sekarang. Dulu, rumah sebesar ini, meski penghuni utamanya hanya berisi delapan orang, begitu hangat. Apalagi ketika Tetsuya berada di pelukan ibundanya. Penuh canda tawa, suara Ryouta-nii dan Daiki-nii yang melengking itu memenuhi rumah. Terkadang, Seijuurou-nii menambah heboh dengan bermain kejar-kejaran bersama adik-adiknya di dalam. Tak jarang, beberapa pajangan jatuh karena tersenggol oleh salah satu di antara mereka selama berlari. Lalu, Shintarou-nii yang membaca sambil diam-diam memerhatikan mereka akan mengomeli saudara-saudaranya, termasuk kakaknya, Seinjuurou-nii, karena kecerobohan mereka._

 _"—kalian ini! Sudah kubilang, jangan berlarian di dalam rumah! Lihat, kalian menghancurkan semuanya! Kalau... k-kalauadayangterlukabagaimana?!"_

 _Shintarou-nii mengatakan itu sangat cepat dengan wajah yang memerah. Hanya melihatnya saja, Tetsuya bisa tahu kalau kakaknya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka, meski dia tak menunjukannya secara gamblang._

 _Dan Seijuurou-nii akan mendekatinya sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya, mengatakan, "Maafkan aku ya, Shintarou. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, kami tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan kami." Seijuurou tidak ragu-ragu membalas perasaan tersembunyi adiknya, sekalipun dia tahu itu akan membuat Shintarou malu setengah mati. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau kakak keduanya itu memiliki sifat tsundere akut, entah menurun dari siapa karena kedua orangtuanya sangatlah ekspresif dan ceria tak seperti putra keduanya..._

 _Wajah Shintarou-nii jadi makin memerah—sampai ke telinga—setelah menerima perlakuan itu dari kakaknya. Tanpa menjawab omongan Seijuurou, ia akan mendecih dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda itu, membaca._

 _Hanya mengenang itu membuat senyum miris mengembang di bibir mungil Tetsuya._

 _Kaasan, Tousan, kenapa kalian harus pergi secepat ini...?_

 _—semuanya berubah, semuanya jadi lebih sulit sejak kalian tak ada._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou-nii."_

 _Tidak apa-apa. Tetsuya yakin, bukan hanya dirinya, atau Seijuurou-nii saja yang merindukan momen itu. Semuanya pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak apa-apa, untuk sekarang... untuk sementara... Tetsuya akan menunggunya, sampai mereka menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing mereka dan memiliki waktu untuknya!_

 _"Biar Seijuurou-nii beritahu Tetsuya sesuatu. Mulai dari sekarang, semuanya mungkin akan berubah," katanya yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang Tetsuya._

 _"Berubah seperti apa, Kak? Kenapa Seijuurou-nii bisa tahu?"_

 _"Insting." Seijuurou tersenyum kecut, namun Tetsuya tak bisa melihatnya._

 _Kakaknya itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, dagunya bertumpu di atas kepala adik biru muda. "Dan saat itu terjadi, Seijuurou-nii mau Tetsuya bertahan."_

 _Tetsuya dapat melihat, mata yang terpejam milik kakaknya mengeluarkan air mata dari kaca raksasa di depannya._

 _Ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Seijuurou-nii, tapi begitu melihat air mata mengalir di wajah lelah kakaknya, ia merasa tidak boleh diam saja._

 _"Tetsuya anak yang kuat, Seijuurou-nii tidak perlu khawatir! Tetsuya bisa jaga diri baik-baik. Nii-san tachi tidak perlu khawatir."_

 _"Ah... benarkah seperti itu? Bisakah Seijuurou-nii memercayai Tetsuya?"_

 _"Percaya pada Tetsuya, Kak!"_

 _Nyatanya, meski saat itu Tetsuya yang masih berusia delapan hampir sembilan tahun mengatakannya dengan mantap dan penuh percaya diri, ia melupakan janji yang pernah dibuat dengan kakaknya itu._

 _—bahwa ia harus kuat, tak peduli seperti apa perubahan yang akan terjadi di masa depan._

.

* * *

.

 _ **How many times now have I been cut up and torn apart**_

 _ **And seen my hope turn to despair?**_

.

 **From You to You**

 _Before the Storm_

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

From You to You (c) Nameless Pierrot

.

* * *

.

"...ya. Maaf karena telah membatalkan janji ini sepihak, padahal kau sudah bersedia... memberitahuku. Entah kapan lagi kesempatan seperti ini datang."

"Aku tidak memperkirakan kalau kabar ini akan membuat keadaannya memburuk."

"Oke. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan merawatnya—"

"... _Shintarou_...?"

"Oh! Dia sadar. Maaf, Momoi-san, aku harus mengakhiri percakapan ini. Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti. Bye."

Ponsel berwarna hijau disimpan di saku celana. Akashi Shintarou buru-buru mendekat ke tempat tidur, di mana saudaranya yang baru sadar terbaring lemah. Pucat sekali wajahnya. Ia menyingkirkan kain yang mengompres jidat Seijuurou. Punggung tangannya ditempelkan ke kening sang kakak. Masih panas. Ia kemudian mencelupkan kain barusan ke air dingin dan menempelkannya lagi di sana hati-hati.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang lembut, Shintarou sempat tak percaya suara itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Iris kemerahan terlihat bergoyang, tampak tak fokus, sebelum melirik padanya. Tangannya masih bertengger di puncak kepala sang kakak. Seijuurou menatapnya dengan matanya yang tampak berair. Bibir pucatnya terbuka sedikit, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun dalam sepersekian detik, wajah kakaknya kembali diliputi teror—seperti baru teringat sesuatu. Napasnya kembali memburu, mulutnya terbuka tertutup tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Shintarou panik, dipegangnya tangan dingin Seijuurou yang gemetar hebat, digenggamnya kuat sambil mengatakan kalimat, "tenang, Seijuurou. Bernapas... bernapas... pelan-pelan, o-oke...?" Suaranya sendiri terdengar gemetar kala mengatakan kalimat penenang itu.

Melihat kondisi saudaranya yang seperti ini hanya membuatnya merasa bersalah. Seandainya Shintarou tidak tiba-tiba memberitahu Seijuurou tentang Tetsuya, tentang kebenaran yang telah ia simpan rapat-rapat selama berbulan-bulan ini. Seandainya Shintarou bisa menahan diri, mencari waktu yang tepat, saat kondisi Seijuurou benar-benar sudah baik. Kakaknya pasti tidak akan terbaring lemah seperti sekarang.

Ia tahu, kakak pertamanyalah yang paling terpukul akan kepergian si bungsu Tetsuya. Meski jika dilihat dari luar, dialah yang terlihat paling tenang di antara lima Akashi bersaudara. Saat pemakaman Tetsuya, Seijuurou tak mengamuk seperti Ryouta, tak berteriak-teriak sambil meremas tanah tempat Tetsuya ditimbun seperti orang gila, tak menangis kencang seperti Atsushi—dan mungkin dirinya. Kakaknya hanya berdiri di sana, dengan pandangan mata yang kosong dan menerawang—entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat itu. Diam tak bergerak melihat mereka semua meluapkan kesedihan serta penyesalan mereka di depan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Tetsuya. Shintarou tak tahu dia sempat menangis atau tidak di sana, ia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya.

Sampai hujan deras mengguyur, yang dilakukannya hanya berdiri diam seperti orang kebingungan, seperti itik kehilangan induknya.

Shintarou mengajak mereka untuk pulang karena merasa sudah terlalu lama—sekitar tiga jam—mereka meratapi kesalahan mereka di tengah guyuran hujan—

(ia harus menarik Ryouta yang terus memeluk nisan bertuliskan nama sang adik tercinta sambil berteriak "KALAU AKU PERGI SIAPA YANG MENEMANI TETSUYACCHI!? PERGI! KALIAN SEMUA TEGA MENINGGALKAN TETSUYACCHI SENDIRIAN. PERGIIIII!")

—Seijuurou di sisi lain menurut tanpa protes, tak seperti yang lainnya.

Mungkin ini sudah seperti mimpi bagi Seijuurou. Bukan hanya dirinya yang berharap demikian. Ia dan saudaranya yang lain pasti mengharapkan hal yang sama. Berharap mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir, mereka akan membuka mata dan menemukan Tetsuya yang sedang sarapan di meja makan sambil menyapa mereka, atau Tetsuya yang sedang bermain dengan Nigou di halaman belakang, atau fokus membaca di perpustakaan bawah tanah, atau—

Atau mereka tidak akan pernah melihat itu semua lagi.

Kenyataan ini cukup untuk membuatnya kembali mengingat Tetsuya, serta dosa-dosa yang tanpa sadar telah Shintarou lakukan, yang sukses membuat air mata penyesalan mengalir kembali dari matanya yang sudah bengkak karena menangis semalaman.

Setelah Tetsuya tiada, beberapa minggu pertama menjadi waktu yang sulit bagi kelima Akashi bersaudara. Semuanya kacau. Tak ada yang keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Terkadang terdengar suara teriakan, tangisan, barang-barang yang dilempar atau suara pecahan kaca dari kamar masing-masing. Mansion Akashi seketika berubah menjadi rumah sakit gila.

Shintarou sudah tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. Sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya, matanya terus menatap bingkai yang berisikan foto keluarga lengkap Akashi saat mereka masih muda dahulu. Ada mendiang kedua orangtuanya di sana, Tetsuya kecil di gendongan ibunya, ada Shintarou yang berdiri sejajar dengan Seijuurou memeluk Atsushi, Ryouta, dan Daiki kecil yang berdiri di depan mereka. Mereka semua tampak senang, senyum bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah kedua orangtuanya, Seijuurou, dan bahkan dirinya. Tetsuya kecil menatap bingung pada kamera, ekspresinya yang lugu itu... entah kenapa membuat Shintarou rindu. Cengiran lebar tercetak di wajah sisanya.

Saat itu ia berpikir, kenapa Tetsuya harus melakukan itu? Kenapa... adiknya yang... begitu ia sayangi melakukan hal segila itu? Kenapa... mereka semua begitu bodoh sampai tidak mengetahui penderitaan si bungsu!?

("KENAPA, TUHAN, ENGKAU TEGA MENGAMBIL TETSUYA DARIKU?" Hatinya menjerit)

Apakah ini hukuman untuk mereka? Karena, Shintarou baru sadar belakangan ini, telah menelantarkan sang adik?

Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya, pikiran Shintarou kosong seketika. Ia merasa bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin menghilang... mengilang dari dunia ini.

Handphone-nya kembali bergetar, untuk yang kesekian kali. Getaran itu membuat kesadaran Shintarou kembali ke kenyataan. Ia melirik pada telepon genggam yang tergeletak di kasur, lampu lcd yang menyala terang dan menunjukan satu nama—

Imayoshi memanggil...

Imayoshi... siapa? Kenapa orang itu terus memanggilnya...?

Ah, benar, kenapa Shintarou jadi lupa? Imayoshi adalah ahli forensik sekaligus temannya yang Shintarou percayai untuk memeriksa jenazah Tetsuya waktu itu. Segera setelah jenazah adiknya dikirim ke rumah sakit miliknya, tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, karena dilanda rasa tidak terima dan juga penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa tubuh tak bernyawa Tetsuya. Shintarou baru sadar... kenapa pula ia nekat melakukan hal itu? Kalau saudaranya yang lain tahu, bisa habis ia dihajar mereka.

Segera ia angkat panggilan dari Imayoshi itu. Mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu di salah satu restauran di Tokyo, tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Dalam keadaan yang seperti zombie dan lemas, Shintarou susah payah datang ke sana. Hampir menabrak orang saat membawa mobilnya karena kepalanya pusing akibat tidak tidur berhari-hari.

Pertama kali Shintarou mendengar semua kenyataan itu dari mulut Imayoshi Shouichi, ia hampir saja runtuh dari kursinya karena tak kuat menerima informasi yang mengejutkan ini, tangannya langsung berpegang kuat ke meja, gelas berisi minuman pesanannya tersenggol dan jatuh lalu pecah. Sesaat meja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian oleh para pengunjung yang lain.

Untungnya, ia cukup kuat untuk bisa menahan kesadarannya agar bertahan, seterguncangnya dirinya.

Imayoshi menjelaskannya langsung, semua yang ada dalam laporan forensik yg dipegangnya. Ia juga memiliki kecurigaan kalau Tetsuya sudah lama melakukan aksi self harm karena bekas luka yang ia temukan hampir di seluruh tubuhnya, beberapa malah masih baru. Shintarou juga sempat melihat itu...

Meski begitu, ia tak sampai pingsan apalagi terkena serangan panik. Setidak-percaya dirinya, Shintarou masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

... tapi Seijuurou pingsan begitu mendengar ini, keadaannya jadi memburuk, padahal ketika dia datang ke ruang kerjanya dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Bukan karena dia lemah, bukan juga karena dia memiliki mental tempe. Tapi lebih ke... syok?

Seijuurou pasti sangat terguncang. Dia selalu merasa tanggung jawab mereka semua (adik-adiknya) ada di tangannya, semua kesalahan yang diperbuat mereka karenanya, dan kematian Tetsuya juga bukan pengecualian.

Maka ketika mengetahui bahwa adik bungsunya terlibat dengan obat-obatan terlarang dan termasuk pengonsumsinya (Shintarou belum memberitahu bagian self harm Tetsuya), Seijuurou pastilah merasa ini semua salahnya. Karena tak mengawasi Tetsuya dengan benar. Pasti... itu yang Seijuurou rasakan.

Seijuurou melakukan sesuai yang Shintarou perintahkan. Hirup. Embuskan. Terus seperti itu sampai napasnya kembali normal.

Setelah dia bisa bernapas seperti biasa, air mata mengalir lancar menuruni pipinya. Dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, "A-aku tidak berguna... aku kakak yang menyedihkan... kenapa... aku seharusnya mencegahnya..."

Shintarou mengangkat kepala Seijuurou agar bersandar di pundaknya, kain di kepalanya dibiarkan terjatuh, tangan satunya melingkari tubuh kakaknya, memeluknya. "Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu, Seijuurou. Maaf. Seharusnya... aku tidak usah memberitahumu kalau itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaanmu."

"Aku yang salah, Shintarou... aku yang membuatnya sampai terjerumus... aku kakak yang payah..." gumamnya seolah tak mendengar kalimat Shintarou.

Ingin sekali Shintarou mengatakan ini semua bukan salahnya. Tapi bibirnya hanya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara, bergetar, penglihatannya mulai terhalang sesuatu.

"Salahku... salahku... salahku... maafkan aku, Tetsuya... ini salahku..." Seijuurou terus bergumam dalam pelukannya.

Mau tak mau, ingatan serta rasa bersalahnya terhadap adik bungsunya kembali muncul ke permukaan, membuat penyesalan kembali mendominasi dirinya.

Pada akhirnya, Shintarou ikut menangis bersama kakaknya. Seakan mereka kembali ke saat di mana mereka baru kehilangan Tetsuya.

* * *

 _ **—and I dance through another repetition, unable to do anything else**_

* * *

Umpan tak terlihat meluncur cepat, lalu terhenti tepat di tangan kapten berkacamata. Selanjutnya, Hyuga melakukan tembakan three-pointer andalannya dari tempat di mana dia berdiri.

"Nice pass!"

Kagami berlari kecil ke arahnya, pada Tetsuya yang sedang bernapas terengah setelah berlarian ke sana-kemari tanpa sepenglihatan teman setimnya sedari tadi. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?"

"Aku... hah... baik-baik saja."

Ia baru ingin kembali berlari memungut bola, tapi tangan Kagami yang menahan pundaknya menghentikannya. Mau tak mau, Tetsuya berbalik lagi ke Kagami.

"Oi oi. Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau lelah katakan saja. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan di tengah pertandingan nanti."

Setelah liburan musim panas, Kagami jadi lebih perhatian padanya, sikapnya juga berubah jadi sedikit lunak. Sebelumnya, pemuda beralis cabang ini selalu menyembunyikan segala perasaan dan kekhawatirannya terhadap Tetsuya. Dari mana ia tahu? Katakanlah, karena Tetsuya adalah tipe yang selalu mengawasi orang-orang di sekitarnya, makanya ia menyadari perubahan dari sang partner.

Tapi sekarang, Kagami jadi lebih cerewet, tak malu-malu mengungkapkan segala perasaannya di depan Tetsuya. Tetsuya seperti memiliki ibu saja...

"...Aku harus jadi lebih kuat, Kagami-kun," katanya mantap. Melirik kakak kelasnya yang lain, mereka sedang beristirahat di bench. Pelatihnya memberikan minum kepada Hyuga, Kiyoshi, dan lainnya. Syukurlah, waktunya istirahat. Sesungguhnya, tubuh Tetsuya sudah gemetar karena kelelahan. "Aku harus mengejar mereka, secepatnya," lanjutnya, kembali menatap Kagami.

Bertanding bersama kemarin membuat Tetsuya sadar bahwa dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan saudaranya yang lain. Mereka—generasi keajaiban, seperti namanya, begitu hebat. Tetsuya bisa merasakan aura mereka yang berbeda dengan yang lain, seakan mereka dan dirinya berada di level berbeda... "—Aku juga sudah berjanji untuk membuatmu menjadi nomor satu di Jepang kan, Kagami-kun?" tambahnya.

"Memang, tapi—"

"Maka jangan menghalangiku untuk memenuhi janjiku sendiri. Itulah... alasan kenapa aku berada di sini, menjadi bayanganmu, Kagami-kun."

Alasannya _ada_ di sini sebenarnya lebih rumit dari itu. Selain janjinya dengan Kagami, janjinya dengan Momoi, keinginannya untuk melihat Aomine dan yang lainnya kembali menikmati permainan ini—alasan utamanya adalah karena Kuroko Tetsuya memintanya menyelesaikan semua urusannya di sini, agar dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, dan Tetsuya akan kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Tetapi, tidak mungkin kan kalau ia mengatakan hal sebenarnya? _"Kuroko Tetsuya yang kalian kenal sudah mati. Aku di sini untuk menggantikannya dan menyelesaikan semua urusannya. Aku bukan adik kalian, umurku malah lebih tua dari kalian. Aku datang dari dunia lain."_

Mana mungkin mereka percaya, apalagi Tetsuya di sini memakai tubuh original Kuroko. Paling-paling, setelah mengatakan itu, Tetsuya akan dimasukkan ke rumah sakit gila nantinya, atau mereka akan berkata kalau dirinya kerasukan roh jahat dan harus dimurnikan. Dan bertambah rumitlah masalahnya.

Waktunya hanya sebentar, tolong.

Begini lebih baik. Lagipula sampai saat ini tidak ada yang curiga dengan identitas asli dirinya, tidak keenam saudara—angkat—nya karena mereka tinggal terpisah dan jarang memerhatikan Tetsuya. Tidak juga rekan-rekan setimnya, walaupun ia paling banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, karena mereka baru bertemu dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang mereka tahu adalah Tetsuya ini.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo lanjutkan—Ah!"

Tubuh Tetsuya terdorong ke depan akibat hantaman keras bola basket yang mengenai bagian belakangnya. Kagami langsung menahan pundak Tetsuya yang hampir jatuh ke depan.

"OI!" Kagami menyalak marah pada si pelaku, tangannya memegang kedua bahu Tetsuya erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan pada Tetsuya.

Ia menggeleng, berusaha mengulas senyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun," katanya tenang. Wajah Kagami yang seperti ingin menangis itu membuat Tetsuya ingin tertawa.

Tapi sungguh, lemparan bola itu begitu keras sampai Tetsuya merasa sulit bernapas sekarang. Tidak sakit sama sekali karena tubuhnya ini kan sudah mati rasa.

Ia lalu memungut bola yang baru saja berhenti di dekat kakinya.

Seseorang yang memiliki postur tinggi, menyamai Kagami, berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Laki-laki ini memiliki rambut hitam yang lumayan panjang.

"Ups. Maaf~" katanya tanpa nada menyesal sedikit pun di suaranya.

Tetsuya menyerahkan bola di tangannya pada lelaki itu, yang dijawab ucapan 'terima kasih' dan senyuman tipis yang terasa janggal bagi Tetsuya.

...siapa orang ini? Tetsuya seperti pernah bertemu dengannya... tapi di mana?

"Kau sengaja ya?!" hardik Kagami, yang membuat lelaki itu seketika terhenti, tak jadi kembali ke lapangan seberang tempat tim mereka melakukan pemanasan.

Ah... dia adalah anggota dari tim yang akan melawan Seirin di pertandingan selanjutnya kan? Kirisaki Daichi?

"Mana mungkin~" katanya dengan senyum cerianya. "Aaaah. Aku sudah dengar tentang kalian, si duo cahaya-bayangan yang ramai dibicarakan itu, kah? Hati-hati, kalian, terutama kau, Tetsuya-chan~"

Eh? Dari mana dia tahu nama Tetsuya? Terlebih memanggil nama depannya dengan embel-embel 'chan', seperti mereka teman akrab saja. Tetsuya tidak mengenalnya—

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Tetsuya, laki-laki tinggi itu mendekat sampai jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti. Kepalanya menunduk, mendekati wajah Tetsuya. Bola matanya yang gelap menatap dalam pada milik Tetsuya. Senyum 'itu' masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku tahu namamu, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan anggota keenam bayangan generasi keajaiban, hm?"

 _ **'Namaku ha... bzzz... iya ma...bzzz... to...Mari kita berteman dengan baik mulai dari sekarang, Tetsuya-chan~!'**_

"Kau terlalu dekat." Secara tiba-tiba, Kagami mendorong tubuh Hanamiya agar menjauh agak kasar dari pandangan Tetsuya. Iris rubinya memandang tajam pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya, sebal.

Duh.

Tetsuya refleks memegang kepalanya—yang untungnya tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Baru saja rasa sakit menyengat kepalanya, sepenggal ingatan yang samar memenuhi penglihatannya sekilas. Seorang perempuan...? Tapi Tetsuya hanya bisa melihat setengah wajahnya. Dia berkata dengan suara yang riang dan tersenyum padanya, senyum itu sama dengan milik—

"Ada apa ini?" Mungkin menyadari keributan kecil di sini, Kiyoshi datang mendekat. Agak kaget ketika melihat siapa yang Tetsuya dan Kagami hadapi. "Ada perlu apa kau dengan anggota timku, Hanamiya?"

Hanamiya?

"Wah, Kiyoshi! Sahabatku~ bagaimana kabarmu dan..." matanya melirik ke bawah, pada lutut Kiyoshi yang dibabat perban. "...kakimu?" tanyanya dengan nada bersahabat yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Baik," jawab Kiyoshi singkat. Ada sesuatu di mata kakak kelasnya yang membuat Tetsuya bertanya-tanya. Apakah itu... kemarahan?

Kiyoshi melirik ke bawah pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang sedang memerhatikannya langsung menunduk, malu karena ketahuan.

"Jangan mengganggu mereka, Hanamiya. Atau kau akan berhadapan denganku."

"Hoooo~ begitukah? Tapi aku tidak mengganggu mereka, benarkan, Tetsuya-chan?" Lelaki bernama Hanamiya melirik pada Tetsuya. Entah, ia dibuat gemetar oleh tatapan dan suaranya yang semakin terasa... aneh.

Kenapa Tetsuya merasa takut?

"—bohong! Kau sengaja melempar bola itu pada Tetsuya, kan! Senpai, dia sengaja ingin melukai Tetsuya, bayangkan kalau bola itu mengenai kepalanya! Percaya padaku!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja. Kenapa kau menuduhku melakukan hal yang kejam seperti itu?"

Sekarang aura di sekitar Kiyoshi benar-benar berubah. Tetsuya bisa merasakannya. Ekspresi wajah kakak kelasnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat ramah dan hangat juga berubah drastis. "Hanamiya, kau—"

Mencium bau pertengkaran, Tetsuya langsung berdiri di depan sosok tinggi kakak kelasnya, menghalanginya yang sepertinya ingin menghajar pemuda bernama Hanamiya ini.

"Kiyoshi-senpai!" katanya agak keras, syukurnya sukses membuat Center Seirin ini sadar. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Ayo... lebih baik kita kembali."

Tidak ingin membuat keributan hanya karena dirinya, ia memaksa tubuh Kiyoshi untuk mundur, perlahan. Untungnya dia menurut. Tetsuya menggandeng lengan Kiyoshi menuju bench. Ada Aida Riko yang berdiri menunggu dengan wajah cemas di sana.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakiti timku... tidak lagi." Samar, Tetsuya mendengar gumaman dari sebelahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot menonton pertandingan ini? Lebih baik aku tidur..." Aomine menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Momoi Satsuki terus menarik lengannya paksa ke arah di mana tim Touo sedang duduk berkumpul. Ada dua bangku kosong yang sengaja dibooking untuk Momoi dan Aomine di sana.

"Dai—Aomine-kun! Siapapun yang akan menang nanti akan menjadi lawan kita, penting untuk kita mengetahui permainan lawan, salah satunya dengan ini. Lagipula, Tetsu-kun bermain, apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya?!"

"Aku mengantuk..."

"Dai-chan!"

"Yo. Kau berhasil membawanya ke sini, Momoi-san. Kerja bagus. Kita tidak perlu memakai rencana B kan jadinya." Imayoshi yang menyadari kedatangan dua anggota timnya langsung menyapa, matanya yang sipit menatap puas mereka berdua.

Rencana B? Rencana B apanya?

"...huh? Ya, itu juga karena ada Tetsu-kun yang akan bertanding, jadi membawa Dai—Aomine-kun tidak sesulit biasanya, hehe."

Keduanya duduk di sebelah kapten tim Touo.

Dari bangku penonton, Aomine memerhatikan para pemain yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di lapangan sebelum bertanding. Perhatiannya terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang mungkin memiliki tubuh paling kecil dan rambut berwarna biru cerah, berlarian mengejar bola tanpa sepengetahuan rekan timnya. Meski begitu, mata Aomine dapat melihatnya, Kuroko yang berlari-lari dengan tatapan yang terkunci pada bola yang dioper ke sana-kemari, mencari kesempatan untuk mencuri bola diam-diam, dan ketika mendapatkannya dia langsung mengepass-nya cepat—hampir tak terlihat—ke tangan si lelaki berkacamata. Dan bola itu melewati ring dengan mulus akibat tembakan three-pointer miliknya.

Bohong kalau Aomine tidak ingin melihat permainan Kuroko. Tentu saja jika itu berhubungan dengan saudaranya, Aomine akan selalu peduli.

Tangannya menopang pipinya, kelereng sebiru lautan mengunci sosok adiknya di lapangan.

Bagaimana dengan memar mengerikan di tangannya itu? Apa sudah sembuh? Aomine tidak bisa melihatnya karena Kuroko memakai kaos berlengan panjang saat ini. Tapi ia berharap, setidaknya, semoga itu membaik, karena, pasti untuk ukuran anak seperti Tetsu rasanya sakit sekali.

Seberapa jauh Kuroko sudah berkembang? Sekeras apa latihan yang dia lakukan di belakangnya? Apakah Kuroko akan membuktikan kata-katanya bahwa dia akan menyusul Aomine? Bahwa dia akan mengalahkannya dan membuat Aomine bukan satu-satunya yang berdiri sendiri di atas?

Egonya terus berkata, _"Tidak mungkin, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan monster sepertimu."_

Tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, hati kecilnya berharap Kuroko bisa menepati kata-katanya. Menyadarkannya, dan membuatnya kembali mencintai permainan ini.

"Aaaah mereka datang, Senpai! Momocchi! Aominecchi! OOOOOI~"

Dari bangku seberang, Kise melambai-lambai dengan senyum kelewat cerianya pada Momoi dan Aomine.

Momoi membalas melambai sambil tersenyum sementara Aomine mendecih lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Puas melambai-lambai pada mereka, Kise beralih. Dia semakin heboh, kali ini melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah lapangan sambil berteriak dengan suara yang lebih kencang, memanggil "Tetsuyacchi!". Membuatnya seketika menjadi pusat perhatian.

Aomine menggeleng lelah. Momoi di sebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil sambil berbisik padanya, "Ki-chan terlalu bersemangat."

"Berisik!" Barulah ketika, Aomine ingat namanya Kasamatsu kapten tim Kaijo, memukul kepala kuning Kise keras, si pirang berhenti berteriak-teriak. Mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, lalu memerhatikan Kasamatsu yang lebih pendek darinya. "Aku muak dengan brothercomplexmu itu, Kise!"

Air mata buaya mengalir deras di pipinya. "Hidoii ne, Senpaaaai~!"

Oke, setelah telinganya tak dinodai oleh suara cempreng saudaranya itu, Aomine kembali memerhatikan lapangan. Eh? Lapangan sepi. Tim Seirin sudah kembali ke bench, tapi Kuroko dan Kagami masih berada di tengah lapangan. Siapa lelaki tinggi berambut hitam yang bersama mereka berdua? Si Kagami ini tampak marah, kenapa pula Kuroko terlihat bingung sambil memegang kepalanya...

Apa mereka bertengkar? Duh, ini semua gara-gara Kise! Aomine merasa melewatkan sesuatu yang penting.

Tak lama, laki-laki dari bangku Seirin mendekat. Dia belum ada saat Touo melawan Seirin kemarin. Ah... sepertinya Momoi pernah menyebutnya, siapa namanya biar Aomine ingat-ingat... oh, ya, Kiyoshi Teppei. Center berbadan bongsor dari Seirin.

Aomine tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka karena suasana di sini amat berisik, tidak adakah di antara para penonton yang menyadari pertengkaran itu? Mungkin menurut mereka keempat pemain yang berkumpul itu sedang mengobrol biasa?

"Hanamiya Makoto..." gumam gadis di sebelahnya. Oh. Bukan dia saja yang memerhatikan pertengaran kecil itu toh.

Aomine menengok ke samping, Momoi sedang memandang serius lelaki berambut hitam itu, yang kembali ke lapangan bagiannya, dia langsung dikerubungi teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang si Hanamiya ini, Satsuki?" Sepertinya bukan berita bagus, dilihat dari ekspresi cemas sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu... Hanamiya, tidak, tidak hanya dia, tim Kirisaki Daichi yang akan dilawan Seirin ini terkenal dengan kecurangan dan sering melakukan pelanggaran diam-diam?" Aomine menggeleng. Benar dia tidak tahu dan tidak update dengan informasi seperti ini. "Kiyoshi Teppei juga harus melakukan perawatan selama setahun akibat cedera yang dibuat oleh tim itu. Tidak heran kalau dia terlihat marah... perasaanku jadi tidak enak," dia melanjutkan dengan suara yang semakin mengecil.

Kini, iris navi Aomine melirik ke bench seberang, pada tim Kirisaki Daichi yang sedang berkumpul. Kebanyakan dari mereka semua memiliki tubuh yang lumayan tinggi, tampang yang tidak biasa—atau Aomine bisa sebut seperti preman, dan... mata yang licik.

 **Deg.**

Sekarang Aomine baru merasakannya. Perasaan tidak menyenangkan apa ini?

Beberapa menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Tetsuya pergi ke toilet tanpa sepengetahuan rekan-rekannya. Toh, ia memang rencananya akan bertanding di babak ke dua.

Ia mencuci wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan yang terus muncul setelah laki-laki bernama Hanamiya muncul di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, sejak matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris segelap malam itu, perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Tetsuya masih mengingat senyum—atau seringai yang pemuda itu tunjukan selama berbicara tadi, mau dipikirkan berapa kalipun, ada yang aneh dengan senyum itu. Seperti... menyimpan suatu rahasia—

"Atau hanya perasaanku saja?" Tanpa sadar, bibirnya menyuarakan pemikirannya. Tetsuya memandang pantulan dirinya pada kaca wastafel. Wajah tanpa ekspresi di sana memandang balik dirinya tanpa minat.

Semakin dipikirkan... Tetsuya jadi semakin penasaran. Apa hubungannya dirinya dengan 'Hanamiya' ini? Ia merasakan berbagai macam emosi ketika berada didekatnya, seperti senang, marah, sedih, dendam, putus-asa—semua itu bercampur, membuat perutnya jadi mual ketika memikirkannya.

Apa Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki hubungan spesial dengan orang itu sehingga tubuhnya bereaksi demikian?

 _'Ini pertamakalinya aku bertemu dengannya, Tetsuya,'_ jawab Kuroko di kepalanya seakan mengerti apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan.

 _Lalu siapa... siapa dia? Seperti mengenalnya tapi aku yakin tidak memiliki kenalan sepertinya. Apa... aku melupakannya, ya?_

 _'Itu...'_

 _Ada apa, Kuroko? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu? Katakan, apa dia muncul di mimpimu, di ingatanku...?_

Tetsuya menunggu. Sampai beberapa detik ke depan, ia tak mendapatkan jawaban. Kuroko telah menghilang seolah kabur. Apa itu berarti Kuroko mengetahui sesuatu? Memangnya ada apa dengan dirinya dan Hanamiya ini?

Pintu toilet terbuka. Seseorang melangkah masuk. Tetsuya tak menyadarinya, masih diam menunduk, memikirkan hubungan dirinya dan orang itu. Ia harus tahu alasan mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi demikian terhadap Hanamiya. Ia tidak ingin performanya dalam bermain nanti terganggu. Kali ini, mereka harus menang. Seirin harus menang jika ingin terus melanjutkan ke Winter Cup lalu bertemu Touo. Bukannya Tetsuya sudah berjanji pada Aomine, Momoi, bahkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan mengalahkan Aomine...?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Tetsu?"

Tubuhnya menegang kala mendengar suara berat itu. Ia mengenalnya... panggilan itu juga—

"A-aomine-kun?"

Benar saja, ketika Tetsuya menengok ke samping di mana suara itu berasal, yang ditemuinya adalah saudaranya yang memiliki kulit agak gelap, sedang mencuci tangannya.

Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

"Lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu...?" Aomine melirik, matanya terfokus pada dua tangan Tetsuya yang kini terekspos. Luka itu sudah tak semencolok dulu, syukurnya. Hanya tinggal warna ungu samar. Luka itu memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Tahu, fokus Aomine tertuju pada tangannya. Tetsuya langsung menjawab. "Aku baik, sangat baik, Aomine-kun." Ia menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang, tidak suka kalau dirinya membuat orang lain cemas.

Ini tidak apa-apa. Bukan apa-apa, bahkan tidak terasa sakit. Tetsuya sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, ia malah sudah sering merasakan yang lebih dari ini—

Ups.

"Dengar, Tetsu, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Suara Aomine berubah serius seketika.

"Ya?" Ia tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya, jelas bingung dengan perubahan tiba-tiba saudaranya.

Aomine melangkah mendekatinya. "Kau tahu pemuda bernama Hanamiya itu? Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya, Tetsu. Perasaanku tidak enak—juga, Satsuki baru memberitahuku kalau dia dan timnya sering melakukan kecurangan saat pertandingan tanpa sepengetahuan wasit. Kebanyakan dari itu adalah kekerasan." Dia meletakkan dua tangannya di pundak Tetsuya, dengan wajah serius dia melanjutkan, "Kumohon dengan sangat, Tetsu. Berhati-hatilah. Aku tidak ingin ada luka lagi di tubuhmu. Akashi bilang—"

"Akashi-kun mengatakannya?" potong Tetsuya seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Aomine selanjutnya.

—kalau luka dari kecelakaan itu tak kunjung menghilang dan masih betah berdiam di tubuhnya?

"...ya, setelah kau pergi, Akashi menceritakan segalanya."

Setelah dia pergi, itu berarti saat Tetsuya memutuskan untuk ikut pelatihan musim panas yang diadakan Aida Riko ketimbang menikmati liburan bersama saudaranya.

Padahal, hanya pada saat itu mereka berkumpul dan berinteraksi layaknya adik-kakak tanpa menahannya, belum lagi perlakuan lembut mereka... Tetsuya tak bisa melupakannya.

Meski ia ingin sekali menikmati liburan itu bersama mereka, kapan lagi ia bisa merasakannya? Tetsuya benar-benar merindukan momen itu.

Justru karena ia sudah kehabisan waktu, dan pertandingan singkat bersama generasi keajaiban itu telah menyadarkannya kalau Tetsuya bukanlah apa-apa. Jika dipikirkan, kekuatannya saat itu juga tidak akan mampu untuk bersaing dengan saudara-saudaranya yang sangat hebat.

 _Ketika Winter Cup berakhir, semuanya berakhir_ , kata Kuroko.

Lalu, semua jerih payahnya selama ini... tidak berarti? Kalau keinginan Kuroko tak terpenuhi, dan Tetsuya gagal melaksanakan misinya, apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? Oh. Mungkin Kuroko akan menjadi hantu penasaran, dan untuk Tetsuya sendiri... apakah mungkin untuk dirinya berkumpul bersama kedua orangtuanya di surga, atau mungkin bereinkarnasi? Oh, jangan banyak berharap, nak. Mengingat semua yang telah Tetsuya perbuat semasa hidupnya... dan ia yang memutus paksa kehidupan yang diberikan kepada Sang Pencipta padanya...

Lantas ke mana jiwanya akan pergi?

"Itulah kenapa, Tetsu, tolong jaga tubuhmu itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi... aku hampir gila saat kau dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter karena _kecelakaan_ itu. Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi—"

"Aomine-kun." Tetsuya meraih kedua tangan Aomine yang mencengkram kuat pundaknya sampai gemetar. Menurunkannya perlahan, lalu ganti memeluk tubuh besar saudaranya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku—kami akan mengalahkan Kirisaki Daichi. Aku akan berhati-hati," katanya menenangkan.

Sepertinya, kecelakaan itu benar-benar menjadi pukulan berat bagi saudara-saudaranya. Lihat, Tetsuya sendiri sempat melihat wajah panik dan ketakutan Aomine barusan.

Tetsuya merasa iri, Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar dicintai di sini.

Ah... Tetsuya jadi ingat kakak-kakaknya di dunianya sana. Apa mereka bereaksi sama seperti Aomine saat mengetahui Tetsuya memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara melompat dari gedung kampusnya? Apa mereka menangisi kepergiannya, atau tetap tidak peduli? Apa mereka marah karena Tetsuya telah merusak nama Akashi yang selama ini kakak-kakaknya junjung tinggi-tinggi?

—apa Tetsuya juga dicintai oleh keluarganya di sana?

Pemikiran ini membuatnya sedih. Sekalipun kemungkinan buruk yang ia pikirkan yang benar-benar terjadi, Tetsuya tidak keberatan. Toh, ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Benar kata Seijuurou-nii, memangnya anak nakal sepertinya pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mereka semua? Apa yang telah Tetsuya lakukan sebagai balas budi untuk kakak-kakaknya yang selama ini membesarkannya? Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menjadi beban. Sampai mati pun, titel itu tetap melekat pada dirinya. Sampai mati pun, Tetsuya tak sempat mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih dan bahagianya karena telah menjadi adik dari lima kakak yang luar biasa itu. Betapa Tetsuya tetap menyayangi mereka, meskipun dirinya tak dianggap ada, meskipun ia harus memendam perasaan kesepian dan rindu ini selama bertahun-tahun. Betapa ia sangat menghargai perjuangan kelima kakaknya untuk menghidupinya—sampai meninggalkan cita-cita mereka, sementara Tetsuya hanya tinggal menikmati jerih payah mereka.

 _'Tetsuya?'_ Kuroko di kepalanya memanggil, sadar pikiran Tetsuya mulai melayang ke masa lalu.

Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan kasih sayang ini, Tuhan.

Meski semua ini hanya kebohongan semu, atau semua kasih sayang itu tidak benar-benar diperuntukkan untuk dirinya, Tetsuya tidak peduli.

"—Aku di sini, Aomine-kun."

Karena kebahagiaan dan rasa sayangnya terhadap kakak-kakaknya nyata adanya.

* * *

 **Before the storm, End.**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Kamuuu salah paham, Tetsuya. Kamu ga tau kakak-kakakmu itu setengah gila (baca: Hello, My Story) melepas kepergianmu. Kamu ga tau kematian kamu itu buat Seijuurou tambah tertekan, kamu ja—

/KMYGBUATDIABEGITU /syp? /YGNANYA!

/uDAH

...tapi kalo dipikir2 lebay ga sih reaksinya Seijuurou? —Tunggu2, aku punya alasan kenapa Seijuurou begitu terpukul. Ada yang inget kalau terakhir kali Seijuurou ketemu Tetsuya pas mereka berantem sampai tampar2an? /g ya... ada sesuatu di situ. Sebenarnya, itu yang buat—WOOOI, duh, maaf ga boleh spoiler. Bumali :"))

Er... mau ngomong apa lagi ya?

Oh! Akhirnya alur FYTY maju juga. Ini chapter sebelum inti sih. Karena side story-nya belum sampe ke bagian Momoi/Tetsuya/bahkan Hanamiya, jadi aku masih belum bisa lanjutin ini lebih jauh /dikeroyok

 **Terimakasih buat—**

 **Cece Frenz Durky Sheilla Rhapdiso Jooxxy Iftiyan Herliani253 viiinii DavianHarvi orange velvet cupcake ga login Rideta AkariHanaa Oto Ichiiyan Carla Akiko Daisy Hinata Tetsuya Shinju Hatsune Lisette Lykouleon dan lainnya**! x'D lewat review, aku tau kalau ada yg bener2 baca cerita ini (smph :'(), kadang tanggapan kalian itu buat otakku mikir dan malah ngebuat alurnya jadi tambah rumit karena banyak juga dari kalian yang tanpa sadar membuka mataku /ehm, dan sejujurnya itu juga buatku semangat, sih... :"))

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan!


End file.
